


Tobi, Master Thief

by Lordpikachu2003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Crime story - Freeform, Criminal Obito, Criminal Underworld, Detective Kakashi, Gay, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Kakashi is a no nonsense detective but in denial of his feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obito is kind of a princess?, Smut, This story is a heist movie, Tobi/Obito is a kinky flirt, Top Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: [R18] This is a Modern AU, Crime Romance story (KakashixObito)Tobi, master thief and escapist, has been a problem for Detective Kakashi Hatake for the past few months. Heist after heist, Tobi evades capture. And after each time, he sends taunting hints to the police, mocking them of their wasted efforts to catch him.After one fateful night of meeting, Kakashi can't seem to get the strangely alluring thief out of his mind. And vice versa, the thief Tobi, gets it in his head to steal the handsome detective's heart.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 122
Kudos: 276





	1. Fateful Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought up this idea a while back when I listened to this podcast called "Small Town Dicks." The episode that inspired me is S3 E5: Keyless Entry. So yes, my crazy KakaObi obsessed brain took this podcast story and input my favorite ship.

Detective Kakashi sits in his chair, reclined as far back as he can with his feet propped up on the desk. He hums a cheerful tune to himself as he idly turns the page of one of his many smut novels. It's _Icha Icha Tactics_ , the newest installment in his favorite book series. It just came out, but he's already read it like 10 times.

Deeply engrossed in the book, he hears the door to his office slam open. He doesn't bother looking up.

"Detective!" he hears Yamato's voice yell.

Kakashi merely turns another page. "Hmm?"

"It's him."

Kakashi pauses. His breath stills and the hair on the back of his neck rises. He slowly peers up from his book, eyes narrowing with his lips pressed together in a tight frown. He stares down the police officer standing in front of him, who fidgets under his intense glare.

"Who's 'him'?" Kakashi says, voice coming out in almost a snarl.

Yamato keeps fidgeting. "It's Tobi. He struck again."

Kakashi jumps out of his seat, leaving it spinning on its rolly wheels. He rushes out the door, roughly shoving Yamato out of the way, causing him to ram against the doorframe and fall down. Kakashi runs out into the office's floor and sees Officer Gai at his desk, looking up at him in horror.

"Detective!! We have a surveillance video!" Gai says.

"Show me!" Kakashi yells.

He runs over and vaults over Gai's computer desk and kicks him out of the way causing Gai and his chair to roll sideways and flip over. Sweating from his forehead and eyes wide with eagerness, he slams the play button for the video that's currently on the screen.

The video starts and it shows an image of a street at night. The camera is from a high angle. Must be a store front camera that is aimed down at the street in front of the shop. He speeds forward the footage until the time mark shows 2:45 am.

Then he sees him. 

A figure in a long black hoodie and orange mask casually walks up to the front door of the store. He fiddles with the lock for a few minutes, then he turns and walks away out of view.

"Where did he go, Detective?" asks Gai. He's massaging the side of his head where he hit the floor.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at the screen. He feels an instinctual itch at the back of his mind, so he speeds the video forward an hour. Sure enough, Tobi comes back into view, only this time he has ear buds and is dancing around.

 _"What the hell??"_ yells Yamato as he's rubbing the giant red mark now present on the middle of his face.

They continue to watch Tobi, bobbing his head and moving his body to an unknown song. Now he's shaking his ass and writhing his entire body in a sensual rhythm. He spins and pushes on the front door, causing it to open easily.

"That _bastard_...," Kakashi hisses.

So Tobi already opened the lock and went away for an hour. When he saw no one come to check on the store and no alarms go off, he came back, knowing he can just waltz in and steal everything.

Kakashi switches the camera footage to one from within the shop. They watch as Tobi saunters into the store, still dancing and moving his ass around in hypnotizing circles. He pulls a crowbar from his backpack and heads to the back of the store. He goes to where the hidden vault is, as if he already knew where it was, and starts prying it open with the crowbar. It opens within 15 seconds.

If Kakashi could blow up something with his glare, the computer screen would be smoking cinders by now.

Freaking Tobi... Kakashi's white mare. His golden goose. Tobi's been eluding capture for the past few months and the police are not even close to getting him. They don't know when he will strike, where he will be, or even any idea what he looks like.

And goddammit, does Tobi know it.

Just recently, he stole a bunch of stuff from a logging company. Specialized equipment, a high tech laser cutting machine-- everything. Kakashi is pretty sure he doesn't even need it. He's definitely stolen enough to have money from selling everything.

Heck, Tobi just seems to steal because he can. And he gets away with it. Every... fucking... time. He's a damn master.

Although, there was one time Kakashi almost had him...

**Flashback...**

It was almost pure luck, but Kakashi had this weird feeling about the kind of locks Tobi goes for. So he happened to be driving down a deserted part of town, when he saw him. Fucking Tobi...

He was walking down the street, wearing that damn mask and a long black duster... while carrying a large painting. He was totally walking with a swagger, not even concerned about how unwieldy carrying a giant painting down the street looks like.

Kakashi quickly stopped his police car and jumped out. "Hey scumbag!" he yelled.

Hearing the voice, Tobi stopped in his tracks. Then he whipped his head around to look at him.

And it was at that moment, they locked eye contact.

There was an electrifying pulse in the air, no gust of wind or sound. They were both frozen, stuck like that for what felt like forever, just staring at each other.

It was strange-- Kakashi felt weirdly drawn to Tobi. He just felt paralyzed. Why couldn't he move? Here is the guy he's been tracking down for months and he's stuck being motionless?

Then he heard Tobi laugh from within his mask, bright and infectious. "Hello, handsome," said Tobi in a teasing voice. "Just try and catch me." Then he blew him a kiss.

 _What the hell?_ Kakashi stiffened up in surprise. He definitely did not expect that. 

Tobi continued standing there, tilting his head playfully and swaying his body side to side. Kakashi watched the odd behavior of the thief, confused and still too surprised to move.

After a few more moments, Tobi dropped the painting and whisked off, expertly climbing over the gate next to him and running away. Kakashi just stood there staring after him. He couldn't will his feet to move and give chase.

A few days after Kakashi's spontaneous meeting with Tobi, the police received an unmarked envelope-- no return address, no fingerprints ( _obviously_ ), nothing. The only thing marked on the front were the letters "To: Mr. Handsome," put together with colorful stickers. Kakashi instantly scowled when he saw it.

Inside were pictures of Polaroid selfies of freaking Tobi, wearing that orange mask and flashing the peace sign... while wearing medieval armor. Within the next hour, they got a call from some company saying the boss's suit of armor was missing from his office.

**Back to the present...**

Kakashi continues watching the video, frustration building inside him. Its like Tobi was teasing him, dancing like no one's watching. Except he knew the cameras were there. Kakashi could tell by the way he seemed to dance in perfect view of the cameras. He knew the police would see this video and he knew they would see it way after he's stolen the goods and escaped... _The bastard._

And who the hell wears a bright orange mask as a disguise? And the dancing? _O god_ , the dancing.

Tobi is now thrusting his hips forward, fingers laced behind his head and elbows up. He starts moving his body languidly as he gets low on the floor. Then in one fluid motion, his body snaps up in a wave and he sticks his butt out toward the camera.

"Damn, Tobi got killer moves" says Gai, with an appreciative eyebrow raise.

"Hmm...," Yamato muses, "He may be hiding his face, but not his ass."

The two men start discussing Tobi's dance moves, but Kakashi isn't listening. He's too busy staring at the man's ass. He just can't look away, his gaze intensifying as sweat starts to form on his forehead.

Feeling hot and frustrated, Kakashi's thoughts swirl around in his head. Soon, he will catch this guy. And shit, it will be fantastic. Just the satisfaction of getting the guy, and then throwing him in jail... He'll get to see Tobi up close. Get to see him struggle in handcuffs, knowing he was done for. And _finally_ he will see the man behind the mask. Just the thought of it, fills him with intense gratification...

... Yup. Just throwing Tobi in jail will make him satisfied. No other reasons.

 _Damn_ , but the way he's swaying those hips around-- the way the cloth of his long hoodie seems to hug his ass perfectly. If he stares long enough, he could swear the man isn't wearing underwear.

Wait... why is he staring at a criminal's ass?

Kakashi forcefully shakes his head, purging his mind of unwelcome thoughts. He's a cop-- A professional. He shouldn't be lusting over some dangerous, yet strangely alluring criminal with a fine ass.

Good god _,_ he seriously needs to get laid. It's _literally_ been months _..._

Kakashi coughs roughly. "Ahem, I think we've seen enough. Yamato, Gai, head over to that shop and start looking for evidence. I'll follow up in a bit."

They nod as they watch Kakashi retreat into his office. He closes the door and draws up the shades. He'll need absolute privacy for a few minutes before he can get back to work.

He sits back down his chair, conjuring up the image of Tobi dancing around the store, shaking his ass toward the camera. He lets out a long frustrated sigh.

Fucking Tobi.... Seriously, the guy haunts his dreams. For a plethora of reasons.

....

It's morning and a man with short dark hair watches his target. He's wearing a dark blue jacket with orange stripes down the side. He tilts his head, catching the morning sun's reflection on his metallic orange shades. He reaches up to grab the rim of the baseball cap he has on his head and rotates it to the side. The shadow of it covers some of the scars on the right side of his face.

It's not that he minds them. They are a part of who he is-- A reminder of his past and of his beloved parents from long ago. And of being a runaway and eventually joining a group of gypsy street entertainers.

They were rough at first, but not awful people. Once they saw how orphaned Obito was able to learn fast and pick up their skills of pickpocketing and scamming unsuspecting tourists at card games, they took him under their wing.

Obito couldn't be more grateful to them. They are a kind and surprisingly accommodating people, despite their rough edges. Even to the snarky runaway kid he once was. They took him in, protected him, even taught him everything he knows. He owes them his life and he is more than happy to give it to them.

All they ask is that once in a while, he does a big heist for them.

He doesn't mind... Really, he doesnt. Thanks to them, he's a fully accomplished thief-- Fully independent and doing great on his own.

Although... there is one thing that's caught his eye. Something he can't just steal, with the usual methods. Well, it's not really a thing, more like a someone.

He sits on a bench, hands in his pockets with his right foot propped up on his other knee. He's reclined and sitting back, acting casual and nonchalant as he's listening to music on his earbuds. But what he's really doing is watching his target, who is glumly ordering food at a coffee shop across the street.

Obito couldn't describe it. He knew the cops were after him (not that they could ever catch him, _obviously)._ But there was something about this particular white haired detective. Ever since that night they sort of met, he couldn't stop thinking about him. 

Yes, he is handsome. _Like really handsome_ , Obito thought with a blush. But it felt like there was an electricity between them. You can call it love at first sight or whatever, but Obito wanted to get to know him-- Maybe even steal him. Because you know, he's a thief, right?

He continues watching his target exit the coffee shop, holding a bagel in his mouth and balancing three coffees in a to-go container in his hand. He's fidgeting uncontrollably and the to-go container with the coffee is shaking. Then the white haired man reaches into his side pocket with his free hand and grunts audibly.

Obito smirks to himself as he watches the white haired detective. _Hmm I wonder how he's going to open his car door..._ he ponders, amused. He gets up from his seat on the bench and starts crossing the street toward the detective.

Kakashi continues searching around in his pocket for his keys. He feels the bagel in his mouth, start to moisten around his teeth from his saliva. And the stupid bagel is about to fall out of his mouth any second now.

 _C'mon! Where are those freakin' keys?!_ Kakashi shrieks in his head.

He fumbles a bit more, and the keys slip out of his pocket and onto the ground. His head slowly tilts down and his eyes widen as he stares down at the keys. At that moment, his world crashes down around him. But right before he decides to scream a stream of curses, a black gloved hand grabs the keys and presses the open car button.

"I believe these are yours, Mister."

Still with the bagel in his mouth, Kakashi watches as the man with his keys, straightens up and hands them back to him. He's wearing big orange metallic sunglasses and a baseball cap shadowing his face. Kakashi squints his eyes to get a better look at him, but the man swiftly reaches over and opens the car door for him.

"Thought you could use some help," he says with a smile. Then he casually walks past him, lightly brushing Kakashi's coat, and into the coffee shop.

"Wha.. was that?" Kakashi murmurs. And the bagel drops out of his mouth and onto the floor, rolling away happily into the street. He stares after it and groans as he watches it get flattened by a passing car.

"Well, great. There goes my breakfast..." he says, slouching his shoulders. Utterly dejected, he gets into his car and drives back to the police station.

....

Kakashi returns to the police station, still lamenting the loss of his bagel. He wearily pushes open the door and drags his feet into the office.

"Here's coffee," says Kakashi.

"OH!" yells a voice from the other room.

Kakashi cringes. There's only one person that voice can belong to this early in the morning. You would think after spending at least 5 years in this district, he would be used to this overly enthusiastic person. With a sigh, Kakashi mentally prepares himself for high energy and the springtime of youth.

"Detective!!," Gai runs into the room and screams, "Coffee is all I need. I can't function this early in the day without it!"

 _O lord._ Kakashi just stares at him deadpan. It's just way too early. Plus he misses his bagel.

"Gai, I barely have any bandwidth to deal with high energy right now. I could really use some good news. Now, I hope you heard something about the thief," Kakashi says, trying to sound as enthusiastic as his co-worker. But he can't. It's too much work.

Gai looks off to the side and slumps his shoulders in shame. "No sir, we haven't found anything. We went to the shop last night and the only thing out of place is the missing items Tobi stole. The door was even re-locked from the outside when we came in, no signs of it being tampered with. The only evidence is from the camera footage the security company sent us."

Kakashi grits his teeth. _Well that's just fucking lovely..._

He reaches up his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose. No bagel, and now a migraine is forming behind his eyes. Really? Can this day get any worse?

"Alright. If you guys hear anything new, I'll be in my office," says Kakashi. He walks past Gai and into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Inside his office, Kakashi lets out a deep exasperated sigh. He runs his hand through his hair then stops and scratches his head.

Dammit, why can't they catch Tobi? It's been over 6 months and they aren't getting any closer to catching him. Every crime scene they only find out about the next day, and the places Tobi chooses seem completely random. He just enters each place without breaking anything and he leaves the place perfectly clean-- nothing damaged, nothing out of place, only the things he steals are gone.

And the items he steals are random too. Like, what is he stealing them for? To sell on the black market? Is he keeping them and using them for something? Is he just stealing for fun and just to prove that he can? Seriously, what kind of criminal master thief are they dealing with?

Perhaps it doesn't matter. They just need to _catch him._

Kakashi furrows his brows and rubs his temples. The damn migraine is coming back with a vengeance. 

At that moment, Tobi's teasing, alluring voice starts floating around in his head.

_"Hello, handsome."_

_"Just try and catch me."_

Kakashi suddenly feels hot around the collar. He loosens his tie and starts taking his coat off. As he does so, he hears a paper crackling noise coming from his inner pocket.

He freezes, suddenly hit with a bout of confusion. _That's weird_ , he thinks to himself.

He reaches into the pocket, feeling around for what might be the cause of the crinkling noise. Then his hand feels something that was definitely not there before. He makes a confused face and tugs the foreign object out of his pocket. It's a folded up piece of paper.

Curiosity filling his mind, he slowly unfurls the paper. It looks like a letter of some sort. How did it get in his pocket?

His eyes scan the words and immediately he feels the epiphany hit him between the eyes.

The letter reads:

_Hello Mr. Handsome,_

_I hope you got my other letter and the show I made for you. I'm sorry I've been making things difficult or you. But it's just too fun, right?_

_But I'm also starting to think you won't ever catch me. And I'm getting impatient. Maybe we should just meet alone. Just the two of us._

Then he left a location and a meeting time.

Kakashi couldn't stop staring at the letter for a good solid 10 minutes, reading and rereading between the words. This has to be a joke. There's no way this could be from him-- From freaking Tobi.

And how the hell did this note end up in his pocket???

Then he remembered something. That guy from earlier...

Unconsciously, his hand flies up and whacks himself in the forehead. The hand continues to trail down his face, dragging the skin down as his eyes grow wide. The hand stops over his mouth, containing the banshee shriek from escaping his mouth. Although, it doesn't stop him from yelling out the following words:

"HOLY SHIT! NO FUCKING WAY!!!!"

Freaking Tobi was so close within his grasp and he didn't even realize it!

Kakashi's shock slowly dies down and he looks at the letter again. His face changes into a serious one and he starts glaring off into the distance. Then a smirk appears on his lips.

Well... he's definitely not going to let him go next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song that Tobi was dancing to during the heist can be whatever song you like. Although for me, the song is "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado. I know it's old, but I don't complain when certain songs inspire me to create stories in my head. "Shake that Ass" by Eminem, feat Nate Dog, is another song that inspired me for this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! And I hope to see you in the next one. :D


	2. Who are you, Tobi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a note from the mysterious thief, Tobi, Kakashi goes to the meeting place to see him. Although his initial plans of catching the thief don't go as planned.

Obito sits on a bar stool eating some breakfast at a diner. He's been sitting there for the past half hour, listening in on a conversation.

"Have you heard? 'Emma's Jeweler's' was just robbed a week ago. They say it's the same guy who robbed 'Walter&Son's Lumber' and Bob's Legal Offices."

"Heck, it seems like a few places all around town are getting robbed. What the hell is our police force doing? They can't handle some typical everyday thief?"

 _Everyday thief?_ Obito chuckles to himself. _Well that's rude to assume._ Hiding a sarcastic smile, he takes another bite of the pie he's ordered. Its layered with cream and strawberries on top. Nothing starts his morning better than eating a nice sweet decadent breakfast.

He continues eavesdropping on their conversation. This time the owner speaks up.

"Tch. Why do you think I just installed security cams around my diner? I even have floor censors. There's no way a thief will be able to step foot in here without tricking the alarm."

Obito arches an eyebrow. Without moving his head, his eyes scan the ceilings. _Ah yes, the cameras around the place are new. And floor censors? How interesting. Good thing I won't have to step foot in here to do the job._

His eyes drift over to the side wall and he makes a slight grin. _Looks like the area over there is untouched. Doesn't seem like the owner bothered to secure that place. Good for me._

He first started coming to this diner when he noticed a few things about the shop. Firstly, the layout of the place is perfect. It has the booths against the side wall with the ATM right next to them. Second, the next door building, that shares the same wall, is abandoned and empty.

Obito smiles darkly to himself. Who knows? Someone might just drill through the wall from the next door building and break into the ATM. And since the booths cover the wall, they probably won't notice the ATM was robbed till after a few days.

He takes a sip of his coffee, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. _That's some damn good coffee... It's a real shame-- This place won't know what em'._ He starts packing up his things to leave.

"Hey Blondie," says the chatty guy down the far end of the bar.

Obito looks up. That's right, he's wearing a long platinum blonde wig today. He's also wearing a woman's outfit. Not that he needed to, but he's the type of guy that enjoys getting into full character. It's the theatrical side of him. Making up creative disguises is part of the fun of being a thief.

"Hello, sir," he says in a high soprano voice. He flashes the man a fake smile.

"You seem new," the man says. He props his chin up on his hand and looks at him with a leering grin. "You come here often?"

 _Oh god,_ Obito think to himself as he narrows his eyes. He supposes he looks like a nice piece in this full get-up, but that's the worst pick up line of all time. Maybe he can mess with this guy a bit.

"Oh I don't know," says Obito in a cheery high voice. "Silly me, I'm just waiting here till I have to meet up with my husband."

"Oh, you're married?," says the guy, smile faltering. "I didn't realize... I didn't see a ring."

Obito casually waves his hand behind his back and quickly places a ring on his finger with practiced hands. Sometimes being a pickpocket helps in random situations. It's also the reason he has a ring in his pocket, since he swiped it from the jewelry store two days ago. Sometimes, he sees something shiny and his hands move on their own to grab it.

As for why he was looking at rings in the first place? Perhaps its because he can't stop thinking about some white haired detective guy.

"Oh you mean this?" says Obito, as he slowly shows the man his ring.

The man's eyes grow wide. "Ah, I'm sorry miss," he says, flustered.

"No problem, sir." He shows the man a radiant smile and then drastically changes his voice to a dark deep voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

The man's eyes grow wide in shock and Obito turns around and walks off with a smile.

....

It's night time and Kakashi waits in his car near the park.

He's there an hour early, watching all the people walk by. Its a rather boring police tactic-- sitting in a car, covertly waiting to see if your suspect appears. So far, no one looks anywhere close to the man he saw the other day. Unfortunately though, he didn't get a good look at him.

Kakashi mentally hits himself at that. He's a detective. He's supposed to be observant about his surroundings at all times. And right when the man they've been trying to catch for months was so close, he didn't even notice.

The man even got close enough to slip a note into his inner pocket.

Kakashi could slap himself in the face right now if he wasn't busy watching for Tobi. Seriously, what is it about this particular criminal that gets under his skin? He's perfectly allusive, obviously intelligent if he can evade capture for so long. And he taunts the police as well, as if he's so confident no one can touch him.

Kakashi won't admit it, not to anyone, but he's dangerously intrigued by the thief. Almost to the point of obsession. Which can be normal for a detective to obsess over a case, but this time it's different. Kakashi thinks about the man almost constantly. There was something that happened between them that night. Something that Kakashi knew Tobi felt as well.

That's probably why he's here alone and why he didn't tell the other officers about the note.

Kakashi plays with the small audio recorder in his hands. It's the kind of recorder that has the battery life of 12 hrs. If this man really is Tobi, perhaps he can get him to confess on tape. And just maybe, he'll finally gain the upper hand and catch Tobi by surprise.

Now, if only the man could show up.

5 minutes before the meeting time, something at the far end of the park catches his attention. It looks like a man, of roughly 5.9 ft in height, with dark hair, wearing black gloves, a long black hoodie, and a white V neck shirt.

Kakashi watches the man's stride. He's walking with the type of grace of a dancer. Silent careful steps-- smooth like a panther. Its the kind of walk someone takes years to accomplish in order to sneak around.

 _Thats him,_ thought Kakashi. He sits forward in his seat, watching the other male enter the park. The man approaches the set of swings and sits down. He starts swaying, seeming to enjoy the solitude.

Kakashi hesitates. What should he do? Tobi is here. Should he call the other officers and capture him?

No. Kakashi knows that's what he should do, but at the same time, a part of him wants to talk to Tobi. _Alone._

Kakashi turns on the small audio recorder and puts it in his coat side pocket. He gets out of his car and starts walking into the park toward the other man on the swings.

As he approaches, he sees the other man look up at him and start to smile.

"Hello, Handsome," says the dark haired male.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, slightly caught off guard. Then he changes his expression to stoic. "Are you, Tobi?"

The man smiles and slowly blinks his eyes at him. The effect has a tempting allure. Kakashi's breath hitches.

Then the man parts his mouth, still looking at him with eyes half lidded. "You can call me Obito," he says, then he motions to the other swing next to him with his gloved hand. "Come. Sit with me."

Kakashi doesn't move. He narrows his eyes at the other male. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I just wanted to talk. Get to know you."

"Why?"

"Hmm...," says Obito. His lips curl up and he tilts his head playfully, swaying in his swing. "I dunno. Maybe I'm curious about you. Aren't you curious about me?"

Kakashi clenches his fists at his side and slowly releases them. _What's he planning?_ Kakashi mulls his thoughts for a moment. Everything in his detective instincts is shouting at him to be on his guard-- to figure out a way to capture Tobi.

But, he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. And the way Tobi is looking at him...

He goes over and sits next to Obito on the other swing. Obito's grin grows a bit brighter.

They sit in their swings together, Obito swaying slowly and Kakashi just sitting still. They stay like that for a few minutes, together in the silence. The park is empty and calm. Only the soft moonlight and the smell of the trees and grass surrounds them. It's nice.

Kakashi looks over and studies the man next to him. Without a mask, Kakashi couldn't help but find him... attractive. Maybe it's that soft smile on his lips, the way his dark hair framed his boyish face, or the way Obito's eyes seem to twinkle in mischief.

He can't deny that he felt taken by Obito. Even his mysterious persona of Tobi is alluring to him.

Obito looks over at him and smiles, "What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi looks at Obito, studying his face. Obito is looking at him as if he's an open book. Warm and sincere. Either Obito is an extremely good actor, or he's really being genuine. Kakashi couldn't help but feel his guard being lowered.

"Why did you become a thief? Who are you as a person, Obito?" asks Kakashi. Calling Tobi by this new name felt weird. But Kakashi liked this new name. _Obito, eh?_

Obito keeps that easy smile on his face and says, "I lost my parents when I was really young. We were caught in a car accident. That's how I got these scars." He turns his head to the left to show Kakashi the other side of his face. Kakashi studies them with a blank expression, not giving away the concern he felt at seeing them.

Obito smiles softly. "Then my grandmother took care of me for a few years, until she died."

He turns his face away and looks up at the stars. "After that, I was just an orphan-- No family. Being moved around from foster home to foster home. No one wanted me. After my last set of neglectful parents, I just ran away."

Kakashi watches Obito as he looks up at the starry sky. His eyes seem to shine in the moonlight. And the way the moonlight fell upon Obito's features had Kakashi hypnotised. _It's so strange,_ thought Kakashi. _He had a rough childhood, but he's still able to smile?_

Still smiling up at the sky, Obito's eyes soften as he speaks. "I was living on the streets for a while. I got into a lot of fights with the other street kids. I got a few more scars. It wasn't until I met _The Family_ , that I got a home. They were street performers and entertainers."

Obito turns to look at Kakashi and grins. "And pickpockets and con artists."

Kakashi keeps his face blank. He's heard of this group before, although they are known by a different name now. The 'Akat...' ? Hmm, he can't seem to remember the rest of it.

They used to reside in the deep underground of the city, until they mysteriously went dark. No one knows where they went. _So that's where accomplished thief Obito, grew up? No wonder he's good._

Suddenly the audio recorder in his pocket felt heavy. He's collecting a lot of good information. But, why is Obito telling him all of this freely?-- Shedding all his secrets? Why does he trust him?

Obito gazes at Kakashi, his expression soft and genuine. "They took me in, raised me, taught me everything I know. If it wasn't for them, I would surely be dead. I owe them everything."

He gets quiet for a few moments, eyes moving away from Kakashi to the floor. A serious, worried look crosses his face, then goes away. Kakashi's eyes narrow as he notices Obito's strange expression flash away. _What was that?_

Then Obito turns to look at him with a sweet smile. "Now here I am. Just your normal everyday thief."

Kakashi keeps his face blank as he studies Obito's face. Obito is looking at him, deep into his eyes. It seems like Obito is trusting him completely, telling him the whole truth about his life. But why?

"Why are you telling me all this?" asks Kakashi.

Obito continues to gaze at him and he bites his lower lip. Kakashi can't help but look at it-- it's oddly mesmerizing. "I don't know. For some reason, I want to tell you everything."

"But you don't know me-- We're complete strangers."

"I know. But...," Obito says, then he hesitates. He downcasts his eyes and turns his face away. Kakashi studies him. _Were his cheeks turning pink?_

Obito starts chuckling softly. "I know its silly. You're a policeman and I'm... well, who I am." Obito turns back to look at him with an embarrassed smile. "You're probably thinking of ways to trap me and put me away."

Kakashi's eyes grow wide. So Obito knows what he's planning. Well, of course he does. Obito isn't the kind of criminal who would unknowingly walk into a trap. And yet he's still here-- He came to meet him.

"So what will it be?," Obito asks, head tilted forward and his eyes shadowed by his lashes. "What will you do with me, Detective Hatake?"

Kakashi doesn't respond. He may be interested in Obito, but he's still a dangerous criminal-- A crafty one too. But now he's here, offering himself up for... what exactly? Interrogation? Arrest?

No, that's not it. By the way Tobi-- No... Obito, is looking at him, its something more.

Kakashi slowly gets up from the swing and turns to face Obito. Obito swallows reflexively as he looks up at him, waiting expectantly for what he might do.

"I'll need you to come with me," Kakashi says.

Obito furrows his brows. "And where will you be taking me?"

Kakashi stays silent and keeps his expression impassive. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some handcuffs. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Obito sees the handcuffs and a pained look flashes quickly across his face. He hides it and changes his face to stoic. "I see... Alright then."

He brings up his gloved hands toward Kakashi, looking down at the floor resigned. Kakashi locks the handcuffs on his wrists and starts leading him to the car.

....

They reach the car and Obito hesitates. He looks at Kakashi with a slight sorrowful expression, but Kakashi keeps his face blank. He reaches up and puts his hand on Obito's shoulder, re-directing him to the car door.

Obito walks up to the car, but suddenly stops. "Wait," he says.

"What is it?" says Kakashi.

Obito turns toward him with an innocent confused expression. "Aren't you going to check if I have any weapons on me?"

Kakashi stays silent for a few seconds, studying Obito's face suspiciously. Obito just holds his gaze, face perfectly blank and unreadable.

"Alright...," Kakashi says slowly. "Hands on the car and feet wide apart."

Obito leans forward and puts his cuffed hands on the car hood. He spreads his legs apart, following Kakashi's instructions.

Kakashi stands behind Obito, eyes averted to the sky and desperately trying not to look at his ass. He starts sweating from his forehead. _Good god. This is a very dangerous situation_ _._

"Is something wrong, Detective?" Obito asks, voice aloof.

Kakashi makes a gulp noise and forces out a cough. "No, nothing is wrong," he lies.

Kakashi approaches Obito and shakily brings his hands up to do the pat down. _Ok, everything is fine._ Kakashi reassures himself. _You're a professional. You've done this a million times, for chrissake..._

He starts patting Obito down from the top, feeling around his upper arms, then his forearms to his wrists. Then he moves to Obito's torso and then to his waist, desperately trying not to linger his hands.

"Hmm...," Obito says, still facing straight ahead, "If I'm not mistaken, Detective, it feels like your hands are shaking."

Kakashi freezes, hands stopped at Obito's waist. He looks down at his hands and sees that they are, in fact, shaking.

"Quiet, Douchebag," Kakashi says harshly. "Anything you say can be used against you."

Obito starts chuckling. He straightens up and continues looking ahead.

Kakashi continues the pat down, this time moving his hands down to Obito's legs. He pats his hands around Obito's ankles, then up his calves and then up to... He hesitates again.

Obito starts chuckling once more, but he doesn't say anything.

For some reason, Obito's reaction irks him. Like Obito is toying with him somehow. Kakashi doesn't like being mocked, especially by 'Tobi' of all people.

Kakashi quickly runs his hands up Obito's thighs, careful not to pay attention to how toned and firm Obito's thighs felt or his own rapidly beating heart. And then he moves his hands to feel the sides of Obito's hips. His hands stop, eyes growing wide in shock.

_O god. This man... 'Tobi' isn't wearing any underwear!_

Kakashi doesn't realize it, but his hands continue holding onto Obito's hips, clenching and unclenching the sides of his ass.

"Mmm... Detective?" Obito says in a teasing voice, "As much as I enjoy the occasional public fondling, I think this counts as police harassment."

Kakashi snaps out of his paralyzed state and pulls his hands away like he just touched a hot stove. He looks up at Obito, who is still looking away, probably hiding an amused grin.

 _Dammit._ This is not going the way he planned. And why is his heart beating so fast? Not to mention the heat pooling in his groin.

Fucking Tobi. Just why does he have such a massive affect on him?? And god, he's just too damn horny. It's been so long, he desperately needs to get laid...

Kakashi shakes his thoughts away. Now is _not_ the time to be thinking about his sad personal life. Or lack thereof. He just needs to do his _fucking job_ , and bring 'Tobi' to the police station. Then all this mess of the past few months will be over.

Kakashi opens the car door, leading to the backseat. "Get in," he commands.

Obito turns to look at him with a little smile, then he moves into the car to sit in the back seat. Once Obito is settled in the seat, Kakashi closes the car door and walks to the driver's side door and gets in. He starts up the car, then after a moment of hesitation, he looks up at the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Obito.

Obito has his face turned away, but he must have sensed Kakashi's eyes on him, so he turns his head to look at the mirror and their eyes lock. Slowly, a little smile grows on Obito's lips and somehow it causes Kakashi's heart to do a flip in his chest.

Kakashi quickly shifts his eyes back to the road and drives to the police station.

....

Its not a long drive to the station, but it's quiet in the car. Every so often, Kakashi looks at the rearview mirror to peek at Obito.

He sees him looking out the window, and he has a slight sorrowful look on his face, seemingly resigned and accepting his fate. Seeing him like that, Kakashi feels a sting in his chest, as if he was betraying Obito somehow when he came to meet him to tell him about his life.

Is this how Obito really is? He hides his true feelings behind a smile? Behind a teasing persona?

Suddenly, Obito's expression changes and he turns to look at the rearview mirror. Kakashi panics and quickly brings his eyes back to the road, staring straight ahead and avoiding the mirror. He senses Obito turn back to look out the side window and he melts in relief.

Kakashi knits his brows as he continues driving. What is he doing? He can't be developing some kind of sympathy for this person. He's a criminal, someone who's taken advantage of other people and ruined lives. It doesn't matter if Obito has a depressing backstory.

He can't get close to Obito. No matter how much he feels drawn to him. Obito is a criminal, and he's a policeman.

They arrive at the police station and Kakashi drives up to park his car at the front. He turns the car off and looks back at his rearview mirror. His eyes widen.

Obito is looking out the window so blank and emotionless, yet there's pain around his eyes. He looks so sad, a giant contrast to how he was when they first met at the park. Obito was so happy to meet him and talk with him, but now his bright demeanor is gone. He looks like he's given up.

Again, Kakashi feels the ache in his chest. He continues watching Obito, conflicted as to whether or not to go through with the plan and turn him in. Then Obito turns to lock eyes with him in the mirror. His eyes are filled with sorrow and hurt.

"What are we waiting for, Detective?" He says quietly, "Aren't you going to turn me in and be rid of me?"

Something in Kakashi's chest constricts. Be rid of Tobi? Is that what he really wants? Kakashi looks away from the mirror then out toward the front window at the police station. Does he really want to end things with Tobi? The man he's been secretly yearning for and denying his feelings of attraction?

After a few more moments of thinking, Kakashi suddenly starts up the car and pulls away from the parking lot. Obito looks up at the mirror, stunned. He tries looking at Kakashi for any sign of what he's planning, but Kakashi continues looking out the front window, face impassive.

After another 10 minutes of driving, they arrive at a hotel. Obito looks out the window as they arrive, still confused and anxious about what is happening.

Kakashi parks the car in the parking lot and immediately gets out of the car. Obito watches him walk around the car to his door and then open the door to offer a hand for him to grasp. Puzzled, Obito slowly raises his cuffed hands to take Kakashi's hand and Kakashi pulls him out of the car.

Obito looks up at him with confusion across his face. "Why are we here at a hotel, Detective?" he asks.

Kakashi stays silent for a few seconds, keeping his face blank. Then he unlocks one of Obito's cuffs and locks it onto one of his own wrists. Finally, he says, "We're here to get to know each other a little more. I hope you're ready to spend the night here with me rather than in a jail cell."

Obito raises his eyebrows as he takes in this new information. Then, an eager smile grows on his lips.


	3. Pleasure, Nothing more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Obito decide to do something about the physical attraction they have for each other. But maybe having sex isn't such a good solution to their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long smut ahead. Just fyi... 😅

Obito follows Kakashi from behind toward the hotel. Their hands are still linked with the handcuffs and Obito can't help the feeling that it was like holding hands. He knows its silly, but the guy he's had the hots for is bringing him into a hotel to spend the night together.

He looks up at Kakashi as they walk toward the entrance. He can't see his face, since he's following him from behind, but Obito wondered if Kakashi felt as giddy, yet at the same time, as nervous as he did.

He really didn't expect this turn of events. He knew meeting with Hatake would be a gamble. He has so much to lose and many secrets to hide. But despite all that, his heart won against his rational brain and he decided to meet with the handsome detective. He was always the more emotional romantic type anyway.

They walk through the front doors of the hotel. Happy jazz music welcomes them in as they walk up to the reception desk. The woman at the desk eyes them with the typical customer service smile and says, "Hello, gentlemen. What would it be for tonight?"

Kakashi moves to the front of Obito, blocking the view of the handcuffs. "One room, please."

The woman looks at Kakashi then at Obito. "And would that be... one bed, or two?"

Kakashi hesitates. Obito notices and hides a little smile. _Well, this is amusing,_ thought Obito. _What are you going to say, Detective Hatake?_

After what felt like a long time, Kakashi finally opens his mouth to speak. "One bed," he says and behind him, Obito's grin grows wider.

"Alrighty," says the woman. "And what kind of bed would you like? A Queen size, or King?"

Kakashi gets quiet again, causing Obito to chuckle. Irked by the sound of it, Kakashi nudges him with his arm and the handcuffs make a rattling noise. The woman continues watching them, still smiling professionally, but she arches an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter," says Kakashi. Then Obito speaks up behind him. "No. Actually, we'll take the King size."

Kakashi turns sharply to throw him a dirty look and Obito just smiles at him innocently. "What? I prefer giant beds."

Kakashi squints his eyes into glare "And are _you_ paying for the room?"

Obito's grin grows wider and his eyes seem to twinkle in mischief. "Of course not. You're the one who invited me to this date."

 _What the hell?_ Kakashi thinks to himself as he glares more intensely at Obito. _This guy has some nerve._

"Ok then," says the woman. "That will be $365."

Kakashi's face pales and Obito starts snickering, hiding his mouth with his hand.

....

After getting their room key, Kakashi leads Obito into the elevator and presses the button for their floor. The door closes and they are left alone in the awkward silence, minus the happy jazz music of the elevator.

Kakashi keeps looking ahead at his reflection on the mirror-like elevator doors. He avoids eye contact with Obito, but he can see off his peripheral that Obito has an amused grin.

Noticing that expression on Obito's face irks him, yet intrigues him at the same time. Kakashi would be denying it if he said he wasn't excited and anxious. The guy he's been fantasizing about in the lonely place of his apartment, (and his office with the blinds closed), is here and they are heading to their hotel room.

But really, what is he doing? He's a hardened detective with years of police work under his belt. He's spent years working hard, spending hours at the office pouring over cases, sacrificing having friends and relationships to become a distinguished detective. And now he's going to risk all of that, for one hot night with some criminal?

The jazz music continues. A romantic saxophone starts up and a soft beat of drums echo in the background.

Obito's reflection looks over at him and they lock eye contact. Obito shows him a nice, soft smile and instantly Kakashi feels a shock run through his body to his groin.

Yup, he's really going to do this. He must have really lost his mind.

"Obito," Kakashi says sternly.

"Yes, Detective?" Obito says in a light tune.

Kakashi pauses for a moment, then he looks at Obito in the reflection. "... Whatever this is between us, ends after tonight."

Obito's cheery demeanor fades slightly, then he looks over at Kakashi's face, not at the reflection. "Oh?"

Kakashi keeps his head facing forward, not looking at Obito. He has to set the record straight. There may be this feeling of mutual attraction between them, but they are still polar opposites. Detective and criminal do not mix. Not to mention the crazy complicated situation that will occur if they started something between them. And Kakashi is not the kind of person to forget duty.

Even though he's horny.

Kakashi purses his lips and continues. "The minute the sun rises and we check out of this hotel, I'm bringing you straight to the police station."

Obito arches his eyebrow. "Hmm."

"You don't agree?"

The tip of Obito's lip curls up. "No, Detective. It's a good plan. Whatever this is between us, must stay physical." He turns his head and looks away.

"Good. I'm glad we are in agreement," Kakashi says.

He looks up at the numbers above the door, watching the floor numbers light up. _So Obito understands our situation as well. This night will just be physical, nothing more._

The sound of the elevator music continues. A sexy tuba starts its solo as a light piano melody plays in the background. The light happy music doesn't seem to calm his nerves.

Kakashi reaches up with his hand and combs it through his hair. _If what we're doing will stay physical, why do I still feel nervous?_

The doors open.

Taking a gulp, Kakashi steps out into the hallway with Obito following close behind. They arrive at the door to their room and Kakashi reaches into his pocket to bring out the keycard. His hands are fidgeting.

"Careful not to drop this one," Obito says offhandedly, but Kakashi could sense the amusement in his voice. "I'd hate to pick things up for you all the time."

Kakashi pauses as his eye begins to twitch. _Damn, this guy. Always toying around with me._

He shifts his eyestoward Obito, then he looks back at the room. He feels his anxiety melt away and replaced with a different form of excitement. A slow grin forms on his face. _Well... let's see if he'll still be playing around when I'm done with him._

Kakashi slides the keycard on the lock and it clicks open. He goes in, followed by Obito, and turns on the lights. Obito wanders in a little further into the room to look around.

It's a good size room with a giant window overlooking the front of the hotel. Through the window, he could see a small balcony and part of the city skyline with the flickering lights of faraway cars. He looks around the room. There is a flatscreen TV hanging on the wall, a dresser for clothes, and of course, the king size bed.

Obito hums satisfied. "This will do just fine. Don't you think, Detective?" he asks.

No response. But the sound of the door lock clicks behind him.

Obito furrows his brows. He starts to turn around, confused. "Detective?"

Right as he's turning around, he feels the chain of the handcuff tug backwards and his body pushed forward to the wall. His cuffed arm is pulled and moved to his back, then his other arm is grabbed to meet it. Now both his arms are behind his back, held there tightly with a strong hand.

Kakashi leans forward over his shoulder to whisper in his ear, his hot breath tickling his cheek. "You've been toying with me long enough, Thief. Now it's time for you to get what you deserve."

Obito starts chuckling, low and delighted. He tilts his head back, resting it on Kakashi as he purrs. "Is that so? I'm curious what you have planned for me, Hatake."

Kakashi smirks then tugs roughly on Obito's arms. He gets closer to Obito's ear, moving his lips close to graze his ear. "You don't deserve to call me that yet... Thief."

Obito hums, excitement rising from his belly. "Then what _should_ I call you? 'Daddy'?"

Kakashi shoves him more into the wall, earning a grunt out of Obito. Then he presses his crotch up against his ass. Obito lets out a gasp as he feels heat run up between his legs.

Kakashi chuckles softly. He unlocks the handcuff from his own wrist then locks it onto Obito's other wrist. Now Obito has both his hands locked with the handcuffs behind his back.

Obito tries moving his arms, struggling against the handcuffs. His body writhes around and Kakashi grins in satisfaction. Oh yes, he's been fantasizing about this-- Finally capturing 'Tobi' and locking him in handcuffs, bending him over a table and fucking him senseless as he moans in pleasure.

Actually, there is the dresser over there.

Kakashi grips Obito by the hips and forces him over to where the dresser is. He bends him over the top of it and Obito lands with a grunt. Then Kakashi slams his crotch to his ass.

Obito gets the air knocked out of him as Kakashi presses up against him rather forcefully. He can feel Kakashi's hardened erection up between his ass cheeks and shit... since he's not wearing underwear, he can practically feel everything.

Obito lets out a stifled groan. His voice comes out hoarse, but there is amusement in his tone. "Aahh Detective... you're so... rough with me. I can tell you've been... wanting to do this to me for a while."

Kakashi smirks and runs his hands down Obito's back, enjoying the view of his prone position and his arms locked behind. He takes off his coat, still pressing his crotch up against Obito, and drops it on the floor. The coat lands with a bump, as the audio recorder within the side pocket hits the floor. Kakashi doesn't seem to notice.

Obito arches his eyebrows at the strange sound. _What was that? Something heavy in Hatake's coat_? Then a rough hand spanks him on the ass.

"Ahh!" Obito yelps.

Kakashi hums cheerfully. "Mmm... You have such a fine ass. I've been wanting to see what's underneath these pants for some time now." He brings the tail of Obito's long hoodie up to reveal his ass. He starts feeling him up, grabbing the cheeks and squeezing firmly.

Obito closes his eyes and grins, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's strong hand squeezing his ass. He says in a teasing voice, "Mmm...So what's stopping you?" Then he gyrates his ass against Kakashi's crotch.

 _Holy fuck!_ Kakashi stutters forward and croaks. His body trembles as he grips onto Obito's wiggling ass. That move that Obito just did- is still doing- almost knocked him out into oblivion.

Gods, its been so long since he's had sex...

With a few grunts and curses, he straightens up and slams his hands down onto Obito's twerking ass, making him yelp in surprise and a giant slap noise to echo across the room. Then Kakashi quickly tugs Obito's pants down- dropping to the floor on his knees along with it- and he exposes everything he's been wanting to see for months.

Kakashi's eyes grow wide in hunger at the view. "Damn," he says under his breath. "That _is_ a nice ass."

Obito starts chuckling again and wiggles his ass invitingly. Kakashi groans and doesn't hesitate as he reaches up to grab it. His hands squeeze the round, but firm, butt and he lets out a deep sigh. _Gods, it's just so soft and round._ His mouth moves in to lick at a plump soft ass cheek.

"Ooohhh," Obito closes his eyes and groans. Kakashi's hot breath and wet tongue feels so good on his ass. He starts wiggling it and rocking his hips backwards onto Kakashi's face. Kakashi squeezes his ass some more, then closes his mouth on the soft rump. He digs his teeth in.

"Aa-Aahhh!!," Obito gasps. He felt a jolt of heat rush straight to his cock. He exhales hard onto the tabletop as his body aches with pleasure. Fuck, he's never been bit in the ass, but _god_ it feels so good.

Kakashi licks his lips and leans back to study his work. He smirks at the sexy bite mark left on Obito's ass. It's like a love brand, marring the perfect skin. And when Obito puts his pants back on, the mark will still be there, as if left in secret.

"Detective...," Obito says, breathing heavily and sounding impatient, "how bout less staring and more eating?"

Kakashi snorts. "Who says you get to order me around?" He reaches up to trail his hand down one of Obito's thighs, admiring the firm muscle underneath. Then he smirks and says in a commanding voice, "Now spread em'. Feet and legs wide apart."

Obito rolls his eyes. "How kinky. I always knew you were a pervert." He slowly spreads his legs, exposing everything to Kakashi.

 _Damn..._ Kakashi's eyebrows fly up as he commits the full view to memory. He's really enjoying this. Obito is doing everything he says, giving him complete control. And now, he gets to do anything he pleases with the sexy thief. He smirks and grabs both of Obito's ass cheeks and spreads them wide apart. He digs his face in, moving his mouth up to lick at the tight hole.

"Oooh!! Ooooh god...," Obito breathes. He hits his brow against the table top and chews his lower lip. His body quivers at the feeling of Kakashi's wet tongue, lathering him up with saliva. _Damn... Detective Hatake is good with that tongue._

Kakashi's breath grows haggard as he's circling his tongue, down and around the sensitive area, tasting all of Obito. _Such a fine ass,_ he thinks to himself, and he starts sucking at the tight little hole. Obito whimpers and clenches in reflexively and Kakashi just sucks even harder, enjoying the juices his tongue is creating around it.

"Ahhhh fuuuuckkkk....," Obito moans. He shuts his eyes and squirms from the wet sensation around his hole. He struggles, moving his body and fidgeting his arms, but they are still locked behind his back. Being constricted like that, bent over the dresser with Kakashi's face in his ass... it's making him lose his mind.

Kakashi is bobbing his head up and down now, sucking and dragging his tongue up and around the little hole. Saliva trails from his mouth as he continues to suck, and Obito's little hole starts trembling. Kakashi grins, then he thrusts his tongue in, spreading Obito out.

Obito gasps and his hips jerk against the dresser. His erection hits the hard wood and his body shakes with pleasure. Kakashi just keeps going, unfazed as he continues thrusting his tongue into Obito, tasting him from the inside.

"Ohh God... Just fuck me already, Hatake!" Obito whines.

Kakashi does one more deep thrust of his tongue, rolling and twisting it around, then he slides it out of Obito and stands up. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth of excess saliva. "What did I say about you calling me by my name, Thief?"

Obito keeps squirming against the dresser. Kakashi's mouth is gone, but his body still aches for more. He groans and looks back at him with a glare. "Do you prefer, 'Asshole'?"

"Hmm...," Kakashi hums. He brings his fingers up to his mouth, lathering them up with his tongue, then he reaches around Obito to rim them around his hole. "I do prefer it, actually."

Obito rolls his eyes. "Damn, that was bad. You really shouldn't make jokes."

Kakashi smirks and thrusts his fingers in, twisting and curling them inside. Obito groans and reflexively tightens his inner muscles on him. So Kakashi smirks even more and starts to scissor and pump his fingers inside, growing insistent and faster with the pace.

Obito moans and flattens himself against the dresser. _Fuck... Hatake is good with those hands too._ He knits his brows together, turning his head toward the table top and letting out shaky breaths. He arches his back, lifting up his hips and pushing onto Kakashi's thrusting fingers.

Kakashi's eyes widen and his dick twitches in his pants. Obito is moving his body onto his fingers in a writhing sexy way-- Rocking backwards and pumping in a rhythmic pace. He looks over and sees Obito's flushed face, contorting in pleasure and drool falling from his mouth as he's panting onto the table top.

 _Damn. He's just too fucking hot! I gotta have him right now!_ He does a few more fast finger thrusts into Obito, then he roughly pulls them out and grabs him by the hips. He gets in position behind him and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Ahhh, Hatake! Wha--?" Obito asks, flustered. Then he hears an unzip noise behind him. He tries to look behind, but just as he starts to turn, he feels something big and hard pressing into him.

 _"_ Ahhh-ahhhh!! Oh fuck..."Obito gasps. His eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open. He feels his entrance spreading, giving way for Kakashi's cock. _And god,_ it feels so big entering inside him-- The intrusion causing a wave of pain, followed by pleasure.

Kakashi continues to push in, grimacing as he feels Obito's inner muscles quiver and fold around his cock. Its so tight inside and Kakashi growls with desire. He's impatient-- He wants to feel Obito deep from the inside, having his cock fill him up completely. He wants Obito to feel his full length and not feel whole without it. He starts adding more pressure to his slow thrust.

Obito starts gasping, Kakashi is pushing into him _hard_ and he feels his mind go blank. The pressure of Kakashi's cock, spreading him apart, feels so good. But damn... its still burying inside him. "Fuck, Hatake... ," he breathes out, panting desperately. "How big _are_ you?"

Kakashi chokes out a laugh. He continues to push, forcing his cock in real deep. "...You're about to find out." Then he readjusts his hands on Obito's hips and slams into him. Obito's whole body jolts up in shock. Kakashi's full length hit something deep inside him and he just saw stars.

"Aahh fuuckkkk..," Obito whimpers, his body convulsing in pleasure.

"Mmm... ," Kakaahi hums, pleased with the view of Obito twitching and shaking from the aftershock. "No more smart, witty remarks, Thief?"

Obito tries catching his breath, but Kakashi pushes into him some more, stealing his breath away by forcing him to feel the whole length of his cock. Obito turns to glare at him. "You're a... prick?"

Kakashi chuckles to himself. He starts to pull out, slow and steady, then slams into him again, causing Obito to flatten against the dresser with a grunt. Then Kakashi repeats the move, starting off slow, then faster and faster with each pump.

Obito starts panting and moaning nonstop, his legs tremble as he struggles to withstand each rough thrust. He teeters on the edge of the tabletop, his upper body arching up from all the pleasure.

Kakashi moves his hand around and up under Obito's shirt, dragging it up his firm abs and chest. Obito is so hot and sweaty inside his shirt-- Kakashi can feel his rapidly beating heart, his shuddering breaths. He presses his hand onto Obito's chest, pushing his upper body towards him, while his other hand tightens its grip on Obito's hip, anchoring him to the dresser as he continues to pound roughly into his little hole.

Obito struggles to breathe, his lungs burning for air as he feels Kakashi's cock ram into him repeatedly. He tries to hold on, desperate to stay propped with his body curved up for Kakashi, but its difficult without the use of his hands. He feels Kakashi's fingers move up to hold him under his chin, tenderly caressing his throat as he tilts Obito's head back to rest on his shoulder.

Obito is a moaning mess now, leaning up against Kakashi, while he continues pounding into him. Obito turns his head to kiss him, but Kakashi pulls his chin away.

"I'm sorry, Obito," he says, voice apologetic, yet stern. "But we're not going to kiss. I'm sure you understand."

 _Oh._ Obito looks straight ahead, as he feels a pang in his chest. How could he forget? This night is only meant for pleasure. Nothing more.

Kakashi waits for a moment, slowing down his thrusts. His hand starts caressing Obito under his chin. What he said... Did he just make a mistake?

"Well, what are you waiting for?," Obito asks, his face turned away. "We have just this night to enjoy ourselves. I suggest you start moving your hips."

"Obito...," Kakashi says, softly.

Obito starts chuckling, low and sarcastic. He turns his head to smirk at Kakashi over his shoulder. "Cmon, Detective. We're both aware of our situation. We had an agreement, right? Whatever this is between us... is just for sex."

Kakashi stays silent. A part of him feels conflicted just using Obito like this. He can't deny he has feelings for the dark haired man-- for the cunning thief who enjoys taunting and playing with him. Down in the lonely place of his heart, there is an ache for something more.

Obito makes a huff, then starts moving his hips. He arches his back and starts pumping Kakashi's dick. Kakashi gasps, pulled back into reality by Obito's wild movements. Unconsciously, his hands move down to the front of Obito's thighs, steadying himself for Obito's quick thrusts. He lets Obito pump onto him.

Obito starts moaning again, straining and tightening his inner muscles on Kakashi's cock. He moves faster, rocking his hips and bouncing himself off the dresser. Kakashi comes alive at the loud incoherent noises Obito is making. His cock grows harder as a result of Obito's lewd sounds.

Kakashi starts gasping and moaning. _Damn... but this thief... is really good with that ass._ He tightens his grip onto Obito's hips, pulling Obito onto him and matching the rhythm of the dark haired male as he pushes away from the dresser with each pump. He closes his eyes and holds on to Obito, breathing raggedly as the other man pumps the living soul out of him. _God,_ he's just so turned on right now. He's starting to forget their current predicament. Maybe they _should_ just forget everything and enjoy their one night together.

"Cmon, Detective," Obito says, breathing fast. "I thought... you wanted... to fuck me senseless..." He continues bouncing on Kakashi's dick, getting faster and faster with his thrusts.

"Yes," Kakashi breathes. His eyes turn into dark coal, his arousal coming back with a vengeance. "I almost forgot... You need to be punished..."

Obito grasps for air, his voice unsteady. "Oh is that...so?" He moves his body sensuously against Kakashi, rocking his hips around Kakashi's dick. Then he starts pumping again, slamming himself hard onto Kakashi.

Kakashi lets out a low growl. "Yes," he repeats and he drags his hand up Obito's body, enjoying the way his ass is pounding onto him, again and again.

Obito smirks, then he squeezes his inner muscles and slams himself hard on Kakashi's cock, hitting his prostate dead on. Kakashi groans, his grip on Obito's side clenches tight enough to bruise while Obito quivers all over, his body aching with the need to orgasm.

Kakashi senses Obito about to finish, so he smirks and says, "Not yet, Obito. I have a lot more planned for you." He holds Obito's hips and slides out of him.

"Ahhh Hatake!! Wha??" Obito yells in surprise, frustration clear on his voice.

Kakashi picks him up and walks to the bed. He drops Obito on top, causing him to yelp unceremoniously and flop around as his body bounces on the plush soft mattress. Kakashi jumps on the bed on top of him and reaches over to unlock one of cuffs. "Now, I'm going to undress you. Don't move."

Obito looks at him, clearly still frustrated from missing his orgasm, but he catches his breath and spreads himself out on the mattress. Kakashi keeps eye contact with him, smiling cheerfully as he slowly takes off his long hoodie, then his shirt, carefully pulling the clothes off around the handcuff on his wrist. Then he leans back on the bed, admiring Obito's tightly muscled, slender body, dragging his eyes from bottom to top.

"Mmm," Kakashi says, arching his brows in appreciation. "You look great naked. But I think I'll let you keep the gloves."

Obito's lip curls up. "Oh?," he says with a purr. He holds Kakashi's gaze, smiling easily. "You don't want me to feel you with my hands?"

Kakashi chuckles. "Who said I would let you use your hands?" He tugs the handcuffs over Obito's head, dragging along his cuffed hand. Then he brings his other hand up to meet it, leaning close to Obito's neck as he moves the cuff around one of the bars in the headboard to lock Obito's other wrist. He slowly leans away, hovering over Obito as he breathes in his arousing scent. Then he looks down at him to admire his work.

Locked up with his hands above his head, Obito slowly blinks, smiling at him with his eyes half lidded. His lips curl up and he parts his mouth real slow. Kakashi continues to stare at Obito, eyes turning dark with desire. _Oh yes_ , he's dreamed about this. 'Tobi' finally captured and locked up to a bed for him to claim. And Obito seems to know it, taunting him with his eyes.

"Be careful, Detective," Obito says, holding his gaze with a coy smile. "We can't have you falling in love with me. That wouldn't be good for your police record."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, then reflects his own amused smile back. "Are you sure you're not the one in love with me? I see the way you move for me when you know I'm watching."

Obito doesn't reply, but his eyes soften and he lets out a genuine smile. Kakashi's breath hitches and he swallows reflexively. Then his eyes widen and start to dilate. _Damn_ , maybe he is falling in love with Obito. This really isn't good for his police record... or his heart.

He loosens his tie and brings it down to wrap over Obito's eyes. Better for him not to see those deep dark eyes, conveying so much with just a look, while he uses Obito's body for pleasure.

"Oooh, Detective...," Obito says in a teasing voice, he purrs the title with an upwards tune. "I see you're quite the pervert. First the handcuffs, now the blindfold? You must have really wild fantasies."

Kakashi's eyebrows fly up, stunned once again. Then he chuckles to himself. _Damn, he's right._

He goes back to lean on his haunches on the bed and strips off the remainder his clothes. Obito arches an eyebrow as he listens intently to the rustle of clothes. He pouts cutely and says, "So unfair. Why don't I get to see you naked?"

Kakashi hums as he comes back down to hover over Obito. "It's part of your punishment, Thief." Then he leans in to breathe along Obito's neck, his mouth getting really close as he whispers, "Now, are you ready?"

Obito's lip curls up and his eyebrow pops up above the blindfold. "Oh, Detective... I was ready for you to fuck me ever since we met on that street."

Kakashi's eyes widen, _So Obito has....?_ The information sinks in and Kakashi's cheeks turn pink. The familiar feeling of arousal pools in his groin and he lets out a low excited growl. _Yup. This guy will be the death of me._

In one fluid motion, he brings up Obito's thigh and drags his tongue down the length of it. Stunned, Obito lets out a soft gasp. With the blindfold on, he can't see what Kakashi is about to do. Then Kakashi pushes up both his thighs, spreading his legs wide apart and his hot breath gets close to his cock. Then he feels a hot wet tongue drag all the way up his dick.

"Oooohahhhh," Obito gasps. He pulls at the chain of the handcuffs, clinking it against the bars on the headboard. Then he turns his head to pant into his raised bicep.

Kakashi smirks. He's really enjoying having all this control over Obito. The other man is completely helpless and aching for pleasure. Kakashi takes Obito's length in his hand and starts kissing it, slithering his tongue around. Obito groans hard into his arm, his brows knit together in frustration as he squirms under Kakashi's wet tongue. "Please, Hatake. I can't take it anymore. I need your dick inside me again."

Kakashi grins and keeps kissing and massaging his hand around Obito's cock. The dark haired man is making such cute whimpering and whining noises. He can't get enough of it. He wraps his lips around the tip of Obito's dick and starts sucking.

"Aaahhh!!," Obito lets out a loud moan. He wiggles his hips and starts rocking up into Kakashi's mouth, but Kakashi presses his hands down on his thighs, pinning him down with his legs wide apart to keep him still. Then he takes Obito deep into his mouth.

"Dammit, Hatake!...," Obito yells while panting. He tugs furiously at the chain. "Now who's the one teasing?"

Kakashi smirks while he continues sucking on Obito's cock. Obito is already on the verge-- He looks just about ready to snap. Perhaps Kakashi is enjoying this payback on the naughty thief way too much. But maybe he can make him scream even louder with his cock.

Kakashi slides his mouth off of Obito and leans back. "Alright, Obito," He says while wiping his mouth. "I'll give you what you want." He gets up in position and places the tip of his cock right at Obito's entrance. "Prepare yourself."

Obito nods his head and braces himself against the mattress. Kakashi starts to push, but this time he slides all the way in, no resistance at all. Kakashi chuckles to himself. _What a thirsty little hole._

"Oooohhhhh," Obito lets out a loud, deep moan and brings his thighs up to close around him. Kakashi pulls out, slowly dragging on Obito's inner muscles and Obito twitches in pleasure, smiling languidly as Kakashi continues to slide out. Obito is more expressive this time. Seems like he is still overly stimulated from earlier.

Kakashi pauses as just the tip of his cock is inside, then he does a hard ram into Obito, knocking him hard against the bed.

'"Aaaahh-ahh!!!!," Obito shakes and quivers all over. His back arches from the shock of all the pleasure. Yup, he's still _very_ hypersensitive from earlier. "Oh fuck, Hatake...," he says breathlessly. "I love your cock."

Kakashi smirks as he drinks in the sight of Obito's twitching and trembling body, then he pulls out again, hard and slow. Obito keeps squirming, writhing and moaning with shaky breaths as Kakashi continues to pull out. Then Kakashi slams into him again, knocking the air right out of him.

"Ooooh.. yes," Obito chants. He tilts his head up revealing his throat. "Give it to me, Detective!...Ahh... Show me how _hard_... you've been wanting to fuck me... all these months."

Kakashi chuckles to himself. _Damn, what a naughty thief._ Then a dark grin forms on his lips. _Oh. I'll show him just how hard I've been wanting to give it to him._ He starts going faster, harder with each thrust.

Obito smiles while panting, trying desperately to hold on as he strains his arms, pulling at the chain tying him to the bed frame. Kakashi is ramming into him repeatedly, bouncing his hips off the bed with each powerful thrust. Obito's thighs tremble and flop around, failing as he tries holding them up tightly around Kakashi. He tries to control his ragged breaths, but Kakashi keeps slamming him hard into the bed.

"Aaahh, Hatake... Don't stop!... Ahhh...Fuck me harder!" Obito breathes out.

Kakashi grins wickedly and says, "As you wish." He readjusts his hips and starts angling his cock upwards, pushing hard onto Obito's prostate.

"AHhhhh!!! Yeeesss!!" Obito moans. He convulses in pleasure, gasping loudly and Kakashi continues pumping into him, moving his hips in short deep thrusts. Then he brings Obito's knees over his shoulders, folding Obito over himself and raising his ass higher. He starts driving down into Obito, pushing into him with his weight.

Obito continues chanting and moaning, his voice growing louder and echoing off the walls. "Yes!! Yesss!!! Ahhh!! Fuck me harder, Detective!! Give it to me!! Aahhhh!! Yess!!!"

Kakashi grins excitedly. Obito's voice is reaching higher, urging him on and making him more aroused. _Damn_ _, what a dirty mouth. I better_ _fuck him some more._

Kakashi leans forwards to hover over him, doing push ups on the bed with Obito bouncing up and down underneath him. Obito is moaning and gasping freely now. His lips are curled up as he takes each gasping breath. Drool is falling off his mouth as he pants louder and louder.

"Ooh god... I'm getting close...," Obito gasps. He pulls tightly against the chain, straining his body as he gets closer to climax.

Kakashi watches Obito's mouth as he's panting and shuddering beneath him. Obito can't see him as he's leaning in closer, close enough to kiss. Kakashi bites his lower lip and instead digs his face between Obito's raised arm and neck. He breathes heavily into Obito's neck, pounding into him quickly and bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Obito starts to shake violently against him. "Ahh Hatake! Ahh... I'm-I'm Ahhh!!" He shuts his eyes and his body grows tense. Kakashi grips him hard by the hips and thrusts into him faster than before. He forces his cock as deep as he can and Obito screams. His body trembles as his orgasm rips through him in a powerful wave.

Kakashi lets out a harsh groan into Obito's neck and rams his cock in real deep. He starts shaking as well, feeling his own orgasm take over as he grips Obito's hips tightly against him, releasing his seed deep inside him. Obito moans with pleasure, smiling languidly and squeezing his thighs around Kakashi as he feels his hot cum fill him up inside.

They stay like that for a few seconds, clinging onto each other as they catch their breaths. Shakily, Kakashi lifts his head and stops right above Obito's face. He watches Obito, continuing to calm his breath with his face mere inches apart from him.

Obito furrows his brows above the blindfold and his breath hitches. He swallows nervously and whispers, "Hatake... Do you want to kiss me?"

Kakashi watches him for a moment longer, mesmerized by his soft lips, but then he backs away. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He leans away, untangling Obito's legs from his shoulders and pulls out of him. Obito lets out a soft short gasp as he does so.

After a moment, Obito exhales. Seemingly in relief or...?

"That's good, Hatake...," he says quietly. Then a smirk appears on his lips. "Are you done already? I don't think it's daytime yet. I mean..." He turns his head to face towards the window. "I can't see, but I'm pretty sure that first round was less than an hour."

Kakashi whips his head around and stares at him with a stunned expression. Obito is still smiling coyly.

"You mean, you want to go again?" Kakashi asks, incredulous.

Obito shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head playfully. "Well Detective, this might be our last night together. I suggest you get back to work."

Kakashi's eyes widen as he looks at Obito slack jawed. _So... this thief really is going to be the death of me._

Then after a moment of thinking, he smiles and pounces on the bed on top of Obito. _Perhaps he's right. We should just enjoy the rest of the night. Lets not worry about what will happen tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are reading and enjoying my story. This was a really long smut, but there is plot ahead. I hope ya'll are ready.


	4. Mistake?

Obito slowly opens his eyes. It's dark and he can't move. How strange… 

He stays motionless, waiting for his mind and body to wake up. Waking up in an unknown place, not knowing whether it was safe, was common to him when he lived on the streets. Moving too much can be dangerous. He learned to sleep lightly and only for short periods. 

He keeps waiting, straining his senses to figure out his surroundings. His eyes are open, but he can't see, and his arms are above his head with his wrists together. Plus his body feels tired and weary. Wherever he is, feels very warm and comfy, and the air is stock-still. 

It feels like he's indoors and currently lying on a soft bed. And it feels like there's something very heavy on top of him weighing him down.

Then the memories of last night fly back to him. 

Ah yes… There's still the tie covering his eyes so he can't see. And his body feels achy and tired because he just had sex– A lot of it actually, almost too many rounds to count. And he had sex with the white haired detective guy he's been swooning over for the past six months. 

Obito grins to himself, relishing in the memories of the past night. His body feels sore, but it was totally worth it. 

He senses Kakashi breathing softly on top of him. His breaths are even and slow, indicating to Obito that he's deep asleep. Well that's good. After all the work Obito put him through, he should be knocked out for a while. 

Now how to get out and escape?

He deduces in his head how much time has passed when he fell asleep. It couldn't have been more than two hours, maybe three. He's always been a light sleeper, so it couldn't have been too long. 

He carefully moves his arms. A soft chink from the handcuffs, still around his wrists, sound against the bedframe. 

Kakashi's breath stops. 

Obito tenses up, holding his breath and attempting to calm his heart from beating too fast. 

After a short moment, Kakashi starts breathing evenly again and Obito lets out a sigh of relief. He almost forgot about the handcuffs. 

Obito focuses his mind and meditates. This will make for an interesting escape. His wrists are still restrained to the headboard with handcuffs, he's blindfolded, there's a strong tall detective guy sleeping on top of him, and Obito is naked, minus the gloves. 

Oh yes, his trusty gloves. It was a mistake for the detective to let him keep them on. Obito started the habit of keeping bobby pins hidden away in the stitching of his clothes, including the gloves. No one would suspect his gloves of hiding anything. Any normal person would think he wears them to not leave fingerprints– which is also true. But having tiny wires of metal, so close in hand, is very… handy. 

Although... if he was left completely naked, with no access to his hidden bobby pins, he would've had to resort to a more painful solution. He had to do it once before, and it's not something a thief should do very often, being reliant on his hands after all.

Obito carefully reaches into the hidden stitches of his glove and pulls out a bobby pin. He bends out the wire and starts picking the lock of one his handcuffs. It opens within 5 seconds. He starts on the other one. Meanwhile, Kakashi is still sleeping on top of him, once in a while letting out a snore. Obito grins, refraining from giggling at the sound of it. 

After he unlocks his other hand, he carefully moves his arms down to remove the blindfold. He blinks at the sudden light from the lampshade hitting his eyes. After a few more seconds of adjusting to the brightness, he looks around the room, then out the window. It's still dark outside. 

He looks down at the sleeping form above him. Kakashi's body is just sprawled on top of him; Kakashi's head is lying on his chest and his arms are folded up on either side of him. He's also lying between Obito's legs, as if he just collapsed on top of him. 

_Well, this will be interesting._ Obito mused. _I've never been stuck under a hot guy and needing to escape._ He carefully starts slithering his body out from under Kakashi, moving like a soft wave. 

It's quite difficult to move around someone undetected. It takes years to perfect the delicate movements of a thief and a pickpocket. You become graceful and light, moving your hands like silk as you reach into someone's pocket to steal their wallet. Your body learns to move on its own, quick and fluid. It's very similar to dancing, actually. 

Obito keeps moving his body, sliding out from under Kakashi in a steady slow motion. And Kakashi continues to sleep, letting out a few snores and murmurs as he dreams. Very carefully, Obito lets Kakashi fall softly onto the bed as he slips away. 

"Mrmph…," Kakashi murmurs. 

Obito freezes. _Oh no. Am I caught??_

Kakashi keeps murmuring. His hand goes down Obito's side and tightens slightly. "Mmm…," he murmurs. "Naughty thief… mphff. Your ass... is mine…mmph."

Obito's eyes widen and he looks down over at Kakashi. He's still dead asleep. Obito bites his lower lip, containing the laugh that tries to escape. _Oh Detective, what fun dreams you have about me._

Finally, Obito slides his leg out and he's freed. He does a soft roll onto the edge of the bed and Kakashi turns to his side facing Obito. He continues snoring softly. 

Obito watches him for a few minutes, admiring the way Kakashi's messy hair is draped over his face. Obito lets out a genuine smile; Too bad he can't stay and enjoy this. Then he glances at the handcuffs right above Kakashi's head where he left them and a mischievous grin forms on his face. Kakashi may be in a deep sleep, but it doesn't hurt to have a little more insurance. He wouldn't want Kakashi to wake up and catch him before he makes his escape. 

He casually grabs the handcuffs and locks one of the cuffs to the headboard. Then he skillfully reaches over to grab Kakashi's arm to lock his wrist with the other cuff. He sits back and studies his work. _Hatake looks nice with his arm cuffed to the headboard. No wonder he enjoyed it so much when it was me locked up with the cuffs._

With a satisfied smile, he gets off the bed, moving softly like a cat to not wake up the sleeping detective. He starts picking up his clothes off the floor to get dressed. As he does so, he sees Kakashi's discarded coat on the floor and a sly grin appears on his face. _Hmm… I'm sure the detective won't miss just a few dollars._

He goes over to the coat and starts searching through the pockets, feeling around for any loose change. Then he finds Kakashi's wallet. With a mischievous grin, he pulls it out and opens it to see Kakashi's ID picture and badge. At the sight of Kakashi's picture, a fond smile forms on his lips, then he reads the words underneath. _Detective Kakashi Hatake of the northwest precinct. "Kakashi" eh? So that is the detective's first name._ His eyes soften and he smiles serenely to himself. _Good to know._

He opens the back pocket of the wallet and sees credit cards and a couple $20. He takes the cash and puts it in his pocket with a grin. Then he puts the wallet back in the coat and starts searching through the other pockets. His hand closes in on a small rectangle shaped box. With a confused frown, he pulls it out.

He studies the strange device in his hand. It looks like some kind of audio recorder, and the little light on the side is turned on. _What the hell? Hatake was recording us?_

He looks over at Kakashi, furrowing his brows. _So the detective was gathering intel. Maybe hoping to get a confession._ After a moment, a slow grin appears on his face. _Well, he definitely got more than that on tape. Such a perv._

Obito turns off the small device and puts it in his pocket as well. He can't let Kakashi keep the device; It has so many of his secrets and truths about his identity. Plus he wants to enjoy the audio of their first and only "sex tape" together. It will make a nice memento. 

Obito stands up and looks around the room. His legs wobble slightly as he stands up. It seems his body is still recovering from the rough pounding Kakashi gave him last night. Obito grins to himself as he looks over at the sleeping Kakashi. Then he arches his eyebrows. _He's really deep asleep. Now's my chance to take a peek at him._

With a sly smirk, Obito goes over to the bed and lifts the thin blanket covering Kakashi's lower half. His sly smirk slowly shifts into a mouth drop and his eyes grow wide. 

_Holy shit. That was inside me??_ Obito's cheeks start burning. _Wow._

He trails his eyes up Kakashi's body, still blushing furiously. His gaze intensifies as he can't look away, his heart continues pounding in his chest. Wow, if he didn't have that blindfold on, he probably would've fainted from seeing Kakashi's full naked body. And damn… his cock is huge.

Obito carefully drops the blanket back onto Kakashi and brings his hands up to hold his face. His cheeks feel like they are on fire. He needs to get a grip– He's already had sex with this person, but he still feels very much attracted to him. And he also happens to be a policeman. 

He really should go and escape now.

Yet Obito lingers, still gazing at Kakashi's sleeping form. His eyes focus in on Kakashi's lips. He didn't get to kiss him last night, but that's probably for the best, right?

Without his control, he's already leaning down towards Kakashi's face. With his heart racing, and a blush covering his whole face, he closes his eyes and gets really close to kiss Kakashi's lips. 

Before their lips connect, Kakashi's eyes flutter open. He blinks slowly; His mind is foggy as it tries to make sense of the giant thing blocking his vision. And it's getting closer… 

"OH FUCK!!!" Kakashi curses. He springs up and flies backwards on the bed. He flails his arms, but one of his arms gets caught by the handcuffs locking him to the headboard bars.

Kakashi looks down at it blankly. He starts tugging his arm, first in confusion, then in desperation. Frustration clear on his face, his eyes scan the room, looking for clues as to what the hell is going on. Then his eyes land on Obito as he's pouting and straightening up. Kakashi blinks at him, slowly connecting the dots. Then he starts glaring.

"You!" Kakashi hisses. "Tobi– Uh... Obito!!! What the hell is this!?"

Obito's pout morphs into a grin and he tilts his head to the side playfully, his eyebrows furrowed in mock sympathy. "Mmm... Well Detective, it seems like you're handcuffed to the bed and now I can make my escape."

_What the hell??_ Kakashi gawks at him. _When did he…? How did he…??!!_ He could have sworn that Obito wouldn't be able to get away. With the handcuffs, no clothes, and a blindfold… and he was freaking lying on top of him!! Seriously. How the fuck?!

And that smug grin on his face…

Without turning his head, Kakashi's eyes shift to the side at the phone on the nightstand and Obito notices his look, arching his eyebrow. Kakashi rushes over to grab the phone, but Obito quickly snags it and pulls it of reach. Kakashi growls angrily.

"Nope. Sorry Detective," Obito says casually. "I can't let you call for help." 

Kakashi glares at him. "I can start yelling, get the people next door to call for help."

"Ooooh," says Obito grinning. "Then if someone comes barging in, I'll just start riding you, and they'll just think we're in the middle of rough kinky sex."

Kakashi's eyes grow wide as heat rushes to his face… and to his groin. A tent starts forming between his legs and Obito's teasing eyes go down to notice it. Then Obito's eyes drag up Kakashi's body to look him in the eye. He grins mischievously.

Kakashi narrows his eyes into slits. He bares his teeth. _Goddammit. Fucking Tobi… always getting the best of me. And now he's going to escape. Shit!!_

Obito waits for a moment, enjoying the look of frustration and anger on Kakashi's face. He just loves messing with the serious detective so much. He tips up his chin and smiles down at him. "Well, Detective. I had a lot of fun last night, but you won't be seeing me for a while. Things are getting too hot for me in this town. With all the business owners getting _so_ paranoid..." Obito rolls his eyes and shakes his head, an amused grin on his face. 

Kakashi's glare falters a bit. His eyes grow wide a tiny fraction as he feels a slight pang in his chest. _What? Obito is leaving town?_

Obito smirks at him. _Well, there is one last job to do. I better get going before the sun rises._ He turns to leave. As he starts heading toward the door, Kakashi yells after him. "Obito, wait!"

Obito pauses mid step and turns around to look at him. "Yes, Detective?" He says, coyly.

"You're just going to leave me like this? What if I starve?" Kakashi locks eyes with him. He knows its a terrible excuse, but maybe if he keeps Obito here longer, he can figure out a way to free himself and then catch him.

"Oh Detective…," Obito says in patronizing tone, "you're not going to _starve._ " He comes over, just out of arm's reach and says, "You're trying to get me to stay and it won't work."

"How bout a kiss goodbye?" Kakashi asks. He feels the anxiety creep up in his belly, but he ignores it. This is a ploy to get Obito to come closer, so he can grab him. Nothing else, of course…

Obito bites his lower lip and tilts his head, seeming to consider the suggestion, then he grins at him teasingly. "Nice try, Detective. But you said we shouldn't kiss." 

Kakashi holds his gaze, the rejection somehow making his chest ache. Thats weird… Its not like he _wanted_ to kiss Obito. It was just a trick he was planning. 

Kakashi starts tugging at the chain again, anger and frustration clouding his mind as he tries to break free. But it's no use. 

Obito watches him struggle, grinning to himself as he turns to walk away. He pauses at the door and looks at Kakashi over his shoulder. "I'll leave the sign for room cleaning at the door. The maids should be doing their rounds in a couple hours. You can ask one of them to free you."

Kakashi glares at him. _He's leaving me to be discovered in this embarrassing position? This fucking jerk!_

Obito's expression changes to his genuine soft smile. "I really did have a great time last night. And I'm sorry to leave you like this, but you're right. We can't have anything start between us. Its too... complicated."

Kakashi keeps glaring at him, still frustrated with his current predicament as he feels a sudden ache in his chest. He tightens his lip into a frown, hiding his inner feelings. 

Obito watches him a moment longer. He opens his mouth to speak, but pauses. His eyes drift to the floor as if thinking about something. Kakashi watches his strange behavior, noting his ominous expression. _Is that worry on his face? What is he thinking?_

Then Obito's expression changes back to normal. He looks up, back at Kakashi and says softly, "Goodbye… Kakashi." 

Kakashi's eyes widen a fraction. _He called me by my first name… How did he know?_

With one last bittersweet smile, Obito opens the door and leaves. The door locks softly behind him. 

Kakashi stares at the closed door for a few seconds. With Obito's absence, the room suddenly felt empty. Kakashi furrows his brows, confused by the strange feelings he currently felt. _Why do I feel like I was just rejected?_ He leans back onto the bed and reaches up to comb his hair with his free hand. _And_ _what does he mean by leaving town?_

Kakashi stares into the space ahead of him and imagines Obito's infuriating, smug grin. His alluring, teasing eyes. Then that sorrowful last look...

He shakes his head violently to rid himself of such thoughts. He starts pulling at the chain again. _Dammit! What am I doing?? I have to get out of here and catch him before he leaves._

He looks around the room. _Now where are my fucking pants? The keyes should be in there._ He whips his head around, looking for his pants. He struggles to stand up on the bed to get a bird's eye view of the room, but its difficult with the chain pulling him down. Finally he sees it off to the left of the bed, discarded to the center of the room. Damn, why did he have to fling it so far?

But maybe if he stretches far enough, he can reach for it? It's worth a shot. He looks around the room to see what he can use that's within arm's reach. There's the lampshade, a clock, a bible in the bedside drawer, and a few pillows. 

Kakashi scratches his head. Ok well, he better get started.

….

2 hours later.

The room is a mess; All the pillows, blankets, and even the bible is flung off the bed and onto the floor. 

Kakashi is stretching off the bed, face down, butt naked with all his limbs spread out as far as possible as he's trying to reach his pants. It's only like 2 ft away if he reaches out his foot. 

_Fucking Tobi. I'll get that thief and I'll make him pay!_

It's the main thing driving him in this ridiculous situation. In fact, it's the _absolute_ main thing driving him for the past few months. 

Yes, he could just wait for the cleaning ladies to come, or he can call out and get the people in the next room to help. But he wants to hold onto what little bit of dignity he possesses and get out of this situation by himself. And dammit, he's not going to just let 'Tobi' beat him…. AGAIN!

"Just a little... farther," Kakashi cringes. He continues stretching out his body, straining his muscles out as he reaches farther. He starts shaking from the continued stretch; He's still weak from the last night's exercise after all. 

A few doors down, he hears a knock and a muffled voice speaks up soon after. "Room cleaning?"

_Oh shit. The maids are coming._ Kakashi grimaces and continues stretching. The pants are still too far away. He hears the door right next to his open and the maids going in to clean it. 

With a curse, he reaches up for the lamp and yanks it down, causing it to crash down on the floor next to him with a loud noise. The electric cord shorts out and he's left in the darkness. Blinking his eyes to get used to the dark, he uses the lamp to extend his reach and attempt to scoop the pants closer. 

_Just… a few more inches…_

The lamp touches the edge of the pants and Kakashi starts grinning excitedly, eyes straining around the edges. 

At that moment, he hears a knock on his door. "Hello? Are you alright in there? We heard a crash," says a concerned voice. 

Kakashi freezes. _Oh no. What should I do? Maybe if I stay quiet._ He softly continues to reach his pants. 

"Hello?" says the voice. He hears more concerned whispers outside his door. 

Panicking, Kakashi starts desperately reaching out with the lamp again, whacking it on the floor as he tries to maneuver the pants towards him. Then he hears a keycard unlock the door and light pools into the room as it opens. 

Kakashi turns his head, looking at the door entrance while paralyzed in fear. 

"Are you alright…?" says one of the maids. She comes into the room, then stops abruptly. A pause of awkward silence fills the room. 

There he is, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, sprawled out with his limbs stretched out as far as possible, while also hanging off the bed… butt naked. Good thing his front side is facing the opposite direction, otherwise the maid would have fainted. 

"Um.. hi? says Kakashi, cringing inwardly. 

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" The woman screams and runs out into the hallway. Another maid peeks in to see what the fuss is about, and her jaw drops to the floor. 

Kakashi gulps nervously and makes an awkward smile. "Hello there... Um, I could use a little help."

….

A few hours later. 11am.

Kakashi walks into the police station, dragging his feet and scowling. Officer Yamato looks up to see him. "Oh look who finally decided to come to work."

Kakashi growls and walks past him. Yamato gets a better look at him, then gasps. "Woah, you look like shit. What happened to you?"

Kakashi ignores him and keeps walking toward the kitchen. Yamato arches an eyebrow and follows right after him. They get to the kitchen and see Gai in there.

"OH! Detective Hatake!! You finally decided to…," Gai stops mid sentence and focuses his eyes. "Woah. You look like the devil took a shit and you crawled out from under it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Kakashi grumbles. He walks past him to pour himself some coffee. He starts taking a sip.

"Geez. And you're grumpier than usual." Then Gai arches an eyebrow as he observes him further. "Hmm.. But your skin is glowing. Your aura feels like hell, but your face and skin look perfectly flush and radiant."

Kakashi burns his tongue on the hot coffee. _What the fuck is he talking about?_

"Oh hey, Gai, you're right," Yamato muses. He goes over to stand next to Gai. They both study Kakashi, propping their chins up by their hands as they inspect him. "Hatake does look more healthy and glowing. He's usually so drab and sulking in his office."

"I don't sulk!!" Kakashi says, irritation mixed in his voice. "I just… I have a lot of things on my mind." Kakashi trails off. _What are they implying_.

"Hmm… there is definitely something different about you." says Gai, amused.

"Guys," Kakashi says, scowling freely now. "There is nothing different about me. So just drop it." 

"Oh!" Yamato exclaims. Then he whispers over to Gai. "I bet he got laid." 

"Pfft!!" Kakashi scoffs, turning away as he feels heat rush to his face. He straightens up and leaves the kitchen. "I'll be in my office."

Gai and Yamato share a quick look, squinting their faces in suspicion. Then Gai leaves the kitchen as well, following after Kakashi. 

Kakashi enters his office and hears someone come in behind him. He turns around and sees Gai standing there and closing the door of his office. He slumps his shoulders and groans. "Ugh. What now???"

Gai props his hands on his hips, staring him down with a gleam in his eye. "Spill it. Who is the unlucky guy? Is it someone we know?"

_Oh god._ A light sweat starts to form on Kakashi's forehead as he ponders how to answer the question. Yes, it is someone they know. The very same person who's been menacing the town and making them look like idiots. But Kakashi isn't about to tell that to Gai. 

"No one," Kakashi says, keeping his voice aloof.

"No one?," Gai repeats. He grins as he looks down at Kakashi. "I don't believe you. You never show interest in anyone, since you're such a grumpy workaholic. Makes me think you work so hard just to avoid people. Whoever it is, must be someone very special to make you break your self imposed celibacy."

Kakashi looks at him deadpan. _Fucking Gai. He knows me too well._ He sits down on the edge of his desk and folds his arms across his chest. He lets out a deep sigh, then says, "Ok. I had…." His voice trails off. 

Gai arches an eyebrow, waiting expectantly. 

Kakashi forces out a cough. "A casual… sexual encounter." He coughs again. 

"Oooh?" Gai says, bemused. "Just casual?"

Kakashi narrows his eyes, irritation tensing up his shoulders. "Yes. _Casual_."

"Hmm," says Gai. "Somehow I don't believe you. But alright, Kakashi. I expect you tell me about them some other time."

Kakashi's eyes turn into a glare.

The door to Kakashi's office opens and Yamato peeks in. "Uh… guys?" 

Kakashi and Gai look over. 

Yamato starts fidgeting as he says, "We got another burglary. This time it was a diner."

"Oh shit!…," says Gai. "Don't tell me. Was it–"

"It was Tobi." Yamato interrupts. "He even left a note." 

He hands over the note and Gai starts reading it. His eyes scan the words and he lets out a loud curse. "Shit!! Kakashi, are you seeing this?"

They both look over at Kakashi and instantly recoil back in fear. 

Kakashi is sitting stalk still, giving off the impression of being calm and collected. But the aura around him is dark and dangerous. His face is tensed up, seemingly holding back the absolute rage he's feeling inside. 

Then he snaps. 

"GRAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Kakashi screams. He turns around and flips his desk. 

Gai and Yamato jump back in shock, clinging on to each other as they stare at him with their eyes wide. 

"Give me that _fucking_ letter!!!" Kakashi growls. 

Gai squeamishly hands him the letter and Kakashi snatches it and speed-walks out the door. He rushes out of the office, heading into the elevator while reading the note. 

_Hello again Detective,_

_This diner will be my last job in this town. So I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing me for a while._

_Perhaps it's better this way. You won't ever catch me and your town will be left alone. Consider it as a gift from me._

_And please don't go searching for me. Its for your own good._

_-Tobi_

And that's how the letter ends. 

Kakashi flips the little paper over in his hands. _That's it?_ He flips it over again, inspecting the words over and over. He looks up and stares straight at the elevator doors in front of him. There's a sudden tiredness blooming behind his eyes and a feeling of weightlessness flooding his body. 

Why does he feel… so upset?

So Obito is leaving town. That means the businesses in the area will be safe from anymore burglaries. Which is good, but Kakashi felt unsatisfied at the news. Yes, the town is safe now and he won't have to worry about Tobi being a continued menace. And yes, he wasn't able to catch the thief and put him in jail. But, he couldn't help but feel… disappointed.

A flash of memories from the previous night hits him and he feels a blush reach his cheeks. A feeling of frustration clouds his mind… and his loins. 

_Fucking Tobi. He thinks he can just run away and leave town? And leave me???_ Kakashi narrows his eyes into a glare as he stares off into the distance. 

_Not if I can help it._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you to anyone who is reading this story. 😄 I'm not sure what to say in the author's note for this chapter, but it feels odd to me not to leave one. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed Kakashi's butt-naked scene. I really enjoyed writing that part hahaha. 
> 
> And now Obi is leaving town. I wonder what will happen next... 😂


	5. Where are you, Tobi?

_5 months later_

A dark haired male enters a nightclub. 

The noise is deafening as he walks in, beating against his ribcage and reverbing inside his skull. It's a delightful feeling of chaos and he lets himself get swept up in the sound. 

Tonight is industrial-metal electro night and it's one of his favorite times to visit this place. Not just because of the music, but because he gets to dress up in full costume. He's wearing a mask, a bit different from his other one since its black and covering the upper half of his face. He's also wearing a long black duster coat with tight blank pants and a velvet vest. And he has his gloves on, only this time they are white and silky.

Obito looks around the club, lips curled up in an impish grin. This kind of environment is perfect for him. The lights are dim, yet there are flashing lights and lasers phasing all through the room. The club is packed, filled with dancing people, either distracted by the music, drunk out of their minds, or high on some kind of happy drug. 

He starts dancing to the loud music, moving his body to the beat and rhythm. He enters the crowd, becoming one with the writhing mass of people. As he's dancing, he reaches out his hands in quick movements, grabbing a few pieces of jewelry and cash from the people he passes by.

He keeps moving, dancing along with the blaring sound. His hands move effortlessly as they hide the stolen goods carefully away under his shirt and clothes. He continues to dance, getting lost in the haze, letting his body move on its own like a fluid, undulating wave. 

He feels the trace of a hand move across his chest and he looks over to see it's a girl. He smiles easily at her and they start dancing close to each other. 

She peers at Obito with tempting eyes, attempting to draw him close. But Obito just smiles and continues moving his body in a sensual way. She gets closer, placing her hand on his chest as she reaches up to put a little yellow pill with a happy face into his mouth. Obito holds the pill in his teeth and smiles at her while he does a slow spin, facing his back towards her as she starts running her hands down his body.

They move together, dancing and writhing their bodies along with the song. The lights flash through the room, strobing across the crowd.

When the girl is distracted, Obito spits out the pill to a direction off his shoulder, causing it to fly off and hit someone in the eye… probably. 

Obito hides a grin as he muses. _Silly girl. I can't afford to lose my senses and control over my body in a place like this. I'm here for work as well as pleasure, after all._

She turns him around, watching him with half lidded eyes as she tries to pull him down for a kiss. Obito smiles languidly at her, but casually tips her chin away to lean close and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry, love. But my heart belongs to someone else."

With one last rueful smile, he leans away and walks right past her. He exits the crowd and walks up to the bar. As he approaches, the bartender asks, "What will it be, sir?"

"Club soda with a lime, please. Thank you."

The bartender nods and leaves. 

Obito leans against the bar while waiting for his drink. This kind of thing has become routine for him lately– Going to clubs, stealing cash and jewelry wherever he can, changing the town he works through every few weeks. But the hunt has become dreary; He no longer feels the rush of thieving and burglarizing poor unsuspecting businesses. 

Perhaps it's gotten too easy? Maybe he just needs to do a big heist, something that will challenge him. 

Or maybe he's missing something else… Or Someone…

Obito takes a deep intake of breath, then heaves out a long wistful sigh. It's been about 5 months since that night with Detective Kakashi Hatake. He knows he made the right decision in leaving him, but he couldn't help the feeling of gray emptiness that followed. 

He still has the audio recorder; It's the only memento he has of Kakashi– The only person he's ever had intense, almost unbearable, feelings for. It's one of his most treasured possessions along with a picture of his parents that he keeps locked away back home… with _The Family_ . But he keeps the audio recorder with him at all times. It's not something he can risk any members of _The Family_ to find.

If they did find out, about how he had a passionate night with a detective, Obito shudders at the thought of what they would do. 

"Your drink, sir."

Obito looks over and nods to the bartender. He accepts his drink and takes a sip. He never really liked alcohol, which is the reason he ordered soda. Being out of control and vulnerable to danger is something he learned to avoid. But he also wants to make it seem like he's drinking. It helps lower people's guard, which is always helpful for people to underestimate you. 

He continues to drink his soda in silence, lost in his thoughts. 

It's been 5 months since that night, but it doesn't mean Obito stayed away…

.....

_Flashback_

It was one of those usual mornings when Obito knew Detective Hatake would be slinking through the early hours, heading to the cafe to get his bagel. Kakashi looked tired, which he usually looks this way in the early morning, but he looked more so compared to the time they were last together.

Obito follows behind, about a block between them. And Kakashi keeps walking, slow like a zombie, or perhaps a man distracted by his thoughts. 

Obito hides a smile as he's following Kakashi in secret. It's not like the detective would recognize him– He's wearing a clever disguise. 

He combs his fingers through his long black hair, the feeling of it is wavy and silky. It's one of his favorite wigs after all. 

Obito would stalk Kakashi once in a while, just to check on him and see how he was doing. Plus it was fun, following his love, knowing that the other man was totally unaware. 

Another reason Obito kept tabs on him was to see if Kakashi started dating someone else. You can call it selfish or maybe a bit yandere, but Obito couldn't help feeling a bit possessive. 

It's not like he would do anything if Kakashi started dating someone else. Obito is pretty sure about that… maybe.

Lucky for him, the detective seems like the grumpy, workaholic type. Only concerned about duty and not wasting time with relationships. Obito can't explain it, but it's one of the reasons why Obito finds him so hot.

Kakashi enters into the cafe and goes up to the counter. Obito follows soon after, but he sits down at the bar and props up a menu. He casually peers over the menu, watching Kakashi covertly. 

The girl at the counter gushes. "Ohh! Hi, Detective Hatake! So you want the usual? A bagel and 3 coffees?" She's continuously looking at Kakashi, eyes sparkling as she's practically swooning at him.

Obito narrows his eyes and scowls.

"Yea yea, sure," says Kakashi absentmindedly. He's looking at his phone, completely oblivious to the girl's flirty looks.

The girl lets out a huff and turns away to get his food. Obito smiles satisfied to himself. _Sorry, silly girl. The detective is not interested._

Kakashi looks up from his phone, then looks around the cafe. Obito quickly hides behind the menu. _Oh shit, did he see me?_

After a moment, he peers over the menu again and sees Kakashi is looking back at his phone. Obito hides a giggle. This is just too fun watching Kakashi in secret. 

"Here's your coffees and bagel, Detective Hatake," says the girl. 

"Yea, thanks," says Kakashi. He takes his food and starts heading out the door. Obito raises the menu higher as Kakashi walks past him, then out the door. 

The girl watches him leave, letting out a sad weary sigh. Obito goes up to the counter with a smirk on his lips. "You know… you should just give up on him."

"What do you mean?" says the girl. 

Obito grins and says, "He's in love with someone else. Plus…" He motions for her to lean in. 

She raises her eyebrows and leans over for him to whisper in her ear. 

Obito lets out a little giggle and says, "He's a pervert. Trust me on that."

The girl's eyes widen into saucers and Obito leans away with a smile. He starts walking away and the girl watches after him with her mouth hanging open in shock. 

And with one last look over his shoulder, Obito winks at her then leaves the shop.

…..

_Present_

Obito continues staring at his drink, watching the small bubbles float up to the surface. He shouldn't be visiting the detective at all. But he can't help it. It just hurts so much not being able to be with him. 

At that moment, his phone starts vibrating in his pocket. He reaches in to grab it and look at the screen. His eyes scan the phone number and a feeling of anxiety starts up in his belly.

He reads the message:

_Time to meet. Tomorrow, midnight._

Obito memorizes the message, then deletes it quickly and puts his phone away. He takes another sip of his drink and puts it back down on the counter, only this time his hand is gripping the glass tighter than necessary. 

_So it's that time again…_ _Perhaps this is a good thing. A distraction is all I need._

But at the back of his mind, he felt a sense of worry. It was like his survival instincts were telling him to stay away. And his instincts have never been wrong. 

Too bad his emotions have always been stronger.

….

Kakashi sits at his desk at home, pouring through the files of a new case he's been working on. He's fallen into his old routine, focusing on his work and making sure all the cases are being handled smoothly. 

It's weird. For the past 5 months, everything seems to be going well for the town. Everyone felt safe and happy again, freely trusting the police to handle things in the town. Even Kakashi felt more relaxed. 

Although deep in his heart, he knew he was missing something. And he couldn't let himself forget it. 

Kakashi lies back on his chair and lets out a sigh. He combs a hand through his hair and he starts thinking about the one criminal who escaped his grasp. 

_Obito…_

_The one who got away-- Literally and figuratively._

Outside of work, he spent all his time searching for Obito. It seemed like the thief wasn't lying when he said he would leave town. The man seemed to completely vanish overnight and Kakashi couldn't help the feeling of being abandoned because of it. 

Obito still occupied most of his thoughts, despite him being gone for the past 5 months. Kakashi wouldn't let him go. He just so desperately feels the need to find him.

So just like one of the many nights he spent at home, he started researching through the dark web. He's savvy enough to avoid detection by the nefarious folk on there, making sure he has several layers of security hiding his identity. But unlike most of the people on there, he's searching for information, not pleasure. 

It was on there he started researching _The Family_ , as Obito referred to them. Although in the criminal underworld, they are known as the Akatsuki. 

Not much is known about them. They keep a low profile and are very careful about how their name gets passed around. Kakashi suspects that means they are really good. The best criminals never get caught. 

But what Kakashi found out about them is that they are a professional crew of criminals that get hired by super rich individuals around the world to do their dirty work. 

And Obito is one of them.

Kakashi suspected there was something dark about Obito. But he couldn't deny the feeling of warmth and tenderness that radiated off him. 

Kakashi has this hunch. Maybe Obito is a tool used by _the Family_ , manipulating him to steal for them, and Obito relents since he owes them for keeping him safe while growing up. It's a theory, but Kakashi has pretty good instincts when it comes to judging people's character and inner motives. It's what makes him a good detective. 

Kakashi closes his eyes and sees Obito in his mind's eye. He's there across the street, the night they first met, smiling at him without his mask. Then again on the swings at the park, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Then in the throws of passion, calling out his name– his first name.

_Goodbye… Kakashi._

Kakashi furrows his brows. There is a dull ache in his chest and it won't seem to go away.

_Obito… where are you?_

A sudden ping noise sounds from his computer, bringing him back to reality. He opens his eyes and looks over to see a message popping up at the bottom of his screen. 

_To Sukea._

Kakashi leans forward in his chair and clicks on the message. He starts running the decryption to decode the message.

_Sukea_. Kakashi started this alter identity for when he delves into the darker parts of the internet. "Sukea" is a journalist, a man who is seeking out the truth of the criminal underground in order to write a book. Kakashi figured having this academic alter ego would lower people's guard and they would be more willing to give him information… rather than if they knew he was a cop.

_Oh another update._ Kakashi wonders. _Good._

After about 5 minutes, he opens the message and reads. 

_Sukea-_

_New information. Meet me at the usual place in 1 hr. Bring the usual._

_-YF_

Kakashi smiles to himself and deletes the message. He gets up and puts his coat on, but before he leaves, he goes over to his bookshelf to collect a few things. Then he goes out the door and into the night.

….

Kakashi drives up to the usual meeting spot. It's under a bridge in the outskirts of town– A spot that is usually hard to get to, unless you know where you are going.

He drives up and sees a car parked there already. He turns off his car, grabs his bag, and goes over to enter the other car.

Kakashi opens the passenger side door and sits inside. After a moment he says, "Hello Agent Namikaze. How have you been?"

The blonde haired man chuckles. "Namikaze? How formal. Its only been 2 yrs since I got recruited by the big dogs and left the precinct."

Kakashi smiles. "I felt like I should pay you some respect, Minato. You're an agent now, plus my old mentor."

Minato makes an amused face. "Oh? Well look at you… You used to be the smug, little know it all." He reaches over and ruffles the hair on Kakashi's head. "Now you pay me respect? My god, how much you've grown." 

Kakashi rolls his eyes and pushes his arm off his head. "Alright, alright. Now what updates have you got for me?"

"Geez always so serious…," Minato says with a feigned hurt expression, then he arches his eyebrows and grins. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

Kakashi makes a long sigh. He brings over his bag and hands it over to Minato. The other man just smiles, in the enigmatic way that he always does. Although this particular smile, Kakashi learned, means Minato is super excited right now.

Minato accepts the bag and eagerly opens the zipper. He reaches into the bag and pulls out the treasured object.

Its Icha Icha Tactics.

"Yes! I've been waiting for so long." Minato says, excitedly. "You know how hard it is for me to get Jiraya's books." He hugs the book to his chest.

Kakashi watches him with an amused expression. "You know… you can just buy your own copy. You don't need to keep borrowing mine all the time."

Minato smiles sheepishly at him. "With my wife and I sharing a bank account, she'll see the expenses and ask what they are. Plus I can't be seen with these books, are you kidding? All the other federal agents would lose respect for me." 

"I doubt Kushina would care."

"You don't know that." Minato says quickly. But he's still grinning and scratching the back of his head nervously. He starts reading the book, eyes wide with glee.

Kakashi shakes his head, but smiles to himself. Minato has always been the boyscout, goody goody. Which is why it was so surprising to find out he's also a closet pervert. Ever since Kakashi found out about his mentor's secret interest, Minato became way more interesting as a person. 

"Ok well, you said you have an update." says Kakashi, still amused with his sensei's antics.

Minato looks away from the book and grins at him. "Yes of course." He reaches down for his briefcase and opens it. "As you know, when you first asked me to, I scoured over the FBI database looking for an 'Obito,' or any criminal with the alias 'Tobi'. I even looked for criminals who have a similar M.O. with scars on their face. I still didn't find anything. Without fingerprints, DNA, or even a last name, you won't find a record on someone who hasn't been caught."

Kakashi nods. "Yes I remember you telling me that."

Minato nods his head in acknowledgement. "So then I started looking up more information on 'The Family'. Thanks to some of the information you provided me from the dark web, I found a few things." He reaches into the briefcase and hands Kakashi a folder. 

Kakashi opens the folder and starts reading through it. There are several papers and pictures. But no one he recognizes. "What's this?" he asks.

"People we think belong in the criminal organization 'The Family' aka The Akatsuki." Minato says. He studies Kakashi's face carefully. "Recognize anyone?"

Kakashi delves through all the papers and pictures, none of them look like Obito. He feels his heart sink and it shows on his face. 

"No," Kakashi says, disappointment mixed with something else in his voice.

Minato arches an eyebrow, noting the strange change of Kakashi's behavior. "This thief, Tobi. Why do you want to find him so much?"

Kakashi looks up, straight through the window of the dashboard. "He got away. I need to catch him and serve justice to the people he stole from."

"Yes of course," says Minato, still watching him closely. "But he's gone now, and there are more important, more active cases going on. Sometimes a trail just turns cold. There's nothing you can do until they strike again, I'm sorry to say." 

"l'm aware of that," Kakashi says. He closes his eyes and brings up his hand to massage his temples. There's another headache starting up behind his eyes. Trying to find Obito is beginning to feel stressful and pointless. It's draining on his energy and his mental well-being. But it still doesnt shake his resolve. 

"I still need to find him," Kakashi says, almost to himself as if he forgot Minato is still there.

Minato continues watching him closely, then he says, "So… how do you know there is a connection between Tobi and the Family?"

"He told me," Kakashi says.

"Hmm…," says Minato, raising his eyebrows. He looks at Kakashi more curiously. "And… he just told you that freely?"

"Yes he did."

Minato gets quiet for a few moments then says, "Did you get it on tape?"

Kakashi looks up at him, "Yes, but–"

Minato narrows his eyes, his intense stare making Kakashi feel nervous.

Kakashi starts sweating from his brow. _Well shit. How embarrassing. What should I tell him? I did get it all recorded, but then while I was passed out after having sex with the criminal in question, he robbed me and then also took the audio recoder?_

_Yup better not._

Kakashi turns his head away, hiding the embarrassment on his face. "Um.. The audio recording was faulty. You can't hear anything."

"Uh huh…," says Minato, clearly not convinced. 

"What?"

"Nothing… ," says Minato. Although he's grinning softly to himself.

Kakashi narrows his eyes. He knows that look. Minato gets that face when he figures something out. As if he's so impressed with himself, he can't help grinning. 

It's freaking annoying. Especially when it's at his own expense. He _really_ hates being mocked…

"Ok, you're making that dumb face again," Kakashi says in irriration. "What is it?"

Minato lets out a sigh, but he's still grinning to himself. "Ahh and my cute little student is rude to me again."

Kakashi stares at him deadpan. "I'm sorry, whatever. What is it?" He insists. 

Minato chuckles to himself then he looks at Kakashi more intently. His eyes observe him carefully as he says, "And... you weren't able to get DNA off him when you slept together?"

Kakashi scoffs. "How would I be able to--" 

He freezes. His eyes grow wide and he feels the blood drain from his body. He looks over at Minato and the man is just grinning at him, almost with impressed satisfaction.

_Oh shit! How did he--? How the fuck did he figure out what happened between me and Tobi?_

"How…?" Kakashi croaks. 

Minato smiles and starts chuckling. "Well it was a hunch and you pretty much confirmed it. I was wondering how you got close enough to Tobi to get him to tell you his real name and his connection to The Family. And the fact that he was able to escape indicates he either knocked you out or you two had some kind of rendezvous. After which he left you high and dry."

Mouth hanging open, Kakashi keeps staring at Minato absolutely speechless. Minato was able to figure all of that out just by asking a couple questions and observing his reactions.

Kakashi's face turns red. _Was it that obvious?_

Minato watches him for a moment, then smiles to himself amused. "Well, alright. The only way we'd be able to find Tobi is if he resurfaces. He may even be in a whole different state, which will make finding him a lot more difficult. I'll continue helping you find your beau, but perhaps you should start considering what we should do with him once we find him."

Kakashi keeps watching him fisheyed and still paralyzed. His mouth opens and closes.

Minato starts up his car, indicating the end of their conversation. "Maybe its best for the both of you if we don't." 

Kakashi shakes his head violently to wake himself up. Then finally he says, "Thanks for your help." He opens the car door and steps out. Before he leaves, he leans down to look at Minato inside the car. "Oh and be careful with my book. Just because I've read it 20 times already, doesn't mean you get to keep it."

Minato smiles sheepishly at him and Kakashi smiles and waves goodbye. Then he closes the door and heads to his car.

….

Obito walks down a familiar path in a deserted part of the city. It's behind a few buildings that are so close together, you won't notice the dark shadows of crew lookouts watching your every move. 

He keeps walking, ignoring the creepy feeling of spies watching him from their hidden spots. Obito doesn't blame them for being extra cautious. It's been a long time since he's been home. These lookouts are probably brand new since the Family recruits the youngest and weakest to be spies. He used to be one of them after all. 

Plus he's wearing a disguise. Long dark hair with the same black mask from the club he went to yesterday. It's a shady part of town and he can't afford the other folk around the area to see his face and remember a man with his description walking around this part of town– With his very obvious scars on his face.

He's a wanted criminal, after all. It's a miracle he's kept his face hidden this whole time. 

The alleyway is quiet as Obito approaches the black metal door at the end of it. He knocks on the door: 3 times fast, 2 slow, and then 4 fast and then 2. 

The speaker phone next to the door turns on and a deep voice speaks up. "Take off your mask and look at the camera."

Without any sudden movements, Obito carefully takes off his black masquerade mask and looks up at the camera.

After a moment, the voice speaks up again. "12, 6, and 4."

Obito speaks calmly, "6, 3, and 4."

There's another pause, then the door unlocks with a satisfying click. A tall muscled man in a suit opens the door. He does a quick look over of Obito, then nods his head in approval. Obito nods back, then he walks past the man and into the hideout. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So the plot is starting up and a new character is introduced. FBI Agent, Minato!! 
> 
> Also, I've never been to a goth club, but I do like industrial metal/rock electro, which seems like the kind of music Thief Obito would like... being the carefree, 'cannot be tamed' kind of person he is. And as for Obito's outfit? Mmmmn. But again, I don't know what you wear to a goth club, but the outfit I described *sounds* good haha. But you can imagine him wearing whatever you want. 😉❤
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome, of course. I love reading comments and I'll be sure to respond to all of them, when I can. 😄


	6. Blood and Soul

Obito walks down the familiar well lit hallway towards the elevator. As he walks, his footsteps create reverberating echoes across the linoleum floor. Contrary to how the building looks on the outside, the decor of the place inside is posh and modern. 

He approaches the set of elevator doors and presses the button to go up. He leans back and waits.

It's an eerie feeling being there again. He used to come here all the time after doing jobs for the Family. This is one of their main hideouts after all, a hub for all the members to return to whenever they felt like it. Even Obito has a room here where he keeps all his treasured possessions, like the picture of his parents and the clothes he wore as a kid when he first came here. 

But despite all the memories of this place, Obito couldn't help feeling nauseous. 

The elevator doors open and he steps inside. As the doors close, Obito takes a deep breath and exhales. He presses the button for the 12th floor and leans against the back wall to look up at the ceiling.

It's been over a year since he left the Family to go off on his own. It was always meant to be temporary, and Obito felt anxious about coming back. He's never been separated from the Family in this long a period of time.

_I wonder how everyone carried on while I was gone. Did they miss me? And Yahiko and Nagato… I hope they were able to keep things going fine without me._

He closes his eyes and remembers the last time he was here.

….

_Flashback (A year ago)_

"So why are you leaving?" asks Yahiko. 

Yahiko peers over at Obito across the long table. They are in the main meeting room of the hideout and Obito asked to meet with the two leaders of the Family.

"I won't be gone for long. Maybe just a year," says Obito. He starts smiling in the easy way he always does. "I just want to see what's out there– Enjoy a little bit of freedom." 

Yahiko pauses, studying Obito for a moment. Right next to him, Nagato stands stalk still, listening and digesting the information. 

"Obito," Yahiko starts, still observing him closely. "You're one of our longest surviving members– Your loyalty is undeniable. And because of you, the Family is far stronger and richer than before. We owe that to you."

Obito smiles at the praise. "Thank you, Brother Yahiko. It was a pleasure really. I owe my life to the Family, after all."

"So why do you need to do this? What do you think you will find out there on your own?"

Obito arches an eyebrow and tilts his head. Then he closes his eyes and smiles. "I don't know. But I've been protected by the Family ever since I was a kid. You can call it belated teenage rebellion, or young adult anxiety, but I want to experience the world on my own. Even just for a little bit."

"Can we trust you?," asks Nagato. 

Yahiko raises his eyebrows at the sudden question by Nagato. The man is usually silent and speaks to no one. No one except him, of course. Yahiko turns to Obito and repeats the question. "Yes, Obito. Can we trust you?"

Obito lets out a genuine smile and says the Family motto. " _I serve my Brothers and The Family. I swear on my blood and soul. I belong to them and them alone_."

"Blood and soul," Yahiko echoes. He shifts his eyes into a glare. "And don't you forget it."

….

_Present_

Obito opens his eyes and looks at his reflection on the elevator doors. 

_Blood and soul..._

Back then, Obito's resolve and love for the Family was strong. It was easy for him to swear his loyalty without batting an eye. He would do anything for them, even doing crooked deals with other criminals and risk his life to do dangerous heists. And when he wanted to leave the Family and go on his own little adventures, he thought he could just return and everything would be the same.

He was so naive– He's been gone too long. After a year of trying things out on his own, of being independent and carefree, Obito discovered he can do perfectly fine on his own. He doesn't need the Family anymore. 

And that realization is what scares him now.

_How am I going to fit in? I'm like a changed person. Do I still belong with them? Who should I go to now?_

And without warning, an image of Detective Hatake floats into his mind. Obito makes a sharp intake of breath and squeezes his eyes shut. The familiar tightening in his chest starts up and it becomes too hard for him to breathe.

_Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? He doesn't belong to me. And I don't belong to him…_

The image of Kakashi shifts. He's now sleeping on the bed, breathing softly and murmuring in his sleep. Obito inches closer to him on the bed, carefully watching him as he sleeps. Then Kakashi opens his eyes and sees him there. He smiles at Obito and brings him in for a kiss. 

Obito opens his eyes. He's back inside the elevator and sees his reflection ahead of him on the mirror-like doors. His face is completely flushed.

_What the hell am I thinking?? I'm about to see my Brothers again. If they find out what I did..._

Inside his head, he hears that familiar cold voice of his leader, echoing that hidden threat.

_"Blood and soul," says Yahiko. "And don't you forget it."_

Obito groans as he brings up his hands to lightly smack his cheeks, clearing away any leftover thoughts of that hot detective he misses so much. Now is not the time to be thinking about him– It's too dangerous _._ Obito knows how the Family deals with deserters. Just leaving the Family would cost him his life… and perhaps a lot more. 

He just knows too much.

The elevator doors finally open. Immediately, he's welcomed by the sound of screaming and yelling, coming from the other room. 

Obito stands up straight and fixes up his clothes. He takes a deep breath and looks at the mirror-like doors one last time. The blush on his face is still apparent, but it's slowly dying down. Luckily the other room should be somewhat dark. 

He chuckles softly to himself, then lets out a long sigh as he mentally prepares himself. _This is a crazy situation. I just need to act calm and be my usual charming self. It's time to put those great acting skills to use._

He walks out into the foyer and down the hallway. He turns the corner and sees a full on fight club in progress. It's not that unusual of a sight. He grew up to the sound of men fighting and challenging each other.

The circle of men continue to yell and scream, placing bets. Obito peeks over the circle of tall bodies to see who is currently fighting. He spots a familiar figure with slicked back white hair and wild excited eyes.

 _Of course... Its Brother Hidan._ Obito shakes his head side to side, a grin pulling at his lips. _That guy always has to prove something_.

"I don't understand all this," says a voice to the side. "Why get into a fist fight with someone when you can just shoot them?"

"How uncreative," a bored, unimpressed sounding voice responds. "You can just shoot them with a tranquilizer and watch them drop to the floor unconscious. Or better yet, shoot them with just enough sedative, that they fall limp and paralyzed, yet they can still feel everything."

"Not bad. But that sounds so uninspired," says an equally bored, but more agitated voice. "It's better to just find out where they live, rig up some bombs around their house, and then watch the whole thing blow up, leaving a hole in the earth."

"Oooh that _is_ very interesting. But we can argue this back and forth forever, Deidara."

Obito feels the need to roll his eyes, but he just grins to himself. _And thats Brothers Sasori and Deidara. They never change do they?_

Then a loud whack erupts from within the circle, followed by the sound of a heavy thud. The circle of men start groaning and wincing. 

Hidan's voice calls out from within the crowd. "That's right, you bastards! I win again!! Now who's next?"

More groaning starts up among the men. 

"Well, there goes my $200," says a familiar voice. Obito's head perks up and he turns around to see Kakuzu. The long haired, tan skinned man is reclined on a chair, drinking some scotch. "I lost two bets. I had $100 on Hidan getting his ass kicked… " Then his eyes shift up to land on Obito. "...and $100 on you not showing up."

Obito scoffs and smiles down at Kakuzu, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Oh how kind of you, Brother Kakuzu. A full $100? I figured you would bet more on me being dead."

Kakuzu chuckles, but there is a biting harshness to it. "There goes that winning charm." He sits forward in his chair, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Obito. "So where have you been? You find a better family than us?"

Obito locks eye contact with him, still smiling easily. "Ooh, better than you guys? Plenty. Unfortunately though, the bond between me and our family runs deeper than blood."

Kakuzu eyes him for a moment, studying him intently. And Obito keeps smiling, not showing any sign of weakness.

After a moment, Kakauzu grins. "Alright then. Welcome home, Asshole."

"Well thanks," says Obito. Then he smiles a crooked grin. "Old man."

Kakazu smirks, but his eyes stay suspicious. 

"Little Brother," says a female Ukrainian voice behind him.

Obito smiles at the sound of the familiar voice. He turns around and grins at the purple haired woman. "Hello, Sister Konan. How've you been? And could you please lose the accent?"

Konan laughs, then speaks in her normal voice. "I'm sorry. It's hard to turn off the accent when I'm in character." She looks him over curiously. "Nice outfit. Goth club?"

Obito briefly looks down and grins. He's still wearing the long duster coat with white silk gloves, the same ones he wore the night before. "Actually yes. You know me, I always like to wear something flashy."

Konan chuckles soflty, then she arches an eyebrow at him. "I hope... you've been staying out of trouble?" 

"You can say that." Obito says coyly. "Although, wouldn't you already know that? Being a fortune teller and all."

"I can only see vague auras of the future. No details and nothing for certain." She says in a mysterious voice. Obito rolls his eyes. 

"So how bout it?," she asks, studying him intently. "Do you want to hear your fortune?" 

Obito arches an eyebrow, then grins and says coolly, "Nice try, Konan. But I've learned to steer clear of scam artists." 

She lets out a hearty laugh.

Still smiling, he scans the room and mentally counts the group. "Looks like we're all here. When's the meeting?"

"Right about now," says Konan. "You're the last one to show up." She looks over and nods at one of the younger members of the hideout. The person runs over to a door and pokes his head in. Then he turns around and nods at Konan. 

"Well, let's go then." 

….

_Elsewhere happening at the same time._

Kakashi stands in his office, hovering over the front of his desk as he stares at the files Minato gave him. 

Its past midnight, and everyone else in the police station had gone home. He should have gone home hours ago as well. But like the other previous nights of the past few months, Kakashi continues working late into the night, fixated on finding a certain master thief. 

Kakashi flips through the last batch of files on a particular criminal, who is allegedly part of the Family. 

_Kakuzu. This guy looks like a real creep. It says here he's a mercenary for hire and probable hitman for the family. M.O: uses a knife to get close and stab through the heart._

Kakashi lets out a deep sigh and closes the file. He's read through these files over a hundred times, memorizing the details and analyzing the photographs. There's no mention of a Tobi or an Obito anywhere. Its like he's a ghost.

_Dammit, Obito. You're really making this hard for me to find you…_

He closes his eyes and reaches up his hand to rub the strain out of them.

Behind him, there is a knock on his office window. 

Kakashi jumps and whips around to see the source of the sound. He sees Gai there, waving at him from outside the window. _What the fuck? I thought I was alone in the office…_

He goes over to open the door and lets Gai in. "What the hell are you doing here so late?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Detective Hatake." Gai looks over at all the files littering Kakashi's desk. "Working past midnight? You know they don't have enough in the budget to pay us overtime, right?" Gai grins at him, amusement across his face.

The corner of Kakashi's lip doesn't even curl up at the joke. He's not in the mood. Well, he's not the kind of person who laughs, really. He's always serious. "Whatever, Gai. I'm working on a case outside of work. Why are _you_ here?"

Gai feigns a hurt expression. "I have cases to work on too, you know." His voice sounds wounded, but his tone is light and teasing. Then he flashes him a giant grin. "But the real reason I'm here is: I forgot my gym shorts." 

Kakashi looks at him with a judgemental stare, trying hard not to roll his eyes. "Ok well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Waaait a second. Tell me about your case. Maybe I can help." He looks over Kakashi's shoulder and starts walking towards the desk. 

Kakashi's eyes grow wide and he darts in front of him to block his view. "N-No no, Gai. I don't need your help. Really! Just go home." He flashes Gai a smile to convince him nothing is wrong, but the overall expression looks forced and frantic.

Gai arches an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Oooookay… _You're_ acting really weird. Now you definitely need to tell me what's up."

Kakashi coughs up a startled laugh. "Hah… Wh-what do you mean??"

Gai narrows his eyes. "First of all, you never smile or laugh, only when I see you reading your smut novels. And you're here alone in the office, staying late past midnight and pouring over this case. Now you won't let me see what it is? Oh and don't think I haven't noticed you sulking around for the past few months."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, but recovers quickly enough to mutter, "I don't… sulk."

"Yea, you do," says Gai with a deadpan expression, as if Kakashi's statement was the worst lie of all time. He starts stroking his chin and eyes him curiously. "Although... you've been sulking a lot more than usual. If I weren't mistaken, you act like you've been dumped."

 _What the hell?_ Kakashi's eyes widen into saucers. _I look like I've been dumped??_ He straightens up his collar and clears his throat. "Ahem, I don't know why you would think that."

Gai notices Kakashi's strange reaction and he immediately jolts up in excitement. "OHH!! So you have been dumped! By who??" 

"Er…" says Kakashi. A giant grin is plastered across Gai's face and Kakashi feels himself shrink in fear. _Oh no. What do I say? He's not going to leave me alone if I don't say anything._

Kakashi closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

"Well??" asks Gai excitedly.

"Well…," says Kakashi, sounding defeated. He rubs the back of his neck. "I haven't been dumped. Not exactly…" 

"Oooh interesting. Tell me more."

"You're not going to believe me."

"Try me," Gai says grinning. He crosses his arms and says in declaration, "The impossible has already happened! You, Detective Kakashi Hatake, had romantic feelings for someone -which is already unbelievable- and then got dumped! I'm intrigued!"

 _Oh lord._ Kakashi stares at the other man, deadpan. _Of all the people to be caught here in the middle of the night, it had to be Gai._

"Alright… I'll tell you," says Kakashi, slumping his shoulders. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Yea, yea. Of course. Duh," says Gai, waving his hand flippantly. He pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards. "Now tell me everything. We've got all night and I'm not leaving this office until you do."

"Ok… ," Kakashi says slowly. He leans back and half sits on his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "It all started over 5 months ago…"

….

_Back at the Hideout_

The five men sit around a large circular table in the main dining room. The lower ranking members of the crew, the ones who were fighting and yelling, left and went to do other business for the family, such as scamming tourists and pickpocketing people off the streets. 

Obito sits waiting at the right hand side of the main chair at the table. As one of the best and oldest members, he gets the privilege of sitting in that chair. By oldest, that just means one of the longest surviving members of the crew, not oldest by age. 

He looks around the table at the other members. 

There's Hidan, the newest member of the crew. He joined a couple years before Obito's self imposed solo time away from the family. He's a muscle head and angers easily, but he's a great fighter and gets the job done.

Deidara and Sasori. They were part of a rival criminal group and they joined the Family about 10 years ago. Obito was the one who recruited them, actually. 

Deidara, a fire and explosives enthusiast, and Sasori, a poisons and sedatives expert. Obito figured having them join their crew would be a lot better than dealing with them on the streets. They turned out to be good recruits, carrying out various jobs efficiently and effortlessly for the Family.

On the other side of the table, he sees Kakuzu. He started serving the Family a lot longer than Obito. Kakuzu has always been mysterious and intimidating, usually being the member to carry out hits and getting rid of troublesome people for the group. His loyalty to the Family is very strong. He often takes it upon himself to deal with traitors. 

Obito's lips form into a tight line. _Kakuzu is_ _dangerous._ _He's the one I need to watch out for._

The doors to the room open and in walks Konan. She looks around the group and gives a firm head nod. Obito and the others give her a nod in return. Konan finds her chair and sits down.

Konan– One of the other longest surviving members. She works as one of the spies for the Family, while also acting as a fortune teller to scam tourists. Actually, she was the one to find young orphan Obito and bring him into the Family.

He was so young and scared, hiding from one of the many dangerous people on the streets. Then he heard a kind voice, in a faked Ukranian accent, calling him into a fortune tellers booth. He walked towards the voice and the woman in the booth offered to tell him his fortune for free. 

It was after that night, Obito met the Family. He finally felt safe and had people to rely on. 

Of course, that meant he had to learn their crooked ways of scamming and stealing. Being a young naive kid, Obito saw no wrong in doing it, so long as it was to survive and serve the Family he owed so much. Plus he became good at it. _Really_ good at it.

The door to the room opens once more. 

The five men, plus Konan, look to the door and stand up. As Obito and the other members stand up, two imposing men come walking in. 

_Yahiko and Nagato._

Obito watches as Yahiko and Nagato sit down at the head of the table. The rest of the members sit down soon after. Obito can't help but study them more closely, something was different about them. _They look... Older? No, that's not it. They look more aged, worse for wear._

After a dramatic pause, Yahiko speaks. "Well I'm glad to see everyone made it here safely." He looks over at Obito and gives a firm nod. Obito nods his head in return.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. Nagato, any reports?"

Nagato pushes up his glasses and brings out a laptop. He starts typing furiously on the keyboard. "We got several alerts by our allies about a certain academic researching into us. Whoever they are has been collecting a lot of information about us concerning our previous business deals."

"What the fuck!?" Hidan yells. "Someone is looking into us? Who!? How!?"

"The name they use is 'Sukea'. It's obviously an alias. Supposedly, they are just a journalist researching various known groups of the criminal underworld. They're using the dark web to collect information to write a book." Nagato looks over at Yahiko, keeping that blank expression of his. "I wouldn't worry too much. There's not a lot of information on us."

"Write a book?," Deidara asks. "Hmm...that's actually quite flattering." He combs a hand through his long blonde hair and flips it over his shoulder. "Maybe I should give him an interview."

Sasori slaps him upside the head. "Dumbass."

"What? He might be hot, you know. Un," says Deidara looking off into the distance. Probably imagining what this 'hot' journalist looks like.

Sasori stares at him with a deadpan annoyed expression. "Doubtful. He sounds like a nerd."

They start arguing again and Hidan rolls his eyes.

"Nonstop with these two," says Kakuzu, he glares at them across the table. "Goddamn lovers' spat."

Obito zones out their voices and starts wondering about something. _Sukea? Why does that name sound familiar? I've never heard of a Sukea before…_ At the back of his mind though, he had this itching feeling about that name. The name somehow makes him feel nostalgic and warm, but he doesn't know why. 

"Whoever this 'Sukea' person is, is an idiot," says Kakuzu. "Snooping around the dark web and looking for information on criminals? He's going to be found, then made to disappear."

Yahiko leans forward on the table, resting his chin on top of folded hands, thinking quietly to himself. "Nagato, keep an eye on this 'Sukea'. Try and find out who they are."

Nagato nods his head in agreement. 

"Anything else?" says Yahiko. He looks at Nagato intently for a few seconds and Nagato stares back and nods. It looks like they reach a quiet understanding.

Obito notices the strange look between them. _What… Is that?_

Yahiko looks over at Obito and speaks. "It's been a while, Brother Obito. We hope your skills haven't gotten rusty while you were gone."

Obito raises his eyebrows a tiny fraction. Yahiko's tone sounded level with no friendly inflection. _Why is he speaking to me that way? I better act normal and oblivious._

Obito smiles his usual carefree, confident smile. "Oh you know me, I'm a natural. My skills and talent will never go away even if I slacked off for a year." 

"For some reason, I believe him," says Hidan, annoyed. "I'm still pissed about losing all that money at the casino because of him."

Obito grins. _Oh yes._ That time he met and recruited Hidan. He pretended to lose at poker till the very last second, and Hidan thought he was going to win for sure. At the very end, when everyone at the table already put all their money in, Obito revealed his hand. He had a full house. Obito brought home to the Family a whopping $50,000 that night and Hidan was recruited soon after. 

What Hidan didn't know, was Obito was cheating. And he was cheating so well, no one noticed. 

"That may be true," says Yahiko, his voice still plain and emotionless. "But how bout a little test?" He keeps watching Obito, studying his reaction.

Obito feels a chill raise the hairs at the back of his neck. _A test? Why? And why does he keep speaking in that hostile tone? I need to tread lightly._

Obito keeps that easy smile on his face, as he fights down the nervousness he feels. It's the smile he uses as a mask to hide his inner emotions. "Soo… A test, eh? How exciting. But tell me, Brother Yahiko, why this sudden test? Is that a proper welcome for a Family member like me?"

Yahiko smirks at that statement, but his eyes convey anything but friendliness and warmth. "Oh, it's just a small test– Just to see if your skills are still intact."

Obito raises an eyebrow. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

The corner of Yahiko's lip curls up. "We want you to steal the Kyuubi Diamond."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! So this chapter was pretty difficult to write. 😅 Its complex with all the new characters and introducing the criminal underworld a tiny bit. And I also needed to add a sense of danger for Obito, but also making the Family/Akatsuki seem somewhat huggable? Lol
> 
> As for the motto blood and soul. I listen to a lot of true crime and noticed a common thread with criminal groups. The common thing is loyalty and they often abide by a code. I just find that stuff fascinating, so of course my little criminal au needed something like that. 😂
> 
> Plus, Kakashi's parts are always fun to write. He's just so serious and grumpy, so its fun to mess with him. 😂


	7. The Kyuubi Diamond

_Kakashi's office. 12:30 am_

"HOLY SHIT!" yells Gai. He flies off his chair in a standing position causing the chair to knock down and roll across the floor.

Kakashi almost falls off his desk from the sudden outburst. Instead he reaches up to comb a hand through his hair and straighten out his tie. Anything to distract himself from the intense look of shock on Gai's face. Admitting the whole story he just laid out to Gai is embarrassing enough.

Kakashi groans and rubs his forehead– Another damn headache is coming. "Now do you see why I'm here alone investigating this?"

Gai sputters for a few seconds and Kakashi looks up at him wearily. "Ok just say it. I'm an awful policeman who let a criminal go because I've gone insane."

Gai locks eyes with him and studies him intently. "No, I don't think you're an awful policeman. But you've definitely gone insane."

"Really?" Kakashi gawks at him. He didn't expect Gai to actually say that.

Gai suddenly beams at him. "Yes, you're crazy." He punches his fist up in the air. "Because you're in love!"

Kakashi's surprised face slowly morphs into a deadpan expression. _Jesus Christ… Now I've triggered Gai's fairytale-romantic persona. The man is just too obsessed with Disney musicals. He won't leave me alone now._

"Gai," says Kakashi with a groan, "I don't need your fantastical ideas of romance. I just had one night of passion with Tobi. That's it."

Gai doesn't stop grinning. "But you feel the need to find him."

"Yes, because he’s a criminal who got away."

"And you've been moping around for months trying to find him," says Gai. Then he feigns a swoon as he says, "All because of 'one night of passion'."

Kakashi looks at Gai and his eyes narrow into a piercing death glare. Gai just grins back, totally unfazed. "It's _your_ words, Kakashi."

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "What do you want me to say? That I like him? That I think about him almost all the time, day in and day out, hoping that I can find him? And then what? That I can see him again and…" 

Kakashi stops speaking mid sentence, his eyes growing wide in astonishment. 

Gai watches him, still grinning and waiting expectantly. "And… what, Kakashi?"

Kakashi makes a loud gulp noise as he looks at Gai. 

At that moment, his phone vibrates. Kakashi brings it out of his pocket to see the caller. Its Minato. Kakashi brings the phone up to his ear. 

"Hey."

"…"

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"..."

"What??! You can't be serious."

"..."

"Ok fine. I'm coming over." 

Kakashi hangs up the call and walks past Gai to grab his coat by the door. Gai watches him move swiftly around the office, grabbing a few things. "Woah, Kakashi. Where are you going?" 

"I'm meeting up with Minato," says Kakashi. He walks out the door towards the elevator and Gai quickly follows behind. "He says he just got a lead on the Family."

"Woah," says Gai. He follows Kakashi into the elevator. 

"You're not coming with me, Gai."

"Yes I am."

Kakashi groans loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dammit. Why did I tell you everything?"

Gai presses the button for the ground floor. "You needed a confidante. You were clearly breaking from stress. Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll help you find your lost love, your..."

"Don't say it," Kakashi interrupts. He glares at Gai, knowing what he's about to say. 

Gai just starts snickering, nonstop. Finally he says, "Your princess." And he bursts out laughing.

Kakashi lets out a long exasperated sigh as the elevator doors close.

…..

_Thief Hideout.12:45 am_

_The Kyuubi Diamond…_ Obito blinks as he feels sweat run down his brow. _They've got to be fucking joking._

His lips form into a tight line, then his whole body starts to shake. The other Family members around the table watch him curiously– It looks like he's about to lose it.

Then Obito lets out a long howl of laughter, flying back in his chair. "Oh my _god!!!_ ," he says between laughs, "Thats _hilarious_ _!_ Great joke, Yahiko!"

Yahiko keeps smirking. He watches as Obito is laughing and wheezing so hard he's banging his fist on the table. He says in a serious tone, "We're not joking, Obito. We have a client who's paying."

Obito slows down his laughs and catches his breath. He looks at Yahiko then around the table at the rest of the crew. They are staring at him dead serious. 

_Oh fuck… They aren't joking._

Obito clears his throat and sits up straight. "I'm sorry. It's just… _The Kyuubi Diamond??_ That damned thing is locked behind so many layers of security, we'll need a fucking army."

Yahiko smirks a bit more. "Not quite." He looks over at Nagato, giving a firm nod, then he snaps his fingers at one of the low rank members waiting by the side of the room.

The low ranking member runs over and presses a button right near the wall and a part of the wall opens up. A hidden giant flat screen TV is revealed. Nagato types furiously onto his laptop and then remotely connects what's on his laptop to the TV screen. A colorful graphic appears with elegant letters. It looks like an invitation of some kind.

Obito reads the screen. "' _Masquerade Charity Ball for the Arts_ '? What am I looking at here?" He blinks for a couple seconds, looking at the screen. Then his eyebrows fly up as the sudden realization hits him. "Oooh interesting. That might actually work." 

Yahiko smiles to himself. "That's right. They are holding a charity event for the arts in 3 weeks. And the Kyuubi Diamond will be there on display."

Obito looks over at Yahiko and the crew, his eyebrows arch in piqued interest. "I see… Am I just falling into this blind? What's the deadline?"

"The client wants it within 3 weeks," Yahiko says. He smiles as he watches Obito blink several times, stunned by the close deadline. "Don't worry, Master Thief, your brothers have come up with a plan to help you."

Nagato starts speaking. "We have layouts of the museum where the charity ball will be at.” He types furiously at his keyboard again and the image on the TV screen changes to show floor plans and scheduling information. He pushes up his purple tinted glasses, while typing continuously. "We know where the cameras and security detail will be at. And we have information on the work shifts of the caterers, waiting and cleaning staff, the guest list– All of it."

"We just need a man on the ground to blend in and steal the necklace," says Yahiko.

Obito stares up at the screen, his jaw hanging loose slightly. _Damn. They've already planned this out. This "test" is starting to feel super risky._

“We have you put down as an invited guest," says Konan. Obito looks over at her, trying to keep his expression calm and she smiles at him with amusement across her face. 

"Your name will be ‘Katsuro, Sachi' and you'll need to wear a fancy masquerade outfit. Don't worry, little brother, I'll have a nice flashy costume ready for you.”

"Just not too flashy," says Kakuzu, with a grunt. "We can't have him standing out. That means you'll need to dial down that ridiculous charm of yours, kid." He narrows his eyes at Obito.

Obito can't help it when he grins back defiantly. "I'll do my best, old man." He sits back in his chair, swaying it side to side slightly. Then he brings up his hand to stroke his chin in a thinking pose. 

_This test sure seems difficult… but it also sounds like a lot of fun._ The familiar feeling of anxiety racks up in his belly, but this time it's the feeling of excitement. 

"Alright," says Obito with a sly grin. "I'll need to scope the place ahead of time and I'll need an identical replacement of the necklace."

"Already in the works," says Konan. "We'll have an identical fake within the next few days. We had it commissioned by one of our dealers a couple weeks ago."

“And we will lend you a couple smoke bombs and tranquilizer darts,” says Sasori.

Obito raises and eyebrow. “Lend? So I’m going in alone?”

Yahiko smirks at him, but the amusement doesn't reach his eyes. "Actually, you won't be." He looks up and motions for the door to open. 

A lower ranking member standing next to the door entrance nods frantically, then runs to the door to open it. A new stranger walks in.

Obito doesn't recognize this person. With white pale skin, greyish green hair, and pointed shifty eyes, this new guy walks in with a lazy swagger, as if he owns the place. He slowly looks around the room at everyone and his eyes land on Obito. He grins darkly.

Obito raises an eyebrow. _Who the fuck is this guy?_

Keeping that creepy grin, the green haired man walks straight towards the seat across Obito and sits down. He props an elbow on the table with his chin on his hand and peers over at Obito while grinning. Obito stares back at him suspiciously. 

"Tobi," the man says, "I've heard so much about you. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Obito scowls. "That's weird. I haven't heard anything about you. Who the hell are you?" 

The man grins mischievously. "Haven't you heard? I'm your replacement."

Obito's eyes widen a tiny fraction, but he instantly hides it. _What the hell is going on? I've never heard of this guy. And what does he mean by 'replacement'?_

"Ooooh," says Hidan, grinning excitedly. "Are we going to see a fight? Or in this case, a 'cat' fight? Because Tobi and Zetsu are both 'cat' burglars, right?"

Obito's ears perk up. _'Zetsu?' What kind of name is that? And he's a thief too?_

Still peering over at Obito with a crooked grin, Zetsu says in an amused voice. "That's right, Boss. I'm also a thief. I've been filling in for you while you were out partying and having a great time. _Someone_ had to take care of the Family and be responsible." Zetsu lies back in his chair with his hands folded behind his head. He continues smirking at Obito.

Obito shifts his eyes into a glare. _This fucking pile of shit. I just met him and I already hate him._

"That's right, Tobi," Yahiko says sternly, as if he knew what Obito was thinking. "We promoted another member to carry out thief duties when necessary. Just small jobs here and there that our clients required. Like you when you started, Zetsu has a lot of skill at pickpocketing and thieving."

"But he's nowhere near as good," says Konan. She looks at Obito and gives him a respectful nod. 

"Right," says Yahiko. "Which is why he will come along and shadow you on your test."

Obito's head whips up on reflex. "What?!"

"Yes, Obito," says Yahiko, face absolutely serious. "We'll need Zetsu to accompany you on your test. He will be learning from you as well as watching you closely as you work."

Obito keeps his face blank, mulling his thoughts. _What the hell? I'll have to babysit this creep and then he'll also be watching me work, reporting back to the Family like some kind of mole. What the hell is this?_

Then a grating voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "You look upset, Boss. Is something wrong?"

Obito looks toward Zetsu and feels the urge to fly across the table and choke him. Instead, Obito tilts his head up and smiles. He stares down at Zetsu. "Me? Upset? Why would I be if I get to steal the richest piece of jewelry this crew has ever seen. And you get the honor of being there to witness me do it."

A harsh laugh erupts from the other side of the table. Obito and Zetsu turn and see Hidan laughing hysterically. "There he is. The cocky thief bastard is back home."

Deidara and Sasori start slow clapping. 

Obito tightens his jaw as he forces himself to stay calm. He can feel the other members watching him closely. It's a tense situation and Obito could feel the effect of being cornered. 

"So it's settled," says Yahiko. "Obito, you have 3 weeks to get ready. And we'll continue our preparations to give you everything you need for the day of the heist. If everything goes to plan, we'll have another powerful satisfied client and we'll be far richer than before. Everyone dismissed."

The crew starts leaving the room and Obito follows after them. 

"Obito, can you stay for a second?"

Obito pauses mid step and turns around. Only Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are left in the room. 

He makes a subtle gulp noise. "Of course. What is it?" The door closes behind him, leaving him alone in the room with them.

"So how was your vacation?" Yahiko asks softly.

Obito lets out his usual easy smile, a reflex, the one he uses to lower people's guard. "Oh it was great. Fantastic, actually."

"And you got everything you needed? A taste of freedom?"

Anxiety racks up in Obito's belly. He fights it down, but the hand that is hidden from their view, slowly starts to shake. He tightens it into a fist. "I did," he says casually.

"That's good. We're happy you got to experience all you wanted."

Obito smiles and gives them a firm nod. He turns to leave and opens the door.

"By the way, Obito…"

Obito stops, still holding the door ajar. He's half turned towards them and half out the door– His stance gives the appearance of half fleeing and half waiting expectantly. "Yes?"

"5 months ago, a few warrants for arrest started appearing on the town hall database of the nearby city. They are looking for a thief going by the alias of 'Tobi'." Yahiko watches him closely, his eyes seem to probe right through him. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Oh," says Obito. He feels the anxiety start to build but he keeps that relaxed smile on his face. He scoffs. "That's probably the city where I carried out most of my conquests. I always wore a mask, so no one knows what I look like. Although I couldn't help leaving a few calling cards just for fun. That could be how they know my alias."

"Of course," says Yahiko chuckling darkly. "But here it says they are looking for a dark haired man with a scar on his face." He looks up at Obito, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Now… why would they say that if you always had a mask on?"

Obito starts to sweat from his brow. _Shit. It must've been Detective Hatake… Damn beautiful bastard. I better think quick._

He pouts and innocently tilts his head while stroking his chin. "I might have… been caught by some passerby on the street picking my nose or something..." 

Konan coughs suddenly, then she uses her hand to cover her mouth. She starts shaking, probably fighting down a fit of laughter. Nagato just stares at him deadpan, blinking repeatedly.

"I see…," says Yahiko. He's still watching Obito, studying him with an intense gaze. And Obito keeps smiling, seeming relaxed and oblivious. 

After what seems like an eternity, Yahiko finally speaks. "Alright, Obito. That is all."

Obito tips his head up with a grin and bends down to do an elegant bow. "I'm happy to be of service," he chirps.

Keeping that easy smile on his face, he turns on his heel and exits the room. Once the heavy door closes behind him, he lets out a harsh gasp and grabs his chest. It feels like his heart is about to jump out of his ribcage. 

_Shit… that was too fucking close._

….

_McDonald's.1:35 am_

"The Kyuubi Diamond is one of the most priceless and purest stones ever found," says Minato between munches.

Kakashi struggles to hide his discomfort as he stares at Minato's chewing mouth while he's eating and talking. It's really distracting. Either Minato turned into a slob after joining the FBI, or he's turned eating into a chore that he just speeds past while working on cases at the same time. The man has always strived for efficiency, but does he have to sacrifice elegance in order to achieve it? 

Minato grabs his drink and starts slurping loudly.

Gai is sitting right next to Kakashi and he's watching Minato in rapt dazzlement. "Wow. This Kyuubi Diamond sounds magnificent."

"Yes it is," says Minato with a smile. Then he grabs his hamburger and starts munching again. "In the 20s, the diamond was given to a princess as an engagement ring by some prince in Eastern Europe. Then in the 50s it was bought by some ridiculously rich business tycoon and given to his mistress, who also happened to be a famous actress. Then later in the early 2000s, the famous actress died and her family sold it back to the original jewelers who created the ring."

"Since then, the jewelers set the enormous diamond in an arrangement with 8 other diamonds, forming an even finer necklace. That's an impressive piece of jewelry with 9 giant diamonds intricately laced with pure gold. Just holding it would cost you millions of dollars."

"Fuck," says Kakashi. "And _that_ is the target the Family is thinking of stealing?"

"Yes," says Minato. "Nowadays, the necklace is kept in a vault so deep underground it never sees the light of day. Stealing it is utterly impossible." He gobbles up the remainder of his hamburger.

Kakashi stares at Minato as he's chewing the last of his hamburger. "So…," he says slowly, "you said the Family has taken the bait. They don't strike me as the kind of group that would risk everything to go for a target that is _that_ secure."

"Right," says Minato. "But once in a while, there is a change of plans." He reaches into his pocket to fish out his phone. He types into it a few times, then he turns it around for the other two men to see.

"'Masquerade Charity Ball for the Arts'? What is this?," says Kakashi.

Minato starts munching on some fries. "It's a charity event thrown by some of the richest individuals of the city. All the top jewelers are participating. And you know what that means?"

"No. What does it mean?" says Gai, leaning forward in his seat.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. _Oh Minato and his teacher moments._ "It means the Kyuubi Diamond will be there at the ball."

"Exactly," says Minato smiling appreciatively. 

Kakashi leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling light above them. "So… you said, the Kyuubi Diamond is bait. Is the FBI staging a sting?"

"Oh shit," says Gai. "That means… if the Family goes for it, we can catch them?"

"Right again, boys." says Minato. "The FBI has been watching the Family closely for the past few months, thanks to your research, Kakashi."

Kakashi gives him a firm nod and Minato continues. "So using the research, we posed as a 'client' to request they steal the diamond for us. And sure enough, they went for it." 

A grin creeps its way onto Kakashi's lips. "Hmm… So now we just need to wait and catch them at the ball." He hums to himself as he mulls his thoughts. _Perhaps I'll get to see Obito there finally._

"Oh you're not coming," says Minato.

Kakashi perks up Minato's words. "What?"

"Of course not. This is above your paygrade," says Minato. Then he shows him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Kakashi, but I won't be able to swing the idea of you, a lowly detective, to be there in this FBI sting operation."

Kakashi slumps his shoulders, his whole demeanor wilts at that news. Gai sees his reaction and makes a sad sympathetic face. He pipes up. "How about we sneak in?"

"Sneak in?" Minato asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Kakashi furrows his brows. _Sneak in? How?_ Then his eyes widen as the sudden idea hits him. "Let us pose as waiters."

Minato just stares at them, staying stark quiet. Then he says, "OK, I'm listening."

"You'll need eyes on the inside," says Kakashi. "We can act as waiters. We'll be able to move around easily, get close to the guests. And we can relay information to you on the outside." 

Minato reaches for his drink, then leans back in his seat. He starts slurping on the straw until the drink runs empty. Kakashi and Gai watch him in rapt silence. 

Then an impressed grin forms on Minato's face. "That sounds… like a fantastic idea."

….

_Thief Hideout. 3am_

Obito walks into his room for the first time in over a year. He looks around the small room, the feeling of nostalgia overwhelms his senses. _It's been a while. Nothings really changed, has it… ?_

He locks the door behind him and the click of the lock makes a loud satisfying clink into the wall. 

He walks over to his dresser and goes down on his haunches to reach around and press a tiny secret switch. It unlocks. The panel right next to him makes a soft click. He leans out and then opens up the small panel to reveal a secret box. He pulls it out and opens it up. 

A satisfied grin graces is lips. Inside the box are all his treasured possessions-- His old clothes as a kid, his first pickpocketed dollar, some small knives he stole from Kakuzu just for fun, and the only photo he has of his parents. 

He looks at the photo with a soft forlorn expression, then he lets out a soft smile and says, "Hi mom and dad, I hope you didn't miss me too much while I was away." 

He takes out the photo and holds it to his chest, letting out a slow shaky breath. Then he brings up the photo to his lips, giving it a kiss and puts it back into the box. He puts the box back into its hidden compartment, reversing the steps of how he got it out.

He gets back up on his feet, doing a long cat like stretch into the air. Then he walks over to the bed and flops onto it backwards, letting out a long sigh as he bounces up and down on the old mattress. He stares up at the ceiling, tracing the familiar patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. 

It used to be very difficult for him to fall asleep, growing up on the streets, danger around every corner. And when he finally joined the Family and got his own room, it took him a while to get used to it. He still couldn't fall asleep easy. He even resorted to steal some of brother Sasori's light sedatives just so he could relax. Over time, he got so used to using them, he couldn't sleep properly without them. 

Of course, when he left the hideout, he had to learn how to sleep without them. And somehow something else was able to relax him or maybe distract him from his chaotic past life. 

Just like most times he's alone, Detective Kakashi Hatake enters his mind. Obito smiles serenely at the thought of him. 

He lets out a long sigh then curls on his side on the bed, images of Kakashi filling up his mind. He closes his eyes, then reaches into his inner coat pocket to bring out the audio recorder– The only memento he has of the handsome detective. 

With his eyes still closed and a light blush filling his cheeks, he turns on the little recorder, putting it on low volume and bringing it close to his ear. 

Kakashi's voice comes out of the recorder. 

_"You've been toying with me long enough, Thief. Now it's time for you to get what you deserve."_

Obito bites his lower lip and squirms. He curls into a ball on his side, hugging the recorder close to his ear as he rests it on the pillow.

_"Mmmm… You have such a fine ass. I've been wanting to see what's underneath these pants for some time now."_

"Ooh..," Obito whispers to himself. The sound of Kakashi's husky voice brings back his memories of their night together. Kakashi's hands, his mouth, his… 

Obito blushes more furiously as he trails his hand down his chest then down to between his legs. He listens to his own moans in the recorder and once in a while he hears some of Kakashi's moans as well. His hand cups around his cock, stroking it softly.

"Hi Tobi," says a sudden voice. It came from within his room. 

Obito's eyes shoot open. He quickly hides the audio recorder under his pillow then jumps up in a seated position on the bed, carefully using his long coat to hide his erection. He looks around wildly in his room until finally his eyes land on the source of the voice.

"Zetsu?! How did you get in here?!" he yells. 

Zetsu watches him with an amused expression. "Silly… Your door was so easy to open."

Obito gawks at him. _What the hell? Did he… pick the lock? I didn't even hear him come in!_

"Ok, so you picked my lock. What makes you think you can just come in here?"

"Aww, Tobi. I just wanted to chat," Zetsu says with a fake smile. 

Obito's eyes shift into a glare. "Don't play coy with me," he snaps. "I can see right through your stupid fake smile."

Zetsu's smile slowly fades into a smirk. "Of course you can, Boss. You're the master of fake smiles."

Obito keeps glaring at him. _This fucking weasel. He's got a lot of nerve._ He sits up straighter on his bed, making himself seem more imposing and desperately masking the feeling of embarrassment at being caught doing _THAT._

"Ok," says Obito narrowing his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Well," says Zetsu smirking, "I feel like we got off on the wrong start." He walks over and offers his hand towards Obito. "I really am pleased to meet you finally. It will be an honor to learn from you."

Obito looks at Zetsu's outstretched hand, then up at his face. Zetsu looks truly earnest and humbled. Obito tightens his jaw, still watching him suspiciously. "Ok… well, I'm flattered. I'm happy to hear that my reputation still precedes me." Obito reaches over and shakes Zetsu's hand. 

Zetsu lets out a satisfied smile and Obito smiles back. Then he tightens his grip on Zetsu's hand. The other man looks down at their hands then up at Obito. 

Obito keeps smiling at him, but his eyes are piercing. "Now… if you get in my way during the heist… If you even try and mess me up, _you_ are gone. I'll make sure of it." 

He tightens his grip even more and Zetsu's arm starts shaking. "Do you understand me?" He says in a calm level voice. 

Zetsu nods frantically as he tries to pull his hand out of the tight handshake. Obito watches him struggle, then finally he releases his hand. Zetsu flies backwards slightly as he yanks his hand away. 

"Now get out of here. And knock next time," says Obito, he turns away and lies back down on the bed.

Zetsu nods quickly and shows him an apologetic smile. He starts backing away, but as he does so, his eyes linger on Obito's pillow. 

Obito hears him hesitate, so he turns around to look at him again. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, Boss," Zetsu says with a friendly smile. "I'll get out of your hair now." He sneaks away and then out the door. Obito waits as he hears Zetsu lock the door from the outside, then he jumps towards the door and uses his chair to barricade himself in.

With an exasperated sigh, Obito turns around and leans against the wall. _I think I remember why I wanted to get away so bad. No fucking privacy._

He looks over at his pillow on the bed, remembering thats where he hid the audio recorder.

_If they can just come into my room whenever they want, I'll need to be more careful._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm adding another layer to this story... the fairytale element! Why? Because I think it fits perfectly and it amuses me to no end. 😂 So Obito may be like a "princess" archetype– kind of– but he may not need any rescuing. Or maybe he will. I guess we'll see. 
> 
> Btw, this story is also a heist movie. Because yes. 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to leave me some feedback too, either good or bad. I want to know what you think. 🤔😂👍
> 
> And please, stay safe out there. The world is going nuts... 😣😣


	8. The Gala

_3 weeks later/ Day of the heist_

....

_Thief Hideout 5:30pm (2.5 hrs before the event)_

Obito looks at his reflection in the mirror, his lips pouting slightly. This disguise has to be impeccable. Not only does it need to hide his features, he needs to blend in with the high class guest list. 

He turns his head from side to side. The make-up looks good. Perfect actually. You can barely see the scars on the right side of his face. He's also wearing a medium length wig, hair slicked back, and a fake beard, cut short and trim like stubble. He's not a fan of facial hair, but with the make-up, the beard, and the black sequined mask he'll wear for the masquerade ball, the full look should hide his face very nicely. 

He does a slow spin, admiring the way his long deep purple, embroidered, Victorian-style, tail coat fits well on his body. He's also wearing a black silk vest, with the collar buttoned up to his neck, and black embroidered pants. 

He faces the mirror and smirks. Then he does a cheeky satisfied pose.

"Done checking yourself out in the mirror?" says a voice behind him.

Obito chuckles and turns around. He sees Konan there standing in the doorway. "Can you blame me? Seriously, Konan. You've really outdone yourself this time. Although, I could do without the beard."

Konan smirks, but crosses her arms. "Sorry, little brother, but this is an event for the high class elite. It doesn't make sense for a young 20 something year old to be walking around in the party. So we just needed to age you a little bit."

"Of course," says Obito. "That's why I plan to act like a young, but ridiculously rich playboy type that enjoys the finer things." He grins lazily and slicks his hair back, exaggerating the movement with a flourish. Konan scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Obito chuckles at her reaction, then he turns back to the mirror, readjusting the cuff links on his sleeves. Konan watches him curiously, then says, "So, are you still worried about working with Zetsu?"

Obito grows silent and purses his lips. After their initial meeting, Zetsu proved to be somewhat tolerable. They spent the last 3 weeks together, working on their teamwork, getting used to the other person's style of thieving, and even practice stealing a necklace off of a heavily guarded display case undetected–

(In the thief hideout, they have a few simulated sets to practice on, like a fake museum and jewelry store. Each one is fully armed with security cameras, alarms, tear gas, and automatic door locks. Yes, they are a fully professional group, dead serious about their craft).

In the end, Zetsu turned out to be quite a skilled thief and pickpocket. Obito didn't need to train him much, but the man still needs to work on his social cues and personal instincts. After all, reading people is an important skill for a thief.

Obito pouts and shrugs his shoulders. "You know, at first I didn't know what to think of him. The guy has terrible manners and doesn't know how to act subtle. But the last 3 weeks, during our preparations, he proved to be quite useful. He's actually a decent pickpocket."

Konan nods and smiles. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. Maybe you two can form a nice partnership and go on other heists after this."

"Maybe...," says Obito. He turns back towards the mirror and smiles at Konan through the reflection. "Now can you give me some privacy? I need to work on my character."

Konan smirks and shakes her head exasperated, turning to leave his room. "Just tell me you want to ogle yourself in the mirror, and I'll leave," she teases. She walks out into the hallway and closes the door behind her. 

After watching her leave, Obito shifts his eyes back to his reflection. He tightens his jaw and stares at his face, dead serious. 

So far, it seems like the Family hasn't suspected anything different about him. The past 3 weeks, he's been playing it cool, just acting like his normal charming thief self– The kind of person his brothers are familiar with and expect him to be.

It was a delicate dance, something that Obito can do no problem. But at the back of his mind, he worried about what would happen after the heist, if everything went according to plan and he brought home the Kyuubi Diamond. 

They may be his "Family", but they are still a group of tricksters and con artists. They work for hire, to do shady deals for the elite around the world. Self preservation is key for the Family... and Obito is not stupid to forget that. 

It's only a matter of time; He can't keep on this charade forever. He just needs to play along and figure out a way to escape before they find out his secret.

....

_Inside the Gala 7:00pm (1 hr before the event)_

Kakashi stands in a row among 25 other waiters. It's an awkward position for him to be there– He's never worked as a waiter before. In his ignorance, he just figured all waiters did was carry new plates to the table and then bring the empty ones back. 

He was dead wrong. 

"Listen here, you pile of shits," says Mr. Momichi– Kakashi's 'boss', the event planner. The heavy-set man paces in front of the group, glaring at them with a grimace permanently embedded on his face. All the waiters, excluding Kakashi, shake in fear. 

"This is the biggest gala of the year and you all need to get your act together!" Mr. Momoichi continues. "I want perfect attitudes, perfect smiles, perfect manners, ALL OF IT!!! I don't want to catch any of you lazing about or smoking a doobie in the back halls. And if I see ANY of you tripping up, I will have your hyde!"

All the waiters nod their heads anxiously. 

Kakashi inwardly groans. This waiter idea is starting to feel like a mistake. He's not good at smiling or acting polite and personable. No one has time for that when you are a hardened detective, working on intense cases all the time. 

He looks over at the other row of waiters and he sees Gai standing there. His full attention is at Mr. Momichi. 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow. _Well at least Gai is blending in._

Then again, the man is always friendly and likeable. Something that Kakashi just sucks at. He lets out a long sigh. 

"What was that, pretty boy?" Mr. Momoichi snaps at him, "Are you annoyed by my speech?"

_Oh great. I've angered the whale._

Kakashi blinks at him, then says wearily, "No... Mr. Momichi. Carry on, please." 

Mr. Momichi gives him the stink eye then says, "Alright everyone. Get out of here and start putting on your uniforms. The gala starts in an hour." All the other waiters start leaving except Gai and Kakashi. 

Gai walks over to him. "Geez Kakashi. Can you at least act somewhat normal? The storm clouds over your head are extra stormy today."

Kakashi gives him a bland stare. "I'm sure you can understand why. There's a lot of pressure riding on us." He looks up and sees Mr. Momichi approaching them. "Hello, sir. Thanks again for letting us do this."

Mr. Momichi crosses his arms. "Tch. _Believe_ me. When Agent Namikaze told me the FBI would be running a sting operation in our gala, the last thing I expected was that we'd only have two 'undercover cops' helping us. Especially you two idiots."

"Hey...," says Gai. "That's Officer and Detective idiot to you, sir." Kakashi facepalms. Mr. Momichi stares at him deadpan. 

"Well anyway," says Kakashi, changing the subject, "It's not just us here." He reaches up to his ear and pulls out a tiny earpiece. He brings it over for Mr. Momichi to listen.

"Hello. Who's there?" says Mr. Momichi into the earpiece.

"Hello, Momichi-san!" comes Minato's exuberant voice out of the little device. "I hope everything is set up nicely for the gala?"

"Yes, Agent Namikaze. Although, I'm still not feeling confident about these two 'agents' –he says with disdain as he gives the stink eye to Kakashi and Gai– you sent to act undercover."

"Oh I'm sure you feel that way," Minato says lighthearted. "But these two are very reliable and motivated for our cause. I trust you to put your faith in them like I do."

"Fine," Mr. Momichi snaps. He shoves the earpiece back to Kakashi. 

Kakashi puts the earpiece back in his ear and says, "Thanks again, Momichi-san. We'll do our best to keep things under control. We have a plan and it should not disrupt the gala."

"I'm glad to hear it," says Mr. Momichi. He eyes them with one last disapproving glare and says, "Just don't drop any of my dishes. And remember to _smile_ , for god sake!" He turns on his heel and rushes off, probably to deal with other matters for the event. 

Gai watches Mr. Momichi leave and says snidely, "Geez that guy is unpleasant. You would think he'd be a little more grateful we are here securing the gala." 

"I agree," says Minato through their earpieces. "Now, boys. You remember the plan, right? There is a tiny tracking device on the necklace. We wait for a member of the Family to steal it and then we follow them to their hideout using the tracker. The jewelers understand the situation as well and they are cooperating with us."

"Hai," says Gai. 

"Hmm," Kakashi hums thoughtfully stroking his chin. "Now all we need to do is make the trap seem authentic. We can't make it too easy for them."

"Exactly," says Minato. "I knew you were always my brightest student. If you keep this up, I might just refer you to the FBI."

Kakashi chuckles. "No thanks. I'm quite happy working as a city detective."

"Alright," says Minato, but Kakashi could hear the proud smile in his voice. Minato continues, "Well, carry on then," and his voice lowers to ominous levels as he says, "I'll be watching you..." The earpiece clicks off. 

Gai looks up and waves to one of the security cameras, knowing that's what Minato meant by 'I'll be watching you.' 

"Minato must have a lot of faith in us," he says nervously. "We're the only ones inside the gala acting undercover. But at least he's not too far away. He's outside monitoring the event with a small group of agents and that makes me feel a little better. How bout you, Kakashi? Are you worried?"

He glances over at Kakashi and notices how distracted he looks. He has a good idea why. "Hey, Kakashi," he prods.

"Hm?"

"Do you think... we'll see Obito here at the gala?"

Kakashi grows silent. That's another reason why he feels so anxious. He hasn't seen Obito in over 5 months and tonight the chances of seeing him are very high. Kakashi wonders what will happen if Obito is here and sees him again finally. Would he be elated? Or... upset?

Well, he'll probably be upset since Kakashi is here to capture him. 

But if Obito _is_ happy to see him, does that matter?

Without warning, an image of Obito smiling at him blissfully enters his mind. He comes closer to Kakashi, reaching out to hold his hands, then wrapping them around his waist. Kakashi spreads out his fingers and digs them into his back, pulling him close.

Obito leans in, eyes half lidded and drawing him closer. "I missed you, Detective. What took you so long to find me?"

He tilts his head up, reaching his lips closer to Kakashi's. A light gentle touch grazes Kakashi's lip.

"Uh, Kakashi?" 

Kakashi's head perks up at the sudden voice. He sees Gai staring at him curiously. "What?" says Kakashi, caught off guard.

"Wow," says Gai amused. "I just mentioned his name, and that set you off to dreamland. You really got it bad, huh?"

Kakashi clears his throat. " _Ahem._ Whatever, Gai. It still doesn't mean anything."

"Right...," says Gai. His face contorts into what looks like disbelief and amusement. He's clearly trying to fight down laughter at Kakashi's expense.

"Well anyway, " Kakashi says, turning his face away to hide his blush of embarrassment, "It helps that the waiting staff will get to wear masks. If Obito comes, I can't have him recognizing me. Or else the jig is up."

"That's true," says Gai. He looks up at Kakashi's quickly thrown together disguise. "Is that why you're also wearing a wig and makeup."

Kakashi nods. He's wearing a light brown wig with medium length wavy locks. Plus he has purple streaks below and above his eyes. It's not a lot, but the overall effect disguises his face very effectively.

"We got a little less than an hour," Kakashi says. "Cmon, Gai. It's time for us to put on our waiter uniforms." 

....

_Outside the Gala 7:40 pm (20 mins before the event)_

Obito walks up the long wide staircase up to the entrance of the gala. The place is crowded with rich people in fine elegant clothes and paparazzi flashing cameras in his face. Obito hides a small sarcastic smile. Too bad he's not here for pickpocketing. He figured the pockets of these people would be full to the brim. 

He looks up at the museum entrance. The place is completely decked out in long red banners and shiny glittering lights. This is just the entrance to the event and it already looks extravagant. 

"How's it looking, boss?" says Zetsu through his inner mouth piece.

"It looks like a fucking circus dressed up with jewels and expensive clothes." Obito says under his breath. He has the mouthpiece hidden behind his upper right molar. It's one of those new covert spy devices Nagato provided them. The tiny device transmits Obito's voice to Zetsu. And when Zetsu talks to him, the sound from the mouthpiece vibrates against his upper molar, allowing him to hear Zetsu. Its a clever little device– He doesn't even need an earpiece or a mic under his shirt. 

He gets closer to the entrance and sees a few security guards. "It looks like the entrance is heavily guarded. Just like what our intel told us." 

_Not a problem,_ Obito thinks to himself. _I just need to act like I belong and they won't suspect a thing._

Obito walks right past the security guards, as if they weren't important enough for his attention, and straight towards the hostess. He greets her with a smile and polite head bow. "Hello, Miss. I'm Katsuro, Sachi. Tech and business entrepreneur and fine arts and jewelry enthusiast." 

"Oh! Mr. Katsuro! I heard a lot about you!" She says in an excited voice. Then she comes in close to whisper, "You know... you gave us one of the kindest donations." She smiles sweetly and whispers in a flirtatious voice. "And your picture is the best among all the benefactors. I didn't think you would be so _handsome_ in person."

Obito smiles in his usual charming way and looks at her with his practiced half lidded, alluring eyes. The hostess melts as a result. "Well, its too bad we're here working. I try not to mix business with pleasure."

The girl's happy demeanor fades and Obito just smirks even more as he says, "Although... I like to keep an open mind outside of business. You have my contact information after all." He walks off, practically leaving her swooning. 

She yells right after him, "Oh do you need a mask for the gala?"

He turns and says to her, "Actually no. I brought my own." He reaches into his coat and brings out a dark metallic mask. It has the shape of a cat, with the ears protruding out above the mask, and in the eyeholes is a light shade of red glass. He puts on the mask, giving her one last teasing look and he walks away. 

He hides a grin. He knows that contact information is fake. There's no way that girl, or anyone, would be able to trace him after the event. Even his so-called "kind donation" is fake. Nagato made sure of that.

Of all the skills he picked up from his brothers in secret– sedatives, bombs, fighting hand to hand, creating disguises– hacking is something he completely missed. He makes a point to start learning that after this heist.

"Hey, Zetsu. How's the hidden camera working?" says Obito into his molar mic. There's a reason Obito brought his own mask. Not only does it make him look good, in the eyes of the cat mask are hidden cameras.

"It's great, boss," Zetsu replies. "I can see everything you see."

"Good. Now where are you?" 

Obito hears light shuffling in the background of Zetsu's feed. "I'm in one of the vents now," says Zetsu. "I'm on my way through the northeast wing. I can drop off your package in the northwest bathroom in 10 minutes."

"Excellent," says Obito. "I'm inside now, so I can't speak too much."

"Understood," says Zetsu. 

Obito walks further into the gala, walking past the main entrance and into the lobby. As he walks in, the feeling of awe overwhelms him. 

_Wow. This place is so extravagant. Everything in this room looks like it cost thousands of dollars to dress up. It's definitely the classiest party I've been to_...

He walks through the lobby and towards the gallery, keeping an uninterested and bored expression on his face. Inwardly, he may be impressed with the decor, but he needs to present an aloof attitude. He's pretending to be a member of high class society, after all. 

He enters the main room of the gallery. As he walks in, he looks up and immediately makes a sharp intake of breath. Right there, up on display at the center of the room is his target– the Kyuubi Diamond.

He walks right up to the glass. Its sitting there among other fine and famous jewelry, but its by far the most beautiful and intricate. His eyes trace along the fine details of the pure white gold, holding together the eight large diamonds. And at the center, the final piece connected by the eight glittering jewels, is the biggest of them all. 

_The Kyuubi diamond…_ Obito gawks to himself, holding back a gasp. _Jesus, the thing is just so fucking unbelieveable in person. It's like a fantasy necklace. A thing like this shouldn't exist!_

"Are you seeing this, Zetsu?" Obito says quietly into his inner molar mic.

"I am, boss. It's gorgeous!," says Zetsu. Obito can practically hear the drooling in his voice. He doesn't blame him though. As a thief, things as shiny as the Kyuubi Diamond are almost impossible to ignore.

Obito looks around the room and sees all the guests wandering around and security guards standing against the wall observing everyone. 

"Are you going to steal it now, Boss?" says Zetsu eagerly.

"No," says Obito. "Its not the right time. Perhaps later in the gala when everyone is past their third drink." He steps away from the glass and exits the gallery. "Besides, I'm here to party. We have the rest of the night to steal it."

He enters the main dining room and looks around. His eyebrows fly up in surprise.

The main dining room is vast. With a high round ceiling and floor to ceiling windows. The space looks absolutely wide and breathtaking. He walks down the wide carpeted staircase, eyes roaming the sparkling decor on each of the tables and lining the walls. Hundreds of guests are speaking and chattering. Gleeful laughter can be heard around the room. The noise is loud, but it adds to the spirit of the event. 

He looks to the corner where the kitchens are and sees two members of the waiting staff. They are leaning against the wall and observing everyone. They look nicely dressed up too, with long sleeve white shirts and black vests. They also have white masks covering the upper half of their face.

 _Looks like everyone is wearing masks at this party._ Obito observes. _Even the staff. Talk about total anonymity._

As he's looking at the two waiters, one of them shifts their attention to him and they lock eye contact. From what little Obito can see under the mask, the man seems to have a nice facial shape... and great wavy brown hair. 

Obito shows him a playful smile and the guy tilts his head curiously. Obito then turns away and feels his heart jerk. _That's strange... Somehow I'm reminded of that time I met the detective on that street. Weird..._

As he's walking away, he looks down at his watch. The event is about to start.

_I guess I should start mingling. If I want to blend in, I better start making some "friends" around here._

....

Kakashi continues watching the dark haired man with the cat mask as he walks away. He squints his eyes, observing the man's stride and the way his deep purple coat frames his body. Right next to him, Gai keeps yammering about something that Kakashi tunes out.

"And then we started watching Frozen," says Gai, waving his hand in the air with each word passing out of his mouth. "Which Yamato clearly hates. He prefers Tangled... but I wanted him to see the deeper meaning behind Frozen. Two princesses, two sisters, torn from each other..."

Kakashi watches as the dark haired man joins a group of high class individuals and starts chatting with them. He says something and the group erupts in delighted laughter at what he said. The man has an affected aura about him, something that just makes you want to stop, look, and listen to what he says.

Kakashi's eyes narrow intensely at the man and an itching feeling starts up at the back of his mind. He leaves the wall and starts walking in the dark haired male's direction. 

"Yo, Kakashi.... Where are you–" says Gai, startled.

Kakashi ignores him. There's something he has to know.

He gets closer to the group and stops, just out of earshot, so he can overhear what they are saying. He leans on a chair with his back turned to the group, but peers discreetly over his shoulder to spy on them.

"It's simple really. Every day I get up and look through the Forbes list of the richest people in America. If I'm not there, I go to work," drawls the dark haired man with the black metallic cat mask.

The group starts chuckling and the dark haired man smirks lazily. 

An older rich gentleman speaks up. "That's a good motivator, Sachi-san. Perhaps we will see you on that list very soon."

"That's what I intend," says the dark haired man– or 'Sachi-san' as Kakashi heard it. The man continues to speak, with an obvious grin in his voice. "But don't get too comfortable. My company might grow big enough to absorb any of yours." 

The group starts chuckling once more, in the affected way rich people usually do. The older gentleman speaks up again. "That's a fiery spirit you got there. Perhaps we'll get to see you at our table tonight?" 

"I would be happy to join you," says the dark haired man, a confident smile on his lips. "But later. I have important business to attend to at the moment. The loo, to be exact."

The group erupts in delighted laughter and 'Sachi-san' turns away and heads to the exit. Kakashi swiftly faces the other direction, pretending to fix up the table next to him, and the dark haired man walks right past him. As he does so, Kakashi gets a whiff of his scent. 

_Oranges and cinnamon? It's masked by cologne, but that scent is so familiar..._

He watches as the dark haired male exits the main dining area, heading to the bathrooms. Kakashi eagerly follows. 

Kakashi makes sure to keep a good distance between himself and his target. His eyes lock onto the man's dark hair as he walks down the crowded hallway. Laughing and giggling guests pass by them and Kakashi watches as the other man seems to gracefully weave through the crowd.

He goes into the restrooms and Kakashi stops. 

_What do I do now? I can't let him see me. And I'm not even sure that's who I think it is._

At the back of his mind though, he still felt that itch.

Right at that moment, the restroom doors open and the man with the cat mask reappears. Kakashi freaks out and quickly hides behind a tall plant. 

_Shit, that was quick. He was only in there for like 10 to 15 seconds._

Kakashi calms his breath as he senses the man getting closer. He hides further into the alcove next to the plant. He watches as the man walks right past him and he lets out a tiny sigh of relief. 

Then the man stops, a few feet away down the hall. 

Kakashi's heart starts pounding. They are alone in the hallway now, all the guests must've found their seats. 

Keeping his back turned, the man starts speaking. "I don't know why you are following me, but you should stop if you know what's good for you." He slowly turns and looks at Kakashi through the mask. The edge of his lip curls up as he says, "Or are you following me because you're smitten?" 

Kakashi keeps quiet, not saying anything. 

Right then, triumphant music erupts out of the speakers, signalling the start of the event. Loud clapping starts up in the main dining room. 

The dark haired man tilts his head to the side curiously and lets out a cute pout. "Well, I'm sorry Mr. Waiter, but it seems fate is not on our side. The music is calling and tonight is an important night for me."

With one last coy smile, he turns away and starts heading towards the main dining hall, exaggerating the sway of his hips. Kakashi arches an eyebrow, eyes narrowing as he watches the man's ass. Then a sly smirk grows on his lips.

Once the dark haired man is out of sight, he whispers closely to his mic, "Minato. Gai. I've found him. Obito is here."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I had to research a couple things for this chapter, like that molar mic/transmitter thing. Its real, folks. And its pretty neat. :D
> 
> Also, I had no idea what rich people talk about... so I had to look up "rich people jokes". I wanted Obito to sound cunning enough to infiltrate a circle of the high class. So that thing Obito said about Forbes, I took from somewhere. Some of their jokes are pretty funny actually. 
> 
> And yes. Kakashi fully recognized Obito by watching his ass. 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next one. :3


	9. Hidden Schemes

Obito continues walking in the direction of the grand hall. The triumphant music is still playing through the speakers and thunderous applause continues to drone on. 

Obito follows the sound, but there is something at the back of his mind that's bothering him. _Hmm... There's something oddly familiar about that waiter. I just don't know what it is._

Almost by coincidence, Zetsu's voice comes in through his molar device. "Hey, boss. Who was that?"

"I have no idea," Obito says truthfully. 

He walks down the wide staircase into the main ballroom. At the other end of the immense room, he sees the event speakers walking up toward the stage. 

Zetsu's voice comes in again, sounding impassive. "Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Obito pauses midstep. During their preparations, there was something else Obito noticed about Zetsu. He's good at pickpocketing and he works quite well on his own. But if he feels threatened or even a little bit under pressure, he becomes unpredictable. Almost violent.

It was shocking at first. But being the calm, cool, professional, Obito figured out how to calm him down. 

It's a good thing they spent all that time practicing together the past 3 weeks. Obito learned all of Zetsu's quirks and hidden strengths, as well as his weaknesses. Zetsu just needs clear direction and he does the job just fine. 

At least, so far...

Obito continues to walk down the staircase. Toward the front of the giant ballroom, he sees his earlier "friends" waving at him. He shows them a confident smile and starts walking in their direction. He covertly speaks into his mic, while smiling at other guests. "No. He's not a threat. Just keep an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious."

No response. 

Obito furrows his brows under his mask. _What's taking him so long? Did the device lose connection? Or..._

"Hey, Zetsu? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Zetsu finally replies. "Oh yea. I got it, boss." 

"Good," Obito says sternly. He lets out a small breath of relief– He almost panicked right then and there. "Now are you in position?"

"Yea, boss. I'm sitting here in the basement, near the control room. Everything is set in place for our plans. Just say the word and I'm ready to go." 

"Excellent," Obito whispers onto his mic. "Just wait for my signal." 

He finally arrives at the table with his new acquaintances. He goes around the table, shaking their hands and greeting each person with a polite smile, then he finds his seat. Right as he sits down, the event speakers make their introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the 20th anniversary of the Masquerade Charity Ball for the Arts!"

Loud cheering erupts out of the crowd.

....

Kakashi watches from the sidelines as the crowd erupts in thunderous applause. He has his arms crossed, leaning against the wall and standing next to the other waiters. Although, unlike him, all the other waiters and standing up straight with their arms down by their sides, forming a line of perfect professionalism.

He looks over at Obito and sees that he's sitting at a table near the front of the room. He's a bit far from where Kakashi is standing, but he can still see that Obito's lips are turned up in a relaxed smile. 

Something coils in Kakashi's belly and a frown forms on his face.

The urge to go towards Obito is really nagging at him. He doesn't know why. Maybe he just wants to go over there, yank off his mask, and yell at him. Maybe even shove him to the ground and punch him across the face. Anything to get back at the thief and rectify the enormous void he left in his life. 

But _why_ does he feel this way? 

It's not like there is anything between them– They had that one night together, where they gave in to their sexual urges and enjoyed each other's bodies. But it was just meant to be that. One night of passion and nothing else. 

But then, how can he explain the last few months? He's been utterly possessed with the need to find Obito. 

And now he's finally here, sitting a mere few yards away. 

It's driving him crazy. All these strange emotions he's feeling inside. He's not used to it and he can barely control himself. 

But either way, these feelings don't matter. And he knows that. He's only here to observe Obito and make sure the FBI's sting operation runs smoothly. He can't interfere with the plan, no matter how much he wants to approach Obito. They just need him to steal the necklace and follow him to the Family's hideout. 

Kakashi narrows his eyes from within the mask. _We're so close. I can't let anything screw this up._

His frown deepens and he clenches his fist subconsciously.

He feels a sudden tap on his shoulder. He looks over and sees it was Gai who poked him. 

Gai points to his own face and charades a bright customer service smile. Kakashi glowers at him, then does a sarcastic 'If you poke me again, I will kill you' smile. Then he catches movement over Gai's shoulder. He sees Mr. Momichi standing back there near the kitchens. The short fat man is glaring bloody daggers at him. 

Kakashi lets out a sigh and stands up straight. He lets his arms fall to his side and he attempts to form a pleasant smile on his face. Gai sees his "smile" and tries not to laugh.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, then turns his attention back to Obito. The thief is still smiling easily under the black cat mask. Kakashi feels a slight flutter in his heart and he unconsciously forms a genuine smile.

The event speakers finish their opening statements, then they introduce the first presenter. "Now without further ado, world renowned jewelry designer, Mr. Foster Blake!"

....

Enthusiastic clapping starts up around the dining room again and Obito gets swept up in the excitement of it. He claps along with the crowd as an older, distinguished gentleman in a sharp suit walks up to the mic. "Good evening to you all, and thank you for joining us in this fabulous event."

Obito's lips form a sly grin. Mr. Foster Blake is one of the master artists behind the design of the Kyuubi Diamond necklace. Obito was already familiar with the history of the necklace and its previous owners, but for the event, he had to study up on all the famous jewelers and designers who would be present at the ball. Just in case it was brought up in conversation, of course.

 _Foster Blake, huh?_ Obito muses to himself. _Interesting... Looks like this gala is pulling all the stops for its 20th anniversary._

Mr. Blake continues. "When the Kyuubi Diamond was resold to our company back in 2005, I thought it was a joke. I thought there was no way the late Ms. Holloway's, may she rest in peace, family would part from such an elegant and timeless ring."

"But they assured me, the Kyuubi Diamond is not meant to be kept with one family for eternity. The diamond is meant to be free and seen by many people for generations to come. "

He pauses for dramatic effect then smirks as he says, "And you know what, folks. I agree with them." 

Over the man's shoulder, the curtains open up to reveal the silhouette of a young woman. The curtains continue to part, allowing the light from the stage to shine on the woman. She walks up towards the light and immediately, excited murmurs and energetic clapping starts up. 

Obito focuses on the woman and sees what's hanging around her neck. His eyes grow wide.

"Oh shit," he curses softly into his mic. 

"What is it, boss?," Zetsu responds.

The woman walks towards Mr. Blake, seeming to float across the stage. She extends out her hand for him to grasp as she comes toward him in an elegant twirl. As she finishes the twirl, a necklace with glittering jewels spins around her neck, then lands softly above her chest. 

Mr. Blake's voice rings out loud and clear, "Allow me to introduce to you all, the two most beautiful loves of my life." The woman turns toward the audience and does an elegant bow. "The talented Anko Mitarashi and my greatest work, the Kyuubi Diamond necklace."

Thunderous applause erupts throughout the enormous ballroom. 

Obito claps along with the other guests, but he tightens his jaw. "The necklace," he whispers into his mic, "it's hanging off of that woman's neck."

"W-what should we do, boss?," Zetsu says, his voice coming through all shaky. "W-we didn't prepare for this." 

Obito can't see Zetsu, but he can tell by the sound of his voice that he's panicking. It's _not_ good.

Obito continues to focus on the woman on stage, his eyes straining through the mask as he considers what to do next. As he makes up plans in his head, he keeps himself calm. "Just relax, Zetsu. We can still use plan B."

Zetsu stays quiet for a few moments and Obito anxiously waits for his response. _Damn, if Zetsu's already cracking under pressure..._

"Ok. You're right, boss." Zetsu answers finally.

Obito lets out a small sigh of relief. _Damn. Babysitting this newbie is starting to cause so much unnecessary headache. It's why I prefer to work alone._

"But, how are you going to steal it now?" Zetsu asks.

"I don't know," Obito admits. He continues to watch the woman on stage, eyes trained onto the necklace. Then an amused smile forms on his lips and he says, "But I'm excited to find out."

....

Kakashi sees the young woman do the twirl on stage. He catches sight of gold and diamonds on her neck. 

_She's wearing the necklace? How?_ He looks over at Obito to see his reaction. 

Sitting with the appearance of perfect etiquette and poise, the thief looks completely calm and unalarmed. If he's freaking out inside, he's hiding it very well. In fact, he looks pleasantly amused.

Kakashi piques an eyebrow. _Hmm.. that's strange. Obito looks perfectly relaxed._

"Hey Kakashi," Gai says right next to him. "That's the necklace isn't it?" 

"Sure looks like it." Kakashi keeps an eye on Obito, while tapping his earpiece. "Hey Minato, are you seeing this?"

"I am," Minato answers. He lets out a thoughtful hum and Kakashi imagines him pursing his lips and scratching his chin. "This is an interesting development– We weren't notified of this change in the schedule." 

"Damn," says Gai. "So what do we do now?"

Kakashi continues to observe Obito from afar. He still has that relaxed smile on his face. If Kakashi knew any better, it's like Obito is grinning in excitement. 

It's that familiar grin that stirs something inside Kakashi. He's been stuck on the other end of that grin– That same exact grin that left him behind, frustrated and confused... and somehow handcuffed to a bedpost. 

Oh, but that's also the same excited grin he had on while Kakashi was knocking him hard against the bed. 

Kakashi violently shakes his head, ridding himself of some confusing and unhelpful memories. Gai at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Its fine," Kakashi says. "The plan should still work. We just need to wait for Obito to steal the necklace somehow."

"Agreed," Minato answers. Gai nods his head affirmatively.

Kakashi looks at Obito again and sees that he's moving his mouth slightly. _Wait. What is he doing now? Is he talking to himself? Or... to someone?_

"Do you think Obito might have an accomplice?" Kakashi asks. 

"Its possible," Minato muses. "We haven't seen any other members of the Family enter the gala. And Obito arrived on his own. But it doesn't mean he truly is alone."

Kakashi doesn't reply, but he nods his head in agreement. If Obito is working with the other members, this operation will be more difficult. 

"We should use codenames," Gai says suddenly.

"What?" says Kakashi. He looks at Gai, confused.

"Yea! We can't call each other by our names and we can't keep mentioning the necklace. We gotta come up with codenames."

"Hmm...," Minato audibly ponders to himself, "That's actually a good idea, Gai. What do you suggest?"

"Well...," Gai strokes his chin and looks up at the ceiling. Then his eyes brighten with sudden clarity. "Why don't we call the necklace the 'White Rabbit'?"

"White Rabbit?" Kakashi says blandly. He stares at Gai with a deadpan exasperated look. "Like Alice in Wonderland?" 

"Yes," Gai says excitedly. He would have yelled it if they weren't in this fancy, high society gala. 

"Ahh 'follow the white rabbit'," Minato says, with clear amusement in his voice. "Then what should we call Obito? The "cheshire cat'?"

Kakashi narrows his eyes at Gai, his expression somehow growing more deadpan. _What are they going on about? This conversation is heading in a strange direction._

"Guys, are you serious? Now is not the time to–"

"I like it," Gai interrupts. "It fits perfectly. I mean, look at him." He tips his head in Obito's direction, daring Kakashi to say otherwise. "He's wearing a long purple coat _and_ a cat mask."

Kakashi arches an eyebrow and looks over at Obito. He can't deny the comparison. Heck, Obito is even grinning like a mischievous cat.

"Alright, it fits," Kakashi admits. He lets out a heavy sigh and brings his hand up to comb through his hair. He stops as it touches the feel of wavy locks. He almost forgot– He's wearing a light brown, wavy haired, wig. 

"And Kakashi is Alice," says Gai. 

Kakashi shoots him a glare, and the bushy browed man just smiles gleefully. 

"You're insufferable," Kakashi sneers.

"And I think it's a perfect codename," Minato says, probably holding his hand off the mic while he laughs uncontrollably along with his small team of agents outside.

Kakashi tightens his lip and emits a scowl. _Now Minato is in on the Disney fairytale motifs? He brings his hands up to hold his face in exasperation. I'm surrounded by dorks._

He turns his attention back to Obito, right about the same time Mr. Blake finishes his speech on stage. 

"Alright everyone," Mr. Blake announces, "Let's eat!"

.....

Obito watches the woman wearing the Kyuubi Diamond necklace in secret. She's eating at a table a few feet away, sitting next to Mr. Blake and several other important designers and celebrities. There's also a fair amount of security guards standing close to their table.

"So that's Anko Mitarashi," says someone off to his right. "She just appeared in the spotlight a few months ago, and already she's being wooed by all the richest men in the city."

"I'd pay to see her," says a gentleman at the table, "If I can get a ticket before they all sell out."

Obito keeps a bemused smile on his face as he listens to their conversation. He has no idea who this woman is. But how to find out more information on her without sounding ignorant?

"I'm curious," Obito says, testing. He keeps his voice sounding uninterested as he says, "A woman who's talent has brought her to the attention of so many admirers…? I'm intrigued. What's her secret?"

"Well, it certainly helps when you've made Prima ballerina at the Weston Opera House within just a couple months," says the woman from earlier. She's obviously trying to hide the envy in her tone. The people around the table start chuckling amongst themselves.

Obito hides a grin as he takes a sip of champagne. _So this 'Anko Mitarashi' is a dancer. I can work with that._

The waiters come into the dining room carrying saucers of plates and drinks. They file into the room in a perfect line of matching white long shirts and vests. Their movements are evenly coordinated as they walk down the center aisle in pairs. It's quite impressive. Then they break off and start bringing the food out to the guests. 

Obito notices the waiter with the wavy brown hair from earlier. He's at the back of the line and not even bothering to smile like the others. Obito watches him curiously as he seems to put the plates down on one of the tables without any care and attention. Then he steps back and makes his way toward the kitchen. This waiter is utterly lacking in the grace and poise that the other waiters seem to have. 

Obito arches an eyebrow as he sees a short fat man start yelling at the waiter as he enters the kitchen doors. Once the kitchen doors close, Obito can still see the two of them through the circular door windows. The fat man whacks the waiter on top of the head with a clipboard and yells at him some more. 

_Wow... that guy is a horrible waiter._ Obito ponders to himself, but he can't help chuckling to himself as a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. 

"Are you sure you don't know that guy?" Zetsu's voice comes in from the mic. "You keep looking at him."

Obito doesn't respond. Instead, he looks away from the kitchens and turns back to his table. What is he doing? He can't afford to lose focus now. He has to think of a plan to get the necklace. 

A waiter with a bowl haircut comes in to serve their table. He appears by Obito's right and places a plate of food in front of him. The waiter seems to look at him intently, while wearing a beaming smile. Obito arches an eyebrow as the bowl haircut waiter walks away and toward the kitchens. 

_Geez, and that waiter is smiling way too much._

Obito starts eating the food, mulling his thoughts. He continues planning while participating in the conversation at his table. _Alright. But how do I get close to that woman?_

He looks up and sees a couple of waiters, not the grumpy brunette one or the weird bowl haircut one. The two normal waiters carry their saucers of plates over their shoulders and expertly move around the tables. They seem to float around the room.

Then it hits him– A sudden idea. 

He looks across the tables and sets his eyes on the Kyuubi Diamond, wrapped around the famous dancer, Anko Mitarashi's neck.

His table acquaintances laugh at a joke one of them shared and Obito smirks softly to himself. _Well Zetsu, you're about to see what a real Master Thief is capable of._

....

Around 40 minutes later, about the amount of time it takes the guests to finish eating, Kakashi wearily brings in more finished plates into the kitchen. He props a whole stack of them on the table next to the sink, then he lets out a loud groan while holding his back. 

"Ugh! Why are there so many damn plates!?" he yells, irritated.

A couple waiters walk past him, shooting him judgmental looks. Kakashi shows them a glare of his own. 

Minato's voice comes in through his earpiece. "C'mon, Alice. It can't be that bad." He barely holds back snickering and Kakashi can hear a few giggles in the background from other agents.

Kakashi looks towards a security camera in the ceiling and raises his hand to show the middle finger. 

Behind him, the kitchen doors swing open and Gai rushes in. "Hey Kakashi. Your boyfriend is on the move."

"What!?" Kakashi and Minato yell out in unison. Kakashi runs past Gai and pushes the kitchen doors wide open, swinging it on its hinges. 

He frantically searches the ballroom, whipping his head from side to side as he searches for Obito. Finally his eyes land on a deep purple coat, whose back is turned towards him. 

Kakashi's jaw drops when he realizes where Obito is standing. _Oh my god!_

....

"Pleasure to meet you," Obito says with a voice as smooth as silk. "My name is Katsuro Sachi."

Anko gazes up at him, doe eyed and mouth parted in an "O" shape. The people around the table sitting with her, are staring at Obito, equally stunned. 

"Who is this guy?" Obito hears someone say, off his peripheral. "And how does he have the gall to walk right up to their table and talk to Anko Mitarashi??" 

Anko starts to smile. Whoever this guy is, he has a genuine warmth to him. It's something she finds refreshing, after being surrounded by pompous rich men, constantly trying to impress her. 

"Hello Mr. Katsuro Sachi," she says with a pleasant smile. "Pleased to meet you." She reaches out her hand for Obito to grasp.

Obito's smile deepens. "Please. You can call me Sachi-san." He takes her hand and kisses the top of it. Anko arches an eyebrow.

"Sachi-san. It's a pleasure to meet you as well," says Mr. Blake. He's sitting right next to Anko. He stares Obito down and puts a protective arm around the back of her chair, hinting at a subtle challenge. "But are you sure you're at the right place?"

Obito keeps smiling easily, not intimidated at all by Mr. Blake's tone. "Well of course. I wanted to introduce myself to the most beautiful woman in the room." He tilts his head playfully to the side and catches Anko in a look, drawing her in. Anko smiles at him, intrigued. 

Obito smirks. "Miss Mitarashi, I heard you are quite the talented dancer. I only saw a hint of it on stage. I'm quite the dancer myself." 

He bows his head and gracefully lowers himself in a perfect stage actor's bow, then he looks up at her with lips curled up in a confident smile. "I'd like to see a demonstration first hand. Would you dance with me?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Originally I had some OC playing the part of the famous dancer, but I figured why not use Anko? I'm not too familiar with Anko as a character, but hopefully this version of her is still somewhat close to the personality of the canon one.🤔
> 
> Also, I decided to have a little fun with codenames. I know the "Kyuubi" is not technically a rabbit, but I like the idea of "following the white rabbit", since this is turning into a chase of some sort. Plus, my Thief Obito seems perfect as the "cheshire cat." Lol I just have this weird obsession with Obicat fanart. 😂
> 
> Well anyways, thank you for reading! Stay safe out there. ❤


	10. Heist

Kakashi just stands there frozen, eyes wide with shock as his brain struggles to process what he's seeing. 

Far across the massive ballroom, he sees Obito do an elegant bow and extend a hand towards Anko inviting her to dance. A horrible croak comes out of his mouth when Anko accepts Obito's hand and follows him to the dance floor. 

"Wow," says Gai, right next to him, "Obito has got some serious game. No wonder he seduced you, the grump king of the police department, so easily."

Light snickering is heard through their earpieces and Minato chimes in, "Tell me about it."

Kakashi ignores them. He has his eyes fixed on the two figures heading to the middle of the dance floor. 

The chattering from the guests begins to quell, the lights overhead start to dim, and elegant orchestra music flows out of the speakers. Almost by instinct, Kakashi's body moves on its own, tentatively heading in the direction towards the couple.

"What the hell? Kakashi, hey!" Gai yells behind him. 

Kakashi continues to walk, driven by some unseen force as he enters the dining area. As he gets closer, he hunches forward and creeps around the dining tables filled with guests. He stops about 5 tables away from the dance floor, hiding behind a woman with a tall headdress filled with feathers. He cranes his neck to peek around the frilly feathers, straining his eyes as sweat begins to trail down his forehead.

Obito pulls Anko towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist as she places her hand upon his shoulder. They begin to move together, gliding across the dancefloor in time with the music.

Kakashi swallows nervously. He probably looks ridiculous, hiding behind this woman's chair with his eyes wide in desperation. But he can't bring himself to care. Something is drawing him close to the dancing couple– He just has to watch them up close. 

At that moment, there is a sudden ache in his chest; it feels too hard to breathe. 

....

Obito keeps an easy smile on his face as he leads Anko in their dance. She reflects her own amused smile, impressed by how effortless his dancing talent is. 

Obito closes his eyes. He lets himself get lost in the music. Dancing has always come natural to him. Ever since he was a kid living on the streets, he learned to be light on his feet and creep around danger to avoid detection. Being small and unable to fight people who were bigger than him, it was an essential skill. Obito figured it was best to avoid fights altogether and sneak around to steal whenever and wherever he could. 

After many years of practice, strength, flexibility, and grace is what his body attained. Great for dancing, _and other things_ , but not for fighting.

It's another reason why he prefers to avoid fights. If he could get by on his wits and charm, tricking people into getting his way, why bother with the hassle of a fist fight? Plus, no one would get hurt that way. He may be a crooked criminal, but he doesn't find pleasure in causing harm. Unlike some of his Brothers do...

Obito moves on auto pilot, letting his body take over and move the way that feels natural. And Anko easily follows, anticipating his subtle touch pressing on her back as he leads her into a spin. As they turn, Obito makes a quick glance at the guests.

Everyone is watching them, rapt up in the music and the show. He does another turn and sees Mr. Blake at his table. He doesn't look happy– The man is watching them like a hawk, eyes fixed on him and conveying bloody murder.

Obito rolls his eyes from within his mask. He flashes the man a polite innocent smile, while fighting down an amused chuckle. He doesn't blame the man. This debonair young stranger practically whisked his "two loves" away. 

Speaking of loves...

Using his peripheral, he sees the Kyuubi Diamond resting lightly around Anko's neck. He hides a sly smirk as the stir of adrenaline pumps through his veins. It's the familiar high he gets during a heist, the anticipation of setting your eyes on the target and knowing you're within moments of having it in your possession. 

It's that feeling of excitement Obito is fighting very hard to conceal right now.

Keeping his body focused on dancing, he thinks about the identical fake, currently waiting within his coat sleeve. He'll need to move fast, yet delicate. All he has to do is unclasp the real one, switch it with the fake, and then hide the real one in his coat... 

All without being detected. 

Obito chews his lower lip. _It's so close, but too many people are watching. I just need the perfect moment._

"Boss, the necklace is right there," Zetsu's voice chimes in through his molar device. "How are you going to steal it?"

Obito exhales slowly. While still holding onto Anko's hand, he does a quick spin, flinging her out away from him in a twirl. She emerges out of the twirl with her hand still clasped together with his. They strike an elegant pose with their arms outstretched. The crowd starts cheering and clapping. 

While Anko is out of earshot, Obito whispers in response to Zetsu, "Wait for my signal."

Anko spins back towards him, skillfully putting her arms around his neck. "Who are you talking to?" she asks, curiously.

Obito smirks. He comes in close, eyes half lidded and says, "Don't worry. I have my full attention on you, gorgeous. Now let's dance."

He raises his hand, bringing Anko's along with his, into the air and leads her into a spin. She follows his movement, twirling effortlessly while he extends out his leg to do a graceful pose. Then in one fluid movement, he pulls her towards him and catches her in a dip. He holds her around her waist as she arches her back over his arm. They hold the pose for dramatic effect. More clapping and cheering starts up from the audience. 

While he has Anko's back draped over his arm, Obito notices the necklace resting on her collarbone. He leans down closer, eyes focused on the giant jewel just above her breast.

_Damn, this diamond is incredible. I wish I can keep it for myself._

"Like what you see?" Anko says to him in a teasing voice. She cranes her neck, looking up at him with a coy smile.

Obito's eyebrows fly up from within his mask. _I see. She thought I was ogling her breast_ . He chuckles softly. _Sorry honey, but my interests lie elsewhere. But it doesn't hurt to make her think otherwise._

"I do, actually," he says with an easy smile. He pulls her to her feet and wraps an arm around her waist as he tugs her close. He leans in to whisper in her ear, "But we're not done." 

Anko arches an eyebrow and smiles deviously.

....

Kakashi has his jaw clenched, eyes unblinking as he stares at the dancing couple.

Obito and Anko are dancing circles around the vast ballroom floor, making it look effortless. They move together in harmony, as if they know what the other dance partner is about to do. 

It's a beautiful sight– Their skills and talent compliment each other perfectly.

And it makes him _sick_.

Kakashi watches the way Obito's deep purple coat frames his body and the tail of it flutters behind him with his graceful movements. Kakashi can't help the feeling of his lungs constricting, or the fact that he's sweating profusely from his forehead and behind his neck.

It must be because of the wig and the make-up. Yeah, that must be it.

He continues to watch as Obito leads Anko into a spin and he dips her over his arm. They strike an elegant pose and the crowd starts clapping in little pockets all around him. Then Obito seems to lean down close and gaze at Anko's breast.

Kakashi's mouth falls open. _"What the fuck???,"_ he hisses under his breath.

The lady whose chair he's hiding behind, shoots him a dirty look. He side-glances at her and makes a face, mouthing the word _'what?'._ The lady lets out a loud huff and upturns her chin away from him. 

Kakashi scoffs at her, then starts creeping closer to the dance floor. He hunches low behind a table that is very close to the perimeter of the dance floor. 

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing?!" Gai shrieks through his earpiece. 

Kakashi scowls, then whispers sharply in response, "Quiet, Gai. It's none of your business."

"Actually it is his business," Minato says sternly. "Kakashi, you got to get away from there. Obito might see you and get suspicious. He's already seen you following him. "

"I know, but...," Kakashi says. He knits his brows, unsure how to continue that train of thought.

He turns his attention back to the dance floor and sees Obito bring Anko back up to her feet, then tugs her towards him. Her body presses up against him and he whispers something to her. She smiles coyly as a result.

Kakashi narrows his eyes into a glare. He feels his heart jerk painfully in his chest. 

It's a strange reaction to what he's seeing. Feeling frustrated and helpless as the man he's been obsessing over the past few months– No. Longer than that. Almost _a full year_ – is locked in the arms of another. Especially when that other person is looking at him like that.

Kakashi should get away from there. He is too close in proximity to Obito and he might be seen. Plus, it feels like he's about to rush over and snap Anko's pretty neck in half. 

That would definitely give away his cover, not to mention blow this FBI sting operation wide open into oblivion.

But for whatever reason, Kakashi still can't move. _What the hell is wrong with me? I have a job to do and I'm letting myself be distracted. I'm acting like an idiot._

A voice speaks up behind him, interrupting his thoughts. "Waiter, can I get a refill?" 

_What?_

Kakashi turns his head toward the source of the voice and sees an older gentleman holding out his empty glass towards him. The man looks really drunk.

"Waiter? A refill?" the man repeats to him.

Kakashi's confused face shifts into an annoyed deadpan expression. _Damn this guy. Can't he see I'm busy??_

"Uhh sure...," he sneers, not bothering to keep up the polite waiter charade. He comes over and grabs the empty glass. 

"Waiter, I need a refill too," says a voice behind him.

"Waiter, can you take away these dirty plates?" says another.

"Waiter. You're blocking my view."

Kakashi smacks himself in the forehead and groans. He spins around, facing the new sources of voices and yells, "Alright fine. I'll get your damn refills!"

Luckily, his frustrated outburst doesn't reach higher than the loud orchestra music. But the people around him stare at him with appalled, fisheyed expressions. 

He comes over and starts collecting their empty glasses and dishes, all while ignoring their stunned faces. Once all their dishes are in his arms, he starts walking back to the kitchen. On his way there, he peers over his shoulder to see what's happening on the dance floor. In an instant, his eyes grow wide as saucers.

Obito and Anko are dancing exuberantly, moving in perfect rhythm with the music. Their bodies seem to move like liquid, synchronizing and flowing around each other. The air between them is tense and passionate, almost sensual.

Obito reaches over and caresses Anko around her neck, while she smiles deviously and moves her hand down his back. Her hand continues to move down and it quickly passes over his ass, groping him in one sneaky movement.

Obito's mouth parts open, forming a gasp.

Kakashi's mind snaps. His hand tightens around a glass, and it makes a loud crack.

....

Obito has his mouth open in surprise. He looks over at Anko, eyebrows raised within his mask as he peers at her questioningly. She just smiles at him with a cheeky grin. 

Wow. He didn't expect that.

The move was so quick– Anko is so skilled, she probably made it look like she just continued the movement of her hand in an arc. But Obito felt it and Anko knows it. He can tell by the way she's smirking at him.

 _Oh... I see_ , Obito thinks to himself and the edge of his lip curls up in amusement. _I can work with this._

"You know...," he whispers suggestively in her ear, "Perhaps we should find some time for ourselves... alone." 

"Hmm...," Anko purrs in response. "Or maybe, I should just take you home with me." She places her hand behind his neck and pulls him down towards her. She tilts her head up for a kiss. 

Obito's eyes grow wide and he lets out a small gasp. _Oh no._

Right before their lips touch, a loud crash erupts from somewhere in the guests' table section.

....

Kakashi was walking towards the kitchens, desperately trying to keep himself calm. 

He should congratulate himself for not running over when he saw Anko grope Obito's ass. I mean, seriously... All those years as a tough policeman, turned detective, really helped him build self control. Although he did crack a glass with his hand in a fit of rage.

Kakashi continues on his way, vaguely paying attention to where he's walking, since most of his attention is focused on Obito. And since he's so distracted, he's walking towards the kitchens very slowly. A number of guests start hissing at him to speed up and get out of their view. 

Then Kakashi sees Anko reach around Obito's neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Everything happens all at once.

Kakashi trips over a drunk guest's foot, losing control of his balance, and flies forward onto a table. All the dirty dishes in his arms fall to the ground and cause a loud crash. As he lands on the table, it flips over in a wave, causing dozens of plates and cutlery to fly through the air. Gasps and screams erupt all around him.

....

Obito perks his head up to see the source of the commotion. He sees a group of disgruntled guests, either lying on the floor, being a part of the mess or standing up and yelling furiously.

In the middle of it all, he sees the waiter with the brown wavy hair...?

Except his hair falls off in a clump, only to be replaced by brilliant silver hair. The man stands up, amidst the chaos of yelling guests. And then he takes off his mask. 

Obito's eyes grow wide and his mouth parts open slowly. He makes a sharp intake of breath. His heart constricts violently in his chest and he says...

"Kakashi?"

....

A few floors below, a man with greenish hair and pale white skin sits cross legged on a catwalk located near the ceiling of the basement. He's sitting with a laptop with several wires connecting it into a freshly cut hole in the wall beside him. 

The wires connect him to the control room, giving him complete power over the building's electricity and alarms. 

He's staring at his laptop screen, eyes wide with glee. 

On the screen, he sees what Obito can see and through his earpiece, he hears Obito say the name, "Kakashi?"

With his mic off, Zetsu looks up at the ceiling and strokes his chin. He ponders out loud to himself, "Kakashi, eh? That name does sound familiar. Where could I have seen it or heard it before?" 

Then he smiles darkly to himself, as sudden realization hits him. He shifts his gaze back to the screen and watches as the man named "Kakashi" is chewed out by this short fat man that came running over from the kitchens. 

"Oh Tobi," he says to himself, grinning with amusement, "So you _do_ know who that person is." His smile grows several shades darker and he says, "And you were so careful. At least... you thought you were."

He continues to look at the screen, watching the guests move around in disarray. A small bit of chaos is starting up and Zetsu purrs to himself contentedly. 

"Looks like it's time to start plan B."

He turns on his mic. 

....

_What? Kakashi is here. But how???_

Obito can't look away. Detective Kakashi Hatake is here and his mind can't make any sense of it. 

It feels so hard for him to breathe. The feeling of lightheadedness hits him as the edges of his vision begins to blur. His limbs grow numb and he stutters backward, but Anko quickly catches him and helps him up. "Hey, Sachi-san. Are you alright?"

Obito holds his head, fighting to retrieve his balance, "Ah... I-I'm not sure...," he says in a shaky voice.

Zetsu's voice comes in through the molar device, "Hey boss, this looks like as good a time as any. Get ready."

 _"What?"_ Obito looks up, fully alert.

The lights overhead start to flicker and dim. 

Everyone in the massive ballroom looks up, frozen in a state of stunned silence. Then a loud blaring noise erupts from the speakers, signaling the start of an evacuation alert. The exit signs start flashing red and white and the emergency lights start spinning. The guests start murmuring and yelling in confusion.

Obito whips his head from side to side, watching the chaos start up in a wave around the room. 

Zetsu triggered the alarm. Plan B is in effect.

Obito clenches his jaw shut as irritation clouds his mind. _What the hell? Zetsu triggered the alarm? He started Plan B without my signal. Damn impatient bastard._

He shakes his head violently to knock himself back to his senses. Detective Hatake may be here, but he can't afford to get distracted. He's here on a mission, and he's never failed one ever. And this time, the stakes have never been higher– His life might depend on it. 

The lights overhead continue to strobe on and off, creating flickering pockets of darkness around the room. The guests start moving around, leaving their tables as they head towards the exits. 

Obito peers over at Anko and sees that she is looking away from him and towards the exits. Her eyes are moving frantically in her eye sockets. She looks scared and confused.... and distracted. 

His eyes shift to the Kyuubi Diamond necklace, still present around her neck. He purses his lips and makes a decision. _Now's my chance._

It all happens in one fluid movement. While Anko is looking away, he hovers both arms over and around her neck and unclasps the real necklace with one hand. During the same move, he uses his other hand to pull the fake one out of his sleeve, bring the fake necklace around her neck, then clasps it closed with both hands behind her. He hides the real one in his inner coat pocket, right as she turns to look at his face for reassurance. 

"Sachi-san. There must be some kind of emergency. We need to leave," she says anxiously.

"I agree," says Obito. "But it looks like Mr. Blake wants to recollect you." He looks over her shoulder and nods in that direction. Anko turns just in time to see Mr. Blake run up and grab her hand.

"Anko, let's go," Mr. Blake commands in a harsh tone. "It's not safe here and the necklace needs to go back into the vault." 

He pulls her away and Obito waves goodbye to them with a mock sorrowful look. Anko shares one last look at him, then she's dragged away, following closely behind Mr. Blake. 

Obito watches her disappear into the crowd, the fake necklace gleaming softly around her neck. The edge of his lip curls up in satisfaction. 

_Well that was easy. I have the necklace, and no one saw the switch._

He glances over in Kakashi's direction and sees that he's preoccupied with all the guests running around him. Plus the short fat man from earlier is yelling at him, and the other waiter, with the bowl cut hairstyle, is apologizing.

Obito furrows his brows, while chewing his lower lip. A sad yearning look flashes across his face, then he quickly turns away. There is still the dull ache in his chest, but now is not the time to get distracted. It's time to escape. 

He turns on his heel and blends into the crowd, heading towards one of the back exits in the north left corner.

....

"Kakashi, are you alright??" Gai asks from his earpiece. 

Kakashi shakily gets up on his feet, dusting off the excess food and drink that's clinging to his pants and vest. Angry yelling and cursing is hurled in his direction and Kakashi lets out an exasperated sigh. He takes off his mask and runs his hand through his hair... except his hair feels long and airy, not short and wavy as it should be.

Then he sees the brown wavy wig on the floor. _Shit._

Before he can react, the lights around the room start strobing and a loud alarm erupts out of the speakers. He looks up, just as the guests start yelling in panic all around him. 

_What the hell is going on??_

"You bastard!! You dropped all my plates!!," Mr. Momichi appears out of nowhere and grabs him around the collar. 

Kakashi is immediately knocked from his senses and overwhelmed. There is so much happening all at once. Mr. Momichi keeps yelling incoherent curses at him and Gai suddenly appears next to him, pulling the short fat man away.

Then he hears Minato's voice come in through his earpiece. "Gentlemen, we have a problem."

Kakashi and Gai freeze on the spot. Kakashi holds his hand over his ear to listen to Minato's voice more clearly. The sound of the alarms and the screaming guests makes it almost impossible to hear him. "Minato, what is it?"

Minato's voice comes in again, absolutely serious. "The white rabbit is on the move and I've lost sight of the cheshire cat."

....

Obito speedwalks down the empty hallway with the lights strobing overhead. He keeps a casual smirk on his face as he swiftly moves around a corner, narrowly avoiding detection by the security camera overhead. 

He knows exactly where to go. In preparation for the heist, Nagato showed him and Zetsu detailed floor plans of the building. They know exactly where all the exits are, where all the cameras and back hallways are– Everything. They even know the exact locations of the security guards.

He comes down a hallway and looks around a corner. As expected, he sees two security guards standing guard a few meters down the hall. There's no way past them without being seen. He digs into his inner pocket and fishes out a dart gun, carefully preloaded with light tranquilizers, thanks to Brother Sasori. 

Right before the gala started, he collected this dart gun from the northwest bathroom. It's the little "package" Zetsu smuggled inside the gala for him.

Obito takes a long deep breath, then swiftly moves around the corner, surprising the two guards. The guards see him and start scrambling to pull out their guns and walkie talkies. Before they can react, he shoots them both with tranquilizers darts. About 3 seconds later, they fall down to the ground unconscious. Obito smirks to himself and casually steps over their fallen bodies, the tail of his purple coat trails over them.

He continues speed walking down the path, not breaking his pace as he reloads the dart gun. He turns another corner and sees two young waiters standing there, leaning against the wall. They look over at him with dazed unfocused expressions, a lit joint resting between the fingers of one of them. 

Obito catches a whiff of the air and arches an eyebrow. He casually walks right by them, smirking as he says in a singsong tune, "Excuse me, gentlemen." As he's walking away, he yells, "And shouldn't you two be running? There is an emergency alert." They stare after him, confused.

Obito flies down the hallway, then opens a door on the left. He goes down the staircase a couple floors and then heads out the door into the final hallway. 

He takes off his mask, blinking the sweat away from his eyes and the mask falls to hang by its string around his neck. He doesn't need to wear it anymore, the exit is just right ahead. 

His footsteps make light echoes across the narrow tiled path. His thoughts are whirling around in his head as the high of escape courses through his body. 

_Almost free. The garage should be behind that door at the end of the hall. Zetsu will be there waiting in the getaway car._

He picks up his pace, feeling the adrenaline rush in his veins. He could almost taste it, the freedom of leaving this gala behind– Of putting an end to this ridiculous test and returning home. 

Right before he reaches the end of the hallway, the door opens and out steps someone he didn't expect. He stops dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Tobi. I was waiting for you," says Zetsu. 

Obito stands there frozen. He looks down and sees what Zetsu is holding in his hands. A gun. 

_Why does he have a gun? We never planned on using guns in the heist. No one is supposed to get hurt_.

Obito swallows reflexively, the anxiety racks through his body. 

_It's alright. Just act natural. Zetsu is trying to intimidate you._

He stands up straight, then lazily leans back while crossing his arms. "Alright, Zetsu," he says casually, as a mocking grin grows on his face. He may be smiling, but he needs to be cautious. Zetsu can be unpredictable. "So what do you want? Do you want money? A bit of praise?"

Zetsu smiles cheerfully, the edges of his eyes crinkling. The overall effect sends shivers down Obito's spine. "What does every Family member want? Loyalty."

Obito arches an eyebrow, but he keeps the easy smile plastered on his face. "Loyalty?" he asks blankly.

"Yes. I need to hear you say it. Are you loyal to us?"

Obito stares into Zetsu's face, trying to read him, but he doesn't pick up anything. _This must be some kind of trick, a play at superiority. Seriously, what is Zetsu doing at a time like this?!_

"Of course, I'm loyal. C'mon Zetsu. Quit playing around. You triggered the alarm– The police should be surrounding this place any second now." Obito starts walking towards him, pretending to walk past him and out the door. Maybe he can surprise him and shoot him with the tranquilizer.

"Then how do you explain this?" Zetsu reaches into his inner pocket and pulls out a small black rectangular device. 

Obito stops mid-step. He focuses his eyes on it, trying to figure out what it is. After a few seconds, his eyes grow wide in shock. 

_The... the audio recorder? How did he..???_

The blood drains out of his body and he feels his limbs grow numb. He grabs onto his chest, feeling his lungs about to give out as he starts hyperventilating. 

Zetsu sees his reaction and chuckles darkly to himself. "Silly, Tobi. You were so careful. But like I said, I was waiting for you...

"Waiting for you to lose."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don't have much to say this time... other than the fact that this chapter took a lot out of me. I've been thinking about this part of the story for a while now, trying to figure out how Obito would actually pull off stealing the necklace. I'm not a thief, so I wouldn't know. But it was an interesting challenge trying to come up with this whole scene. And I think it came together pretty well. At least I hope it did. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Plus it was fun writing Kakashi getting more and more jealous, losing his cool in the process. I mean, finally... right? 😂
> 
> But I was more interested in what happens at the end of the chapter. Looks like Obito is finally caught, but not by Kakashi. Lets see what will happen next.
> 
> Thank you for reading. And I hope to see you in the next one! 😄


	11. A Sense of Urgency

Kakashi slams a door open, breathing rhythmically as he rushes through the entryway. His eyes scan left and right as he continues running down the path. 

There's no sign of Obito down this hallway either, but according to the tracker they have on the Kyuubi Diamond necklace, it must be down in this direction that Obito escaped.

He races down the dark hallway, keeping control of his breathing while Gai follows him close behind. The emergency sirens are still blaring in the main ballroom and the lights overhead continue to strobe on and off. Their footsteps echo off the walls as they reach the end of the narrow path. Kakashi rams his shoulder against another door and rushes through.

It's a tense situation, and now the feeling of urgency is creeping up behind their necks. So far, the FBI's plan of having Obito steal the necklace and then following him to the Family's headquarters is working, but they can't afford to lose track of him. Once he brings the necklace back to the hideout, it will only be a matter of time till the Family finds the tracking device on it.

They'll need to follow Obito closely as he escapes, to make sure they can corner the Family in their hideout before they expect any foul play. 

Minato's voice comes in through their earpieces, sounding calm but urgent. "I'm getting a signal down below near the basement. It looks like Obito is escaping through the back entrance near the west garages."

"Damn," says Gai as he exhales. He's running down the corridor following Kakashi, breathing evenly as he speaks. He's a daily runner after all. "How did he get down there so quickly?"

"Obito came here prepared," Minato muses, "The Family is an elite criminal organization– It doesn't surprise me if they got detailed floor plans of this building. And seems like Obito knew about the cameras as well. He must've snuck by each one as he went down to the basements; I didn't see him on the security cams after he left the ballroom."

"Shit," says Gai, "How are we going to catch up with him if he memorized the layout?"

"Follow the white rabbit...," Kakashi says softly. 

Gai looks up at Kakashi. He can only see the man's back, since he's running a few paces behind him. But Gai could only wonder what's going through his mind at this moment. 

He seems overly focused, maybe even desperate. 

Minato's voice comes in again, this time pensive. "And Obito might have accomplices. Or at least one. The timing of this evacuation alert is rather convenient..." 

Kakashi and Gai mull their thoughts as they keep up their pace down the corridors. The logic of Minato's statement is sound. But if what he said is true, the weight of the situation just got more drastic. They might just meet other members of this dangerous criminal organization earlier than they planned.

A few seconds go by as Minato's words seem to hang in the air. He finally says, "Be careful."

Kakashi nods affirmatively and reaches into his side hollister and pulls out his gun. Gai sees his motion and prepares his as well. They continue down the corridor and then turn around a corner. They stop dead in their tracks at the sight right in front of them. 

"Oh no. Are they...?" Gai whispers.

Lying on the floor about 20ft away, they see the bodies of two security guards. They don't seem to be moving, possibly dead.

Kakashi approaches one of the fallen guards and gets low on his haunches. He reaches over to feel the man's neck for a pulse. Almost too faint to notice, there is a pulse– slow and regular. He goes over and checks the other guy, then breathes out a sigh of relief.

"They are just unconscious," he says wearily. He turns over the guard to look for more evidence of what happened, then he sees a tiny dart stuck to the man's abdomen. Gai's eyes widen when he sees the dart, then he comes over and turns the other guy over. There is a dart stuck to him on his abdomen as well. 

Kakashi hums to himself as he gets back on his feet. He arches an eyebrow as he holds his chin in a thinking pose, looking back and forth between the two unconscious security guards. He speaks, low and contemplative, tapping lightly on his lips. "Obito must have smuggled in a tranquilizer of some sort. It's hard to tell how long these two men will be asleep, but it's a safe bet it will be at least a couple hours." 

Kakashi tightens his lips into a frown, his thoughts roaming. Judging by the way these two men are planted on the floor right next to each other, it seems Obito took them down fast. He must've surprised them, aiming for their abdomens, and shot them in quick succession. It seems he's quite a decent shot as well, since these two men are a good distance away from the corner. 

A grin creeps up on Kakashi's lips and he can't help it when he smiles to himself, impressed. _Oh Obito... Always full of surprises._

"We can't afford to wait for them to wake up," says Minato's sudden voice. "But we need to know what they saw. I'll have someone from my team come over to take care of them." 

"Got it," Kakashi responds. He checks his gun, then raises it up to hold in a safe position as he gets ready to run. He looks over at Gai and nods in the direction down the corridor beyond the unconscious guards. "C'mon, Gai. We're on the right track. And something tells me... things are about to get dicey."

....

_Zetsu has the audio recorder. But how??_

Obito swallows reflexively as the shock still remains fresh in his mind. He's stuck paralyzed, staring at the little black rectangular recorder in Zetsu's hand. He just can't make any sense of it– He always keeps the recorder close to him or on his person at all times. How did Zetsu get it? 

And how the hell did he even know it exists???

"Hmmm...," Zetsu purrs to himself, delighted. "Oh Tobi, if only you could see your face right now." He raises the gun and aims it at Obito. "Now drop your weapon and kick it over to me."

"Tch," Obito grits his teeth. Without any sudden movements, he slowly puts the dart gun on the floor, then kicks it over to Zetsu. 

Zetsu smiles happily and casually picks it up. He keeps his gun aimed at Obito the whole time as he tucks it back into his belt. "Now hands up where I can see em'," he commands.

Obito narrows his eyes and obliges. Zetsu starts giggling to himself, his grating voice echoing off the walls. He tilts his head forward, looking up at Obito with a mischievous grin and shaking his head side to side. "Tsk tsk. The Great Master Thief, Tobi... Taken down by having his own pockets pilfered. And it was so easy... once you got comfortable and lowered your guard."

Obito shifts his eyes into a glare. As much as he hates to admit it, Zetsu is right. The past 3 weeks, Obito thought he was safe. He figured he could just act casual, like nothing was different about him, and the other members of the crew wouldn't suspect a thing. And he ended up believing it, completely forgetting the fact that he was in the midst of deceivers and con men, the exact kind of people who trick others for a living.

And to think, he was beginning to trust Zetsu... Well, not completely. Just enough to allow him to be his partner in this heist. And Zetsu knew it. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Obito, somehow finding out about the recorder in their time training together and then stealing it when Obito wouldn't notice.

Obito mentally hits himself at that. How could he be so careless? Perhaps he really did lose his edge during his one year self imposed "spring break" vacation. 

A satisfied smirk forms on Zetsu's face, seeming to enjoy Obito's internalized struggle. While still aiming the gun at Obito, he uses his other hand to bring up the audio recorder and presses play. 

Obito's panting voice rings out of the tiny speaker, breathing heavily and sounding gruff. The sound reverbs off the walls in the hallway. _"Give it to me, Detective!...Ahh... Show me how hard... you've been wanting to give it to me... all these months."_

Obito's eyes widen. He hears his own, all too familiar, aroused voice coming out of the device. His face grows hot with a blush filling his cheeks.

Zetsu giggles when he sees his reaction. He says in a sing-songy tune, "Nope. That's not it." And he presses the rewind button, then presses play again. 

_"Fuck, Hatake…," -heavy panting- "How big are you?"_

"Nope. Still not it," Zetsu says, cheerily. He keeps speeding backward and the recorder makes little squeaks and high pitched moaning sounds in reverse. Obito chews on his lower lip, the feeling of embarrassment clouding his senses.

Finally, Zetsu perks up and stops the recorder. "Ok, got it." He presses play. 

Obito's calm and contemplative voice comes out of the speaker _, "It wasn't until I met The Family, that I got a home. They were street performers and entertainers... And pickpockets and con artists."_

Zetsu smiles satisfied, then turns off the device. He smirks at Obito, shaking his head from side to side and furrowing his brows in mock sympathy. "Tsk tsk, Tobi... Who would've guessed, you of all the members of the Family, would turn nark and rat us out. And to a detective... A 'Detective Hatake', if I heard that correctly?" Zetsu holds his chin and looks up at the ceiling, pretending to mull his thoughts. 

Obito watches his movements, growing more and more irritated at this situation. _So Zetsu found me out. But how long has he known? And why is he telling me this now?_

A sudden sinking feeling starts up in his stomach. Obito studies Zetsu closely as he asks, "Did you tell anyone at the hideout about the recorder?"

Zetsu's smirk grows wider. "No I didn't."

Obito shifts his eyes into a suspicious glare. "Why?"

"Hmm...," Zetsu says, looking up at the ceiling while stroking his chin. His whole demeanor is infuriating to Obito. The slimy bastard is enjoying this way too much. "Oh, I don't know," he says grinning. "Maybe I wanted to see if you would make a deal with me first." 

Then he peers down at Obito, watching him closely, as he says, "You know... I heard that name, 'Kakashi' somewhere else before..." 

Obito's eyes widen a tiny fraction, then quickly hides it. 

Zetsu smirks even more. "That's the name of that 'waiter' up there in the ballroom, isn't it?– The person you claimed not to recognize. I heard you whisper his name into your mic."

He looks at Obito for a reaction, but he doesn't reply. He just tightens his lips into a thin line, still glaring at him intensely.

Zetsu grins and continues, "It's funny... I've seen that name pop up in the news sometimes. That's the same first name of Detective Hatake of the northwest precinct of the police department. Am I wrong?"

Obito stands frozen as he struggles to stay calm. _Shit. So this damn bastard knows about the recorder and about Detective Hatake. This is not good._

Zetsu strokes his chin as he ponders out loud, "He's not bad looking, I guess. Strange... I wonder why he's here." 

He raises up the recorder again, dangling it in front of Obito in a provoking way. His grating voice pierces into Obito's ears. "I have your very life hanging in my hands. What are you going to do, Master Thief? Think quick or else I'll tell the whole Family you have a secret detective boyfriend and you've been shedding information about us to the police." 

....

Kakashi races down the corridor with Gai following close behind. His thoughts whirl around in his head, building with anxiety and desperation. 

"This is taking too long," he yells impatiently. "We should have made it down to the basements by now."

It's not good. If they can't catch up to Obito and follow him as he leaves the building, the chances of them losing their link to the Family increases. The tracker on the necklace guarantees them a lead, only until the Family discovers the tracking device on it. And once they do, Kakashi and his team will lose their chance to find the Family and lose this multi million dollar necklace.

All of this weighs heavily in his mind. But there is one more thing that weighs down heavier than everything else. 

He will lose track of Obito, possibly forever. 

_I can't lose him again. Not when I'm this close,_ yells Kakashi's inner voice. He starts sprinting and Gai starts to fall behind. 

"Oi, Kakashi! Slow down!" Gai yells behind him.

Kakashi speeds down the hallway, desperate to make time fall in their favor. Then he turns another corner and stops. Down the hallway he sees two young waiters smoking a joint, no care in the world. They look over at him curiously. 

Gai catches up to Kakashi and turns the corner to see what he's looking at. The two waiters shift their eyes to look at him blankly. 

"Hey," Gai yells. "What are you guys still doing here? Don't you know there's a–"

"Evacuation alert?," one of them interrupts. He takes another drag of the cigarette then passes it to his friend. The other guy says in an annoyed voice. "Yea, we know. Thats what the other guy told us."

"Other guy?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Yea," says one of the waiters. "He looked real fancy with a cat mask and that long purple dress."

Gai lets out a loud snort, then covers his mouth when he sees Kakashi look at him with a glare. "What?," he says, barely containing his laughter. "I thought it looked like a dress too."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, then turns his attention back to the two waiters. "Ok, where did this guy go and how long ago?"

Both of the young waiters look up at the ceiling, trying to remember. One of them scratches his head then takes another drag of the cigarette, then passes it to his friend who takes it and makes a drag of his own. They continue smoking, almost as if they forgot Kakashi and Gai are still there.

"Ahem," Kakashi prompts. "Gentlemen, we asked you a question," he says in an irritated tone. Seriously, with these kids... They are wasting time here.

"Oh right," one of them says. He lazily points down the hallway and to a door on the left. "Cat guy went down the hall and through that door. Er..." He scratches his head again, somehow looking confused and bored at the same time, then says, "I guess about 15 minutes ago?" 

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asks.

"Maybe?"

Kakashi slaps his forehead with a groan.

"Gentlemen," comes Minato's voice through their earpieces. "It looks like the tracker on the White Rabbit has stopped. Something is wrong."

Kakashi perks up and looks over at Gai. They share an intense look, then run down the hallway towards the door on the left. 

....

Obito arches an eyebrow. _So blackmail, is it? Tch. This fucking asshole. Nice try, Zetsu, but it's too bad I don't respond very well to blackmail. Let's see if I can call his bluff. Zetsu is trying to intimidate me. I can't give him that satisfaction._

A harsh chuckle starts low in Obito's throat, then it builds, growing louder into a cackle. He suddenly throws his head back and starts laughing nonstop. Zetsu just watches him, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes.

"Holy fuck!!" Obito howls, bending forward and slapping himself on the knee. He raises his hand to wipe a fake tear from his eye. "Oh Jesus, Zetsu. That's a riot!" He pauses for a moment, his lip quivering from containing another laugh, then the laugh just bursts right out. Zetsu continues to watch him suspiciously.

After a short while, Obito straightens up and grins at Zetsu. He stares down at him defiantly. "Alright, Zetsu. You got me. I clearly underestimated you." He folds his arms across his chest and leans back lazily, his posture conveying a chill and relaxed attitude. "So what will it be? Do you want money? Or do you want me to dance around like a chicken?"

Zetsu watches him curiously, then tightens his lip as he seems to consider the idea. Obito just continues to hold his gaze, smirking easily as he watches Zetsu. It's a test of wills, a competition between two men who are used to swindling others into getting what they want. But Obito knows Zetsu has the upper hand– He has the gun and the audio recorder. 

While Zetsu is lost with his thoughts, Obito makes a quick glance at the door behind Zetsu. It will be tough, but perhaps Obito can distract him long enough to escape through the door behind him. 

Suddenly, the edge of Zetsu's lip curls up. He starts chuckling, low and sarcastic. "No thanks, Tobi. But I already watched you dance like a chicken in the ballroom." His cheery demeanor wilts and his face changes into a dark serious one. He points the gun at Obito's jacket. "What I really want is the necklace. Give it to me."

Obito holds his gaze, still smiling easily, as he ponders his next move. _Ok, so Zetsu just wants the necklace. What is he going to do with it? Well, if that's all he wants, then_...

"Alright...," Obito says cautiously. He keeps an eye on Zetsu as he slowly reaches into his inner coat pocket. He uses everything in his control to avoid looking at the gun. He needs to appear calm and unalarmed.

At that moment, a sudden idea hits him and he hides a grin. 

"If the necklace is what you want...," Obito says, as he pulls the necklace out from his inner coat pocket. The heavy thing pours out and dangles from his hand as he raises it up for both of them to see. He looks at it, briefly caught off guard by its glittering splendor. 

Then Obito shifts his eyes to Zetsu as he says, "You're going to have to get it." 

He throws the necklace up in the air. 

Zetsu yells and rushes forward to catch it. Obito runs at him to knock him down. It all happens at once. 

Obito tackles Zetsu to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand in the process. It skitters a few feet away. Obito sits up on top of Zetsu and punches him across the face. Then he throws another and another. Zetsu blocks the third punch and quickly jabs Obito in the stomach with his fist. Obito yells out in pain and doubles over. 

While he's stunned, Zetsu pushes him off and jumps up on his feet to get the gun, but Obito side kicks him from the floor and Zetsu falls back down. Obito quickly reaches over and grabs him by the ankle, pulling him back towards him while sliding his body on the tile floor. Then Obito punches him again, stunning Zetsu for a few seconds. 

With harsh breaths rushing into his lungs and the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Obito gets up and runs toward the gun. _Now's my chance!_

He gets about 3 ft away...

A loud click of another gun chirps up from behind him. He pauses midstep. 

"I got you, Tobi. Turn around."

Obito slowly turns and sees that Zetsu has the dart gun aimed at him. 

"Goddamit...," Obito curses. He puts his hands up in surrender and steps away from the gun. He thinks to himself, _Shit I was so close... This is why I hate fights._

Zetsu grins at him. While aiming the dart gun at Obito, he picks up the necklace from the ground and puts it around his neck. Then he walks past Obito to grab the other gun. The whole time, Obito stares daggers at him.

"Wow. You almost got me," says Zetsu, thoroughly amused. He aims the real gun at Obito while putting away the dart gun in his back pocket. "Tsk, tsk. You're running out of options, Tobi. What are you going to do now?"

Obito continues glaring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? You have everything in your favor– all the weapons, the recorder, the necklace. Just kill me then."

Zetsu chuckles to himself. "So eager to die... But why end the fun? I've been standing in your shadow for far too long. I'm going to show the Family what a miserable traitor you are and show them it was me that got the necklace. And then, I'll let them deal with you." 

His smirk grows several shades darker as he says, "And you know how they deal with traitors."

Obito swallows reflexively as his lips tighten into a frown. Oh, he is definitely aware of how the Family deals with traitors. Obito has never been a part of it, only heard stories about how certain members were trying to join a rival gang or plotted to sell information to the police. And then those members mysteriously disappeared or had their bodies show up in the river a week later. Some of those bodies were so mangled from torture, Obito doesn't even want to think about which of his brothers did it. 

Zetsu lets the information settle, then he speaks in an amused tone. "I'll tell you what. How bout I let you make a run for it?"

Obito scoffs while rolling his eyes. "You're just going to shoot me, asshole."

"I just told you," says Zetsu smirking, "I don't want to kill you. I want to bring you to the Family and have them deal with you in the way they like. But now I'm feeling generous. Call it respect between thieves."

"Tch, yea right," says Obito. His eyes shift into a glare.

"I'll give you 5 seconds," says Zetsu, still smirking. "Make a run for it."

_This fucking bastard. Now he's just playing with me._ Obito chews his lip, considering his options. He looks toward the exit and calculates the distance to be about 50 feet away. He could possibly make it in 5 seconds, but that depends on if Zetsu will play fair. 

But there is nothing left to do...

Zetsu raises his other hand and spreads out all 5 of his fingers. Then he clicks the hammer of the gun. "Boss, are you ready?" he chirps.

_Shit. I have no choice!_ Obito grits his teeth and turns on his heel to get ready.

"Go," says Zetsu.

Obito starts sprinting to the door, desperately moving as fast as he can. Behind him, he hears Zetsu counting down.

"5..."

40 feet.

"4..."

_Almost there!_ Obito screams in his mind. 30 more feet.

"3..."

_Fucking fuck! Fuck! Fuuckkkk!_ 10 feet.

"2..."

Obito reaches the handle of the door.

Then he hears a bang from the gun. Instantaneously, a sharp pain rips through his upper left shoulder.

"FUCKKkk!!" Obito yells. He falls to the ground on his knees, grabbing his left shoulder. The blood from the open wound seeps out, staining his shirt and falling between his fingers. He adds pressure to the wound while tightening his jaw.

The pain is blinding– He may have gotten into a few fights in the past, either with fists or with knives, but he's never been shot before. It feels like he took a hard swing from a hammer, with a giant spike at the end, right through his upper left shoulder. 

Zetsu starts cackling, lazily walking over to Obito as he takes his time. "Silly Tobi. You could run to the door in 5 seconds, but not open it."

Obito chuckles sarcastically, there is a biting edge to it. "You didn't give me much choice, you sick fuck."

Zetsu giggles to himself. He raises the gun and puts it up against Obito's head. "Maybe I should just kill you right now. I'm really enjoying this. Why leave it to the Family when I can kill you myself?" 

He clicks the hammer of the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says another voice.

Obito and Zetsu slowly turn their heads around and see Detective Kakashi standing there a few feet away. He has his gun aimed at Zetsu. 

"Drop the gun, Dirtbag," Kakashi says sternly.

Obito's eyes widen as he stares at Kakashi. The painful ache in his chest starts up again. _Hatake? What is he doing here???_

"Oh," says Zetsu in mock surprise. "Looks like your prince is here to rescue you, Tobi." He lets out a long exasperated sigh, but he's still smirking wickedly. "How unfortunate. I had way too much fun messing with you– I lost track of the time. Such a noobie mistake, ne?"

Obito keeps his eyes fixed on Kakashi, all his feelings tumbling out in a wave. For a split second, a look of yearning appears on his face and Kakashi shifts his eyes down to look at him.

At that moment, Gai comes up running behind Kakashi, finally catching up to him. His echoing steps briefly distract him.

Zetsu takes the opportunity. He swings his arm in an arch, moving the gun away from Obito's head, and starts shooting at the two policemen.

Kakashi and Gai quickly duck behind a dip in the wall while Zetsu continues to shoot bullets in their direction. After a couple rounds, he opens the exit door and escapes. 

"After him, Gai!" Kakashi commands. 

"But don't catch him," Minato says through their earpieces.

Gai flashes Kakashi a beaming smile, then flies down the hallway. He shoots a cheeky grin at Obito before leaving through the exit in pursuit of Zetsu. Obito responds by arching an eyebrow at him while sitting on the floor clutching his shoulder.

Obito stares after him, blinking in confusion. Then an amused smile grows on his lips. He starts chuckling fondly to himself. 

Kakashi walks over to Obito, keeping his gun aimed at him. Obito continues to laugh, bright and lighthearted. He looks over at Kakashi, smiling softly with gratitude across his face.

"Oh I see," says Obito amused. "You and that other waiter with the bowl haircut were acting undercover." 

He slowly stands up, his legs shaking slightly underneath him. And Kakashi traces his movement, still pointing the gun at him as he stands up.

He turns to face toward Kakashi and shows him a lopsided smile. "Hello again, Detective. I thought I recognized you in there at the gala."

He tilts his head playfully as the edge of his lip curls up in a wicked grin. "Have I been bad?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, when I first started writing this chapter, i had a rough idea of where to go. I didn't plan on a fight scene or Zetsu terrorizing Obito with the countdown to escape. But I'm sure glad I thought of it while writing. It just brought the tension up to a whole other level. 
> 
> But I knew it would end with Kakashi "rescuing" Obito. 😂 Its the hopless romantic in me adding the prince saving the princess thing. Lol


	12. Follow the White Rabbit

Gai runs down the corridor, eyes fixed on his target running ahead of him. He's quite a good sprinter, so it doesn't take him long to catch up to the other criminal.

His footsteps echo off the walls in even paces, following the desperate ragged run of the green haired man ahead of him. He gets to the end of the hallway and turns a corner, then ducks when he sees Zetsu swiftly turn around and shoot more bullets in his direction. 

"Damn, this creep," Gai seethes through his teeth. More bullets fly past him and hit the wall. Some of them ricochet off the corners where there's a metal frame, the sound of the individual hits echo in his ears. " _Real_ trigger happy, ain't he?"

"Be careful, Gai," Minato insists. "We're on our way to the west garages to pick you up. Just don't get too close to him."

"Got it," Gai responds. The spray of bullets subside and he listens for a couple seconds. Once he figures it's safe to move, he peers around the corner then runs down the path. He slams open another door and sees Zetsu start up a jet black car and drive off towards the exit. 

Gai immediately sprints after the car, following it out of the garages and watching it flow into traffic. He keeps an eye on it as a black van drives up next to him and opens the side door.

"Get in," Minato commands. Gai quickly jumps into the van and Minato slams the door closed right behind him. The van speeds off in pursuit of Zetsu.

"Great work, Gai," Minato says with a quick smile, then he turns on his radio and speaks into the receiver, "Asuma, are you in position?"

A shuffling sound flows out of the speaker, then a gruff voice responds, "Yes. I'm here."

"Good," Minato says, smirking. "Now get your team ready. We got a lock on him. Wait for my signal."

"Yosh." 

Minato turns off the reciever and nods at Gai. "We got another team following the signal for the White Rabbit. As we speak, they are anticipating the location of where it will end up. If we happen to lose sight of Zetsu in this car chase, then the other team should still get to hideout before we do."

Gai nods in agreement. Minato raises his hand up to his ear and speaks, "Now Kakashi, we'll leave it to you to arrest Obito."

….

"Got it," Kakashi replies into his earpiece. The little device clicks off in his ear and he turns his attention to Obito.

Over the past couple minutes, ever since Gai left in pursuit of Zetsu, the thief has just been standing there, smiling softly and waiting, as if expecting something to happen. Of what, Kakashi can't be so sure. 

It's been a long time since Kakashi fully laid eyes on him. Even when Obito continued to occupy most of his thoughts for the past few months, all those fantasies about this man, all the fleeting images of memories of their brief time together, doesn't compare. Obito is now here, standing right in front of him, finally found.

Without his control, his eyes trail over the rest of Obito's body. Lit up by the lights overhead, Obito looks… handsome in this full get up. His dark hair slicked back, a fake beard on his face, the cat mask hanging on a loop around his neck, and then the deep royal purple cloak. Or dress– It does look like a dress. Either way, purple is a good color on him. And the way the purple cloak is fitted around his body...

Then Kakashi notices the edge of Obito's lip curl up in amusement.

Kakashi narrows his eyes, noting the familiar infuriating, and yet dangerously alluring, smile on Obito's face. His heart starts to beat faster in his chest and he scowls because of it. 

It's his damn traitorous heart. Why can't he just stay cold and aloof, like he planned to when he met Obito again? But no. Here he is, struck unprepared because of his stupid unhelpful feelings. It's madness just how much a small knowing smirk can affect him so greatly.

Kakashi's eyes drift to the dark spot of blood staining Obito's shoulder. A pained look crosses his face. 

"Don't look so glum, Detective. It's not a good look on you," says Obito, still smiling in amusement. "I prefer your grumpy scowl a lot more. That or your sex face."

Kakashi's eyes widen, then he covers his surprise with a steely gaze once again. "You've never seen my sex face," he says bluntly.

"Oh I have," Obito says, smirking. He purses his lips and says casually, "Just not on the night we were together."

Kakashi furrows his brows. _What the hell does he mean?_

Its not like he had sex with anyone else after Obito. After their night together, he just reverted back to his voluntary celibate lifestyle, diving into his work, all his thoughts preoccupied with finding Obito… Even when he went home after working so much, tired and alone, his thoughts were still clouded with images of Obito. He thought about Obito a lot when he was at home alone... on his bed.

Unless Obito means he followed him home and saw him doing… 

Kakashi's face turns red. The implication of Obito's statement slowly sinks in and Obito continues to hold his gaze, smiling coyly and tilting his head to the side.

 _Damn him_ , Kakashi curses to himself with frustration. But the thought of Obito secretly watching him this whole time is deeply arousing. He feels a familiar ache in his groin. 

_Now is not the time for that. Obito is a trickster… you remember what happened the last time he was with you._

Kakshi's internal struggle shows on his face and Obito's grin grows wider, his eyebrows raise suggestively. "I wonder what you are thinking about, Detective." He chews his lips and says in a teasing voice. "Although, I'm sure I can figure it out. But aren't you going to say 'hello' to me back?" 

Kakashi's eyes shift into a glare, his face growing hot with embarrassment. _Shit. This is not the way I imagined our reunion to be. I can't let him make a fool of me_. He straightens up and levels the gun at Obito's face. Obito just keeps looking into Kakashi's eyes, oblivious to the gun and unalarmed. 

"You're going to have to come with me now, Obito," Kakashi says sternly. "You're under arrest." 

"For what?"

"Thieving."

Obito chuckles to himself. He shakily moves his hand away from his bleeding shoulder to open his jacket flaps, indicating he has nothing. "For thieving? I have nothing on me, I assure you."

Kakashi clicks his tongue, irritated. "For robbing and burglarizing a number of businesses in town," he snarls.

"Oh, but do you have proof?" Obito says, smiling easily. He's enjoying these questions far too much, relishing in the chase. The sly thief just loves to push at Detective Kakashi's buttons. "What evidence do you have that puts me at each of those robberies?"

Kakashi's face darkens and he emits a growl. This is not going well. And Obito seems to know it, enjoying every second of it.

Obito arches an eyebrow, then pouts cutely as he tilts his head to the other side. His expression changes to a serious one and he rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Detective. We both know you're not going to shoot me. Plus I have other places I need to be."

Obito turns around, making a beeline for the exit. As much as he enjoys messing with the grumpy, handsome detective, he's worried about what will happen if Zetsu reaches the hideout. That other policeman is not coming back, and that could signify bad news. He can't afford his secret to get out. And now Zetsu knows the identity of Detective Kakashi Hatake– that puts him in danger as well. 

"I'm not going to let you get away," Kakashi insists. His voice sounds forceful, yet there is a pain and desperation mixed in. 

Obito stops. He knits his brows and turns around to face him. He smiles fondly in return, but there is a slight sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Hatake, but I can't go with you. I have other things I need to take care of." He starts heading to the exit once more and says over his shoulder, "Besides, I think we both enjoy the chase. Take care." 

"I guess you leave me no choice…," Kakashi says ominously. He puts his gun away and replaces it with his stun gun. He aims for Obito's backside and shoots.

Obito pauses mid step– He just felt something hit him. Slowly, he turns around to look at Kakashi, then he sees a thin white wire connecting the stun gun in the detective's hand to…

"Hatake, did you... just shoot me on the ass?" Obito asks, incredulous. 

Kakashi doesn't say anything, he just grins in satisfaction. He pulls the other trigger.

Obito furrows his brows, confused. Then he feels it. An electric current flows out of the little prongs on his ass and quickly fills his body. He yelps as he falls to the floor, his muscles growing numb as he's stricken by the current. 

Kakashi takes his finger off the trigger and walks over to Obito on the floor. The dark haired man is glaring up at him as he gets close, his body spasming and twitching. 

"You asshole!" Obito fumes, still shaking and twitching from the aftershock. "I can't believe you shot me with a taser!" 

Kakashi keeps smiling and gets low on his haunches. He peers down at Obito and caresses his cheek. "I only use the taser on the most difficult criminals. And you, by far, have gotten way underneath my skin."

Obito keeps twitching and spasming, but a chuckle rises out of him as he locks eyes with Kakashi. His anger dissipates and the edge of his lip curls up with amusement. He smiles fondly at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiles back. Then he yanks the fake beard off of Obito's face. 

"Ow! Fuck!!" Obito curses. His body jerks with pain, then he falls unconscious.

Kakashi blinks. He stares at Obito's limp body and tilts his head. Confused, he leans in closer. "Uh.. Obito?" He asks, cautiously. He looks down and notices the blood on his shoulder is darkening his coat. The blood spot is growing bigger. 

_Shit._

….

A jet black car races down the street, followed closely by a black van. The car narrowly cuts off another car and speeds through an intersection. The lights turn red, but the black van is still able to cross the intersection, staying in hot pursuit of the black car.

Zetsu lets out an angry growl, eyes shifting away from the road and into the rearview mirror. The black van has been following him since the gala and no matter what crazy maneuver he does with the car, the black van always finds his trail once again.

"This van just won't let up," Zetsu sneers. "I have to lose them before I get to the hideout."

Up ahead, he sees several cars driving closely together. A dark grin forms on his face and he speeds up, slamming his foot down on the gas. His car whizzes by the first car, then he turns wildly and zigzags closely around the other cars. The other drivers panic, spinning out of his way to avoid crashing into him. It results in chaos, and a pile up of cars block the path on the street. 

Zetsu looks at the mirror again and sees the black van stopped behind all those cars. He smiles satisfied to himself and speeds on toward the hideout. 

20 minutes later, Zetsu rolls up to the building. He goes to a secret entrance near the back, driving down a slope into an underground garage. A low ranking member is there waiting for him on the landing.

He cheerfully gets out of his car and walks over to the guy. The man bows his head. "The members of the Family are expecting you." 

"Hmph," Zetsu smirks. "About time I get treated with respect around here." 

The man nods his head and turns to lead the way down the hall. Zetsu tips up his chin and follows the guy into the hallway.

Zetsu smiles to himself as he's following the low ranking member down the path, barely containing his excitement. After this whole year, climbing up the ranks of the Family and then going on this mission to prove himself, he's finally done it. He'll show them the necklace and they will finally accept him and pay him the respect he deserves. No more treating him like the noobie or the second rate thief, unable to hold a candle to Tobi's superior talent.

The guy leads him to a set of tall metal doors and opens them for him. Then he stands to the side and bows, motioning for Zetsu to walk in. Zetsu smirks at the other man's bowed form and walks into the room. 

It's a small room with dark walls and a meeting table at the center, a complete contrast to the other meeting room they have many floors above. He looks over to a wall and sees several TV screens with one big one at the center of them all. The smaller screens show live footage of CCTV cams around the hideout, inside and out. But the footage in the main center screen currently says, 'offline'. 

All the high ranking members are there waiting for him. The three oldest members, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan are sitting in chairs at the table and the other Family members, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara, stand quietly at the sides of the room.

"Zetsu," Yahiko says calmly. "I believe you have something for us."

Zetsu grins and nods enthusiastically. "Yes, boss. And I did it all without Tobi." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Kyuubi Diamond necklace. He presents it to them all, making a show of it as he walks over to Yahiko, then he places it on the table in front of the leader.

Yahiko picks up the necklace and studies it, then he hands it to Konan for further inspection. His eyes land on Zetsu, watching him closely. The green haired man starts shifting under his intense gaze. 

"Hmm…," says Konan with piqued interest. She turns the necklace over in her hands, feeling the weight, then she holds the jewels up to the light, squinting her eyes as she inspects the thing. Then with one last measure, she bites into the gold parts of the necklace and smiles softly. "Yes, Yahiko. This is the real thing."

Then her eyes focus on something, hidden and attached to one of smaller diamonds. She narrows her eyes at it. "Hey Nagato, take look at this." She throws it over to him and he catches it easily.

"What is it?" Zetsu asks. 

Nagato turns the necklace over in his hands, his expression cold and aloof. Then his lips turn down in a grimace. He leans over to Yahiko and whispers something in his ear.

"What…?" Zetsu asks cautiously. Suddenly the feeling of dread permeates his body.

Yahiko nods his head in understanding and Nagato leans away. The three eldest members turn to look at Zetsu and he wilts under their gaze. "Great work, Master Thief," says Yahiko with a cold smile. "But we have more questions for you."

Zetsu straightens up and stands proud. He's been waiting for this. Finally being acknowledged by the Family and congratulated. Behind him, the other members crowd around, getting closer to him. Near the exit, the door to the room closes and locks. 

Yahiko watches him carefully and speaks. "Why are you lying to us? We know you took the necklace from Obito and left him behind." His eyes shift into a death glare and Zetsu steps back in surprise. Kakuzu grabs him by the shoulder, ensuring he can't escape. 

Yahiko continues to speak, his voice conveying anything but warmth. "And you knew he was a traitor, and yet you left him behind to be captured by police. Why did you not bring him to us?"

Then he grabs the necklace and stands up abruptly, knocking his chair down from the momentum. "And why did you bring this necklace, when there's so clearly a tracking device on it?!?!"

….

A few minutes away, Minato and Gai watch a monitor in the back part of the van. The tracking device of the necklace seems to have stopped, indicating its somewhere in the deserted part of town. 

"That must be it," Minato says thoughtfully. 

His radio clicks on and a deep gruff voice comes in. "Minato, we are here waiting a couple blocks away. What are your orders?"

It doesn't take long for Minato to answer. "Create a perimeter. Block all the streets and exits within a few blocks of the hideout. No one gets in or out. Until then, wait for me to arrive."

"Yosh."

The radio clicks off and Minato looks over at Gai. The usually sunny and cheerful man seems quiet and nervous. 

"What is it, Gai?" Minato asks.

Gai crosses his arms and looks straight out the front dashboard window of the car. The black van continues to speed ahead, the city surroundings turning more and more deserted and sketchy. 

He lets out a weary sigh. "I have an icky feeling about this. I just hope things are going well for Kakashi."

….

Kakashi runs toward the hospital doors, a very unconscious Obito lying limp in his arms. 

It was a mad rush to the hospital. When Kakashi saw Obito fall unconscious, he was immediately stricken with panic. He quickly ripped open Obito's cloak, analyzed the wound, and then made a make-shift bandage by ripping off his own sleeve and wrapping it tightly around Obito's chest. 

After that, he carried Obito to his car, carefully putting him in the passenger seat and making a dash to the hospital. The whole ride, Obito grew more and more pale and Kakashi could feel his own heart, sinking in his chest. 

Kakashi finally reaches the front doors of the hospital and runs inside. Eyes wild and out of breath, he screams at the top of his lungs. "I need help! Please!! Someone help him!"

A couple of nurses and assistants come over, bringing a mobile hospital bed. Kakashi carefully places Obito on the bed and they start wheeling him off. Kakashi runs alongside them.

"What happened?" One of the nurses asks.

"He got shot on his upper left shoulder about 30-45 minutes ago." Kakashi keeps his eyes fixed on Obito's face. He looks very pale and lifeless, a stark difference from his bright and charming self. Kakashi feels an ache in his chest, clawing up to his throat and making it hard to breathe.

They put an oxygen mask on Obito, obscuring half of his face from view and they rush him through a set of double doors marked 'Emergency Room.' Kakashi hurries to follow Obito through the doors, but a nurse stops him in his path. 

"We're sorry, sir," the nurse says, "But we can't let you in here."

"Please let me in," Kakashi insists. "I need to be there with him."

"No," she says, firmly, "I'm sorry, but no one is allowed in." 

Kakashi knits his brows. "But I'm…," he begins to say, but chokes on his words. Who is he to Obito? The guy who's been searching for him, basically pining after him this past year? The reality of it is, they are strangers to each other. Both of them agreed to keep it that way.

But Kakashi can't help his feelings. He just wants to know that Obito will be ok. A quick lie won't hurt. 

"I'm his boyfriend...," he says slowly. Somehow a feeling of weightlessness floods his body, making him feel giddy. _I'm Obito's boyfriend? That has a nice ring to it._

"Sorry, sir. But I still can't let you in," the woman says, but a sympathetic look crosses her face.

"Er. I'm his... husband?" Kakashi says, sounding desperate, yet unconvincing.

She arches an eyebrow at him, her patience wearing thin. "No, sir."

Kakashi looks at her pleadingly, then an idea hits him. He reaches into his coat and pulls out his badge. "Ok well, I am a detective of the northwest precinct. That guy is my perp, and I can't let him out of my sight." This time it's the truth. Plus it shows he's an authority figure, surely she'll let him pass. 

The nurse stares him down, disbelief clear on her face. "Look. You're obviously a very stubborn man and not going to give up on this. So let me be clear…" She pushes up her glasses and crosses her arms, her small stature is somehow more imposing. " _No one_ is allowed into the ER, unless you are a doctor, nurse, or hospital assistant. Got it?" 

Kakashi slumps his shoulders and lets out a weary sigh. He's not going to win, not against this lady. Plus she's right, he will just get in the way. He finally nods in defeat and the lady gives him one last stern look as she walks away. He can hear her muttering to herself, "This guy is a boyfriend, then a husband, then a police officer…?? Pfft! I ain't paid enough for this shit…"

Kakashi runs a tired hand through his hair, attempting to calm his nerves. He looks at the 'Emergency Room' doors one more time, then dejectedly goes to the waiting room. He falls down into a chair and kicks out his feet, sprawling out on the chair and looks up at the ceiling. 

It's been a long day. He's still wearing the waiter outfit from the gala, missing one sleeve, and a deep blood stain marring the perfect white on the front of the uniform. He should go home and change his clothes, maybe check on how the FBI operation is going. But he can't bring himself to leave, not when Obito is in the ER, fighting for his life. 

He keeps staring at the ceiling, the tiredness behind his eyes threatening to overpower him. But he can't sleep, not yet. He'll wait forever to make sure Obito is ok.

….

Zetsu is paralyzed, staring blankly at his leader and the other members of the crew. Did that just happen?

"How…?" Zetsu croaks, stuck in disbelief. How did they know he took the necklace from Obito and that Obito was a traitor all along?

Nagato casually walks over to the wall with all the CCTVs. He turns on the big one in the middle and the live footage appears on screen. The live feed shows the image of a deep purple cloth. It seems like the feed is from a small hidden camera and the camera is discarded in a bin of some sort. The room the hidden cam currently is in is very bright, and the sound of many voices is being picked up by the audio. Sounds like a hospital room. 

Zetsu watches the screen, face contorted in confusion. Then it dawns on him. That feed is coming from the cat mask Obito was wearing. The Family was watching the heist the whole time. 

He starts shaking, the gravity of the whole situation finally weighing down on him. He is in deep shit.

"You thought we weren't watching," Yahiko says coolly. "You thought you could just walk in here, claiming to have taken the necklace on your own, and make us the fools." He steps away from the table and approaches Zetsu. "And you knew Tobi was a traitor this whole time, and yet you kept it to yourself. For what? To serve your own purposes, thinking it will get you ahead." 

Zetsu tries wiggling away, but Kakuzu's grip on his shoulder is strong. Zetsu starts whimpering in fear, desperate to get away. 

Yahiko stops a couple feet in front of Zetsu, his face blank and emotionless as he looks into Zetsu's terrified eyes. He calmly looks over Zetsu's shoulder, locking eyes with Kakuzu, then shifts his eyes back to Zetsu. "You are a self serving opportunist, a weakling, a sniveling rat. And in this crew, you are nothing but an infection."

A knife plunges into Zetsu's heart. 

Zetsu's eyes shoot open. He slowly looks down at the knife, his brain still frozen in shock. Then the hand holding the knife twists and yanks it out. Zetsu coughs out a spurt of blood. 

"Blood and soul," Yahiko chants. In the background, Zetsu chokes and spits out more blood. "In this crew, we serve the Family and no one else. And you were serving yourself."

Zetsu closes his eyes and his head drops forward, hanging lifeless by his neck. Behind him, Kakuzu releases his hand on his shoulder and Zetsu's limp body falls to the floor. 

Kakuzu holds up the bloody knife. He watches the blood streak down the blade. "Damn. I can never get tired of doing that."

Hidan starts chuckling. "I'm disappointed. I was hoping to torture this one as well." 

"There's no time for that," Nagato says. He's looking at the CCTV screens and sees a couple unmarked cars pass by. That's the second time those same cars passed by within the past 5 minutes. "We're getting a lot more traffic around the building and I doubt it's because of a party next door."

"Looks like it's time we start a party of our own," Konan says, amused.

"Agreed," says Yahiko. He looks over at Deidara and says, "It's time."

"Yes, finally! Un." Deidara yells excitedly. He shoots him a salute and runs out the door.

"We have 5 minutes," Yahiko says to the group. The crew members scatter and leave the room.

He gets close to Kakuzu and says, "I trust you to take care of the other business."

Kakuzu grins darkly and gets down on his haunches to wipe his blade on Zetsu's shirt. "Don't worry, Brother Yahiko. I was already planning on it."

….

A couple of blocks away from the Thief Hideout, the black van finally arrives. There is a set of police cars and FBI vehicles parked in the middle of the road. The black van drives up close and parks next to them. Minato and Gai, along with a couple more agents, step out of the car. 

They walk towards the set of cars. Standing amongst the cars forming the barrier, is a tall muscled man with a short beard, wearing an FBI jacket. He casually waves them over, conveying a lax attitude. As they get closer, they can see the man is smoking. 

"Asuma!," Minato calls as he and Gai approach. "What's the status? Any movement around the hideout?"

Asuma smiles softly and takes the cigarette out of his mouth. He breathes out a cloud of smoke. "So far, no. The building is completely quiet, no movement seen inside or out. The place looks dead." He takes another drag of the cigarette, holds in the smoke, and then slowly puffs it out. "It looks a little too dead if you ask me."

"Where's the SWAT team?" Minato asks.

"In the empty building next door to the hideout. Waiting for our signal."

Gai looks beyond the cars and at the dark building in the distance. There is a nagging feeling, itching away at the back of his mind, but he doesn't know why. He tightens his jaw, keeping his eyes fixed on the hideout.

"Well...," says Asuma. He takes a final drag of his cigarette, then throws it on the floor and snuffs it out with the bottom of his shoe. "If they aren't going to come out, let's go in there and _get them._ Let's send in the SWAT team." He reaches for his radio and clicks it on.

"Wait," Gai yells.

Asuma stops, his finger hovering over the call button on his radio.

"What is it, Gai?" Minato asks. "Did you see something?"

Gai doesn't respond. He keeps watching the dark building, looking for something off. His instincts are screaming, telling him to wait. But for what?

And then it happens. A blast of sound and a flash of bright light. Then an eruption of fire shoots out of the ground and climbs up the sides of the building. The floors of the building start to collapse and glass and debri fly out in all directions.

The Thief Hideout has exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys. You have no idea how long I've waited for Obi to get tased in the ass by Kakashi. 😂 Its an idea I thought up a long time ago, and I couldn't stop laughing. 
> 
> Also, I had to kill Zetsu, which is unfortunate, since I'm quite fond of him. He's such a mysterious and weird character and he's fun to use, but he had to go for story reasons. RIP, Zetsu. ⚘
> 
> Lets just say, if the plot demands it, some other characters will die.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my story!! It means so much to me.😃 And I hope to see you in the next one.


	13. Confused Infatuation

_"Obito… I need you to come with me now."_

_A blissful laugh escapes from within his orange mask. Kakashi can't see his face, but he can picture that fond smile he loves so much._

_The masked man speaks, with that voice full of amusement and playfulness, "I'm sorry Detective, but I can't go with you."_

_Something inside Kakashi's chest constricts, spreading through his insides and making him ache. He's just so desperate to get his love to stay with him. "Why not?" he asks, his voice shaky._

_"Because…," the thief purrs from within his mask,_ _"We're enemies, Hatake. I'm a criminal and you're a policeman. You said we shouldn't start anything between us."_

_Kakashi's breath hitches, taken aback by his own words thrown back at him. The words were said in jest, light and teasing, but there is a heavy weight behind them– The sharp knife that's driving a wedge between him and the thief._

_Kakashi is beginning to wonder why he set that boundary in the first place._

_He takes a step toward the masked man, hoping to get close to him. He can't afford to lose him again. "And what if...," he says, fumbling through his words, "Obito, what if… I've changed my mind?"_

_There's a soft gasp from within the thief's mask. "Hatake," he says slowly, his voice unsure, no longer playful. "What are you saying?"_

_Kakashi hesitates and the silence between them extends. Kakashi opens his mouth to speak, but he can't find the words. He's suddenly choked up, unable to tell this person he yearns for the words that are so important._

_Even when he's about to slip through his fingers once again._

_He swallows nervously, "I... want y--."_

Kakashi opens his eyes. 

A sudden brightness hits his retinas and he lets out a groan. He uses his hand to shade his eyes. The sound of shuffling feet and murmurs are coming in slow, growing in volume and echoing inside his brain. And the smell of disinfectant fills his nostrils. 

_What the hell? Where am I?_

He sits up from his reclined position on the cushion, keeping the pads of his fingers pressed on his eyelids to sooth away the weariness and ache. But… his eyes feel wet. 

Knitting his brows in confusion, he brings his fingers away from his eyes and stares blankly at his fingertips. There is a dab of moisture on them. 

_Why… are my eyes wet?_

He rubs his eyes with his arm and notices he's missing a sleeve, so he slowly cranes his neck and looks down at his clothes. He's still wearing the white waiter outfit… and there's a giant blood stain on the front of his shirt.

Then it all comes rushing back to him.

He's at the hospital. And Obito is still in the ER, fighting for his life.

 _I must've fallen asleep…_

Kakashi combs a hand through his hair while sifting through the fogginess in his brain to remember his dream. Whatever it was, must've been rather painful for him to be crying in his sleep.

He looks up at the clock and makes a frown. It's been about 3 hours he was waiting, straining his body to stay awake to hear news about Obito. 

Kakashi still hasn't come to terms about the way he feels about him– About the charming, cunning thief who enjoys playing and messing with him, stirring up his insides and making him vulnerable and hopeful at the same time. And the image of Obito, so pale and lifeless, won't leave his mind. He just looked so frail... and Obito is already lithe and slender– He has to be, in order to be light on his feet and sneak around. But the thief looked smaller and weaker than usual. 

Seeing Obito so close to death, utterly terrified him to his core. Kakashi has never felt so hopeless and vulnerable, with his emotions so close to the surface. It's a feeling he's not used to… and he hates it.

But the crazy thing is, he and Obito are total strangers. He knows almost nothing about Obito's past. Who knows what crooked and unsavory things he's done while working for the Family. It's these mysteries about Obito that keeps him conflicted. 

The rational, responsible, part of him is telling him it's wrong. He has deep feelings for the thief, and it's almost too much to bear, but he's still a criminal. It's Kakashi's duty to put Obito away. 

And besides, he doesn't even know if Obito feels the same way. 

Kakashi lets out an exasperated groan and whacks his hands onto his forehead. He drags his hands down his face, pulling the skin, while making a pitiful dejected expression. He just feels so confused, with his stomach tangled in knots, and his chest too constricted to breathe. 

This situation is so ridiculous and he lets out a low sarcastic chuckle. He really is messed up in the head.

At that moment, his ears pick up a set of footsteps approaching him from the hallway. He looks up and sees it's that same nurse who yelled at him earlier. 

The nurse walks up to him and crosses her arms. "Sir, are you the husband of the man with the gunshot to the shoulder?"

Kakashi purses his lips and looks at the floor. Oh right... He did lie about being Obito's husband. He was just so frantic and desperate– What was he thinking? 

He lets out a sigh and says, "Actually no. I'm not."

She arches an eyebrow and frowns. "So, after all of that you said earlier, you aren't anything to him?"

Kakashi chews his lower lip. What can he say? He himself is uncertain of his relationship to Obito. He only knows a part of him wishes for more, of being someone important to Obito. But who is he to put that claim on him? Obito was never his to begin with, they both agreed to keep it that way.

Kakashi looks her in the eye and says, "No. I don't really know him. But please, I just need to know if he's ok." 

She studies him, keeping that grave expression on her face. And Kakashi continues to lock eyes with her, pleading and desperate. He just feels so drained, worrying himself into a wreck waiting for Obito and drowning in his own twisted feelings. 

Then the feeling of dread creeps up in his mind, summoning a whirl of thoughts. _Oh god…_ _Why does she look so serious? Did something happen to him?_

All the nervousness and desperation must be clear on his face, because soon the nurse smiles at him reassuringly. "I see. He must be someone very dear to you."

Kakashi smiles awkwardly and chuckles, but he doesn't reply.

She keeps smiling and her expression turns genuine. "The surgery was successful and now he's resting. You can go in and see him."

Kakashi's eyes widen. In an instant, his whole mood brightens up and a huge smile appears on his face. "What?! Really??"

"Yes," she says smiling. "Follow me."

…..

_Site of the leveled Thief Hideout 12:23pm_

"Damn. We're not going to find any trail on them here, are we?"

Minato looks up towards Gai. The usual sunny man is sitting on a block of rubble, head hanging low with shoulders slouched. It seems like he was talking to no one in particular, but Minato could sense by the tone of his voice how worthless this all feels. 

They've been searching the place for the past couple hours and so far there's been no trace of the Family left in the wreckage. The building was completely leveled, leaving little to no sign of what the building looked like from the inside. And it seems as if the explosion was efficient and well contained, judging by how the surrounding area outside the hideout's perimeter is still intact– Only the hideout itself was destroyed. And how thorough it was destroyed too... 

It's quite impressive. Whoever rigged up the explosions, must be an expert.

Minato scans the area, his hand holds a mask over his mouth to avoid breathing in the smoke. He can see firemen running around, snuffing out left over fire from the explosion. There are bomb squads lurking about, K9 units sniffing the area for bodies, and a forensics team bagging up samples to take back to the lab.

Everyone is here running through the motions, containing the fire and looking for evidence. But it seems there is no point, the Family is long gone. Minato has worked enough cases in his career that he could figure out how dire the situation has become. And in the brief period he's dealt with the Family, he can pick up how crafty and prepared they are.

 _So, it was what we were afraid of,_ Minato muses. _The Family knew we were coming, and they escaped before they can get captured._

Minato strokes his chin, while pacing around. "It appears The Family had some kind of fail safe. In case things got too dicey for them, they blow up their hideout, destroying any kind of evidence or trail we can find on them, and they escape using the explosion as a diversion." 

Asuma is standing there next to them, observing the wreckage while smoking another cigarette. The tall brunette has a solemn look in his eyes, but at the same time, unsurprised. He's a veteran of tough cases as well, having worked at the FBI a fair amount of time. 

He says in a grave voice, "And it looks like the tracker on the necklace is gone too. As we predicted, they noticed the tracker and removed it before we could catch them."

Gai lets out a weary sigh, "Well there goes that pricey necklace."

"There is still the chance of them giving it back to us," Asuma points out. "The FBI posed as the 'client' in hiring them to steal the necklace after all." 

"Yes, that's true," Minato says, "But that depends on if they haven't figured it out yet." 

Gai and Asuma shift their gaze towards Minato, then they turn to each other and exchange a worried look. 

Minato goes on to explain, "Something is telling me not to bet on it. If they removed the tracker and rigged up their hideout to explode, I expect… at this very moment, they are going deeper into the criminal underbelly. They will be far harder to find."

"Shit," Gai curses. He slumps down even further and looks at the ground. Asuma continues to smoke in silence, his eyes weary from searching the wreckage for so long.

Minato knits his brows while watching them, then stares up into the distance beyond the wreckage of the fire and smoke. His voice comes out low and decisive. "We have one more link to the Family. Let's hope we don't lose it."

….

_Hospital 12:40 am_

Kakashi holds his hand to his chest and lets out a shaky breath. He can't stop grinning. Obito survived the surgery and everything is going to be alright.

He follows the nurse up a flight of stairs, then past a couple doors marked ICU. They continue down the hallway and stop right in front of a room with a small window on the door. Through the window, Kakashi can see a little glimpse of Obito, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. 

At the sight of him, a little smile curls at the edge of his lip. His eyes soften serenely.

The nurse notices his expression and chuckles. "Your name wouldn't happen to be 'Kakashi', would it?" she asks.

Kakashi turns towards her and raises his eyebrows. "Yes, that's my name. Why?"

"Hmm..," she hums thoughtfully. She looks through the small window in the door and smiles. "I've checked on him a couple times after the surgery. He was resting the whole time, but I heard him say 'Kakashi' a few times in his sleep." 

Kakashi's eyes widen. His lips part open in surprise, letting out a soft, "Oh?"

She keeps smiling to herself, then looks up at him with a knowing grin. "I recognized that name from your badge earlier." 

Kakashi continues to stare blankly at the nurse, fish-eyed as he watches her open the door for him. She walks into the room, beckoning him to follow and he goes in. 

It's a small hospital room with a window overlooking the street outside. There are a few machines right next to the bed, with the heart monitor beeping in a slow rhythm, indicating Obito is soft asleep. His heart beat is slow and steady and Kakashi smiles at the sound, the feeling of relief washes over him.

The nurse watches them both, then smiles to herself as she leaves the room. Kakashi looks up in time to see her closing the door and she says, "I'll be back in 30 minutes to check on him. He's stable, but still very delicate." Then she flashes him a cheeky grin and says, "Now... don't do anything that will get you into _trouble_ while I'm gone."

Kakashi's eyes widen as she winks at him while closing the door. A deep blush finds its way to his cheeks and he quickly looks back towards Obito. He's sleeping peacefully on the bed and Kakashi can't help but notice how beautiful and angelic he looks. 

And now they are both alone.

Kakashi quickly whips his head away, still blushing in embarrassment. "W-what does she mean by _that_?" He sputters. "I-I'm not going to do anything. Obito is freaking unconscious." He crosses his arms and frowns petulantly.

"Mmm…," Obito murmurs in his sleep. 

Kakashi perks up and turns his head towards Obito's direction. He sees Obito's brows knitting together and his lips trembling. He fusses, shifting his body on the bed and says, "Mmmn… Kash… iii..."

In an instant, Kakashi's eyebrows fly up and he rushes to the bed. He sits on a stool and scoots closer, creating loud screeches on the tile floor. He leans in, eyes focused with full attention on Obito's face and then the ravenette pouts his lips and murmurs, "Kashi… mmm…"

Kakashi inhales sharply. _The nurse is right. He is saying my name in his sleep._

A giant smile appears on Kakashi's face and the feeling of blissful weightlessness floods his body. Then he shakes his head furiously, scrunching up his face in exasperation. 

"Ugh, what is happening to me??" He groans. He leans back in the chair and covers his face in his hands moaning in anguish. Then he peeks through his fingers at Obito and starts chuckling to himself, low and sarcastic. 

This whole situation is absurd. Here he is, finally alone with Obito and he's so confused about his feelings. Obviously, he's infatuated with the thief, but at the same time, his duty as a policeman is to put Obito in jail. 

He sighs and smiles to himself as he watches Obito sleep, then he reaches over and caresses Obito's cheek. His skin feels warm and soft, a stark difference to what it was earlier. 

Kakashi lets himself enjoy the moment. He props himself on the bed with his elbows and rests his chin on his hand, gazing at Obito as he sleeps. Of course, he can still be relieved that Obito is fine and recovering. He'll worry about his inconvenient feelings later.

….

_Site of the leveled Thief Hideout 1:10 am_

"Shit," says Gai. "I could really use that coffee and hamburgers right now."

Minato chuckles, then winces as his stomach growls at the mention of food. "Same here. By the way, where are those hamburgers and coffee we ordered?"

"Oi!" says a voice from afar.

The three men look up and see a tall lanky policeman headed their way. He's jogging up to them, through the smoke and backlit by the light of the police cars, and he's carrying a slew of McDonald's to-go bags. 

Gai lets out a loud groan, then slaps his knees as he stands up. "Yes, finally! Yamato is here!" He shoots his arms into the air and does a long stretch. Then he sprints toward Yamato while yelling excitedly, "I was about to fall asleep without my coffee."

Asuma arches an eyebrow and scratches his chin. "Wow. That guy was sulking on a rock just a few seconds ago."

Minato smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "That's Officer Gai for you. He's always been that way, even when I've known him back as a detective in their precinct."

"Hmm," Asuma muses and reflects his own smile. "Sounds like that department is full of strange interesting people."

The two policemen are walking towards them, exchanging excited voices and surprised faces. And Yamato's voice carries over, calling all members of law enforcement in the area to look in their direction. 

"What?? Are you telling me you spent the whole night trying to capture Detective Hatake's boyfriend?" Yamato yells. He places all the McDonalds bags and coffees on a rock, then pokes a finger at Gai while frowning profusely. "You've been holding out on me, Gai! You know how office gossip gives me life. Especially when it's at the expense of the grump king, Detective Kakashi Hatake."

Minato smiles awkwardly, while Asuma just arches an eyebrow with a cigarette held in his mouth.

Gai holds up his hands in mock surrender, but he's laughing cheerily. "Kakashi swore me to secrecy. And then I was roped into this FBI sting operation. All of it happened so fast and it was on a need to know basis."

"I seem to remember you volunteered, Gai," says Minato smirking.

Gai smiles sheepishly. "Heh… oh yea, that's right." 

Yamato is still frowning. He can't believe he missed out on this whole adventure. Then he raises his eyebrows and grins. "So… who is Kakashi's boyfriend? Is it the same guy who laid him 5 months ago?"

"Yes it is," Gai says and he grins back excitedly. His fellow office gossiper is here and he can finally shed all the juicy secrets he's been holding for the past 3 weeks. He motions Yamato to come closer. 

Yamato does and he turns his head, enabling Gai to speak into his ear. 

"You remember that thief who was terrorizing the town for half a year?" Gai says, barely containing a giggle.

Yamato's eyes grow wide, then he nods his head. "Yes… I remember."

"Well...," says Gai, and he pauses for dramatic effect. 

Yamato waits, but his eyes grow wide into saucers. 

Finally, Gai says, "It's him."

"HOLY WHAT THE FUCK???" Yamato screams. 

And all the people in the area who were putting out fires or looking for evidence, stop what they are doing and look towards them questioningly.

Minato shakes his head, smiling in amusement. He sighs wearily and says, "Speaking of which, we should check on Kakashi."

….

_Hospital 1:34 am_

Obito opens his eyes. 

There is a low hum of machines somewhere next to him, along with a rhythmic beeping sound. It sounds like a heartbeat. He tries to turn his head, but a sudden ache appears in his upper left shoulder. And his body feels so heavy for some reason, it's difficult to move. 

_Where am I?_

He looks around the room, then sees a tuft of white silver hair laying on the bed next to his hip on the right side.

 _What is that?_ He wonders and he reaches towards it with his hand. Right when his fingers lace into the white tresses, the tuft of hair shoots up into the air, except it's attached to a head. Then the head turns towards him and he recognizes the face. 

"Hatake?," he says weakly.

Kakashi's eyes widen and his whole demeanor brightens up. "Obito. You're awake!" 

Obito looks around the room, then looks down at the bed. _Oh? I'm on a hospital bed?_

He thinks for a moment, trying to remember what happened to him that brought him here. Then all the events of the past few hours come rushing back to him– The heist, the gun, Zetsu's betrayal... And Detective Hatake appearing at the last second, right before Zetsu killed him.

Obito tests his left arm, lifting it up, but then a sharp pain followed by aching numbness shoots through his entire body. He winces while cursing loudly, "Fuck… Damn Zetsu bastard!!" He chews his lower lip as he tries to bring his arm back down to his side.

Kakashi rushes forward and leans over the hospital bed to help Obito put his arm back down comfortably. Obito immediately notices their closeness, with Kakashi hanging over him and touching him. It's been such a long time since they were together, this close with Kakashi's hands on him, and _alone._

Obito's entire body heats up and the beeping, coming from the heart monitoring machine, starts going faster. Kakashi hears the rapid beeping, then looks down at Obito. He sees him, eyes locked onto his and dilated. And his face is fully flushed. 

Kakashi makes a gulp noise, suddenly feeling self conscious. He changes his expression to stoic and sits back in his chair. He coughs and says camly, "That's good. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Obito blinks at him, noticing his odd reaction. Then he smiles knowingly. "I see, Hatake. So you're the one who brought me to the hospital?"

"Of course," says Kakashi nonchalant.

"And you stayed here, waiting for me?" Obito can't help smiling sweetly at him. The beeping on the heart monitor, still hasn't slowed down its pace.

Kakashi arches an eyebrow, then his eyes shift into a glare. "I did wait for you. Only because I have to make sure you don't get away and escape again."

Obito keeps smiling at him, soft and genuine. He chuckles to himself and closes his eyes. "Of course, Hatake."

Neither of them speak for a few minutes and Obito continues to smile sweetly to himself. The beeping on the heart monitor continues its quickened pace, echoing around the room. And Kakashi continues to watch Obito, a tiny smile hidden at the edge of his lips.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Kakashi asks out of the blue.

Obito opens his eyes and looks at Kakashi. The silver haired detective is looking away, avoiding eye contact and acting uninterested. 

Obito furrows his brows, trying to remember his dream. Then he chuckles to himself. "Hmm… I remember you groveling at my feet."

Kakashi whips his head around and gawks at him. "What?" he asks, dumbly.

Obito smirks, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "Yes, you were begging me to stay with you." Then he pouts innocently and looks up at the ceiling. "And then I started switching outfits and slowly taking them off for you..." That last statement, he says with his voice trailing off. But his eyes land on Kakashi, watching him intently while smirking. 

Kakashi is still staring at him, jaw hanging loose. After a couple seconds, he recovers and sits back up in his chair. "You're making that all up," he accuses.

"How would you know? It's my dream."

"I can tell when a criminal is lying."

Obito chuckles. "Ohh but wouldn't you want the dream to be real?"

Kakashi opens his mouth, but gets caught up in the visual. The image of Obito teasing him while taking off his clothes…

Why does it feel so hot in this hospital room all of a sudden?

Obito continues to watch him, waiting expectantly with a little smile on his lips. And Kakashi stares back, swallowing nervously because his mouth suddenly feels so dry. 

Then Kakashi's phone rings in his pocket. 

Breaking eye contact, Kakashi reaches into his pocket to get his phone. He looks at the ID. It's Agent Minato.

"I have to take this," he says and he gets up to leave the room.

Obito pouts while watching him exit the room. Through the small window of the door, he sees Kakashi talking into the phone. He seems to grow more and more serious and stressed as the call continues.

Obito furrows his brows and starts gripping onto the blankets of his hospital bed. _What's going on? Did something happen to the other policeman? To the necklace?_

His thoughts continue to populate in his brain, then Kakashi re-enters the room. Obito watches him approach the bed, with a questioning look on his face. "What happened, Hatake?"

Kakashi stares blankly at Obito, then pulls out some handcuffs from his pocket. Obito's eyes widen when he sees them and the beeping of the monitor quickens. Obito swallows nervously, but then he smiles his usual easy smile, the one he uses to conceal his inner feelings. 

"Hmm.. Detective," he purrs out the words, but there is an edge to them. "I know how you like to use handcuffs in bed, but you won't need them to manhandle me in this weakened state. Although you know, I won't fight back."

Kakashi keeps his face blank, but the edge of his lip curls up. He reaches over and handcuffs Obito's right wrist to the bar on the hospital bed. "You're in police custody now, Obito. I need you to answer some questions."

"Oh?," says Obito. He arches an eyebrow and smiles coyly at Kakashi. "What kind of questions?"

Kakashi stares him down, then smirks as he says, "Where would the Family go, if they went into hiding?"

….

A couple blocks away, from where the Thief Hideout used to stand, a man with long black hair and dark tan skin covered in scars looks through a pair of binoculars. 

His lips are turned up in a wicked smile, but his voice comes in a snarl. "Looks like the fail safe worked beautifully. Those government dogs will find no trace of us there."

A beep sounds up from the little device in his upper molar, and he clicks it on with his tongue.

"Kakuzu," a voice asks.

"Yea?"

"What's your status?" 

Kakuzu grunts as a response. Seems like their leader is feeling anxious about the last loose ends. It's annoyingly uncharacteristic for Yahiko to lack faith in him, especially since he's dealt with this kind of problem several times before. 

Although Kakuzu can't blame him this time. This particular mark is known to be feisty and especially tricky under pressure. Plus he's one of the oldest members of the Family, having spent years gathering their skills and learning all their secrets. 

Kakuzu opens up his phone and sees that the tracker, hidden inside the cat mask, is still located at the hospital downtown. He looks over at the clock and sees its 15 minutes to 2:00 in the morning. 

"I'll be heading over soon. The job should be done within the next 2 hours."

"Good. We'll wait for your confirmation." Then the device clicks off.

Kakuzu scoffs. He hates being nagged. Usually he likes to take his time with his killings, but he'll need to be quick with this one.

And it's just so unfortunate.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I don't have much to say this time other than this is kind of a fluffy in between chapter. Which is good, because sometimes we need that little bit of rest after all that action and suspense. Although, there's still a little bit of suspense, right? Haha
> 
> Oh and Yamato is back! 😂 I swear I didn't forget about him. It seems like he and Gai will be the fun comic relief couple. Well I'm not sure if they are a couple though lol 
> 
> Stay safe out there. And thank you for reading. Also, don't be shy to leave comments if you want. I love reading them. :3


	14. Full Name: Obito Uchiha

Obito stares blank onto Detective Kakashi Hatake's face. What's with this question all of a sudden? He furrows his brows. "What do you mean, Hatake? What's going on?"

Kakashi studies him for a long moment, as if pondering what information to share. He says in a toneless voice, "The Family's Hideout has exploded and they escaped with the necklace." He focuses more intently onto Obito and speaks, stern and emotionless. "Now where could they have gone?"

"What...?!" Obito gasps, wide eyed. _The Thief Hideout exploded?? How could this happen?_

Obito raises his hand to rub his temple and closes his eyes. So the Hideout exploded and the Family escaped… He was aware of the fail safe, but he knows the Family would only use it if they absolutely needed to. So much of their specialized equipment and history is there.

And that means… 

_My stuff… is gone._ Obito's heart jerks in his chest. If the Hideout was demolished, that means all his prized possessions were destroyed, including the picture of his parents.

"How do you know about this?" Obito asks softly. He keeps his head down, unable to look Kakashi in the eye. Not right now when he feels so stunned and anguish threatens to overtake him. He starts to shake, but he regains control and stops the shivers. Just barely.

Away from his vision, he hears Kakashi answer, his voice unsteady. "We have a few agents and officers at the scene. And they tell me there's no trace of the Family to follow." He senses Kakashi stand up straighter and he speaks in a harsh commanding tone. "Now tell me, Obito. Where could they have gone?"

Obito thinks to himself for a moment, considering his answer. It's hard to think when all this new information was just dumped on his head. And why is Detective Hatake being so insistent? Hassling on him, like he was the last missing piece? Then it dawns on him. 

Obito tips his head up slowly and turns to look at Kakashi. "Hatake… were you… using me to get to the Family?"

Kakashi doesn't answer, he only continues to stare at Obito, his expression unreadable. "You're not the one asking the questions, Obito. Only me. I'm not going to repeat myself a fourth time."

Obito's eyes grow wide. What happened to the friendly Kakashi from just a moment ago? Well, he wasn't super friendly, just stern and serious like he always is. But at least he was approachable, more relaxed and relieved to see him awake. Now he's treating him like an enemy, an obstacle put in his way just to prod for answers in order to reach his goal. 

After all they went through… Kakashi is treating him like this.

Of course, Obito shouldn't be so surprised. Kakashi is just doing his job, using Obito to get the answers he needs in order to find and capture the Family. It's not like Obito was ever his first priority. 

Realizing this, Obito couldn't help feeling used, hurt, of feeling not so important, as he originally thought he was, to the person he likes the most. 

So it _was_ just physical attraction this whole time… and Obito let himself believe otherwise. Turns out, it was only him that feels this way, not the detective. He let himself get emotionally attached, thinking he could love and be loved by Kakashi. 

How could he be such a fool? This was their agreement since the beginning. How could he forget?

Something painfully constricts in Obito's chest and his eyes turn cold. He adapts an expressionless look of his own, preparing himself to deflect Kakashi's questions. He's dealt with tough interrogations before; As a professional criminal, this kind of thing is a piece of cake.

It's safe to say, he is a little more than incensed, to comply with Kakashi's questions. If the Detective won't play nice, he won't either. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Detective," Obito answers flatly. He turns his head away to look anywhere but at Kakashi and he sneers through his teeth. "Perhaps you should seek your answers elsewhere." 

A stiff pause. 

Kakashi tightens his lip. He speaks, blank and stoic. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Obito. Just answer the question."

Obito looks up at the ceiling, pretending to be bored. It's all an act, a game to annoy and get under Kakashi's skin. "No."

Kakashi stays quiet, studying Obito for a moment. He walks over and leans close to Obito's face, hovering over him in a show of intimidation. Obito slowly turns his head to stare back. A tiny smirk appears on his lip, defiant and indignant.

"Obito," says Kakashi in a low threatening voice. "If you're going to act like this, I can make things very difficult for you. You are my prisoner and I'll get my answers out of you, one way or another."

Obito keeps smiling as he stares back, taunting him with his eyes. "Well you can try, Detective. I doubt anything you do to me won't be enjoyable."

Kakashi's eye twitches and he stays stalk still, standing over Obito like an unmovable presence. A few seconds go by and the air in the small hospital room grows thick. Kakashi seems to be caught with a loss for words, studying him intensely.

 _That's it._ Obito thinks wickedly. _Hatake can't handle my flirting. He's always easily caught off guard by it._

Then Kakashi leans down closer, a small breadth of space between them. Surprised, Obito intakes a small gasp of breath and squirms back into the bed, his eyes stay trained onto Kakashi's.

"That's not going to work this time, Thief," Kakashi whispers and his face is so close, Obito can feel his breath against his cheek. "I'm used to your games by now. And there's nothing you can do to keep me from getting those answers out of you."

Kakashi is so close. Obito doesn't realize what he's doing, but his lips start moving on their own, parting slowly with his eyes trailing down to Kakashi's mouth. His breath quickens and the beeping of the heart monitor starts racing. 

Then Kakashi leans back and paces away from the bed. Obito lets out a harsh breath– He didn't know he was holding one.

 _What was that?_ Obito thinks desperately. His heart is jumping in his chest.

"Perhaps, I'll let you think about it," Kakashi says with a pleased look in his eye. "You have nowhere to go, Obito. And we have the rest of the night to talk." 

Obito continues to stare at him, trying to calm his breath. The heart monitor keeps beeping.

Kakashi looks down at his watch and pulls out his phone to look at the screen. He makes a thoughtful humming noise. "... And it looks like my fellow officers are here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He catches Obito's eye with one last satisfied look, then he turns and leaves the room. 

Obito opens his mouth, then closes it a few times. Well. That was… unexpected. He's never been on the losing side with the Detective. In the past, he was always one step ahead, terrorizing the town with his robberies, taunting and teasing. And the Detective would always chase after him, only to fall behind because Obito was quicker, more cunning. 

For the first time in their relationship…? Acquaintance…? Whatever it is, it's _him_ that is caught off guard. 

Arousal coils in Obito's belly and a little smile curls at the edge of his lip. Oh, he's definitely got it bad for the Detective, but he's still pissed about being used. He's not going to give in to the questioning, no matter what.

….

Kakashi walks out into the hallway and lets out a shaky breath. He smiles to himself as he sits down on a chair outside of Obito's hospital room.

He almost lost his control in there. Obito was looking up at him, breathing unsteadily with his eyes wide. It would've been so easy just to give in to his urges and take Obito right then and there. But he still has a job to do and he needs Obito to comply and answer the questions.

Giving in to Obito would not be a good idea. Where would that leave the case? The investigation?

Not to mention it would give Obito the upper hand, letting the thief win by playing into his game and forgetting about his responsibilities. And Kakashi wants to be on the winning side of their games for once. 

And of course, Obito is still recovering. He's in no condition for _that._

 _But would Obito be up for it?_ Kakashi wonders. Suddenly the images of Obito and him going at it on the hospital bed fill up his mind. A flush of heat snakes up his collar, so he unbuttons the top 2 buttons of his shirt. Maybe he should go back into the room...

"Yo Kakashi!"

Kakashi's head perks up at the mention of his name. He sees Gai, Minato, and Yamato walking towards him.

"Wow you look like shit!," says Gai, very loudly.

Kakashi chuckles harshly. He still feels a blush on his face, so he hides it with a cough. "Ahem. Well, it's been a busy night." 

"I'll say," Gai agrees. He peeks over Kakashi's shoulder to peer into the room through the small door window. "Oh and there he is. Kakashi's…"

"Princess...?" Yamato offers. His face contorts as he struggles to hide laughter.

"Oh god..," Kakashi groans and he quickly raises his hand to rub the strain out of his eyes. A damn migraine is coming. "Dammit, Gai. You told him?"

"Yes, he did," says Minato. He walks over to pat Kakashi on the shoulder, not even masking the laughter in his voice. "And all of law enforcement in the district was there to hear the whole story." 

Kakashi shuts his eyes and groans even louder. "Ugh… why???"

"I thought it was a great story!" says Yamato. "And soo romantic. I have to meet him."

"No!" Kakashi yells in a panic, but Gai and Yamato are already pushing past him to open the door. 

"Don't worry, Kakashi. We'll be nice to your lover." says Gai offhandedly. He and Yamato shove Kakashi out of the way and enter the room. The door shuts behind them and Kakashi rushes to follow. 

"Not so fast, Kakashi," says Minato. 

Kakashi stops in his tracks and turns to look at his old mentor, eyes wild and irritated. 

The blond haired man is just watching him, smiling as he says, "I have a few things I need to talk to you about. And it involves your beau."

….

_Well, this is interesting..._

Obito arches an eyebrow as he stares at the two odd policemen standing in front of him. The two of them just strolled right in, grinning from ear to ear, as they walked up to his hospital bed. And they've been standing there watching him, smiling ever since.

Obito recognizes one of them as the other policeman from the gala; The fellow with the bowlcut hairdo and bushy eyebrows, who also went after Zetsu. And the other guy looks even more strange, with odd eyes and an unsettling stare. Obito doesn't sense the 'creep factor' from him though, he seems friendly.

Just a few seconds ago, he heard them talking _very loudly_ , right outside his room. From what he could hear, these two guys have been spreading gossip about him and Detective Hatake around the rest of law enforcement. And apparently he's earned the nickname of Kakashi's 'princess'?

Obito continues to watch them and an amused smirk forms on his lips. _Hmm… very interesting indeed._

"So…," Obito says to break the silence. "I hear my reputation precedes me. But I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Obito, although you may know me as 'Tobi'."

"Nice to meet you, Obito," Gai says grinning. And _oh god_ , his smile is beaming. He reaches over to shake Obito's hand. "I am both impressed and aggravated by your work. You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you." He bows his head, while shaking Obito's hand.

Obito arches an eyebrow, then his grin turns devious. "I'm flattered. Thank you."

"I've been wanting to meet you too," says Yamato. He comes over to shake Obito's hand as well, then he smiles and tips his head forward to speak in a creepy voice. "But I have questions."

"Oh?," Obito keeps an easy smile plastered on his face, conveying his well-practiced relaxed attitude. But a chill runs up the back of his neck. "What kind of questions?"

Yamato smiles warmly at him. "How did a nice guy like you end up with a grumpy guy like Kakashi?"

….

Kakashi takes a drink from the coffee he has in his paper cup. After Gai and Yamato went into Obito's room, Minato took him down to the hospital cafeteria to buy him a coffee. And damn, did he need it; after this hectic night of events and him barely catching a wink of sleep in the waiting room.

He's also wearing a change of clothes– a black tank top with a blue FBI jacket over it. Luckily, Minato had a spare in the car. Both of them agreed it's not a good idea to walk around a hospital in a white shirt with a giant blood stain on the front.

"While you were waiting for us with Obito, we had his outfit from the gala examined," says Minato.

Kakashi nods his head in understanding. "Yes, I'm aware."

Minato goes on to explain. "There are two things we found. The cat mask that Obito was wearing is specialized spy equipment. Through the eyes is a camera lens. We figure everything Obito saw through the mask, the Family saw as well."

Kakashi scoffs. "That explains the convenient timing of the evacuation alert. And we already know about his accomplice; A guy named 'Zetsu'."

Minato smiles and nods his head, then his expression darkens. "We also found a tracker on it– which shouldn't be a surprise. But we tried to reverse track the device, see if we can use it to find where the tracker is feeding to."

Kakashi perks up. "And???"

"The device was already disconnected," Minato says glumly. "It seems the Family knew we would try that route."

"Shit," Kakashi curses. He slumps back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling, groaning. Just when they found another link to the Family, they run into another dead end. 

Minato looks at him, sympathetic. "My other news might cheer you up."

Kakashi tips his chin down to look at Minato. He speaks, lacking enthusiasm. "Please. Enlighten me."

Minato chuckles. He continues in a serious manner. "Using the DNA samples we got from Obito's clothes, turns out he does have a past history of run-ins with the law." He opens up a laptop to show Kakashi a file on the screen. 

On the screen, there is a picture of Obito as a boy. He looks almost the same, just younger and smaller; He still has the scars on the right side of his face and that gentle sweet look about him.

Kakashi's eyes soften. _So this is Obito as a kid. Cute._

"Full name: Obito Uchiha," Minato announces. "Ward of the state, after both his parents died in a car crash, then his grandmother died a few years after. He was reported as a runaway by his foster parents at the age of 12, back in Chicago. After a few months, they gave up searching and he was pronounced missing."

Kakashi nods his head once again. It's a story he heard before. He remembers when he and Obito had their secret meeting at the park; when Obito opened up to him, a complete stranger, and told him all about his past. 

_So Obito was telling the truth…_ Kakashi wonders. _He fully trusted me, even though I was a policeman._

A wistful smile grows on his lips. It's difficult to deny, they have this deep connection even from the very beginning. It seems so long ago, but it's arguable their secret meeting brought on all this trouble. Kakashi can't say he regrets it though.

Minato continues. "A year later, he resurfaced in a different state. He was caught for shoplifting, but since the crime was small, they let him go. Then a year after that, he was caught for pickpocketing near the subway, but again he was still young, so they let him go…" 

Minato taps his chin as he purses his lips. Then he says ominously, "After that, his whereabouts are unknown."

 _Such a sad beginning for Obito,_ Kakashi thinks to himself. _He's been through so much at a young age and he had to become a criminal to survive._

Kakashi leans back in his chair and looks off into the blank space towards the ceiling. He raises the coffee cup close to his mouth as he ponders out loud. "That must be when he joined the Family and became a professional thief." 

Minato nods his head. "This must be why we couldn't find him earlier. The few times he was caught, he was still a minor and we didn't know his full legal name. So we couldn't find him in the records when we searched for him in the database before."

"Plus he started using the alias, 'Tobi' and wore a mask," Kakashi says, lost in thought.

Minato nods his head. He whistles into the air. "So there you have it; All the information we have on Obito's history." He looks toward Kakashi, giving him a meaningful look. "...But it's not enough to put him in jail." 

Kakashi perks up. He looks at Minato, blinking slowly as a coil in his stomach starts to churn. _That's right… Our original goal was to lock Obito away._

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but he doesn't. He just tightens his lip and frowns.

Minato keeps studying him, as if he knew what Kakashi was thinking. He says calmly, "If we can uncover what he did while working for the Family, that might be enough."

Kakashi takes a breath and looks down into his coffee. He runs a hand through his hair with a weary sigh. "Obito is not going to tell us all of that freely if it will lead him to jail."

_Unless…_

Kakashi's brows fly up with a sudden idea, then a small wolfish grin appears on his lip. Minato arches an eyebrow at the sight of it. "What is it, Kakashi?"

The smile on Kakashi's face grows wider, and with more confidence he says, "Let's make him a deal."

….

Yamato and Gai can't stop laughing. Both of them, fully grown men, keep laughing like giddy school girls. 

Obito smiles to himself. These two guys really aren't that bad. He just told them everything about his relationship with Kakashi. Their secret meeting, their night together at the hotel (he didn't go into details, but he could tell both Gai and Yamato were eager to hear more), and then their time together at the hospital. 

It's a nice feeling talking with good people like this. They may be two police officers and he's a criminal, but he feels comfortable with these guys. He's never experienced lighthearted comraderie like this before, where he doesn't have to worry about someone trying to scam him or tease information out of him in order to try and backstab him later. Or someone just pretending to be his ally, just so they could use him. 

Or vice versa– Obito is guilty of doing the same thing. It's the mark of a criminal, something you need to do in order to survive. It's nothing personal. Of course, Obito had to build a tough exterior, but he's still the same soft sweet kid on the inside; looking for a place to belong. 

"So Hatake doesn't date?" Obito asks innocently. He's learning so much about the detective, and it fills him with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. 

Yamato barks out a laugh. "Oh absolutely not! We thought the guy was a workaholic monk, until we found out about his porn novels."

Obito arches an eyebrow. "Porn novels?"

"Yes!" Gai yells and his voice echoes around the small hospital room. He starts giggling nonstop. "It was shocking when we first found out. After that, Kakashi didn't bother hiding it anymore. He reads those things all the time."

 _Oh interesting…_ Obito ponders quietly. _That explains why Hatake has such a hidden kinky side._ A lewd grin appears on his face and he can't stop smiling. 

"Oh wow, I know that face," says Gai. He motions Yamato to come closer and points at Obito. 

Yamato holds his chin in a thinking pose and walks closer to Gai, focusing on Obito. "Ooh that is an interesting face," he agrees.

"What?" Obito asks, incredulous. But he still can't stop smiling.

Gai and Yamato share a look, grinning side by side like impish twins. 

The door to the room opens and Kakashi and Minato walk in. 

"Oh speak of the devil," Gai says and Kakashi shoots him an irritated glare, as if he already knew what fresh hell he's stepped into by coming back into this room.

"I hope you two _professional_ police officers continued interrogating Obito?" Kakashi says blandly.

"Oh. They did," Obito speaks up from behind them. Everyone turns to look at Obito and he grins deviously. "But not about the whereabouts of the Family."

"Hey Kakashi," Yamato whispers. He leans in close to Kakashi's ear and says, "We really like him. Good choice on this one."

Kakashi sputters and shoves him away. "Alright, you two. Get the hell out and wait in the hall."

"Geez. Grumpy much?" Yamato says under his breath as he turns to leave. 

Gai slowly turns to follow after him, but he leans in close to Kakashi and hugs him with a pat on the back. 

Kakashi furrows his brows and awkwardly hugs back. He hears Gai whisper into his ear. "Now be nice, Kakashi. Obito is a special fellow." He hesitates for a moment, then speaks in a lower voice, almost inaudible. "And... he likes you too."

Kakashi's breath hitches and Gai leans away to follow Yamato out the door, but not before he shoots Obito a quick thumbs up. 

Obito chuckles brightly and waves goodbye. And then they're gone. 

Kakashi looks over at Minato. The blonde FBI agent nods his head in approval, then Kakashi walks over to stand at the foot of Obito's bed. Obito looks up at him with a casual smile, waiting expectantly.

Kakashi keeps a cold, aloof expression on his face. "We have a deal for you, Obito, so long as you agree to answer all our questions and follow our directions."

"Hmm…," Obito purrs. "What kind of deal?"

"We can get you reduced prison time if you help us capture the Family."

Obito purses his lips as he stares at Kakashi, considering it. "And if I refuse?"

"You remain in police custody," Kakashi says sternly. "We can keep you locked up for a very long time, Obito."

Obito thinks about it for a long moment, then smirks and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I'm in no rush to go anywhere." He shifts his body on the bed and tilts his head innocently, watching Kakashi the whole time. "But maybe I want some time to think about it." 

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "What?"

Obito smiles and fakes a yawn. He snuggles deeper into the bed and says in a fake tired voice, "I'll let you know tomorrow my decision, Detective. But right now, I want to sleep."

A light chuckle erupts behind Kakashi and they both look over and see Minato smiling. He shakes his head with an amused smile on his face. "Oh he's good," Minato says, chuckling. "He's chained to the bed, and he's still making us chase him."

"Don't act so impressed, Minato," Kakashi seethes under his breath.

Minato keeps chuckling. "Alright. But maybe we should let him rest. God knows we need it too. We can have Yamato and Gai stay outside to watch him overnight." He turns to leave the room, talking over his shoulder, "C'mon Kakashi, we can come back tomorrow. Obito is not going anywhere." Minato leaves and the door closes behind him.

Kakashi stays in the room a bit longer, watching Obito pretend to fall asleep. He shifts his weight, as if considering to do something, then he turns on his heel to leave.

"Hatake?" Obito calls.

Kakashi stops and turns around to face him. 

Obito is smiling fondly at him while lying on the bed on his side. He looks _angelic_. He turns his head towards Kakashi and smiles sweetly. "Are you really going to leave me here, chained to the bed like this?"

Kakashi blinks for a couple seconds, then smirks. "Why not? You did the same thing to me."

Obito laughs and continues to gaze at him, smiling softly. Kakashi can't help it when a smile of his own reaches his lips. He turns away to exit the room.

"Detective?"

"Yes, Obito?" Kakashi stops to look at him again.

Obito is still smiling, seeming to enjoy this new little game of theirs. How many times can he get Kakashi to turn around and look at him again? 

His smile turns coy, with eyes half lidded, as he says, "Surely you can't leave me handcuffed to the bed like this. What if I need to use the restroom?"

Kakashi chuckles to himself. Seriously, this thief will be the death of him. He goes over, just out of arm's reach, and searches under Obito's bed. Obito watches him the whole time, like a cat enjoying watching its food.

"Here," Kakashi says with a smirk and he places the bedpan on the table of Obito's left side. He looks at Obito with one more teasing look and goes to leave the room once again.

"Goodnight," he hears Obito say behind him. 

He turns around and sees Obito looking at him with that sweet genuine smile. 

He reflects his own fond smile and says, "Goodnight, Obito." 

Then he opens the door and exits the room.

….

Down the hallway, a man dressed in a doctor's outfit covertly watches Kakashi exit the hospital room. The Detective has a dazed smile on his face and he seems to be floating slightly. He says a few things to the two policemen sitting right outside the door. 

After a few minutes of talking, he turns to leave, walking further and further down the hall and away from the hospital room with the window on the door. 

Kakuzu clenches his jaw. It's almost 30 minutes till the end of his deadline and if he doesn't finish the deed before then, he's going to get a lot of flack from their leader. 

It's so annoying. And that's the _last_ thing he needs to deal with right now. 

_Just a few more minutes and it will all be over._ Kakuzu thinks quietly to himself. _Finally, the traitor, Tobi, will get what he deserves._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is kind of another in between chapter, with a little more of Obito's backstory and some of the investigation stuff going on behind the scenes. 
> 
> This chapter is more about character interactions, bonding, and some more of that good ole kakaobi UST!! 😂
> 
> And it seems Kakuzu is very close to his target now. Let see what happens... 
> 
> Also I enjoy reading your comments. 🥰🥰 Feel free to leave some if you want. :3 And thank you for reading! Stay safe.


	15. Executioner

"Damn… that poor fool. Love has really hit him hard, huh?" 

Gai and Yamato stare down the hallway, smiling impishly as they watch Detective Kakashi walk further and further away. There seems to be a lackadaisy feel to his walk, his stride moving like jelly. 

Yamato covers his mouth and hides a laugh. "I gotta say, I rather like Kakashi like this. He seems happy; More carefree."

Gai snorts, then looks over at Yamato. "He's a lot more fun to laugh at too." 

They both start giggling, the noise of it slowly growing in volume and reverbing across the hall.

A nurse pops her head around the corner and shushes them. "Hey you two. It's almost 3 am! Our patients are trying to sleep." She points up at the clock on the wall and gives them the stink eye.

"Yes, Mam," they both answer sheepishly. 

The nurse gives them one more strict, degrading look, then disappears.

Yamato scratches the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "Geez, that nurse came out of nowhere. Almost gave me a heart attack." 

"Well good thing we're at the hospital," Gai says, with a sideways glance. He leans back in his chair and yawns. "Damn.. and it's already almost 3? Usually I get up at 6am and do my running. I guess that's not happening…" Gai closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

Yamato looks at him with pity, then says with a chuckle, "Yes, we have to stay here and watch the 'princess'." He says it like it's a chore, but there is a grin on his face.

"Yes, you're right," Gai answers, chuckling as well. "And I doubt he's going anywhere. But Kakashi insists he can be pretty wily. So we have to be on high alert." Ironically, he lets out another yawn, longer this time. He rubs his eyes and groans. "Damn, but I'm about to fall asleep."

Yamato purses his lips as he watches him. He looks down the hall then stands, slapping his knees as he gets up. "Maybe I can get you another coffee?" he offers. "There's probably a vending machine nearby or maybe I can get some from the cafeteria."

Gai nods his head weakly, his eyes drooping. Then he smacks himself awake and straightens up in his chair. "Ok, Yamato. That will definitely help!" 

Yamato laughs and gives him a thumbs up. Then he heads down the hallway in search of some coffee.

Gai watches him go, trying to stay awake, but it's difficult. It's past his usual bedtime and he has a strict schedule; it keeps him motivated and focused. Any deviation messes him up. 

But the only thing he changes his plans for is friendship. He's extremely loyal, almost to a fault; willing to put himself in danger for the sake of his friends. That's why he butted his way into Kakashi's love life. That's why he got involved in the FBI sting operation. And that's why he chased after that other member of the Family, without hesitation. 

He's also a determined and highly disciplined person. He can achieve anything he puts his mind to. Fighting against his internal clock and pushing away sleep should be easy.

Gai forces himself awake. A sudden idea hits him and a look of exhilaration flashes across his face. "I know what I'll do to stay awake: Push-ups!" He jumps onto his feet and starts doing push-ups. 

"1, 2, 3…." He counts his push ups, while breathing evenly. _Sometimes, I can be such a genius._ He smirks, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

As he's doing push ups, a set of heavy footsteps start to approach. 

"10, 11, 12…"

From his peripheral, a set of fine leather boots stop right beside him. A deep hollow voice starts speaking. "That's quite an impressive form you got going. But, you can get better results if you alternate lifting opposing arms and legs as you push up."

"Hey, that's a very good tip!" Gai yells. He tries it out, lifting his right arm and left leg and dipping down close to the floor and then pushing back up. He grimaces, but smiles through the pain. "Wow, it definitely adds more resistance. Thank you, Mr…?"

He waits for his new friend to supply him with a name, but no answer comes.

Arching an eyebrow, Gai stops his movements and hops onto his feet. He looks around, searching for the source of the voice, but sees no one. "That's weird. Did I just see a ghost?"

"Not quite," says the same voice right behind him. 

Before Gai could turn around, something heavy and fast hits him across the side of the neck from behind. He knocks out cold and starts falling to the ground, but Kakuzu grabs him and brings him over to sit on the chair. 

Kakuzu props him up and poses him as if he were sleeping. "Rest well, Officer," he says in a cold voice. "I wouldn't want you to disturb me in my task. Lest I kill you too." 

A dark smile forms on his face and he casually steps around the unconscious Gai to enter the hospital room.

…..

It's nice and warm in the hospital bed, but not because of the bed itself, but because of the fuzzy happy feelings flooding Obito's body. He breathes out a happy sigh and grins dazedly to himself. "Ahh Hatake, I can't wait to see you again." 

He turns on his side and snuggles into his pillow, bringing his arm up to hold underneath it, but the cuff of the chain pulls on the bar and he can't reach it. He chuckles at the sound of it. "I don't even mind the handcuffs… I'll let you do whatever you want to me– Even lock me up, if I can have you touch me again."

A light blush fills Obito's cheeks and he closes his eyes with a smile. Maybe everything will be alright after all. He's here in the hospital, in a room that is safe with two friendly police officers outside. It's completely different from his room back in the thief hideout– with dangerous crooks outside, waiting for him to slip up so they could stab him in the back. 

_Just like what Zetsu did._

Obito tightens his jaw. He makes a mental note to find that sniveling bastard and then pay him back, double time.

Well, he shouldn't be so surprised. In this line of work, you meet all kinds of morally skewed people. Zetsu is just another one of those assholes who uses others to get ahead– Like a parasite. 

_I wonder if Zetsu told them about me. Knowing him, he probably relished telling them all about my betrayal. And the Family has gone into hiding; there's only a few places they might have gone..._

Remembering the gravity of his situation, Obito frowns deeply. All the fuzzy feelings from earlier melt away and he stares up at the wall, furrowing his brows. 

_I wonder if they're looking for me. They may have gone into hiding, but surely they haven't forgotten about me._

He chews his lower lip, the anxiety gnawing at his insides. _They'll come looking for me sooner or later. Good thing they have no idea where I am._

He lets out a long weary sigh. Perhaps he shouldn't worry about it. He's safe here at the hospital and he was offered a deal by the police. And Detective Hatake looked at him with a pleased look in his eye, stirring up a whole slew of carnal feelings deep inside himself. 

He smirks at the recent memory. _Yes, I'll worry about the Family later. Detective Hatake is coming back tomorrow morning and I'll accept his deal._

He smiles serenely to himself and closes his eyes, conjuring up blissful images of him and Kakashi being together. 

_And maybe… we can finally be together._

He lets out another happy sigh, cuddling further into his pillow. He lets his mind relax, preparing to fall into dreamland. He smiles at the thought of Kakashi being the one to wake him up in the morning...

Behind him, the door to his room opens and a set of heavy footsteps walk in. The door slowly falls shut, then there is silence.

 _Oh Detective, is that you?_ Obito smirks to himself and hides a giggle. _I'll pretend to be asleep and see what he'll do._

He hears the footsteps slowly approach, but there is something odd about the gait. It's heavier than the detective's and it has a careful, yet casual vibe to it. As if taking its time, but precise in a way that a predator creeps around its prey. 

_That walk… it sounds so familiar..._

The hair on the back of Obito's neck rises and a sinking feeling resonates from deep in his belly. His heart rate starts to quicken, indicated by the slow climb of the heart monitor. 

Obito swallows nervously. _Damn beeping. It's giving me away._

The footsteps stop right at the foot of the bed. A harsh chuckle rises out of the source and a gruff familiar voice speaks up. "I figured you wouldn't be asleep. You never did sleep too much anyway." 

_That voice…_

Obito slowly turns over on the bed, feigning a calm, relaxed attitude. Deep down beneath the surface, his thief instincts are yelling at him to get out– Get out _right now!_

"Brother Kakuzu," Obito says with an easy smile, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Has it only been a day?" He leans back in his hospital bed, stretching his legs. He pouts, then says, "I feel like it hasn't been long enough." 

….

Kakashi walks out of the hospital to the parking lot and there is a definite bounce in his step. 

It's like he's floating, wading through reality on a cloud. And he can't stop grinning; no matter how much he tries forcing on his usual calm and stoic expression. A goofy grin always finds its way back. 

He's never felt like this before, just so happy with no care in the world. And he knows exactly why– It's all because of Obito.

He smiles languidly and closes his eyes. The image of Obito, with a coy smile on his lips, waiting for him on the hospital bed, springs forth in his mind. He remembers Obito watching him approach, eyes teasing yet fixed on him like a demure bride, just waiting to be taken.

At that moment, Kakashi opens his eyes and walks face first into a wall. 

_Whack!_

"What the fuck!?" Kakashi grunts. He rubs his face and steps backwards. He swings his head around, hoping to see that on one saw that. He doesn't see anyone.

He groans as he rubs his face. "How the hell did that happen?" He asks himself, scratching his head. He can see now, that yes, he did walk straight into a wall with his eyes closed like a dumbass. 

Then he remembers… he got distracted thinking about Obito.

– _It must be love._

Kakashi freezes at the thought. His heart starts beating quicker, echoing in his ears. So his hand slowly moves up to hold his chest; It feels like his heart is about to flutter and burst right out. 

_Love? Am I... in love?_

Holy hell, he knows he has the hots for the thief, but is it love? Really??? 

They hardly know each other! 

Kakashi frowns and looks up at the sky. If what he's feeling is love, is that such a bad thing?

_Obito is a criminal._

Kakashi is slowly starting to figure out that he doesn't care. 

_That's the love talking._

Shit. If it really is love, then his rational thinking is truly compromised. He needs to talk this through with someone. Or maybe just go home and get some sleep, let this problem wait till the morning when he sees Obito again. 

_When I see Obito again…_

Suddenly he feels butterflies in his stomach. The thought of seeing Obito again, when he might be in love with him, all of a sudden makes him feel really anxious. 

_This cannot wait. I need to talk to someone…_ Kakashi thinks to himself. Then he perks up and says, "Gai!"

Kakashi turns on his heel, then walks towards the entrance of the hospital.

….

Obito arches an eyebrow, noticing Kakuzu's new doctor get-up. He adds, as if as an afterthought, "Cute outfit."

Kakuzu regards him with a smirk, although it doesn't reach his eyes. He stares Obito down, unblinking and menacing. "Tobi, _brat._ You think you can charm your way out of this?"

Obito's eye twitches. Ah, the 'friendly' nickname Kakuzu gave him from so long ago. It sounds so hurtful now…

Kakuzu was always the one member of the crew he never got along with. Even since Obito was a kid, joining the Family as a new recruit– Kakuzu never seemed to trust him.

Maybe he knew who Obito was deep inside. Maybe he figured Obito would never truly become crooked, a true criminal who enjoys taking advantage of people and relishing in their pain. No matter how well Obito could act, fooling others into believing his con, Kakuzu could always see right through it. 

That's how he always spots the traitor. And he always makes it his duty to get rid of them– Once they aren't useful anymore, of course. 

Kakuzu watches Obito's face, as if he knew exactly what was running through his mind. "I'm sure you know why I'm here," Kakuzu says and he opens his doctor's coat to reach into the breast pocket. 

Obito keeps smiling, but his eyes focus on Kakuzu's hand. _This is it. He's going to pull out one of his knives and then stab me through the heart. Damn bastard will do it quickly, finishing me off with glee._ Obito's hands clench into the blanket, preparing himself for certain death.

Then Kakuzu pulls out a small, white, piece of thick paper. 

Obito relaxes his hands and releases the blanket. He looks at the item, confused. "What... is that?"

Kakuzu's smirk seems to grow more sinister and without saying a word, he slowly turns the paper around. Instantly, Obito's eyes grow wide. He would recognize that photo from anywhere. 

It's his most treasured possession: the picture of his parents. 

How did Kakuzu know about it, or even know how to find it? Obito always kept it hidden, never telling anyone about the secret compartment in his room or about his precious items. And yet, he's already accepted losing the photograph, after the news of the Hideout explosion. But now that it's here, presented to him in Kakuzu's hand, is troubling indeed.

Obito's jaw tightens, trying to calm his nerves. His expression changes to a serious one; There's no point acting coy now. 

"So… you found my secret belongings. I guess there's no point asking how you knew about it." Obito shrugs his shoulders, as if couldn't care less that the Family goes through his things. It's such an invasion of privacy, but pretending like he doesn't care makes himself feel better. 

"And I suppose I should thank you for rescuing my things, but why do that?" Obito crosses his arms, wincing slightly from the bullet wound on his left shoulder. He hides it quickly and looks at Kakuzu with a glare. "Are you going to taunt me with it right before you kill me? Are you that sick?" 

Kakuzu smiles, his eyes cold and dangerous. "Because, I felt it proper– For your future..," his voice trails off, and he walks to the right side of Obito's bed, getting close to his target.

Obito gives him a frank, annoyed look. "Speaking in vague messages about the future is not your thing, Kakuzu. It's Konan's. Now get to the point."

Kakuzu chuckles, then places the photograph on the table, right out of Obito's reach. He props it up so Obito could see the image of his parents. 

"The last thing you'll see," Kakuzu says, still smirking through his lips. 

Obito tries to stay strong, but his eyes start hurting as he's looking at the photo. It just always has that effect on him, conjuring memories of his loving parents and then losing them so abruptly. And of course, living on the streets alone as an orphan, no family or home.

He's always been alone.

 _So this is some kind of torture technique…_ Obito thinks to himself, as his heart constricts. _Make the victim feel hopeless._

Moisture begins to pool at the edges of his eyes, but he blinks the tears away. He's not going to cry, not right now.

Kakuzu pulls out another object from his coat, then places it right next to the photograph. "Evidence of your betrayal," he says calmly, but there is a sneer in his voice.

Obito is not surprised to see what it is. It's the audio recorder. Seems like Zetsu gave it to Kakuzu so that he could complete this twisted murder plan. With the photo of his parents and the audio recorder, this is some kind of fucked up execution.

"Of course... So Zetsu told you guys everything about me. Figures– That guy was just waiting to destroy me." Obito chuckles, pained and sarcastic. It just feels natural to laugh; he's practically facing death in the face, and its wearing the face of Kakuzu, one of his 'brothers', one of the people who practically raised him. "Looks like the Family got its new replacement after all."

Kakuzu starts chuckling too, but it's grating and mocking. "Oh, we killed that bastard," he says simply.

Obito's eyes grow wide. "What?"

Kakuzu scoffs, then goes on to explain with boredom, as if he's explained this to countless traitors before… right before he killed them. "The Family has no need for cowards or self serving parasites. We get rid of any rot before it spreads. It's for the Family's survival– It's nothing personal." 

He walks closer to Obito, his face cold and emotionless as he grabs his hand. He reaches for the heart monitor on his finger. 

Obito sees what he's about to do and tries pulling away, but Kakuzu's grip is strong. He removes the heart monitoring device off Obito's finger and the quickened pace, read by the heart monitoring machine, suddenly drops to a long continuous beep. 

"I can't have any doctors or nurses alerted by your rapid heartbeat," Kakuzu says casually. He attaches the device to his own finger and the beeping from the machine starts up again, only this time its slow and relaxed– A strong, calm heartbeat.

"You are the biggest disappointment of all," Kakuzu continues, with venom in his voice. "Once a strong, loyal, and useful asset to the Family. But then you left us to go on your 'break.' Tch."

Kakuzu bites off the last word, as if it was the most insulting thing of all. "When you left, I knew you were trying to leave us. And turns out, I was right. You betrayed us to the police, all because of some handsome detective."

Kakuzu shifts his eyes into a glare and leans in close. Obito could see the reflection of himself in his eyes. He looks so small and hopeless, unable to fight back in his weakened state.

"And we know all about him," Kakuzu says matter of fact. "'Detective Kakashi Hatake'. Because of you and your selfishness, his life is on the line. We've already put a mark on him."

 _"NO!"_ Obito flies up in an instant, throwing a right-handed punch at Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu easily leans back and dodges it.

Obito growls in frustration and tries to clamor away, but he's still locked to the bed with the handcuffs. He tries to yell for help, but Kakuzu quickly tugs on one of his pillows and shoves it over his face. He leans over Obito, pushing him down into the bed using his full strength, smothering him of his screams and oxygen. 

"Normally I like to stab my victims through the heart," he says, dark and menacing. "But I'm going to make you suffer, Tobi brat." 

….

Kakashi finds his way to the same floor of Obito's hospital room, when he unexpectedly hears a loud bang and a curse.

"Dammit, why does this always happen to me!"

_That sounded like Yamato._

Confusion on his face, Kakashi changes direction and walks down a different hallway to pop his head around a corner. He sees Yamato there, kneeling on the floor with his head bowed and his arms clawing at the window of the vending machine. 

"Yamato, what the hell are you doing?" 

The brunette perks up his head and locks eyes with him. He immediately starts groaning in anguish. "Kakashi, I went to get some coffee for me and Gai and then I saw this machine and got hungry. Now the machine just ate my coins and I don't have any more money to get these snacks."

Kakashi gives him a pitying look over and walks to the machine. He sees a pair of snacks leaning together on the glass. Looks like they are stuck. "Oreos? Is that what you're crying over?" he asks blandly.

Yamato sighs and scrunches up his face. "I like their crunchy cookie texture. And they're vegan too. Did you know that?" 

"Actually, no. Are you?"

"I'm thinking about it," Yamato answers with a sheepish smile. 

"Alright well…," Kakashi whacks the machine a couple of times. "We should go back and check on Gai."

"I can do that, Kakashi." Yamato says and he starts smacking on the machine too. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be going home?"

Kakashi pauses, as if second guessing his presence there. Then he smiles to himself and says, "Well yes, but then something changed my mind. I want to talk to Gai about a few things."

"Oh really? Like what?" Yamato asks distractedly and he starts shaking the machine, rocking it side to side. Finally, the candy falls loose and they drop down into the receptacle. 

"Yes! Thank god!" Yamato yells with relief. He eagerly reaches into the machine to get the cookies.

Kakashi watches him dig inside the machine and chuckles to himself. "Actually, maybe I can talk to you about it as well. Let's head on over to Gai."

"Alright," Yamato says and he puts the Oreos in his pocket. Then he picks up the two coffees he got from earlier. 

They walk down the hall and up ahead they see Gai resting on his chair with his head lolled back. 

"Shit," Yamato says. "I knew I was wasting time getting those oreos out of the vending machine. Gai told me he was falling asleep."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. He walks up to Gai and starts shaking him awake. "Hey, Gai. Wake up."

No response. 

"That's weird," Kakashi ponders, aloud. "Gai never falls asleep if he knows something is important, especially when he's on active duty." He looks around, then notices something underneath Gai's collar. It looks like a heavy bruise, and the color of it shows that it's fairly recent. 

And that's when they hear a loud yell from within Obito's room.

….

_Shit, fucking, fuck, fuck! Shit!_

Obito is screaming curses inside his mind. It's not like he can say them outloud– 

He has a damn pillow shoved over his face.

"Mmmphhh!! Fffffkkk yyyiioo!" Obito yells, underneath the pillow. He's flailing around, shaking his body on the bed, desperately trying to break free. 

"What was that, brat?" Kakuzu asks in a taunting voice. There is a satisfied smirk across his face as he's holding down the pillow. "I can't hear you."

The beeping of the machine remains steady, indicating how relaxed Kakuzu feels. It's maddening how calm Kakuzu is; no matter how much Obito struggles, fighting as hard as he can, its not doing anything. 

_Ohmygod, ohmygod… I'm going to die. And then they are going after Kakashi._ Obito shuts his eyes, tears stream down his face as his heart twists. _I can't let them do that!_

He shoots out his right arm to try and push Kakuzu off. The handcuffs linking his arm to the bar, starts rattling uncontrollably. Somehow, his hand finds its way onto Kakuzu's face and he desperately tries pushing him away. And then poking out his eye. Pinching his nose. Cause any kind of discomfort. Something! Anything would work!

Kakuzu grunts and brushes Obito's hand away. He pushes down harder on the pillow and Obito feels himself about to fall unconscious.

 _Not good…_ Obito thinks weakly. His lungs burn for air and his brain is starting to feel dizzy.

Obito tries again, searching around for anything. He tries his left arm, but the pain from the bullet wound shoots up through his entire body, waking himself up.

"Mgggrrhaaahhh!!" Obito yells from the pain. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that either," Kakuzu responds, as if Obito was trying to talk to him. 

Obito thinks to himself desperately, trying to hatch a plan. But his mind is slowing down, lacking oxygen.

_I can't die… not here._

At that moment, an image enters his mind. He sees Kakashi finding him there in the morning, still on the hospital bed, no longer breathing… 

Obito forces himself awake. _Fuck no, that is not going to happen!_

Using all his leftover brain energy, he thinks back to anything useful. Suddenly, he remembers the metal bedpan that Kakashi left for him on the left side table. If he can reach it–

He shoots his left arm out, straining against the pain from his wound. He stretches out his arm, as far it can go. Unfortunately, he can't see the bedpan, but he knows it's still out of reach, because he's being pinned down.

Kakuzu sees his arm and chuckles. "What are you going to do with that? Afraid you're going to shit your pants when you die?" He laughs and his pressure on the pillow loosens up a little bit.

 _I can reach it if I can get out of the handcuffs!_ Obito screams in his mind. 

But he doesn't have his hair clips, the secret tools he uses to get out of handcuffs. 

Well, there is one thing he can do. His life depends on it!

He starts pulling on his right hand, straining it against the cuff on his wrist. He chews his lower lip, fighting through the pain. He's done it before, breaking his hand to get out of handcuffs. It will take a while, but his hand will heal. 

The pain is blinding, but the adrenaline rushes through his veins, making him stronger. 

It happens all at once. 

Obito pulls on his right hand and the bone of his thumb is forced out of its socket, allowing him to slip his hand free. Right after, he reaches out with his left hand and grabs a hold of the bedpan on the left side table. 

And with a loud, defiant, pain stricken scream, he whips the bedpan around and whacks Kakuzu hard across the head. "GRAHHHH!!"

A loud clang echoes across the room and Kakuzu falls to the floor with a grunt. A split second later, the door to the room flies open and Obito sits up on his bed with a giant gasp.

Kakashi and Yamato rush inside, shock and confusion across their faces. 

"What the hell happened?!" Yamato yells out. 

Kakashi looks at the floor and sees the fallen figure of a man in a doctor's coat. Then he looks toward Obito and he's gasping for air, his face a twinge blue. Kakashi sees his broken right hand, now free, the tousled pillow on the floor, and the bedpan still held in Obito's tight deathgrip. The bottom part of the bedpan looks bent and there is a spot of blood on it. 

Then the dots connect. 

"Yamato, arrest the man on the floor," Kakashi commands.

"Ok, Detective," Yamato says, a bit confused, but he follows the order. He takes out his handcuffs and goes over to the man on the ground. 

Kakashi lets out a shaky breath and walks over to Obito. "Are you alright?" he asks in a soft, concerned voice.

Obito chuckles harshly and lets out a few coughs. He smiles sarcastically and says, "No, I'm not." Then he looks at Kakashi, happiness and relief across his face mixed with his trademark coy smile, "But I'm alot better now that you're here."

Yamato barks out a laugh. "Oh god. He was almost murdered and now he's already flirting." He keels forward, unable to control his laughter as he locks the handcuffs on Kakuzu's wrists. He pulls Kakuzu up to his feet, while reciting his Miranda Rights. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Kakashi focuses his attention to Obito, everything else in the room fading to the background. Obito is still breathing unsteadily, but his face is starting to turn back to a normal healthy color. Kakashi watches him breathe; it's such a wonderful sight after almost losing him, for the second time tonight.

Obito looks at him with soft eyes and a genuine smile. His breaths start to slow down as they lock eye contact. Kakashi sees Obito's eyes dilate as he swallows anxiously. His eyes drift down to Kakashi's lips.

_Oh my god. Does he… want to kiss me?_

Kakashi feels himself being drawn in, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"His life…," says a voice.

Obito's eyes grow wide and he whips his head around. Kakashi looks over to see the source of the voice and sees it's the man who tried to kill Obito. He's standing now, with Yamato standing behind him, holding his arms behind his back with handcuffs. He's staring down at Obito with the most bone chilling glare Kakashi has ever seen.

"Remember what I said, Tobi," he says coolly. "Traitors of the Family always get what they deserve. And you know what else we are capable of."

Kakashi shifts his attention to Obito and sees his calm expression. But looking closer, Kakashi can see how deeply frightened he is. His jaw is tightened and his hand is clenched into the blankets.

"Take him away, Yamato," Kakashi says calmly.

"Yes sir," Yamato nods his head and leads Kakuzu out the door. As he's leaving, Kakuzu glares intensely at Obito. Then the door shuts.

Obito lets out a shaky breath. Suddenly he doesn't seem so calm and relieved. He looks worried. 

"Obito," Kakashi says quietly.

"Yes, Detective?" Obito answers. He looks at him, still anxious and shaken up.

Kakashi holds his hand, rubbing the back of it soothingly. "How do you feel about going into Witness Protection?" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So this was a pretty crazy chapter. 😂 And Kakuzu is a bit more sadistic and cruel in this story. I think in the anime he wasn't really like that, he just cared about the money and getting the job done. Also I don't think he was fully loyal to the Akatsuki, wheras here he is loyal to a fault. So perhaps he's a bit cracked and maybe other characters too. I hope you guys don't mind. 😅
> 
> Also I've been thinking about the execution scene for a long time. And I'm surprised it came out pretty close to the version in my head. Sometimes for me, its hard translating the scene in my head into words and capturing the right emotions. But when it does come out right, sometimes even better, I feel proud. ☺😤
> 
> Well anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. And please, let me know your thoughts. I love reading your feedback and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. Thank you for reading! 😙❤


	16. Rapunzel and Prince Charming

It's early in the morning and a black SUV travels down a long stretch of road through the countryside. A few leagues behind, a small silver car follows. 

Kakashi leans on his elbow as he looks out his passenger side window. It's been about a 2-hour drive heading toward the mountains and the city is getting farther and farther behind them. They've passed a couple of small towns already and the population of people is growing less dense. Now there are farmlands as far as the eye can see, minus the mountains coating the horizon.

"My family's cabin is located near a lake up in those mountains," says Agent Asuma. He points toward the mountains up ahead while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. He's the one driving the SUV. Following behind them in the small silver car, is Yamato and Gai.

"It's very secluded," Asuma continues, "So we don't have to worry about nosy neighbors walking about or asking questions." 

Kakashi nods his head. "That's good to hear. Thanks for offering up your family's cabin, especially on such short notice."

Asuma scoffs and bats his hand in a dismissive motion. "It's no worry. My dad doesn't use it during the year, since he has the main house in the city. This place, he goes to escape my mom and go fishing…" Then Asuma gives Kakashi an amused smirk and says, "and hide his tobacco and wine collection."

Kakashi chuckles. "Your father seems like an interesting guy…" 

Asuma makes a lopsided grin and shrugs, his total vibe is casual and laid back. "He's a good dad, but even _he_ has his secrets. Once in a while, everyone needs that place to get away."

Kakashi nods his head, then looks out his passenger side window. He traces the rolling hills with his eyes, his expression blank since there's a lot going through his mind. Then, without his control, his eyes move to the side mirror to spy on Obito in the backseat behind him. 

_He's being very quiet,_ Kakashi observes. Plus he looks tired and depressed, a complete contrast to how he was at the hospital…

Right before he was attacked.

Obito has a sling on his left arm now, because he used it to fight off Kakuzu– the name of the hitman Family member, as Obito told them. Obito tore out some of the stitches and his muscle tissue was strained, so he can't use his arm for a few more days. 

There's also a bandage with a small splint around his right hand. In hindsight, Kakashi feels guilty for handcuffing him to his bed. It was probably an unnecessary added precaution, but how could he predict the night's following events?

Kaskashi furrows his brows as he keeps studying Obito in the back seat. Then, as if by instinct, Obito's eyes shift towards the mirror and they lock eye contact. Kakashi shows him a little smile of assurance, which Obito slowly returns with a small curl of his lip, but then he turns and moves away from the view of the mirror. 

Kakashi frowns as he feels a slight ache in his chest. _He's still avoiding me… I'm not sure why._

Obito's been acting very strange the past couple days. Kakashi can't explain it, but he seems to be closing himself off, hiding his emotions more than usual. He still acts friendly and coy, especially to the other police officers and FBI agents, but Kakashi can tell that there is something different about him.

…. 

_2 days ago. The morning after the attack_

"So, Obito Uchiha....," Minato says, in a careful tone. He's standing at the foot of Obito's hospital bed, analyzing him like a locked vault ready to be probed. "Will you work with the FBI and help us investigate the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki, aka the Family?" 

"Yes," Obito says calmly. He's sitting up straight on the bed, eyes serious and face resolute. Kakashi is sitting on the chair right next to him, silently providing his support. 

It's the morning after the attack and Kakashi stayed here in Obito's room the whole night. After what happened, Kakashi didn't feel comfortable leaving Obito alone. Somehow the Family knows where they are, and if they continue to know Obito's exact location, he will never be safe.

Plus, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Obito seemed shaken up by the ordeal, which is understandable because he was almost killed. But instead of confiding in him, and them getting closer to each other as Kakashi hoped, Obito seemed to be coiling into himself and locking his emotions away. 

It all started last night, right after the attack.

.

.

.

_"You don't need to stay here and watch me," Obito tells him. He has his back turned towards Kakashi on the bed and his voice sounded tired and weak._

_"But I want to," Kakashi answers._

_A rough chuckle comes out of Obito, causing his body to shake. "I'm sure you do, Detective. But you shouldn't waste your time on me anymore."_

_Kakashi's eyebrows fly up. *What does that mean– 'Waste my time on him'?*_

_He stays quiet for a moment, stunned as he ponders the strange statement. His heart suddenly aches as he stares a hole into Obito's back._

_*And he's not looking at me. Why?*_

_Kakashi carefully considers his next words. "Obito, what are you saying? Is something wrong?"_

_Another pause, then Obito just says, "It's nothing. Just let me sleep."_

_._

_._

_._

That was the last thing they said to each other last night and Kakashi is pretty sure neither of them got any sleep. 

After Yamato and the hitman left, Obito became silent and reserved, seeming to put up a wall. It was odd– he was a lot more open and flirty just a few hours ago. The sudden change left Kakashi confused… and frustrated.

And yet, Obito always kept himself mysterious and aloof; like a dangerous alluring creature that Kakashi always felt that pull towards, that attraction to get close enough to touch. But now, Obito is completely closing himself off, actively distancing himself from Kakashi. 

Kakashi isn't sure how to breach that wall. No matter how much Kakashi wanted to talk to him last night, Obito would only reply in short quick answers. But Kakashi wanted to be there for him, so desperately wanted Obito to confide in him. 

_But we are still strangers._ Kakashi reminds himself. _How do I talk to him, if he doesn't want to tell me what's wrong?_

All these thoughts continued to circle around in his head as he continued to watch Obito, silently studying his behavior. 

"We'll need to bring you somewhere far away and top-secret," Minato says. "That way, we can ensure your safety as you continue to help us." 

"I understand," Obito says and he nods his head in agreement.

Minato grins. "Good." At that moment, something catches his eye, and his head perks up. He walks over to the bedside table, holding his chin and humming to himself in curiosity. He leans closer to analyze the mysterious objects. "And what are these?"

Obito stays silent, chewing his lower lip. 

Kakashi notices Obito's sudden discomfort, so he speaks up in Obito's stead. "The hitman, Kakuzu left them there."

Obito turns his head to watch him, eyebrows raising slightly. Kakashi continues, "One of them is a picture of a couple, whom I assume is Obito's parents. We saw them in Obito's casefile, remember, Minato?"

Obito continues to watch him, narrowing his eyes. Kakashi acts as if he doesn't notice Obito's penetrating gaze on him. 

"Ah yes, I recognize them," Minato says ecstatically. His face lights up and he shoots Obito a bright smile, gushing all over the place. "They look so lovely, Obito! And I can see where you got your good looks. You look just like your mom."

Obito moves his eyes away from Kakashi to smile up at Minato. "Thank you, Agent Minato. It's refreshing to be complimented on my looks once in a while."

_Well, what does that mean?_ Kakashi wonders to himself, narrowing his eyes.

There's a sudden change in Obito's behavior. His entire expression is beaming– his whole look radiates warmth and sunlight and Kakashi couldn't help but feel irritated by it. _He's smiling a bit too much… and at someone else. Is he doing it to upset me?_

_Why is Obito acting so weird all of a sudden?_

Minato lets out a giant lighthearted laugh and Obito continues to smile with his eyes closed and grinning from ear to ear. Kakashi feels a sudden arrow through his heart. 

Then Minato looks over and sees the audio recorder. He puts on some white latex gloves, the kind law enforcement uses to grab evidence, and picks it up. Kakashi and Obito's eyes widen when they see him pick it up.

"Another offering from Kakuzu?" Minato asks. He looks over at the other two men and notices their odd expression. "What is it?"

"Uh," Obito croaks. His eyes dart to Kakashi's, then immediately down to the bed. A light blush appears on his cheeks.

Kakashi notices his bright blush, briefly distracted by how cute it looked, then he focuses his eyes on the small object in Minato's hand. _Is that??_

"Minato, mind if I take that?" Kakashi says, eyes eager and voice strained. He quickly puts on his own latex gloves and reaches across Obito on the bed to try and grab the recorder. 

_Oh my god, I have to make sure he doesn't press the play button!_

Minato presses the play button.

The little audio device sputters to life and Obito's husky aroused voice fills the small hospital room. 

_"Oooh, Detective… –shaky breaths– I see you're quite the pervert. First the handcuffs, now the blindfold? You must have really wild fantasies."_

Minato's eyebrows fly up in an instant. Obito's face turns bright red about the same time as Kakashi's drains in color. 

Kakashi springs up from his seat to run around the length of the bed to snatch the audio recorder out of Minato's hand. But the older, taller sensei, pulls it out of his grasp. 

"Give it to me!" Kakashi yells in frustration. He uses his long limbs to reach for the audio recorder. Minato laughs and yells as he continues to pull it away. "Oh no, Kakashi! This is evidence!" He bursts out laughing, nonstop.

The audio recorder continues… _"Please, Hatake. I can't take it anymore. I need your dick inside me again."_

Minato laughs even harder, blinking away tears, as he spins away from Kakashi to create some distance. Kakashi is about to chase after him when he notices Obito's eyes on him, an incredulous expression across his face. And Kakashi can see a little smile curling up the corners of his lip.

Kakashi stops mid-motion, suddenly distracted by his rapid heartbeat, then he coughs into his sleeve and gives up. He regains his composure by standing up straight and fixing his jacket. "Fine, Minato. It's evidence. Can you turn it off now, please?"

Minato hides a laugh, but his eyes are bright with amusement. The audio recorder continues to give off moaning and panting noises and he takes his dear sweet time to turn it off. Finally, he turns it off and puts it into a plastic ziplock bag for evidence. 

"Ok then," Minato says, as his next giggling fit dies down. Then he looks at Kakashi, and his expression turns more serious. "Kakashi, can I speak with you for a moment?" He motions for Kakashi to follow him as he opens the door and walks out into the hall. Right before he leaves, he says "And bring the photograph too, we'll need to send it off to forensics as evidence." 

Then the door shuts behind him.

Kakashi tightens his lips into a frown as he opens and closes his fists at his side. Suddenly being alone in the room with Obito makes him feel anxious. 

He avoids looking at Obito as he turns around and walks to the right bedside table. He picks up the photo, with his latex-gloved hand, and turns it over to look at it. 

He sees a young happy couple, holding hands and smiling at the camera. And it looks like they are standing in front of a newly bought house. 

A tender smile reaches Kakashi's lips as he looks at the photo. He agrees with Minato– the resemblance of Obito and his mom is remarkable. Off his peripheral, he can feel Obito watching him very closely. 

"This is a very nice photo...," Kakashi says to him. His expression turns soft and genuine, but he doesn't look at Obito– He still feels like there is an unseen barrier between them. He reaches into his pocket to pull out a ziplock bag.

"It is," Obito answers and a sad wistful smile graces his lips as he looks at the photo in Kakashi's hands. 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow as he notices the sad forlorn look in Obito's eyes. This photo must be very dear to him. Well, of course, it is, because it is a picture of his parents. But considering Obito became an orphan at such a young age, having to fend for himself on the streets, being alone practically all his life with no one to belong to… This photo must be his most prized possession. 

Kakashi wonders how Obito was able to keep it safe all these years. And then, the hitman Kakuzu tried to use it against him… 

Kakashi carefully puts the photo into the ziplock and into his pocket. "I'll be sure to have this returned to you as soon as possible," he says softly.

"Thank you, Detective," Obito says. He briefly looks at Kakashi, opening his mouth, as if he wants to say something, then he bites down and chews his lip. He turns his head away.

Kakashi watches him. _He's still hiding something. Why won't he tell me?_

"Obito, if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong," Obito says quickly. He shows him that usual easy smile he always does– which Kakashi recognizes now as a deflection. "Just do your job. I'll be fine here in the room while you talk with Agent Minato." He lies down on the bed and turns away, his back facing Kakashi. 

_Just like last night,_ Kakashi notices. He feels his heart sink and he tries to speak as if everything is normal. "Okay, Obito. If you need me, I'll be right outside."

Obito casually waves at him over his shoulder, obviously trying not to look at him. Kakashi frowns even further and knots his brows. _Damn, I sound so pathetic and needy._

Trying to keep his gloomy mood away, Kakashi reluctantly leaves the room. Once in the hall, he sees Minato waiting there for him, leaning his back against the wall with his hands in his pockets. The door shuts softly behind him.

Minato regards him with his usual knowing smile. "I thought you said the audio recording of your night together was faulty." 

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "Ok I lied," he admits with a scowl. "Obito stole it."

Minato chuckles and shakes his head side to side. "Of course he did." 

After a pause, his eyes shift to study Kakashi, his face turning serious. "Alright. So we need to make sure Obito stays safe while we carry out the investigation. We don't know how long it will take… a criminal organization this big will take a while to bring down. It can take a couple years."

"I'm aware of that," Kakashi says. _2 years? Can we keep Obito safe for that long?_

_Well if that's how long it will take, it will be worth it. Anything to keep Obito safe and free him from this life of crime. Once the family is gone, Obito can live and we can possibly be together._

_Well, after Obito serves a bit of time in jail…_ Kakashi reminds himself. 

_And if he wants... to be with me._

Kakashi shakes those thoughts away. Now is not the time to feel all mopey and insecure. He has a job to do. 

He clears his throat. "Ok, so what do we do? Where should we bring Obito to put him into hiding?" 

"I know a place and the preparations are already set in motion," says Minato, then his face turns absolutely serious as he says, "Now, Kakashi… Obito is being pursued by a powerful and extremely resourceful organization. They must've used the tracking device on the Cat mask from the Gala to find him here at the hospital."

_So that's how they found him._ Kakashi muses. He refrains from smacking himself in the head and crosses his arms with a scowl. _How could_ _we be so stupid?..._

Minato nods his head as if he knew what Kakashi was thinking. "They'll use any method to find him..." Then Minato eyes him more closely, his expression darkening. "Even if that means using the people most dear to him."

Kakashi swallows reflexively as he looks into his sensei's face, mulling over the new information in his head. Then a great, defiant smirk grows on his lips.

The implication of what Minato is saying is clear, the Family might start pursuing him once they find out about his connection to Obito. But Kakashi doesn't feel any anxiety. It is surprising… but deep down in his heart, the danger of being close to Obito doesn't scare him. Despite the threat of having this giant shadowy crime group possibly coming after him, Kakashi just smiled. 

You can call it boldness or maybe even stupidity, but love has a way of breaking down all logical thinking. And Kakashi is starting to figure out this "love" thing first hand… 

And he _likes_ it.

"I'm ready," Kakashi says, and there is iron in his words.

Minato cracks a satisfied smile. "Good. Now get ready. Because things are about to get dicey."

…..

_Present time. On the way to the safe house_

Kakashi continues to look straight ahead towards the mountains. Wherever they are going seems rather remote and Kakashi suspects it will be far enough away for Obito to be safe. 

Hopefully...

His thoughts continue to roam around in his head, bursting in volume. That talk he had with Minato was two days ago, but it never left his mind. There are so many moving parts to this plan, but one thing is clear: They must do everything in their power to ensure Obito's survival, since he's the most important link they have to the Family. He's going to tell them everything he knows and the whole investigation depends on it.

_Anything to protect Obito,_ Kakashi thinks to himself. _He will stay safe, I'll make sure of it._

"How much farther till we get there, Asuma?" Kakashi asks. 

"Hmm…," Asuma hums and looks at the clock on the dashboard. "I'd say another hour."

"Another hour!?" Kakashi asks, his voice filled with obvious concern. "That's 3 hours away from the city!" 

"It also means it will be harder for the Family to track him down," Asuma answers with a shrug.

"Tch." Kakashi scowls and looks out the window.

"Don't be such a worry-wort, Hatake." 

Kakashi raises his eyebrows and turns over in his seat to look at Obito. The thief is just smiling softly and looking out the window. Then he shifts his gaze to look at Kakashi, a pleasant smile on his lips as he says, "You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Kakashi stares at him unblinking. "Obito, I know you feel that way, since you've relied on yourself your whole life. But you were almost murdered _twice_ two days ago. It was only sheer luck that you weren't killed either time." Kakashi makes sure to emphasize his point without raising his voice. He doesn't want Obito to think he doesn't have faith in him, but he can't help feeling worried and overprotective. 

His eyes narrow, watching Obito in the back seat. "We're just here to help you. You're not alone."

Obito keeps that pleasant smile, but something changes in his eyes. Kakashi can see a sudden sharpness to them, a daring edge. Did he touch upon a sensitive nerve? 

"I'm aware of what the Family can do, Hatake," Obito says calmly, and there is something else hidden in his voice. "I know how to deal with them. So just don't worry about me, alright?"

Obito shows him one last stern look, then smiles easily and turns his attention away to stare out the window again. Kakashi clenches his jaw, studying Obito a moment longer, then huffs and sits back in his seat, crossing his arms. 

Asuma lets out a soft chuckle, then shakes his head side to side. 

A sudden beep starts up from the police radio on their dashboard and Gai's voice chimes in. "So how are we doing, fellas? Is operation 'bring Rapunzel to the ivory tower' still going well? _Over._ " The radio clicks off, but Kakashi could swear he heard Yamato snickering in the background. 

Behind him, Obito arches an eyebrow and looks at the back of Kakashi's head curiously. 

Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exasperated sigh. He grabs the police radio and clicks the on-button. "Yes, operation 'bring Rapunzel to the ivory tower' is still running smoothly. _Over."_

"Alright, _Prince Charming_. The Sublime Green Beast, out!" And with one more set of snickering from Gai and a giant laugh out of Yamato in the background, the radio clicks off.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. _Those idiots. Ever since they started hanging out together, they've turned into a couple of giggly Disney fangirls. Although, being called 'Prince Charming' for Obito is rather flattering._ Despite himself, a slight tug of a smile curls up at the edge of his lips.

"Rapunzel?" Obito says curiously. 

Kakashi turns over in his seat to look at him again. Obito has a flat expression, minus the inquisitive eyebrow raised above his eye. 

Kakashi scoffs, but he still has that amused smile on his face. "Yes, that's your code name for this operation."

"And... 'Prince Charming' _?"_ Obito asks, tilting his head to the side as he looks at Kakashi, eyes narrowing curiously. There's a little smile of his own appearing on his lips and Kakashi feels a sudden flutter in his chest when he sees it.

"Uh... Yes," Kakashi croaks and he swallows his throat. There is a weird rasp in his voice; suddenly it feels too hard to breathe. 

"Hm." Is all Obito says as a response. He purses his lips cutely and looks out the window again, still with that tiny smile.

Kakashi watches him for a moment, then sits back in his seat and looks out the window. His heart is still beating rapidly in his chest and a goofy grin is fighting its way onto his face. Then with a shaky sigh, he lets himself smile.

Obito may be acting distant, but he still seems to like him. That little smile on Obito's face speaks volumes, even if he's trying to hide his emotions away from the detective. 

Kakashi continues to smile contentedly to himself as he looks out the window. The scenery has changed again. Now they are driving through a forest and winding up the mountains. 

…..

An hour later, the SUV drives up a long driveway shaded in trees. As they drive further, the trees open up to reveal a decently sized cabin, a long grassy lawn, and a flurry of pinewood trees dotting the surroundings. 

As they get closer to the cabin, they can see it looks quite modern. It has big windows and solar panels, a giant deck, overlooking the front of the house from the second floor, and a porch, complete with a grill and a cushioned bench.

Kakashi can't help it when his jaw drops open at the sight of the magnificent cabin. He keeps gaping as he stares wide-eyed out the window and from the backseat, he hears Obito start snickering to himself. He looks over his seat to look at him.

"What?" Obito says, still smiling from his giggles. "Hatake, you act like you've never seen a big beautiful house before," he says casually, but there is a teasing edge to it.

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. "And you have?"

Obito turns his head away, acting coy and secretive. "It wouldn't be wise for me to say, since I'm in a car with two police officers. But…" he smirks while arching an eyebrow at Kakashi, "I might've found my way into a few mansions while their owners were away. Hypothetically, of course." 

Asuma starts chuckling from his seat. "Well, that would be very incriminating, if you weren't speaking about it as a hypothetical. But..." He parks his car right in front of the cabin, then turns over in his seat to smile at Obito, the edges of his eyes crinkling. "You better not steal anything in my house, otherwise I will hunt you down and beat your ass." 

_Oh no._ Kakashi raises his eyebrows. Asuma's whole demeanor is casual and relaxed, but his tone says otherwise. Kakashi opens his mouth to speak in Obito's defense, but then the dark-haired man raises his hand to stop him.

Obito bows his head, conveying as much respect as he can. "Of course, Agent Asuma. I'm your honored guest, I wouldn't do that to you."

Kakashi's eyes shift from Obito's face to Asuma's. Then the federal agent smiles wide and nods his head in approval. He offers Obito a hand to shake. 

Obito lets out a bright genuine smile and raises his bandaged right hand to shake it. Kakashi smiles in relief as he watches them shake hands, a bit gentle on Asuma's half, but Obito keeps a strong face to hide his wincing. 

"Well that's that," says Asuma and he leans back in his chair to unbuckle the safety belt. "Now let's go have a tour!" he yells while opening the car door and hopping out. While the car door is open, Kakashi can hear Yamato and Gai yelling ecstatically on the lawn, then the door shuts. 

Kakashi turns to Obito. He chews his lip, deciding what to say. "Well. Are you ready to see the place you will be staying at for an indefinite amount of time?" 

Kakashi mentally hits himself. _Really?_ That's what he came up with?

Obito chuckles to himself, then peers over at him with a soft smile. "You make it sound so ominous, Hatake. Like this place is a dressed-up prison. Will this be your way of keeping tabs on me?" He raises a suspicious eyebrow, but his smile slowly turns coy.

Despite himself, Kakashi feels his heart racing once again. "Uh... And would that be a bad thing?" He tries to make it sound suave, but utterly fails. There's just something about Obito that keeps him stumbling.

Obito doesn't respond, but a playful smirk appears on his lips and he starts giggling. Then the giggles turn into bright infectious laughter and he awkwardly opens the car door with his broken hand and jumps out. 

"Damn," Kakashi curses to himself as the car door shuts and he opens his own door to jump out. He watches Obito run out onto the lawn to join the other police officers and he sees Gai and Yamato welcome him with open arms. They start running around, chasing each other like no care in the world. 

A soft smile appears on Kakashi's face as he keeps watching Obito. He looks so carefree and happy. Kakashi wonders if Obito ever had this, having friends and playing around. He wonders how lonely Obito must've been growing up.

Behind them, Asuma's voice booms. "Alright, fellas! I present to you Cabin Sarutobi!" 

The 3 men on the lawn stop their playing and follow Asuma into the house. Obito briefly looks up at Kakashi as he walks past him, still smiling cheerfully and face flush. Then he shows him a little smirk and walks in. Kakashi smiles and follows right after.

Asuma continues to list the amenities of his house. "...Heated tile floors, a whirlpool jacuzzi, a fully equipped kitchen and bar, a game room, 2 large bedrooms, a family room, laundry room, two full bathrooms, a large deck..."

"What the hell?" Gai says, clearly astonished as he keeps running around and looking into different rooms. "I didn't know you were rich, Asuma. What does your father do for a living?"

Asuma chuckles and puts his hands on his hips. "Well, my dad is retired now. But he used to be one of the FBI directors of the east coast. You can say it runs in the family."

"A family of cops, hm?," Obito says with an amused smile. "How bout that?" He wanders further into the house, humming a pleasant tune to himself. 

"Oh and you guys need to see our secret wine cellar!," Asuma says grinning and he motions them to follow him towards the kitchen. Yamato and Gai eagerly follow him down the hall, talking excitedly to each other.

"The switch to unlock the door to the cellar is hidden in the cupboard," says Asuma's voice as he's walking further and further away. "Don't tell anyone though. The cellar is a secret…"

Kakashi is about to follow them, but notices Obito has disappeared. He must've wandered further into the house, not hearing them. He goes after Obito instead. 

After looking into several rooms, Kakashi finally finds him upstairs, trying to open one of the doorknobs to the deck outside. He watches him for a moment, trying to grip the doorknob with his broken hand, but then he winces audibly and switches to his left hand. He tries with that one, lowering his arm in the sling, but when he grabs the doorknob and squeezes it to turn, pain shoots up his arm.

"Fucking fuck!" Obito curses, and he hops in place, clearly frustrated.

"Need some help?" Kakashi offers and he walks up to Obito, reaching over to open the door. 

Obito's head whips around to look up at him, suddenly stunned by Kakashi's closeness. He's standing so close, his hand mere inches away from his arm. And Kakashi looks down at him, waiting, hesitating.

A blush heats up on Obito's cheeks, and he takes a couple steps back, turning his face away. "Y-you didn't have to do that," he sputters. "I had everything under control." 

Kakashi's eyes grow wide a tiny fraction, stunned by Obito's reaction, then back to normal. "What do you mean? I saw you jumping up and down cursing."

Obito chews his lower lip, then lets out a weary sigh. He turns to look at him. "It's just annoying, you know. Not being able to use my hands and open a door… Such a pathetic thief." he chuckles to himself, "How ironic."

"Maybe it's karma," Kakashi says with a warm smile. His eyes soften as he watches Obito. "And you're not pathetic." He takes a step towards him. 

Obito notices his movement and stops. "Hatake, you need to stay away from me," he says, voice shaky.

"Why is that?" Kakashi asks. He takes another step. 

"Because…," Obito says and he looks up into Kakashi's eyes. He takes a trembling breath and knits his brows, then looks away. "It's for your own good."

He steps away and walks towards the stairs to leave. Kakashi's jaw tightens and he turns around to watch him go. 

Obito stops, right at the top of the stairs and turns over his shoulder to say, "Just do your job, Detective. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own, always have been." He shows him one last easy smile, then starts descending the stairs.

Kakashi watches him go, feeling dejected. But he still feels that pull towards Obito, that longing. And he's pretty sure Obito feels the same way... he's just worried about something.

Kakashi is in love, utterly and completely– And with a criminal, no less. There's no denying it anymore, even if Obito continues to push him away. Whatever is worrying Obito, and whatever hardships are headed their way, Kakashi wants to hold on to this feeling. He will protect Obito, no matter the cost, even if Obito insists he doesn't need it. Obito is the most important person to him now.

He will do everything he can to protect Obito. And he will figure out a way for them to be together...

He swears it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the corny title of this chapter. But I couldn't help it and thats the kind of dorky shit that I love. 😂 
> 
> And this might be the series wrap on the audio recorder. I've used that joke maybe 3 times now...? 🤔 But it doesn't seem to get old. Lol We'll see.
> 
> And thank you to whoever is reading. Leave kudos or comments, don't be shy. 😁 And I'll reply to your comments as soon as I can. ❤


	17. Closer to you

_ 3 days later. Kakashi's apartment building. 6am _

Kakashi walks out into the parking lot garage of his apartment and approaches his car. He walks around the length of it, studying the outsides to see if there are any signs of tampering. He doesn't see anything. 

Narrowing his eyes, he turns on the flashlight of his phone and gets low on the ground. He uses the light to look around under the car, searching all the corners and recesses. He even reaches in to feel around the areas he can't see. Again, he doesn't find anything. 

He jumps back up on his feet and frowns. He started doing this little ritual ever since he came back to the city, after leaving Obito behind at the safe house the first time. He is constantly checking for tracking devices on his car, wire-tapping bugs in his apartment, or even suspicious folk who might be tailing him. After his talk with Minato at the hospital a few days ago, he figured it would be wise to stay on high alert, in case he was being followed or if anyone left tracking devices on his car.

You can call it paranoid, but Kakashi learned to trust his instincts as a detective. And judging by how crafty his opponents are, he can't take any chances.

The Family, aka the Akatsuki... They've proven to be a dangerous and resourceful group. It's unclear whether they know about Kakashi and Obito's relationship –if Kakashi can even call it that– But Kakashi wants to make sure he can keep Obito's location hidden as long as possible. Especially since he's one of the officers in charge of watching him. 

Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, and Asuma, and in a few occasions, Minato, take shifts to go to the safe house and check on Obito. Obito isn't allowed to go outside on his own, in case someone might recognize him. So they bring him groceries and other things to keep him busy. But of all the men, Kakashi visits the most frequently.

Kakashi wishes he can just stay there, be with Obito all the time to make sure he is completely safe. But he still has his job to do in the city. And... Obito doesn't seem to want him there. 

It's been about a couple days since Obito started living at the safe house and nothing much has changed in the thief's treatment towards him. He's still friendly and willing to talk, but whenever Kakashi gets too close, Obito immediately turns tense and backs away. It's like there is an opposing magnetic force between them and Obito is the only one who can feel it. 

Kakashi hoped Obito was acting strange because of the new scenery, or perhaps he was still shaken up from the assassination attempt on his life. But no– Obito is actively keeping a distance between them, leaving Kakashi confused and frustrated. 

With a weary sigh, Kakashi gets into his car and drives to the police station.

…..

_ Police Station. 6:20am _

Kakashi walks down the long hallway, headed toward the interrogation room. He tightens his jaw as he keeps walking, closing and opening his fists at his side as he tries to calm his nerves. 

What he's feeling right now, is intense apprehension. Which is strange, because he's led many police interrogations before. He knows all the strategies, all the ways to wear a criminal down to get them to divulge information. But he's anxious about questioning this particular criminal.

He continues down the hall till he reaches his destination. He takes a deep breath, then opens the door and walks inside the small dark room. He regards the 3 other officers with a tired sigh. 

"Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm–" 

"Late?" Minato offers. He's leaning against the back wall, hands in his coat pockets. He shakes his head with an amused smile. "Just like how I remember. You always have to arrive fashionably late." 

"It's true, Sensei. He hasn't changed," Gai says with a smile. He's sitting on a chair backwards in the center of the room right next to Yamato. He smirks at Kakashi. "Although I'd like to hear what your excuse is this time, Kakashi." 

Kakashi stays quiet, but rubs the back of his neck.

Yamato chuckles. "Hmm… He was probably moping around in his car." Gai joins in, supplying his own gruff giggles to fill the silent small room. Kakashi narrows his eyes and frowns.

"Ah," Minato says, raising his eyebrows. "So Obito is still ignoring you, Kakashi? I thought he would have calmed down by now, since it's already been a few days he started living at the safe house. "

"He's not ignoring me," Kakashi says sternly, then looks down at the floor and lets out a frustrated sigh. "Not really…"

He closes his eyes and reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose– it feels like a stress headache is coming. Minato watches him with a sympathetic expression, then glances at Yamato and Gai. Both policemen just look at him and shake their heads slowly from side to side.

After a moment, Kakashi takes a deep breath and clears his throat, straightening up his shoulders. "Ok. Enough about that– We have work to do." 

He turns his attention to the two way mirror covering the left side of the room. Through the mirror, he can see the police interrogation room and seated inside is the man they are here to question. 

Lit up by the bright lights overhead, the tan skinned man is reclined back in his chair, with a leg propped up over his knee. He looks completely at ease, despite being handcuffed to the desk in front of him and being cooped up in the interrogation room for over 8 hours. 

The man's head turns and he smiles at the direction of the two way mirror. He can't see the police officers standing on the other side, but the whole effect of his gaze is unsettling. 

The hair at the back of Kakashi's neck rises, and his eyes shift into a glare.

"Kakuzu," Minato remarks to the group. "Point hitman and long surviving member of the Family. Of the little information we've collected on the group, he's the one we have the most information on. Seems like he doesn't care to hide his dark reputation."

"And he's one  _ tough _ dude," Yamato says, matter of fact. "When I brought him to the police station, he didn't say a word the entire time. And today, we've kept him in this room for the past 8 hours. Just like what you asked for, Minato. But it doesn't look like he's getting tired or reaching any kind of breaking point."

Minato nods his head and hums thoughtfully. "According to some of the information Obito told us already, Kakuzu is extremely loyal to the Family. It will take a while to get him to talk. We have our work cut out for us. We may need to trick him up."

Kakashi is still glaring at the man through the two way mirror, holding his fists at his side and trying to keep himself calm. 

_ Kakuzu. He tried to kill Obito... _

His fists tighten and start to shake. 

Then he forces himself to breathe out a calming breath. It doesn't really help.

_ I'll need to keep myself calm if I'm going to be in there questioning the bastard. Easier said than done. _

"Kakashi, are you ready?" Minato asks.

Kakashi narrows his eyes into slits as he studies Kakuzu in the small lit room. Then he looks over at his sensei. "Almost. I'm just thinking about something."

Minato nods his head, as if he knew exactly what was running through his mind. He looks through the two way mirror as well. "We'll need to approach this carefully," he speaks in a serious tone. 

"Has he made any other demands?" Kakashi asks.

"Not really," says Gai. "Nothing other than some water and for us to kindly fuck off and die in a ditch somewhere."

"What a pleasant gentleman," Minato muses. He leans away from the wall to shift his weight back onto his feet. "Let's see if he is more chatty now."

Minato does a quick glance at the other officers, then walks over to the door leading to the bright interrogation room. Kakashi follows after him.

They walk in and Kakashi keeps a stoic expression on his face as he studies the hitman. Kakuzu remains reclined in his chair, watching Kakashi with a smirk as Agent Minato pulls up a chair and sits down across from him. Kakashi keeps his eyes level with the hitman and he calmly sits down right next to Minato. He stares Kakuzu down, struggling to keep his anger in check. 

Minato lays a few files down on the table, fanning them out for everyone to see, including the overhead CCTV and Yamato and Gai who are observing the interrogation in the other room. 

He shows Kakuzu an easy smile and says casually, "Sorry to keep you waiting so long. We got tied up in more important business. You know how things go sometimes." 

Its a lie– A typical police tactic to get under the criminal's skin. The police has already kept Kakuzu waiting in this room for almost half a day. So Minato is testing him. He's got to be reaching a breaking point of some kind.

Kakuzu reflects his own smile back. "You can do whatever you need to do in your miserable life. I can wait here all day. You're not going to get information out of me." He crosses his arms and smirks, the handcuffs connecting him to the table rattle with his movement.

_ Lovely.  _ Kakashi ponders while tightening his jaw, but he keeps the blank expression on his face.  _ Kakuzu is not going to talk freely. Perhaps we should try a different tactic...  _

Keeping his eyes level with Kakuzu, he reaches for one of the files on the table and opens it up. He searches through a few pages, then picks up the photo of Obito's parents. The hitman's head perks up and his eyes narrow to slits when he sees it.

Kakashi holds up the photo for him to see. "Kakuzu, why did you bring this photo when you attempted to kill Obito?"

Kakuzu keeps glaring at the photo. He bares his teeth. "Torture."

Minato arches an eyebrow. "A means to torture Obito, before you kill him. But why? Why in this manner?"

Kakuzu scoffs and looks away. He leans further into his chair, the chains linking him to the desk and chair clinks slightly. "I hate nothing more in this world than a rat. An ungracious rat that doesn't know its place."

The man's eyes seem to change. They burn with ferocity and his voice seethes with venom. "Tch. Tobi is an arrogant prick. He thinks he's so good; he thinks he can just take whatever he wants and escape anything and everything. Fuck all the consequences. But the will of the Family is strong…"

Kakuzu turns his head back towards the two police officers, and speaks out in a solemn clear voice. "No one betrays us without paying a price."

"So you felt it was up to you to teach him a lesson?" Kakashi offers. He keeps his voice level, not giving away any of the emotions he's feeling inside.  _ This asshole. He must have leapt at the chance to kill Obito.  _

Kakashi clenches his fist under the table.

Kakuzu smirks and says in a lazy tone, "That's what I do. I take pride in my work and our leader depends on me to clean out the trash."

_ Leader?  _ Minato raises his brows and glances at Kakashi. Kakashi just hides a smirk. 

Kakuzu just gave them information without realizing it. Using the old photo was a brilliant idea; seeing it must have struck a chord with the hitman. 

Kakashi calmly exhales, fighting down his rage at the man who attempted to kill the one he loves. The tactic is working– He has to seem calm and collected for this ruse to continue to work; Making himself agreeable with Kakuzu will get the hitman to talk even more.

"You must be a very important member of your group, for your leader to depend on you," Kakashi says, coolly. He pretends to search through more of the folders on the table, making a show of it for Kakuzu. The hitman watches him suspiciously. 

He brings up the folder they have on Kakuzu, lifting it up, then dropping it on the table. It's thick with "documents", some of them just blank pieces of paper, but the sound of it's heft is very intimidating. 

From the other room, Yamato and Gai start chuckling. They were told to fill Kakuzu's file with a bunch of empty pages.

Kakuzu cranes his neck as he studies the folder of files on him. "Seems like you have a lot of information on me," he comments offhandedly.

_ We don't.  _ Kakashi says to himself.  _ But he doesn't know that. _

"You've been a criminal for a long time, without getting caught… ," Kakashi says, nonchalant. Then he adds, hiding a smirk. "Till now of course." 

"Hmph," Kakuzu shrugs, but he looks away with a scowl.

Minato watches their exchange silently from his seat. He conceals an amused smile of his own. "You're the one member who doesn't care to keep your reputation under wraps. And yet, we don't know how many people you've killed for the Family."

Kakuzu smiles. He brings his hands up over his head to rest the back of his neck, the chains clink with his movement. "What can I say? I'm good at my job."

"And you do these jobs alone?" Minato asks. "No one helps you?"

Kakuzu scoffs. He looks off to the side, with an irritated look. "Once in a while, some annoying bastard, named Hidan, helps me. I think he's more into it because he likes torture more than I do, not about the significance of the job. It gets too messy– Too unprofessional. So I prefer to work on my own, when the situation is more delicate."

"Like with Obito?" Kakashi suddenly interrupts. Minato quickly side glances at him, noting the sudden outburst, then turns his eyes back to Kakuzu.

The hitman raises an eyebrow. " _ Yes _ . With him," he admits. Then a sinister smile curls the edge of his lip. "So... how is Tobi doing?" 

Kakashi bites back a snarl as he keeps his face aloof. He speaks up, hiding the sneer in his voice. "He's recovering just fine. Seems like your attempt at murdering him failed miserably." 

Minato glances at Kakashi once again. That last statement was unnecessary, but it spilled right out. Kakashi chews his lower lip.

Kakuzu jumps forward in his chair, attempting to grab Kakashi by the collar. The chains rattle with his sudden movement, but the chains locking him down to his chair keep him from getting close. Kakashi holds his ground, keeping his face blank as he stares back at Kakuzu. But he feels a chill run up his spine.

Kakuzu hovers over the table, glaring down at Kakashi and he speaks in a hollow menacing voice. "I can assure you. Tobi will die. No one betrays the Family and gets away with it. It's inevitable." 

Minato stands up and walks around the table to sit Kakuzu back in his chair. The hitman stops him with a wave of his hand and calmly sits down on his own.

" _ Blood and Soul, _ " Kakuzu says mysteriously. "I may be stuck in here with you bastards, but it doesn't mean we don't have other killers in the Family. Someone else will finish the job."

Kakashi stands up from his chair and glares back. There's no use holding back his emotions anymore. "Where are they? Where are they hiding?!" 

Kakuzu smirks and says in a defiant voice. "I'll  _ never _ tell." And he crosses his arms, smiling up at Kakashi with amusement in his eyes.

Kakashi bares his teeth. He opens his mouth to say something more, but Minato places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "That's it, Kakashi. He won't talk anymore. Let's go."

The words out of Minato's mouth are calm, but it's an order. Minato leaves the room, then holds the door open waiting for Kakashi. 

Kakashi keeps glaring down at Kakuzu. He growls and slams his hand on the tabletop and turns to exit the room.

Behind him, Kakuzu's voice grabs his attention. "Detective Kakashi Hatake..."

Kakashi stops mid step. He slowly turns around and peers at Kakuzu over his shoulder.

The man just smiles at him, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "We've known about you for a while– A lot longer than what Tobi is aware of. I thought you should know."

Kakashi swallows his throat, then turns away to exit once again. As he's leaving, he hears Kakuzu say one last thing.

"You must be hiding him somewhere…" the hitman chuckles darkly. "But we'll find him. We always do."

Kakashi shuts the door. He walks over to Minato, Gai and Yamato, who are standing in the dark room waiting for him.

"That last thing he said…," Gai says, and there is a stunned expression on his face. "The Family already knew about you? And a lot longer than Obito knows. What does that mean?"

"It means…," Kakashi says and his face darkens. "They already knew about me and Obito. Perhaps from the very beginning."

"Holy shit," Yamato gasps. "Why didn't they try and kill him sooner?"

Minato hums and brings his hand up to hold his chin. "Perhaps they still needed him. And now, it seems Obito has become too much of a risk. The longer he lives, their group will be exposed. They'll be more desperate to find him and kill him."

Kakashi turns abruptly and heads toward the exit.

"Hey! Kakashi! Where are you going?" Gai yells.

"I have to check on Obito," Kakashi snaps. "I can't be here just waiting for nothing." He continues out the door and Minato follows him out.

"I understand what you're feeling, Kakashi. But you need to think," Minato yells after him. He catches up to Kakashi and grabs his shoulder. He turns him around. 

Kakashi has a worried look across his face, something that Minato has never seen before. Minato smiles softly, but looks him dead in the eye. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. But it will be much safer for Obito, if you don't see him for a while."

"What?" Kakashi yells. He stares at Minato, wide eyed.

Minato keeps his face stern, voice serious. "Think about it. The Family is desperate to find Obito, and they know about your connection to him. They'll use you to get to him."

Kakashi opens his mouth, then shuts it. He slowly looks down at the floor as the pain seeps up in his chest. "I know that, Minato. And I've been very careful…"

He takes a deep breath and looks up at his sensei. "But I can't bear to just wait around and stay away from him. Not when he's in danger. Not when I've finally found him again, after losing him for half a year. I felt so miserable, like searching for a ghost. I can't go back to that, I need to be there with him." 

Minato silently watches him, digesting everything he's said. Then he closes his eyes and lets out a long exasperated sigh. He chuckles and shows Kakashi a little smile. "Dammit, I'm either weak to sappy romance novels or because you used to be my young student, but… I have this other plan."

Minato keeps smiling. "You will be transferred to the police station in the town where Obito is living at." 

Kakashi's head perks up, his whole demeanor brightens in an instant. "So I get to live with Obito in the safe house?"

Minato's eyes flash bright with amusement, then he says, "No."

Kakashi's shoulders slump and he narrows his eyes.

The blond sensei just smirks. "But you get to live close to him." He fishes out his phone from his pocket and starts dialing into the screen. "Pack up all your essentials, you're moving tonight."

……

_ Safe House. 11:45 pm _

Later that same night, Kakashi drives up the winding path of the mountains toward the safe house. He's had a long day, packing up all his important belongings into his car and scrambling up to the apartment in the nearby town. His new apartment is small and in the outskirts of town, but he's not complaining. Instead of being 3 hours away from Obito in the city, he's now living 30 minutes away in the nearby town.

It's definitely a better arrangement. He still gets to work as a detective and now he's closer to Obito. The chances of the Family finding either of them in this remote area will be tougher. And he doesn't need to worry about checking for tracking devices or bugs anymore... although he still will. 

Kakashi drives up the familiar driveway of the safe house up to the front porch. He sees Asuma sitting there, reclined on the cushioned bench, drinking whisky and smoking a cigar. 

"Oi," Asuma greets him as he walks up to the porch. "I heard about your move into the new apartment in town. I hope it's not too shabby." 

Kakashi smiles and shrugs. "It will do. Thanks for finding it for me on such short notice." 

"It's no problem, really. I grew up coming to this place a lot, so I knew a few places that would be available." Asuma takes a long drag of his cigar and puffs out slowly, enjoying the feel of it as he closes his eyes. 

Kakashi looks toward the entrance of the house, anxiously furrowing his brows. "So how is he?"

"He's fine, but definitely a bit bored. I can tell he's not the kind of guy that likes being caged up. He can use some distraction, maybe something to cheer him up."

"Or more company?" Kakashi says distractedly. He thinks about Obito, staying here in this giant house unable to go outside on his own, not knowing how long he'll have to stay here. It must be pretty lonely, even if he gets one officer to watch him each day.

Kakashi lets out a wistful sigh.

Asuma notices his expression and chuckles from his seat. "Well why are you talking to me? Obito is inside somewhere. Probably in the game room. Bring him out here so we can celebrate your new living situation" 

Kakashi chuckles roughly, then gives him a gracious look. "Thanks, Asuma," he says softly and he goes inside the house. 

He goes straight to the game room, with giddiness flooding throughout his body. It's the usual feeling he gets whenever he's about to see Obito. But he doesn't see him there, so he starts searching in other rooms.

It's a big house, but he finishes scanning all the rooms in less than 5 minutes. He even checks the backyard, the whirlpool, the garage, no bathroom doors were closed... He doesn't find a trace of Obito anywhere. 

_ That's strange. Where could he be? _

His heart starts beating faster in his chest and thoughts of the worst kind pour freely into his mind. He steels himself and leans against a wall, running a shaky hand through his hair.

_ I need to calm down. Obito is in the house somewhere… Asuma would have signaled the alert.  _

He shuts his eyes and groans. Then he perks up.  _ Maybe he's on the upper deck?? _

Kakashi runs upstairs, skipping a step at a time, to get to the highest floor. Once on the upper landing, he runs over to the two french doors and whips them open. 

"Obito???" Kakashi yells frantically. Obito isn't there either.

Cursing to himself, he whirls around and runs back down the stairs. He retraces his steps searching the rooms again. 

"Obito! Where are you?"

He runs into the kitchen, holding his head in panic and he catches himself on the kitchen island. He starts hyperventilating, shutting his eyes as more troubling thoughts fill up his mind. 

_ Oh my god, oh my god… why can't I find him??? _

Then his eyes drift to the pantry and a sinking feeling crawls up in his gut. He slowly opens the pantry door. "Obito!!"

Of course he's not in the pantry cabinet, it's too small. 

Kakashi's breath starts choking up, his head swimming as he struggles to stay calm. 

At that moment, a heavy rumble starts up in the wall right next to him. He spins around, just in time to see the wall right next to the fridge open. Obito steps out of the newly revealed doorway, looking at him strangely.

"What the fuck, Hatake?" Obito says, knitting his brows. "I heard you yelling. What's going on?" 

Kakashi stares at him, blinking a few times and letting out shaky breaths. He takes a couple hesitant steps towards him, then runs at him and hugs him tightly around his waist. Obito jerks in his arms, his body tenses up in an instant.

"Oh my god," Kakashi breathes out, his heart racing. "I thought… they found you and took you away." He buries his face into Obito's neck, his shoulders shaking as he breathes in the smaller man's scent. "I thought, I would never see you again." He hugs Obito even tighter.

Obito chokes out a laugh. Then says, "...Ow."

Kakashi's arms stiffen. Slowly, he releases Obito and his hands move down to rest on his hips. Obito looks up at him, eyes searching and mouth parted slightly. 

"Um… Hatake, you shouldn't grab me so fast. I'm still recovering from my wounds, remember?" Obito stares up at him, with a surprised look on his face. But Kakashi can see a little blush on his cheeks, his breaths short and unsteady. 

"I'm sorry," Kakashi says, distracted and mesmerized. "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't… stop myself." He licks his lips. 

Obito watches his mouth, blushing even more as he starts to sweat from his brow. He stutters, "Hatake, y-you…," he gulps harshly. "You can let me go now."

Kakashi intakes a shaky breath. "Yes, sorry," he says quickly. He hesitates a moment before withdrawing his hands. 

Obito exhales sharply and takes a couple steps back, creating a little distance from Kakashi. He looks down at the floor, hiding a little smile.

Kakashi coughs and rubs the back of his neck, attempting to calm his heart. He changes the subject. "So uh… you were in the secret wine cellar?" 

"Yea," Obito answers. He grins nervously, as he walks around the kitchen island, creating another barrier between him and Kakashi. "Have you seen it yet? It's pretty cool in there. Like a secret lair, surrounded by rows of shelves filled with wine bottles." 

"I remember Asuma mentioned it on the first day...," Kakashi says, and he chuckles warmly. His nerves are starting to calm down. He continues with the small talk. "But I haven't seen it."

Obito smiles, now in relief of the change of subject. "Well you should check it out. It's a great place to hide some loot."

"Loot?" Kakashi asks. He raises a suspicious eyebrow, but a little smile curls the edge of his lip. His voice speaks with amusement. "What kind of loot?"

Obito just grins and tilts his head. His whole demeanor changes to one of playfulness. "Wouldn't you like to know, Detective? A thief never shares his secrets." His voice trails off as he turns his head away, but he keeps a teasing eye on Kakashi.

"Oh?" Kakashi says, with an interested smirk. He takes a step towards the kitchen island, getting closer to Obito, but with the barrier between them. "I would like to know. And I bet… you'd like to tell me as well."

Obito smiles easily as he chews his lower lip, seeming to consider sharing such precious information. "Maybe… if you play your cards right, I might." He gets close to the kitchen island, placing his hands on the table top as he leans over it.

"Hmm…," Kakashi hums delightedly. He leans over the kitchen island too, his hand creeping closer to Obito's on the tabletop. 

Obito has his eyes locked with his, his mouth parted and eyes dilating, seeming to draw him closer. On the tabletop, Kakashi's hand trails even further, inching closer and closer to Obito. Finally, his fingertips faintly touch Obito's hand.

Obito's eyes widen suddenly and he quickly looks away. He sputters out the words, "I-I'm sorry. I… we shouldn't be doing this." He withdraws his hand and backs away, his eyes drift down to the floor.

Kakashi watches him step back, his heart wrenches painfully. He remains where he is, leaning over the kitchen island with his hand laid further out towards Obito. 

His face turns solemn. "Obito, why are you acting this way?" he asks softly.

Obito looks up at him, furrowing his brows. He opens his mouth slowly, then closes it. Kakashi waits patiently for his response, but it never comes. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Ahem," a gruff voice interrupts.

The two men in the kitchen turn their heads and see Agent Asuma standing there in the doorway. He's watching them with a judgmental stare, a new cigarette lit between his two fingers.

"After waiting outside for almost a half hour, I wasn't sure if I should come in here to see what's taking you guys so long…" He takes a slow drag on the cigarette, watching them with a curious look in his eye. "Looks like I came at the right time."

Obito blushes slightly as the implication of his statement sinks in, but Kakashi just coughs and squares his shoulders. He steps away from the kitchen island and faces Asuma. "There was nothing going on. But I was just about to tell Obito the news." 

Obito turns to look at him. "News?"

"Yes," Kakashi says, and he keeps his face blank. "I moved into town."

"What?" asks Obito, stunned.

Kakashi calmly runs a hand through his silvery hair. "I'll be closeby in case you need me. And... I can come visit you every night, to keep you company."

"Every night??" Obito croaks. His face drains in color and he backs away. He stares wide eyed at Kakashi and squeaks suddenly when his back hits the kitchen counter.

"Is that a problem?" Kakashi asks, keeping his face aloof. He watches Obito carefully for his reaction. 

"Uh..," Obito says. Then he takes a breath and stands straight. "No. Not at all."

"Good," Kakashi says in finality.

Asuma makes a very suspicious face, sensing the intensity in the air. He coughs roughly and turns around, holding the cigarette in his mouth. He opens the cupboard right next to the fridge and presses a button inside. A heavy rumble starts up in the wall, opening the secret doorway to the cellar. "I think we can all use a few drinks."

"I don't drink," Obito says. It's true– he never liked the taste of alcohol. Plus he's not too keen on the idea of losing his senses, becoming vulnerable and unaware of his surroundings. It's not wise as a criminal, especially one like him that relies on wit rather than brute force. 

"C'mon," says Asuma. "I can tell you need it. Plus the wine my father collects is prime selection. It's worth it for taste alone."

Obito chews his lower lip, seeming to consider the option. 

Kakashi studies his face, reading the thoughts in his mind. He turns to Asuma. "I'll try some," he says with a smile. Then he looks at Obito and his eyes soften. "You're in safe company. And you can try a little bit. Only if you want to."

Obito locks eyes with him, weighing the risks in his head. He does feel safe in this house and he can definitely use some relaxation. Plus, it would be interesting to see the serious detective let loose. And it wouldn't be fun if he wasn't joining in. 

A little smile curls his lip and he says, "Alright."

"Woohoo!" Asuma cheers. He turns around and walks down into the cellar. His voice echoes up as he's descending the stairs. "And I know just the one. My dad isn't here to stop us!" He lets out a giant billowing laugh, reverbing against the walls of the cellar and traveling up through the doorway.

Kakashi can feel the cool damp air escaping from the dim room within. He's not a fan of dark confined places. He shivers slightly and turns to Obito. The thief is just watching him with a little smile. 

"Careful, Detective…," Obito says in a teasing voice. "The boogeyman might come out of there and snatch you up."

Kakashi's brows fly up, surprised. Then he chuckles roughly and scoffs, "In this house, I'm the boogeyman." 

Obito stares at him stunned, then he grins. "I hope I don't end up as your prey, then." And he pouts cutely.

Kakashi doesn't say anything, but a wolfish smirk appears on his lips.

After a couple minutes, the sound of Asuma's footsteps return. He climbs up the stairs and reappears in the doorway with 5 bottles of wine. He smiles wide. "Alright, boys. Let's celebrate!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter. Its a little boring, but appropriate for Kakashi's current emotions and distress. He just wants to be with Obito so badly. 🥺
> 
> Also I hope ya'll enjoyed the interrogation part. I listen to alot of true crime, so I find that stuff fascinating. Plus, it was great writing the tension between Kakuzu and Kakashi. 😁
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos up to this point. It truly means a lot to me! 😄❤ Till next time. Take care, my lovelies.


	18. A Small Dose of Mindgames

_Safe House. 1:15am_

"Now... remind me why we agreed to play this game?" Kakashi asks with a groan. 

Obito just smirks to himself, not bothering to look up from his cards as he's rearranging them in his hand. Agent Asuma just looks at him and shrugs his shoulders, but he's hiding his mouth as if he was stifling a laugh.

Kakashi scowls. _These two bastards… Now they are mocking me._

Obito's lips are still curled up in a grin and he innocently says, "It's too late to complain, Detective– You know the rules." 

His smirk deepens. "Now strip."

Kakash narrows his eyes at Obito, who merely continues to pretend he's fixing up his cards. With a frustrated sigh, Kakashi throws down his cards and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

About a half hour ago, when Asuma brought those 5 bottles of wine from the cellar, Obito suggested they play poker to add to the celebratory mood. Of course Asuma agreed, being a fervent player of strategy games like shogi and chess, and Kakashi reluctantly agreed due to peer pressure. And also because Obito was looking at him with that coy look in his eye, a playful curl of his lip. 

It stirred up some excited feelings in Kakashi's gut, not to mention the effect it had in his loins. 

But what he didn't realize was, he was about to fall into another one of Thief Obito's tricks.

Kakashi's eye starts to twitch as he unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt, then pulls it over his head. He throws it over his shoulder to the side, just like he did for his shoes and socks the first four rounds before. He notices a slight eyebrow raise on Obito's face as he does so. 

"Now that's round 5," Kakashi says blandly, trying to redirect their attention to anywhere else other than his shirtless self. "Everyone has to take a sip." He reaches for his glass and takes a sip.

"Yea, yea. Kakashi. We know the rules." Asuma says and he takes a sip from his glass of wine. Then he chuckles and can't help saying under his breath, "No need to be such a sore loser."

Obito doesn't look up from his cards, but he starts snickering. 

Kakashi stares at the thief, deadpan. "You need to take a sip as well, Obito," he says in an accusing tone.

Obito turns to look at him, still with a cheerful smile. "Don't worry, Hatake. I'm following the rules..." He reaches for his glass and takes a slow sip of his wine, his teasing eyes watching Kakashi the whole time. After taking the sip, he softly licks his lips. Kakashi makes an audible gulp noise.

"Mmn... Another round…?" Obito asks, with a slight slur in his voice. Kakashi hears the slur and sees a light rosy blush on his cheeks. 

Kakashi arches an eyebrow. _Is Obito a lightweight?_ _We only had like one glass before the game…_

Obito collects all their cards on the table and starts shuffling them while favoring his left hand. His right hand still has a splint with a light cast tied around it– It's only been 5 days since he broke it at the hospital, after all.

Kakashi watches Obito's hands curiously. His hands are fast and fluid, almost with a mind of their own as Obito doesn't bother watching when he shuffles them doing card tricks. The cards seem to flip and twirl around, then land perfectly in the deck. He makes it look so easy, the cards are riffling in and out of the deck along with Obito's deft fingers.

"You're cheating," Kakashi blurts out, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Obito tilts his head and looks at him, his lips pursed. "Hmm? That's rude to say, Detective. Do you have any proof?" His eyes shift down to Kakashi's chest and linger for a bit, then back up to his face.

"Uh…," Kakashi blinks a couple times as he thinks of what to say. But Obito is looking at him with interest in his eyes, his soft pink lips curled up in an amused smile. Plus the light blush on his cheeks hasn't gone away. And… 

_Did he just check me out?_ Kakashi wonders. 

Suddenly, Kakashi felt very aware of how cold and tingly the air was on his bare skin. And with Obito's gaze on him, the thief sitting just a couple feet away from him across the table, Kakashi thanks the gods he still has his pants on.

He coughs, then stutters. "Y-you're... shuffling the cards to make the next draw favorable for yourself." 

Obito doesn't reply. He just raises his eyebrows and grins.

Asuma laughs and crosses his arms. "Then what about me? I haven't lost a round either. Are you saying I'm cheating as well?"

Kakashi scoffs and looks up at the ceiling, searching for a way to explain his hunch. "That's not what I'm saying. I just think someone _else_ should shuffle and deal out the cards."

Obito rolls his eyes and does one last shuffling trick of the cards, using just the palm of his left hand to rearrange 3 stacks and then combine them. "Sure, if that will make you feel better," he says in a teasing voice. 

Obito hands Kakashi the deck of cards, which he accepts with a deadpan piercing look. He quickly starts re-shuffling until he's satisfied. Afterwards, he deals out the cards, 5 for each player. 

Kakashi tightens his lips anxiously as he picks up 2 of his own cards to look at, leaving 3 face down. He has an Ace of Hearts and an Ace of Spades. 

_'A pair'— not bad, but not great._ Kakashi keeps on a straight face as he secretly peers at the other two men. They are both keeping their faces blank, not giving anything away. 

He keeps mulling his thoughts. _I can't lose this next round. Next thing that will go is my pants…_

Kakashi swallows nervously as sweat falls from his brow.

_Well, technically I still have my boxers after that, but still… I have to keep some shred of dignity._

He shifts his eyes, baring a hole into Obito's face, who carefully ignores Kakashi with a lopsided grin. The thief just hums happily to himself, possibly enjoying Kakashi's soon-to-be pantsless doom.

Kakashi's thoughts continue. _I know Obito is cheating somehow._ _But I know he's not going to admit it. I have to change tactics._

Kakashi clears his throat and asks casually, "So… Obito, how long have you played poker?"

Obito purses his lips, humming thoughtfully. "Hmm… I suppose it was shortly after I joined the Family." He throws in 2 chips, raising the bet.

Kakashi narrows his eyes, watching Obito closely. "...And did they teach you how to swindle and cheat others out of their money with this game?"

Obito smiles and chuckles. "Of course." Then his smile deepens, a bit devious. "Although, I learned the best tricks on my own." 

Kakashi waits for Obito to elaborate, but that's all he says as a reply. Kakashi could tell he's withholding information as a tease.

Off his peripheral, Asuma has a bemused smile on his face, enjoying this impromptu round of questioning of the thief. "I'm also curious," says Asuma. "What kind of tricks did you pick up?" He throws in 2 chips as well, indicating he thinks his hand is good enough to challenge Obito's bet and stick in the game.

Obito sees his bet and leans back in his chair, still with that easy smile. "I suppose I can tell you, since I agreed to tell everything I know about the Family. But let's leave that for another time."

He picks up a couple poker chips and makes them weave across the back of his fingers. "I'll tell you some tricks I learned for this game, because I'm feeling generous." He smirks at Kakashi. "And I think the Detective could use some advice." 

Kakashi frowns slightly, but he leans forward in his chair. He's genuinely interested in what Obito is about to say.

Obito licks his lips, then grins. "First, you gage your opponents, see if they have any tell-tale signs giving away what they are thinking… For example let's look at Asuma."

Obito and Kakashi turn their attention to Asuma, who quirks up an eyebrow. "Oh? What have you learned about me?"

Obito smiles and strokes his chin, pretending to study Asuma like he's a research subject. "You're a chill guy with a level head upon your shoulders. Nothing surprises you. And you're perfectly likeable and straightforward about your feelings. No tricks or games. And you're not afraid to bare your teeth and defend what's yours."

Asuma smiles, thoroughly impressed with Obito's assessment of him. They've only known each other a few days, but quickly became friends. When it's Asuma's shift to watch Obito for the day, they started playing a lot of chess and cards. They both realized, fairly quickly, that they have a shared interest in games. Although, Asuma saw through Obito's "tricks" early on, forcing Obito to play fair when it's just the two of them. 

But as for tonight, with Kakashi… who can say if Obito was passing favorable cards to him as well during their poker game? Asuma is not complaining. In fact, he's enjoying Obito's secret ploy of trying to get Kakashi to remove as much clothes as possible, without removing any of his own.

Obito continues, "You have a pretty good poker face, but..." Then he arches an eyebrow and smirks. "You tend to tighten your lip ever so slightly when you are displeased with a situation in the game. And you use cigarettes to ease your stress."

As if on cue, Asuma tightens his lip, but he quickly hides it with a harsh cough. Then he scoffs and reaches for a cigarette.

Kakashi chuckles at his reaction, then turns to Obito and asks, "What about me?" 

"Hmm...," Obito turns to him, still with that easy smile. "And what about you?" he practically purrs.

"I want to know," Kakashi says, swallowing nervously. But there is excitement mixed in, sudden butterflies in his belly. "What have you figured out about me?"

Obito tilts his head and smiles sweetly. "I've been watching you a long time, Detective. I know a lot about you." He hums and rests his chin on his palm, his elbow on the table. He turns towards Kakashi with an amused smile. "And yet, the more I learn about you, the more interested I become." 

His eyes turn soft and alluring, his voice drawing him in. "Mmm... makes me want to know more…"

Kakashi's eyes grow wide and he takes a shaky breath. He sees Obito watching him, his lips parted and eyes demure. Unconsciously, he starts leaning in towards Obito, everything around them seeming to disappear and melt into the background. The thief watches him come closer with a pleased look in his eye.

_Obito._ The thief mentioned he watched him a lot before, he even implied he watched him during the 6 months they were apart. The thought of that, Kakashi realizes suddenly, is deeply arousing. 

His heart starts racing and it becomes harder to breathe. 

Then Obito smirks and quickly swipes a chip from Kakashi's pile. He starts playing with it, twirling it between his fingers and laughs heartily. "It's almost _too_ easy. You're easily distracted, Hatake!"

Kakashi blinks, waking himself up. He looks around and realizes he's half standing and half leaning over the table towards Obito. He side-glances at Asuma who merely snickers and facepalms while shaking his head in pity. Kakashi scoffs, hiding his blush of embarrassment and snatches his chip back from Obito.

He drops it back in his pile and plops back down onto his chair. "Ok. You got me," he says sulking. "But being distracted is not the reason I'm losing. It's because you were cheating."

"This 'cheating' thing again..." Obito chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Maybe instead of complaining, you should do your turn."

Kakashi's eye twitches. _There he goes... mocking me again– Just like old times._ _And I remember what happened the last time he was mocking me so much._

The memory of a certain night at a hotel room flashes in his mind. Obito. Bent over the dresser. Handcuffed to the bed. Naked and moaning. Legs spread on the sheets–

Kakashi shakes his head. _Not again. Now is_ _not_ _the time to be thinking about that! I have to concentrate._

He takes a deep calming breath and takes a peek at one of his face down cards. It's an Ace of diamonds. 

_Holy shit!_ Kakashi exclaims in his head, but he fights hard not to have it show on his face. _Including the two Aces I have in my hand,_ _that's 3 of a kind. Maybe I won't be the loser in this round, after all._ He throws in 2 chips of his own. 

"Be careful, Hatake," Obito says smoothly. "You wouldn't want to lose another round. You're running out of clothes..." He smirks as his eyes wander down to Kakashi's chest again, only this time slower and more obvious. His head sways a tiny bit as he turns his attention back to his cards.

Kakashi sees Obito's head sway, then he hides a smirk.

"How bout we change the rules, raise the stakes for the next rounds?" Kakashi asks, staring Obito down as a challenge. "We drink a full glass of wine right now and then again for each following round. Whoever has the lowest rank of cards, has to lose 3 articles of clothing."

Obito arches an eyebrow, considering the idea.

"Woah, hold on Kakashi," Asuma says suddenly, a new cigarette hanging from his lips. "Do you even have enough pieces of clothing left? And if this is a bluff, you don't have to change the rules in order to intimidate us and make us fold."

"Does that mean you want to keep the old rules?" Kakashi asks, turning towards Asuma and looking him in the eye.

"I'm in." 

Kakashi and Asuma both swivel their heads in unison towards Obito. He's already reaching for a wine bottle and pouring each of them more wine to fill their glasses. Then he raises the glass in the air. 

"To the most naked, sorest loser." 

….....

Obito didn't even last two more rounds. After Kakashi suggested they change the rules, Obito was doomed.

The dark haired man is currently planted with his face down on the table, groaning loudly with his face fully flushed from obvious low alcohol tolerance. Plus he's missing almost all his clothes, the only thing he's wearing is his pants. 

Kakashi grins from satisfaction as he stares down at Obito across the table. Obito lost the next two rounds in a row, that's 6 items of clothing. He had to remove his shoes and socks, then his shirt and… well, he couldn't lose his pants because thief Obito always goes commando.

And since Obito couldn't give up the required payment of being the loser for the round, that meant he lost the whole game.

Kakashi almost feels sorry for him. Almost… 

Obito lets out another loud groan, and he paws at the table. "Ugh.. *hic* Mnn…" He looks up groggily at Kakashi and Asuma. "I can't believe…*hic* I lost."

"And I can't believe…," Asuma says with astonishment, "That you are wasted on just 3 glasses of wine." He takes another sip from his glass, closing his eyes and relishing the flavor.

Kakashi chuckles, and he can't stop smiling in satisfaction. It just feels so good to have Obito on the losing side, after teasing him relentlessly the whole night. And it's a bonus to see Obito so groggy and flushed, his cunning and sly nature gone completely. 

"Oh shushhh," Obito says, propping himself up only to droop down again. "I can still win… mphf. Jus watch…" He slowly reaches for another card and puts it in his hand, widening his eyes and blinking several times to focus. Then he looks up with glazed eyes and falls sideways off his chair. 

Kakashi peers around the table to look at him on the floor. Obito just hiccups roughly then turns over on his side to sleep. His face is still flushed, as his expression relaxes and his breathing turns slow and even.

Kakashi's eyes soften as he watches him, a little smile forms on his lips. _He looks so peaceful. No guard up, no mask, just… Obito._

From his side, he hears Asuma chuckle and say, "It looks like he's done for tonight."

Kakashi turns to look at him and the other man just smiles. "Why don't you bring him up to his room?"

Kakashi sputters. "Me?" 

"Yea, why not?" Asuma shrugs and then takes a drag of his cigarette. He exhales slowly. "I'm sure he would want you to be the one to take him to his room." Then he gives Kakashi a side glance. "And I'm sure you wouldn't mind either."

Kakashi smiles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. He tries pushing down the giddy feeling of carrying a drunk and vulnerable, shirtless Obito up to his room. But it doesn't work. His heart starts racing in his chest. 

He says casually, "Well, I guess we shouldn't just leave him on the floor." He gets up from his seat.

"Of course," says Asuma, while smirking. He takes another sip of his wine.

Kakashi gets low on his haunches and picks Obito up off the floor. He lays him across his arms and pulls him close so he won't fall, then he turns and heads to the stairs. 

As he leaves the gameroom, Obito slowly reaches up to hug him around his shoulders. Then he nuzzles his face into Kakashi's neck, breathing him in.

"Mmph…," Obito mumbles in his sleep. "You smell nice."

Kakashi chuckles. "And you smell like a drunk."

"Mmm." Obito mumbles, but he stays right there, clinging to Kakashi as he starts ascending the stairs. 

Kakashi arrives at Obito's bedroom and approaches his bed. He carefully lowers him onto the mattress, but Obito won't let go. 

"Obito, you need to let go of me," Kakashi says softly.

Obito turns his head and mumbles something into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm.. What was that, Obito?" Kakashi asks.

Obito mumbles again, only this time Kakashi can hear it. "You feel nice," Obito whispers, almost too low to hear. "Come and stay…"

Kakashi looks around and suddenly feels very aware of their position. He's leaning over Obito on the bed, with the other man's arms still linked across the back of his shoulders. Obito is still clinging onto him and nuzzled against his neck, his breath feels tingly across his skin. 

Not to mention they are both still shirtless. And the air feels so chilly– it would be so nice to just curl up into the bed, hold Obito tightly against his chest…

"Stay with me… please?," Obito repeats. His voice is soft and Kakashi heard a little bit of worry in his voice. 

_Is Obito scared?_

Kakashi swallows anxiously. "Alright." He starts lowering himself on the bed. Obito still won't let go, his arms are still wrapped tight around his shoulders, so Kakashi is forced to lie on top of him with Obito's face still nestled in the crook of his neck. 

"Obito, you can let go of me now. I'm going to stay."

Obito seems to sigh in relief. He slowly releases his arms, allowing Kakashi to prop himself up on his elbows and look down at him. Obito is furrowing his brows, his face is still flushed and his eyes look sleepy. He looks… vulnerable.

"What's wrong, Obito?"

"I'm…," Obito closes his eyes slowly, then opens them. There's a worried expression on his face. "I'm scared, Hatake."

"Why?" 

Obito chews his lip, and looks away. "I've done things… things that I shouldn't have." He starts tearing up. "I… don't deserve to be protected."

Kakashi knits his brows. What is Obito saying? 

Obito shifts his eyes to look at him, and for a moment, his eyes focus and Kakashi can see a little bit into what he's thinking. Perhaps it's the alcohol that's lowering Obito's defenses. Maybe Obito is finally going to let him in, explain to him why he's been acting so strange the past few days.

Then Obito shuts his eyes and groans, he uses his left hand to rub his temple. "My head hurts!" He starts chuckling underneath Kakashi and whines. "You did this to me on purpose."

Kakashi watches Obito's mood change, and he feels his heart sink. Frustrated, he can't help saying. "Well, you deserved it." Then he says, for added measure, "And wasn't it you that said to stop complaining for being a sore loser?"

Obito opens his eyes and arches an eyebrow at him. He says in an accusing tone. "So then you plotted to get me drunk, so that you can have your way with me on this bed?"

"What!?" Kakashi sputters and he sits up straight. He points a finger at his chest. "Y-you… you pulled me onto the bed and begged me to stay with you."

"That doesn't sound like me," Obito says coolly. He upturns his chin and crosses his arms. 

Kakashi exhales sharply and groans in frustration. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're killing me, you know that?"

"Hmph,' Obito says and he turns over in the bed and starts crawling under the sheets.

Kakashi moves away from him. He thinks for a moment, then goes to lie on the opposite side, also going under the sheets.

"Hey, what?!," Obito yells. "What do you think you're doing?" 

Kakashi gets on the opposite side of the bed and faces away from Obito. He pulls a pillow to rest his head on it. "You asked me to stay with you, so I'm staying. You can deny it all you want."

Obito opens his mouth to say something else, then he closes it. He turns away from Kakashi, with his back facing him, and settles in under the covers. "Fine. But you better not try anything."

Kakashi doesn't respond.

Obito looks over his shoulder and hisses, "Got that?"

"Mah mah..," Kakashi murmurs and he slows his breath, ready to fall asleep.

Obito watches him for a moment longer, then turns away. He lets himself relax, the tension and worry from earlier starts to ease and melt away. 

He's glad that Kakashi is staying with him tonight. And he feels relieved that Kakashi isn't going to try anything. Obito just isn't used to being drunk and vulnerable, out of control of his senses. He learned to always keep his guard up, ever since he was a young lonely orphan on the streets.

He nuzzles the side of his head into his pillow and lets himself smile blissfully.

….....

_Kakashi's old apartment. 7am_

Two sets of footsteps are heard walking towards Kakashi's apartment. It's the one furthest down the hall and at the back of the building. His apartment is secluded and out of view of the neighbors, which can be very peaceful and quiet, and the reason why Kakashi chose it in the first place. But it's privacy can be a bad thing. For one, it makes it easy for burglars or other nefarious folk to break into without much anyone noticing.

The two sets of steps stop right in front of Kakashi's apartment door. One of them reaches into his coat pocket and brings out lock picking tools. He moves aside his long blond bangs, on the left side of his face, revealing his high tech eyeglass monacle. He turns on the device and starts fiddling with the lock.

"Don't you think its a little early for us to be breaking into his apartment?" The long haired blonde says. "He just left like a few hours ago, un."

"That was last night," the other voice responds, a bit of annoyance mixed in. "And the asshole hasn't returned like he usually does." 

"Mm," the blonde says, as he continues probing at the lock with his tools. "And what makes you think he won't come back any time soon, Sasori?" 

"Tch. Deidara, idiot." Sasori says and he crosses his arms. "Didn't you see him packing a lot of stuff into his car last night? The Detective is not coming back. Not any time soon, at least." 

After a few minutes of Deidara's fiddling, Sasori starts glaring at the back of the blonde's head. He scowls. "Why is it taking so long? It can't be that hard to pick a lock."

"Hmph," says Deidara. "I'm not a fucking thief like Tobi or Zetsu. This takes time." He starts mumbling to himself. "I'd like to see you try picking this lock un..."

"What was that?"

" _Nothing…_ Sasori danna," Deidara says rolling his eyes. He fiddles with the lock a bit more until finally there is a small click. He stands up, impressed with himself, and smirks at Sasori. 

Sasori doesn't respond or congratulate him or anything, he just walks right past him and opens the door. Deidara glowers and glares daggers at the back of Sasori's head.

Sasori wanders into the small dark apartment, looking around for any clue of where Kakashi went or where the police may be hiding Tobi.

Ever since Kakuzu failed and got captured by the police, Yahiko and Nagato passed the task of killing Tobi onto him and Deidara. It was a wise choice, Sasori figured to himself. Hidan is too unpredictable to entrust with the task by himself. And Konan… well Konan has always been rather close to Tobi, almost like a big sister. So she was out.

Sasori continues to walk around, studying every little thing that might be helpful. But there isn't much. The Detective's computer is gone, his closet and drawers look empty, the bookshelf is cleaned out, and there is no sign of a briefcase or toothbrush. The man is definitely going to be gone for a while. 

Sasori frowns. It was a surprisingly difficult task to monitor Detective Kakashi. He turned out to be more clever and cautious than the group anticipated. It was practically impossible to tail him. Sasori and Deidara quickly noticed the detective checking his car and looking over his shoulder all the time. So they weren't able to follow him when he left for the last time last night.

_Too bad,_ Sasori ponders to himself. _Wherever he went, must be where Tobi is. Now our job is going to an even bigger pain in the ass._

"Hey, Sasori danna. What do you think of this?" Deidara calls from the other room. 

Sasori goes over to see what he's talking about and he sees Deidara holding up a light brown haired wig. 

"What the hell do you make of this, un?" Deidara asks, squenching up his face.

"The fuck do I know," Sasori says. And he looks down at the table where he suspects Deidara found it. He sees a small bottle of purple face paint. 

"That is weird…," Sasori says softly. Then he thinks to himself and remembers something. When he and Deidara, along with the rest of the members of the Family, were watching the live feed of Tobi's cat mask at the Masquerade Ball, he saw the detective posing as one of the waiters. And he was wearing this brown wig with purple streaks under his eyes. 

"Huh." Sasori says to himself.

"What?" Deidara asks. 

"We had a list of all the staff at the Masquerade Ball, right? And the Detective's name didn't appear on there at all. He must've been using a fake name."

"Ok… So how would that help us?" Deidara asks, squinting his face curiously.

Sasori gets quiet for a moment, mulling his thoughts. "I don't know. But it's the only thing we have to go on. There's nothing else here." 

Deidara makes a move to drop the wig back onto the table, then Sasori interrupts him. "Bring the wig and the face paint. Let's go back to the new hideout and have Nagato analyze the footage." Sasori turns and starts heading for the front door to exit. "Maybe we missed something."

"Hn," says Deidara. He looks at the wig, then smiles as he puts it on. "Oh, Sasori…" he calls.

Sasori stops in his tracks. He turns around slowly and sees Deidara with the light brown wig on. He doesn't move.

"Un..," says Deidara, smirking. "Since that detective isn't coming home anytime soon, I say we mess around a little bit." He walks over to Sasori and leans in close to his ear. "And that bed looks rather comfy."

Sasori tightens his lip, but he reaches up his hand and trails it down Deidara's back. "Hmph, you're acting like this because I snapped at you earlier."

"Mmm, maybe I am," Deidara says and he breathes onto Sasori's neck, his lips brushing lightly on his ear. "So shall we?" he whispers mischievously.

Sasori scoffs and pushes Deidara forward till he falls down on the bed. "Duh, idiot," he sneers. And he jumps on top of Deidara on the bed.

……

_Safe house. 7am_

That same morning, Kakashi wakes up. The early sunlight is pouring through the windows, and Kakashi blinks himself awake. 

He's lying on his back, and he feels very warm and comfortable on the bed– very different from what he's used to. Then he realizes there's something holding him on his side. 

He slowly looks down and notices a dark tuft of hair lying in the crook of his arm and whatever it is has its arm wrapped tightly across his chest. 

Kakashi holds his breath, realizing it's Obito curled up right next to him. He must've snuck in real close in the middle of the night, maybe cuddled up next to him for some body heat or warmth. 

Kakashi sits still for a few minutes, thinking of what he should do, but at the same time, he's enjoying this moment. For whatever reason, Obito is still pushing him away emotionally. But it also seems like Obito's subconscious wants him close– very much so. 

It's frustrating, to say the least, but Kakashi still loves him. He's going to deal with whatever shit Obito throws his way or whatever trouble finds them. 

Kakashi smiles to himself and lets out a slow breath. Carefully, he gets up and peels Obito off his body, enjoying the way his soft skin feels against his. Better for Obito to wake up with his dignity intact, especially since it was _him_ who tried something last night, not the other way around.

He slowly gets up and out of the bed, while Obito murmurs softly in his sleep. Once he's out of the bed, he turns to watch Obito a little longer. The dark haired man is snuggled nicely on the bed, his face so blissful and serene.

"Mm.. Kakash.. ii," Obito mumbles and nuzzles into Kakashi's pillow. He holds it close.

Kakashi smiles softly to himself. Then he muses, _Obito doesn't call me by my first name when he's awake. I wonder why..._

Then with one last look, he leaves the room. He has to go back to his new apartment in town. He has work to do.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I had to quickly learn just enough about poker to write this little part, so if I messed up the rules, I'm sorry lol. But that's not as important as whats going on during the game, hm? 😙
> 
> Also, a surprise appearance by SasoDei! 😲 I might have tweaked their personalities a bit, but I hope you forgive me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And I hope to see you in the next one. 🥰🥰


	19. Not Meant to be?

_1 week later_

It's a brisk morning high up in the mountains. The air is fresh with the scent of pine, and the atmosphere is cool and misty. The area is secluded, hidden away in trees. And in the distance, the chirping of birds can be heard echoing through the morning air. 

Kakashi stands leaning against a wooden fence, holding a hot thermos of coffee in his hand and blinking the sleep away from his eyes. It's 5am right now, at the break of dawn, and he said he would hang out with Asuma, Gai, and Yamato at the shooting range right next to the cabin. 

It's very early in the day, right before his shift at work at the nearby town, so Kakashi isn't used to being up and outside so early. If only he could go to that coffeeshop, the one close to the police department at the city, to get a bagel…

He looks over at the opposite end of the shooting range, right next to where Asuma is setting up his shooting rifle and putting on some gear. Obito is there standing next to him, setting up some gear as well. 

Kakashi smiles blissfully to himself. The past week, he and Obito spent a little more time together. It wasn't much, since Kakashi still had his detective job in town and he lived in his apartment 30 minutes away. But it was still enough for them to get to know each other better.

Kakashi shared a little bit of his past with Obito. His dad was a detective who died during an assignment. So Kakashi wanted to become a policeman to continue his dad's work. He joined the academy, quickly rose in the ranks, then he joined the police force at age 18 and trained under Detective Minato. 

He worked hard, not allowing himself friends or relationships, because he wanted to become a detective at an early age. A few years later, Minato got recruited by the FBI, and Kakashi got promoted to Detective. 

He loves every bit of it, minus the difficult, cheeky criminal that appears once in a while...

Obito let out a genuine, hearty laugh when he heard that. And Kakashi knew he wanted to hear that beautiful laugh many times in the future. 

Obito told him about his parents, how it was like living on the streets, and then how he was saved by the Family. Of course, they pressured him to do things for them and Obito did it without hesitation. He was thankful and very eager to succeed and become useful to them. He was also very young and naive, which Obito regrets now. 

Kakashi waited for him to elaborate on what kind of things he did for the Family, but Obito didn't want to share anymore. Kakashi suspects they were things Obito felt guilty about, so he didn't press the matter.

Kakashi listened quietly to all of this, noting Obito's different expressions and facial cues. The more time they spent together, Obito was opening up and lowering his defenses. Almost like he was when they met on those swings at the park so long ago. Except now, instead of being total strangers who had this undeniable attraction to each other, Obito was finally showing him his true side.

The more he learned about Obito's past, he realized something. They both grew up as loners, both learned to survive and succeed by depending on themselves. Despite their different upbringing and circumstances, they still have this weird connection. Perhaps, their mutual loneliness is what drew them together.

But Obito still acted nervous and skittish around him, especially if Kakashi got too close or if they were alone in a room together. He even caught Obito looking in his direction once in a while or even determinedly not looking at him. This weird dance of edging around Obito, the thief sending him good signals and bad, it was driving him crazy.

Kakashi looks up and sees Asuma stepping up to the shooting range. He has his hunting rifle cocked against his shoulder and pointed at the air. He casually approaches the 100 meter mark, plants his feet and squares his shoulders, then aims his gun. After a pause and slow inhale of breath, he shoots. A fraction of a second later, the bullet punctures a hole on the metal target 100 meters away.

Gai whistles, impressed. "Wow!! That's a steady shot you got there!! With the wind and the distance, it hit straight at the center." He makes a gesture with his hand aiming forward, closing one eye.

"He didn't take that long to aim too," says Yamato. He's standing right next to Gai, leaning against a wooden post while stroking his chin in an impressed fashion. Then he lets out a weighty sigh, slumping his shoulders and mumbles, "I wish I was that good…"

"Why don't you try it out?" Asuma calls from his spot at the range. "This is what target practice is for!"

Obito chuckles and starts walking towards Asuma, his stride easy and relaxed. "I'll try it." 

Kakashi watches Obito step up to the front and he hides a smirk. He walks closer to the group, stopping just a few paces behind Asuma and Obito, and leans against the wooden posts next to Yamato and Gai. He takes a slow sip of his coffee as the other two men side-eye him suspiciously.

"Now be careful of the kickback," Asuma reminds Obito. "Once you pull the trigger, you're going to feel the force of the hammer drawing back and release."

Obito chuckles, then says easily, "That's why I have this gear on for my shoulder."

Asuma shrugs and retreats back to where the three other men are standing. Obito rolls his shoulders back and forth, tilting his neck side to side to loosen up. Kakashi watches the way his body moves, carefully taking another slow sip of his coffee. 

"Ok here goes," Obito says as he lines up and aims the rifle at the target 100 meters away. He flinches slightly as he raises up his left shoulder, and his right hand shakes as he holds the trigger. So he repositions himself in an odd way, just to accommodate his aching shoulder and weak hand. 

He takes his position, biting his lower lip and bracing himself for the recoil. Then he pulls the trigger. 

The shot goes wide and the force of the kickback plus his odd stance, knocks him off balance. The bullet flies past the target and into the bushes, causing a few birds to fly up into the air, squawking wildly

"Fuck," Obito curses. He lowers the rifle and pouts.

Kakashi smiles to himself and says, "Let me help you, Obito." He shoves his coffee thermos into Gai's hand. 

"Kakashi, what?" Gai sputters, but Kakashi is already walking away towards Obito. 

Obito sees him approach and stiffens up, but Kakashi just walks up behind him and casually puts his hand under his left forearm, holding it steady. 

"Just relax, Obito. I'm helping you," Kakashi says leaning in close over his shoulder.

Obito opens his mouth to say something, but gasps slightly when he feels Kakashi's other hand trail down his spine. It spreads warmth and tingling sensations as it goes, then lingers on his lower back. Then it moves to his hip and pulls him backwards to lean with his back against Kakashi. 

"Now... you're going to square your shoulders and plant your feet like this," Kakashi whispers. He holds on to Obito's hip and repositions his stance, causing Obito to change his footing and get better balance. Then that hand moves around to hover over his abdomen, trailing up slowly to gently land onto his elbow. 

Obito's breath quickens as Kakashi pulls him in close, pressing his upper back against his chest. Then he readjusts Obito's shoulders, holding him by his forearm and elbow, rotating his torso against him. 

Obito slowly closes his eyes. He senses Kakashi breathing over his shoulder, then turning his head to breathe his neck. And his hands are still holding his forearm and elbow, caressing lightly with his fingertips. Leaning up against Kakashi, with his arms around him, and his lips grazing his neck, feels so good.

Obito catches his breath and hides a little smile. "I know how to shoot a gun, Hatake. You don't need to hold me so close and breathe on my neck," he whispers huskily.

Kakashi hides a grin and slowly pulls away. "Oh I'm sorry, Obito. I was just trying to help." He steps a couple feet away, his hands lingering a tiny bit.

Obito looks over his shoulder at him with a quick knowing smile, then turns back to aim his gun and shoot the target. It hits very close to the center.

Kakashi turns around, keeping his face blank as he walks back towards the three other men. Yamato, Gai, and Asuma are all looking at him, grinning with impressed looks on their faces.

"You _sly_ dog," says Gai, arching an eyebrow and grinning. Yamato starts snickering right next to him and Asuma just smiles and shakes his head side to side.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Kakashi says casually and he leans against the fence, grabbing the coffee out of Gai's hand. 

"Well," says Gai, still smiling impishly. "That was certainly a sight to behold. I could tell Obito was just itching to fall into your arms and let you bring him behind the tool shed to have your way with him."

Yamato continues snickering nonstop and barely says between laughs, "I think he's still giving off that vibe right now." Then he bursts out a laugh, unable to contain it any longer. Gai starts laughing too, keeling forward and barely holding himself up on his knee while slapping Yamato on the back.

Asuma chuckles to himself, rolling his eyes at the two immature men laughing their asses off. He says to Kakashi, "So... how is your investigation going? Find any more useful information?"

Kakashi turns his back on the two laughing policemen and faces Asuma. Obito continues to shoot at targets a few yards away, the sounds of gunshots and targets being hit echoes around them. 

"So far, I haven't found much of anything," Kakashi says. "It seems like the Family has truly up and disappeared from the criminal underworld. But we all know, that's not the case."

"Hmm," Asuma responds. He tightens his lip and reaches for a cigarette in his pocket.

Yamato and Gai run over to Obito, laughing and yelling loudly. Obito lowers the rifle and starts chatting with them with a bright smile on his face. Kakashi and Asuma stay behind and watch them. 

"The past week, I've been digging around," says Kakashi. "Researching into the past clients of the Family, even allies and spies. You know, the sources that Obito provided us."

Asuma nods affirmatively, so Kakashi continues, "I've even tried using my alias as 'Sukea' on the dark web, to talk to a past informant of the Family."

Kakashi pauses as he sees Yamato, Gai, and Obito start racing across the lawn of the shooting range. Obito is laughing gleefully, his dark boyish hair flying in the wind. 

_His hair is getting a bit long._ Kakashi wonders, a bit distracted. _Cute._

"You found an informant?" says Asuma, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Someone who used to give information to the Family? How did you find this person?"

"I didn't," says Kakashi. "They found me."

" _What?_ " Asuma croaks, his brows rising suspiciously. 

"I know how it sounds," says Kakashi, frowning. "They said they heard of me looking for information on the Family, and they wanted to offer their services. Of course, I said no."

Asuma is still looking at him in disbelief and Kakashi looks him in the eye, his expression dead serious. 

"Then they showed me pictures of the Family from recently," Kakashi says solemnly.

Kakashi watches as Asuma's eyes grow wide and his face turns pale. Kakashi nods his head. He knows how crazy this all sounds. This 'informant' definitely sounds suspicious. And the timing of them just appearing out of nowhere, with recent photos of the Family…. how convenient. 

Kakashi swirls the thermos in his hand, then brings it up to his lips to take a sip. He finishes the rest of the coffee then puts it down on the post right next to him. "Of course... their location is different now. But this person says they can help me if I pay them enough."

"And what did you tell them?" Asuma asks eagerly.

Kakashi crosses his arms. "I still said no."

Asuma frowns, then takes a shaky breath. He turns to take a drag of his cigarette. "I see. That's probably wise. We don't know who this informant is, or if they really know the whereabouts of the Family."

Kakashi nods his head. The mood of the situation has darkened. So he looks up to watch Obito run after Yamato and Gai. It makes him smile just a little.

"What was their name?" Asuma asks.

Kakashi thinks for a moment, then answers, "' _Rinne'_."

Asuma scoffs and takes another drag of his cigarette. "That's an odd name. Do you think we can trust them?"

Kakashi shrugs and gets back on his feet. He runs a hand through his silvery hair and says with a sigh, "I don't know. But either way, we have the pictures they gave me. Maybe we'll find some clues on those." 

He looks at his phone to check the time and waves goodbye to Asuma. "It's time for me to go to the police station. I'll see you guys later."

Asuma tilts his head as a goodbye and he watches Kakashi walk towards the house. Kakashi takes one last look in Obito's direction, watching him laugh blissfully as Gai tackles him to the ground, then he smiles softly to himself. He turns and leaves toward the house.

….

_Late afternoon, 5:22pm_

Obito stands in the game room, leaning against a pool stick, as he watches Yamato aiming at the white ball on the pool table. The man is contorting his body in an awkward way, trying to aim his pool stick at an odd angle to avoid hitting any of Gai's striped ones. 

He's 3 points ahead of Gai, and he can't afford to ease up in case Gai wins again. This is the 5th match, 3-2 in Gai's favor. And Obito is having way too much fun watching the two policemen try to one up each other in this intense rivalry.

Obito watches as Yamato holds his breath, then shoots his pool stick at the white ball. It knocks hard against the solid 3 ball, which flies across the green felt and hits three other balls, sending 2 striped ones into the baskets.

"Shit!" Yamato curses loudly and slams the table. Obito starts snickering and hides his laughs behind his hand.

"Thanks, Yamato!," Gai declares with a beaming smile. "I always appreciate it when you do my work for me," he gloats.

"Eat it, Gai," Yamato says. He goes to stand next to Obito and leans on his own pool stick, slumping his shoulders. He turns to Obito and says, "He's so mean to me. He always has to get so competitive."

Gai yells exuberantly, "Healthy competition is always good for the soul. Besides, this is the form in which my friendship takes hold." He puffs up his chest and smiles as bright as the sun. 

Yamato leans close to Obito and whispers just loud enough for Gai to hear, "His friendship can be draining."

Obito laughs. "Oh. I've definitely noticed."

Gai grins proudly, propping his hands on his hips. "You should've been there when it was just me and Kakashi at the academy. He was always at the top of the class, so I pushed myself into a friendship with him. Our endless rivalry is what got me to the top."

Obito smiles serenely at that. His heart starts fluttering at the thought of Kakashi back at the academy. He imagines seeing him acing all the exams, appearing first in all the training exercises, him working hard at everything he does. It's such a turn on.

_What a nerd._ Obito thinks to himself, looking wistfully at the ceiling. A goofy grin forms on his lips.

Yamato and Gai peer over at Obito and see his expression. They share a look with each other and smirk deviously.

"So anyway...," says Gai, getting in position to hit the white ball on the pool table. "What's the deal with you and Kakashi?"

Obito snaps to attention and sees Gai and Yamato watching him closely. They have aloof expressions on their faces, but Obito could tell they are at the edge of their gourds to hear what he has to say.

"Uh…," Obito says slowly, trying to think of a good response. Somehow he comes up empty. _Hmm. That's new_. 

He straightens up and puts on his usual easy smile. "There's nothing going on. I'm just the guy with all the answers on this criminal organization. Although Hatake is great to look at, I'll give him that." Obito shrugs and tilts up his chin.

"Hmmm…," says Gai and Yamato in unison, not convinced at all. They both narrow their eyes at him and Obito keeps up his poker face, not giving anything away.

"Another tough cookie," Yamato says, stroking his chin. He leans in very close to Obito to analyze his face. He side-glances at Gai and says, "We should try the interrogation techniques on him. See if he'll crack."

"Ooooh," Gai chirps, emphasizing the 'O' sound. He throws down the pool stick, then creeps in close to Obito's face as well. "I'm sure we can break him." 

Obito keeps smiling, but his eye twitches slightly. "You're not going to break me. I'm like an iron vault."

"Even if we pump you full of wine?" Yamato adds. 

Obito arches an eyebrow. "How did you guys know about that?"

"We have our sources…," Gai answers, mysteriously. Then he exclaims, loud enough to break Obito and Yamato's eardrums, "Lets get plastered!"

…..

_Later at night 7:36pm_

Obito hides a grin as he watches Yamato and Gai falling over themselves on the pool table, barely keeping their pool sticks straight as they try to hit the balls. They look wasted and it didn't take long. The way these two men started drinking in a brand new competition, Obito is surprised they are still standing.

Of course, Obito was supposed to participate in the competition as well. He knew it was a ploy to get him drunk, so that he would spill the beans about his feelings toward Kakashi. But judging by how quickly he was affected by wine last time, Obito sneakily dunked his wine in a nearby house plant when the other two weren't looking.

He's not going to be vulnerable like that again. Obito is still surprised at how he lost at poker, a game he's mastered cheating at since he was 14. 

Although it was fun to use his drunkenness as an excuse to sidle in close to the detective in the middle of the night. Cuddle in close to get a whiff of him and then fall asleep in the crook of his arm. Maybe even sneak another peek into his pants, while he was asleep…

Obito starts giggling at the recent memory, when Gai suddenly blurts out, face completely flushed, "ALRIGHT! SOO… OBITO…*hic* Question number 1." He points his finger up in the air with such force he has to catch himself on the table. "Why are you being so... dodgy around Kakashi?!"

Obito cringes from the sudden loud outburst. Then he looks at the both of them, noting their complete drunken state. Yamato looks like he's about to pass out while still standing.

_Well, I doubt they'll remember anything I say._

"The situation between Hatake and I is… complicated," Obito says. It's a vague answer, he knows, but there's just too much for him to explain. And he's not ready to open up about that. Not yet.

"Bahh!," Yamato's head bounces up and he sways slightly. He narrows his eyes, almost in anger, and jabs a finger at Obito's direction. "Another half... answer. Y-you're harder to q-question than the hitman… guy." 

Obito recoils, taken aback. Seems like alcohol turns Yamato into a scary, more assertive person. Then he blinks curiously. "What did you just say? Hitma–?"

"Ooohh," Gai interrupts, as if not hearing him. "But that hitman guy was sooo scary!... I don't know how Kakashi and Minato… *hic* could handle being in that tiny room…. with him…." 

Obito swallows nervously, the air in the room suddenly feels tense. "Hatake and Agent Minato questioned Kakuzu? What else did he say?"

"Bah!" Yamato waves his hand dismissively. "You know, the usual stuff… I'm a master killa. Don't get in my way. Fuck da police. You ain't getting answers out of me…" 

Obito lets out a sigh of relief. He was starting to feel worried for a second. "So it sounds like the interrogation went poorly. He didn't say anything else?" 

"Not at first…," says Gai tapping his lips. "Oh but then Kakashi couldn't help provoking him, so the hitman tried to strangle him." 

Obito straightens up. It felt like a jolt just zipped through his body. "What?!" he yells.

"Yea… ," says Yamato, scratching his head. Then he squints his eyes as if that will help him remember. "Then that guy got all dark and said something like... there are other killers in the Family. They will finish the job… or something." He shrugs, then yawns as he sleepily closes his eyes.

"And then he said one last thing…," Gai adds, as if finishing Yamato's train of thought. "He said he knew about you and Kakashi... since the verrry beginning. *hic*...Kinda creepy… if you ask me..." He blinks a few times, then shoots his pool stick, sending a ball flying and almost hitting Yamato on the face. The other man doesn't even flinch.

Obito's stomach drops. Just when he thought things were getting better, that he was safe and he can finally relax and enjoy some time with his new friends, the threat of his past life keeps coming back. All this tension and danger is creeping closer and closer, and it's only a matter of time till one or more of his fellow _Brothers_ finds him.

Obito slowly reaches up to his chest, as if holding his hand there will ease some of the anxiety. 

_So, it's what I was afraid of… The Family never stopped watching me when I went away for a year. And what's worse, they were watching me when I met the detective._

_"His life,"_ Kakuzu's cold, hateful voice echoes in his head. 

Those two simple words... Obito could never forget, no matter how much he wanted to. 

He closes his eyes, the pain and fear in his heart grows anew, making it almost too hard for him to bear.

_It's all my fault. I should've never met with you that night, Kakashi._

…..

_Late that same night. 10:40pm_

Kakashi hums happily to himself as he drives up to the safe house and parks his car. It was a long day at work and he even spent more time looking for clues on the Family's whereabouts. And he came up with nothing, as usual.

But there was one thing that stuck in his mind the whole day. Something that made it almost impossible to get any work done. It was the way Obito looked at him over his shoulder at the shooting range today. 

Kakashi smiles serenely. The past week, Obito was slowly lowering his defenses, growing more comfortable with Kakashi and telling him about his past. So Kakashi did a little experiment. Get close to Obito, hold him, feel him, smell his scent, see how he would react if Kakashi physically held him in his arms. 

And the result was amazingly positive. Obito didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed pleased, closing his eyes with a soft smile; a happy heartbeat thrumming from within his chest– Which Kakashi could feel because he was holding Obito so close.

That's as good of a signal as any. And with how well the past week went, Kakashi thinks tonight he can take it a step further.

Kakashi grabs the to-go bag that was sitting on the passenger seat and gets out of his car. He walks up and sees Asuma there sitting on the front porch, the man's favorite relax and smoking spot.

"Yo," Asuma says as a greeting. 

"Hey, Asuma. Did I miss the party?"

"Party?," Asuma chuckles. "You mean Gai and Yamato drunk off their asses and almost falling off the deck? Then yes you did. They left an hour ago."

Kakashi smiles and shakes his head. "Well, darn." 

Asuma nods, then sees the to-go bag held in Kakashi's hand. His face lights up. "What you got there?"

Kakashi perks his head, then holds up the bag. "Oh this? These are just some freshly baked donuts from that place on the corner of Tea Avenue." 

"Ooh. Can I have one?" Asuma asks eagerly. 

"Uh," Kakashi says. He nervously scratches the back of his neck. "Actually these are just for me and Obito."

"Oh pfft." Asuma huffs and lays his arms along the back of his chair. He turns up his chin. "Ok, fine. I can see you're planning some kind of romantic thing."

Kakashi looks away, blushing slightly. The mention of 'romantic thing' and being caught, feels embarrassing for him. Romance is still very new to him. 

Asuma chuckles at his reaction and tips his head in the direction of the top floor of the cabin. "Obito is upstairs outside on the deck."

Kakashi smiles graciously. "Thanks, Asuma." And he walks inside. 

As he travels up the stairs, he starts to feel butterflies in his belly. He shouldn't expect anything to happen, the little voice in his head reminds him, but he still can't help feeling hopeful and giddy.

He reaches the top landing and sees Obito on the deck outside. He's leaning on the wooden railing with his back facing towards him. Kakashi smooths his hair and readjusts his outfit. It's nothing fancy, just his usual coat and white collar shirt with slacks, but he tried to look a little more presentable with a dressy tie. He actually doesn't have anything better. It's the loner life he's chosen for himself…

Kakashi frowns awkwardly and shoos those insecure thoughts away. Then he walks up to the double doors and goes outside. 

"Nice night out," he says casually.

Obito looks over his shoulder and sees him there. His eyes grow wide a tiny fraction, then he knits his brows and chews his lower lip. He turns away not saying anything.

Kakashi slows his step, immediately noticing Obito's odd behavior.

_He's acting strange. Did something happen?_

Kakashi hesitates for a moment, then walks up to lean on the wooden railing. He stands next to Obito, but leaves enough space between them. It feels like a new invisible wall is there, keeping them apart.

Kakashi clears his throat, interrupting the awkward silence. "So… I got you some donuts." He brings up the bag and offers it to Obito. The sweet smell of warm dough and sugar fills the air. "There is a bakery in town that makes them fresh at night. Specially made for the late crowd. I thought you would like some," Kakashi smiles cheerfully at him.

Obito turns to look at the bag, then he smiles softly and takes it. "Thanks, Hatake. That was... nice of you." He puts the bag on the railing, but doesn't take one. He just turns his head and faces straight again, avoiding Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi watches him silently, for some reason his heart starts to ache. _Obito is distancing himself from me again. Why?_

"Obito. Something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is," Kakashi says. 

Obito stays silent, but he closes his eyes. Kakashi could only see the side of his face, and it's gently lit by the moonlight. But Kakashi could swear he saw pain in Obito's expression, as if he's harboring something painful inside. 

Kakashi tentatively reaches out a hand to hold Obito's on the railing. Obito quickly pulls away.

"Hatake! You need to stay away from me!" Obito snaps. He steps back and glares at Kakashi.

Kakashi straightens up, stunned by Obito's sudden change _. What? Why is Obito acting like this all of a sudden?_

He calms his breath and says carefully, "Obito. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"Well that's our problem now, isn't it?" Obito seethes. His voice, sharp and hostile. Kakashi's eyes grow wide.

"Why did you have to find me, Hatake!?," Obito yells. "I told you not to go looking for me. _'It's for your own good.'_ That's what I said, isn't it?! Why didn't you listen?!!" Obito glares at him, his whole body tensed up like a spring. 

Kakashi stares at him, shocked. He doesn't know how to respond. _Not look for Obito? How could I not?_

He keeps himself calm, but frustration is starting to build inside him. He answers, almost sarcastic. "You actually wrote that in a letter…"

Obito looks at him in disbelief. Then he scoffs and glares more intensely at Kakashi. "How could you be so calm about this? It's because of _you_ we're in this mess!"

"Me??," Kakashi yells, slack jawed. "I don't know why we're arguing. In fact, I seem to remember it was you who wanted to meet me that night!"

Obito stares at him, shaking and in a rage. And Kakashi stands up straighter, towering over the slightly shorter man. 

Slowly, Obito's expression shifts and he breathes out a long shaky breath. He looks away. 

"You shouldn't have went looking for me," Obito says, his voice low. "It… it made everything far worse. So much worse…" His voice cracks and he closes his eyes. He raises his hand to rub the strain in his eyes, his shoulders tremble slightly.

Kakashi watches him for a moment, still angry and frustrated, but seeing Obito shaking like that, makes his heart ache. "Obito, if you're afraid of the Family, we can protect you," he pleads.

"I'm not afraid of the Family," Obito says. He looks up at Kakashi and his expression turns cold and steely once again. "I can deal with them on my own. You shouldn't feel the need to protect me. Not anymore." He straightens up and turns away, walking towards the exit.

Kakashi watches him walk away and knits his brows in confusion. Why is Obito acting like this all of a sudden? It makes no sense. And he's not even listening to what Kakashi has to say, he's just yelling things to push him away.

Kakashi's mind immediately clouds with frustration again. Seriously, how long is Obito going to be treating him like this? Playing with his feelings, keeping him at a distance– Kakashi has been holding on to patience as long as he could. And this is the last straw. 

"Obito! Why are you acting like this?!," Kakashi suddenly snaps. He stomps his foot and waves his arm across. "You like me and then you hate me. You let me in close and then you push me away. God, it's driving me crazy!" 

"Then leave," Obito says coldly.

Kakashi's head snaps up. "What?" 

Obito keeps his back turned. He speaks in a toneless voice. "You said I'm driving you crazy? So just leave. Go back to the city and do your job there. Stay far away from here. I don't need you."

Kakashi makes a sharp intake of breath. He shifts his eyes into a glare and says in a harsh tone, "You're acting like a baby."

Obito chuckles. He looks up at the sky, shaking his head in exasperation and shrugs as he says. "Well, what if I am acting like a baby? You don't know me. You don't know the kind of person I am. What kind of things I've done. You'll never understand who I really am."

He looks over his shoulder and gives Kakashi the coldest most emotionless look he's ever seen on Obito's face. "I'm a criminal– Always have been and always will be. And you're a policeman."

Kakashi just stands there speechless, not knowing how to respond. There is still anger boiling inside him, but hearing those words from Obito's mouth, in such a cold emotionless way, his heart breaks. Like it was ripped right out of his chest and stepped on. 

Kakashi opens his mouth to say something, but can't find the words. He just looks down at the floor, unable to fight anymore.

Obito watches him for a moment longer, then turns away. He walks up to the double doors and grabs the handle. "Now leave and continue your investigation, Hatake," he says softly, but his voice is stern and resolute. "Do your job, and stop bothering with me. I'm a criminal… and you're a police officer. We both know how this goes."

He opens the door and goes into the house, leaving Kakashi outside in the cold. 

….

  
  


.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  


It's been almost an hour Kakashi stood out there, staring into the dark. He just couldn't believe it. Just when he thought Obito was cooling down, finally opening up and letting him in, he turns around and says all those nasty things.

And Obito's reaction was a shock. Kakashi has never seen Obito this angry before, so raw with his emotions, all on the surface for him to see.

Kakashi thought Obito liked him and wanted him to be around. All those furtive glances, soft smiles in his direction, and Obito snuggling up next to him in the middle of the night when he was drunk… did all of that just mean nothing? Was Kakashi wrong about their relationship all this time?

Perhaps he was reading too much into it. Maybe they are too different after all. And maybe he'll never fully understand Obito and be able to get close to him.

_"I'm_ _a criminal... and you're a policeman."_

Kakashi closes his eyes and rubs his temple. He lets out a shuddering breath, as his heart is still feeling ripped to pieces, and he turns around and goes back into the house to leave. 

All these thoughts are whirling around in his head as he exits through the front door. He doesn't even bother looking for Obito to say goodbye. 

He sees Asuma there on the front porch, still smoking. He walks right by, not even turning to look at him to conceal his bad mood. "I'm going back to the city to help with the investigation," he says while walking.

"Oh?," says Asuma. "And when will you be back?"

Kakashi stops in his tracks, but he doesn't turn around. He keeps his voice calm. "I don't know. But I think I will be more useful back in the city."

Asuma makes a confused face and thinks for a moment. Then he makes a loud sigh of annoyance. "Alright… _what_ did you do?"

Kakashi spins around. "What did _I_ do?!" He scowls and points at the house. "It was _him_ who told me to go away!"

Asuma scoffs and rolls his eyes. Then he turns to Kakashi and says in a patronizing tone. "And you're just… going to go away?"

"Yes," Kakashi answers bitterly.

"Just like that?" Asuma says, gesturing with his cigarette hand.

Kakashi stays silent. He looks down at the floor and shifts his feet, kicking a small rock.

Asuma smirks, then takes another drag of his cigarette. "Nah. You don't really want to leave."

"Obito doesn't want me here," Kakashi answers sullenly.

"Oh is _that_ so?," Asuma chuckles. "Aren't you a detective?"

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "What does _that_ mean?"

Asuma rolls his eyes again and laughs, lighthearted. "C'mon, Kakashi. I barely know you two and even _I_ can tell there's something going on. The sexual tension is so thick, I have to look away and blush every time one of you sneaks a look at each other."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows and his mouth falls open slightly. Slowly the information sinks in, and all the anger and frustration from earlier melts away. A small smile forms on his lips and he chuckles. He says to Asuma. "A guy like you blushing? I don't believe it." 

Asuma smiles and shrugs lazily. He puffs out a slow stream of smoke, then he casually throws the cigarette on the ground. He starts walking to his car.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Kakashi asks.

Asuma keeps walking and passes by Kakashi. He says to him over his shoulder. "I'm going to find a motel back in town and sleep there for the night."

"What?"

Asuma stops, then he looks at Kakashi over his shoulder. "I'll return tomorrow morning to continue my shift. I suggest you use that time with just the two of you alone in the house to… _work out_ your issues."

Kakashi blinks a couple times as Asuma's casual suggestion starts to digest. Then he raises his eyebrows and says, "So… you're leaving us alone to—"

"I'll be about 30 mins away, if any trouble starts up." Asuma interrupts, amused with Kakashi's surprised expression. "I can trust you two not to murder each other while I'm gone, right?"

Kakashi thinks for a moment, then chuckles lightheartedly. He nods his head and he watches Asuma get into his car. The other man smirks at Kakashi, then waves goodbye out his window. 

Kakashi keeps smiling graciously as the car drives down the long driveway and into the street. He makes a mental note to thank Asuma when he gets back. He's definitely going to make use of the time Asuma is giving him. And he's definitely going to make Obito change his mind and admit his feelings for him…

Whether it takes the whole night or not.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. I'm sorry this update took so long. But its here now and I hope you like it. I actually enjoyed writing it, especially the Yamato and Gai part when they were drunk playing pool 😆... And then the tense middle part. 🥺
> 
> Well as always, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated, whether you are a brand new reader or old. I like seeing all of you. 😁❤


	20. The Criminal and the Detective

Obito walks down the stairs of the wine cellar, his listless footsteps creating echoes across the cold stone steps and concrete walls. He hears the heavy door slide closed at the top of the stairs, sealing him inside. He doesn't care, he's here to be alone.

It's always been cold and humid in the wine cellar, like a cave or tomb of some sort. But Obito never minded. In fact, he's always felt safe in here; It's a good place to think and have some privacy, a place to call his own– Something he never had his whole life.

Obito is used to being alone. Ever since his parents died and he was sent to foster homes, then he was an orphan living on the streets… Ever since he was a kid, he learned the hard fact that no one wanted him. He learned to survive and rely on himself. Even when he was with the Family he was alone. They provided him with a certain amount of protection as long as he was useful to them, but he never truly belonged.

So why does it hurt so much this time?

Obito wanders aimlessly through the room, walking by the shelves that hold various rare and well sought for wine bottles. He passes by each one with a disinterested and empty expression. He can't stop thinking about his last conversation with Kakashi.

Obito was waiting on the other side of the wall when Kakashi left the house. Obito listened as his heart wrenched, and Kakashi walked right past the wall he was hiding behind and out the front door, leaving the safe house forever. Obito isn't sure what he expected. After that last argument, why would Kakashi bother looking for him to say goodbye? Why would he ever want to see him again?

Obito stops in front of a shelf and looks up at the wine bottles. He feels nothing, completely empty and emotionless. He leans his arm on the shelf and rests his forehead on top. He makes a long heavy sigh.

_I've finally done it. The detective is finally gone. Gone forever…_

He stares straight ahead, tracing the pattern of the wood grain on the shelf, completely lacking in feeling. Nothing seems to matter anymore. 

He didn't mean to say all those horrible things to Kakashi, although his words were half true. If Kakashi didn't try and find him, left him alone like Obito originally warned in his last letter, all this mess of the Family hunting him down to kill him wouldn't have started. 

_Hunting us to kill us both,_ Obito whispers sadly.

All his words, seeped with venom and coldness, was his last ditch effort to drive the detective away for good. And it worked.

_It's for the best,_ he reminds himself, but the ache in his heart tells him otherwise. He tries to ignore it. He's always been more emotional than rational, often letting his heart drive his life, but this time it has to be different. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to Kakashi.

_"His life,"_ Kakuzu's voice echoes in his head.

Obito slowly closes his eyes. It is what he was afraid of and desperately hoped wasn't true: The Family has been watching them since the beginning. 

He remembers those early days, right when Obito first met Kakashi. Everything was so simple and wonderful. The Family must've seen just how fast Obito fell for him, how enamored and completely smitten he was. It's not like Obito could keep himself away. He followed Kakashi many times in secret, watching him go to the cafe every morning and then to the police station. Obito's heart fluttered at the thought of being so close to his love without him knowing. And Obito would even send him taunting messages and flirty love notes. 

And then their meeting at the park, and that night they spent together that changed everything.

_"Remember what I said, Tobi."_ Kakuzu's voice echoes again. " _Traitors of the Family always get what they deserve. And you know what else we are capable of."_

Obito knits his brows. He shuts his eyes as tears begin to form. He slams the bottom of his fist on the shelf, causing the wine bottles to rattle slightly. 

He yells in despair. _"_ It's because of me that the Family is going after Kakashi. It's all my fault. We should have never met in the first place."

His heart jerks painfully in his chest. He reaches up to rub the strain out of his eyes, wiping away tears. He makes a shuddering breath. 

"It's alright," he whispers, trying to calm himself down. "Everything... will be alright. If they think Kakashi isn't with me anymore, they will leave him alone. It's good for him to stay away. Far away. Away from me."

Obito makes another shaky breath, then he covers his eyes. He lets himself cry there, alone against the shelf. 

A loud crank moves within the wall at the top of the stairs. 

Obito quickly brushes away his tears on the sleeve of his arm and rearranges his clothes. He hears the cellar door open and footsteps descend the stairs. They stop at the bottom landing, a few feet away from him.

Obito continues wiping his eyes, keeping his back turned to hide his face. He speaks without looking, fighting hard to keep the shakiness out of his voice. "Asuma... I know what you're going to say. My mind is made up. It's better for Hatake to work in the city."

"I'm not Asuma," says the voice.

Obito's eyes widen. He takes a shuddering breath and slowly turns around, his heart beating faster. 

And then he sees him. Kakashi, standing there at the bottom of the stairs, watching him with great intensity. Obito jumps up, surprised.

"Hatake? What...?!," Obito gasps. He blinks several times in confusion, then sputters, "W-what are you doing here?" 

Kakashi keeps his eyes locked onto Obito, studying him intently. There is an irritated look in his eyes. After a long moment, he says with obvious annoyance, "I'm here... to knock some sense into you." 

Obito's mouth falls open slightly, then he closes it. He stands up straighter, mustering up the courage he doesn't have. He has to make Kakashi go away. He yells as harshly as he can, "Are you here to argue some more, Hatake?! I told you, I'm _not_ interested!"

"I don't believe you," Kakashi answers coolly. Then he shifts his eyes into a glare and says with a dispassionate tone, "And I'm not here to argue, unless that would keep me here with you longer."

Obito jolts. He stares at Kakashi, stunned. _What? Stay with me longer???_

Obito takes a step backward and his foot hits the shelf. There's no more space behind him, nowhere to run. Still with that annoyed look in his eyes, Kakashi takes a couple steps toward Obito. Obito's eyes light up in a flash.

"You didn't want anything to do with me, right!? I'm just that lowly thief you had to catch– To make things right with the law. Well, you did it! You got your criminal. Now go _home!"_

"I'm not going anywhere, Obito," Kakashi says and he takes a few more steps closer. He keeps his eyes trained onto Obito, watching his every move. And Obito stands there nervously, his eyes shifting left and right, unsure what to do.

Kakashi speaks in a calm, yet determined voice. "I'm through with your games. Your bullshit. You can't drive me away, not anymore." 

Obito backs up against the shelf. He watches, eyes wide, as Kakashi steps closer and closer. His heart beats out of his chest and he knits his brows in panic. Kakashi stops right in front of him, blocking him in. 

He looks up at Kakashi, pleading, desperate– Panic seeps up in his belly and his heart catches in his throat. His voice comes out hoarse. "I've done things… Many things for the Family that I regret. I'm a horrible person..." His body starts to tremble and shake, the guilt weighing down on his shoulders. Why would Kakashi want someone as awful and wretched as him? 

Kakashi listens to him patiently, keeping his face stoic. "We can get your record reduced. Maybe expunged. You're helping us expose a giant crime organization."

Obito looks up at him with a saddened look across his face. He looks down at the ground and says in a low voice. "What happened between us was still a mistake. We can't be together…" 

"Why not?" Kakashi asks. He places his hands on either side of Obito on the shelf. He leans down closer, casting a shadow on Obito's face.

Obito continues to look away, his lips trembling. "I'm a criminal. And you're police…"

Kakashi scoffs. He reaches up to hold Obito's chin. Obito furrows his brows as Kakashi carefully tips his head up to look into his eyes. He says softly, "You sound like a broken record, Obito. But I have news for you…" 

He raises Obito's chin higher, leaning in. "I don't care."

Obito's eyes grow wide. He opens his mouth dumbly, feeling a loss for words. He stares up at Kakashi, deep into his eyes, and his heart starts beating faster and faster. Kakashi's face is so close, mere inches away. And his body heat, his scent, and that look in his eyes– It's so intense and overwhelming. 

Obito licks his lips and his eyes start to dilate. He says with a weak, unsure voice, "Still nothing between us." 

Kakashi growls, "Like hell there isn't!" And he rushes forward and catches Obito's lips in a kiss. 

Obito tips his head back and moans. Kakashi presses him up against the shelf and angles between his legs. Obito makes a weak attempt to push him away, but Kakashi just kisses him more, holding Obito's head behind his neck with his hand, while the other moves up and down the side of his body, grabbing and squeezing his hip, his thigh...

"What are we doing? We can't do this…," Obito says breathless. He keeps kissing Kakashi, running his hands up his abs and chest, trailing his fingers through his long silvery hair, holding his head in place to nip at his mouth.

"Why not?" Kakashi murmurs against his lips. He dips his tongue into Obito's mouth, breathing harshly, then dragging his lips down Obito's jawline to his neck.

Obito gasps. He tips his head back and puts his arms behind Kakashi's shoulders, holding him close. He starts panting, his heart beating fast. "I'm a criminal... and you're a police. I'm… Mmnn… Oohh..." He runs out of words as his mind suddenly goes blank. Kakashi is sucking on a sensitive spot behind his neck, then spreading his legs and grinding on his crotch with his hardening erection.

"I'm sick and tired of your excuses, Obito," Kakashi says sharply. "I told you already. I don't care." He drags his tongue up behind Obito's ear, then grabs his hair to look him dead in the eye. "I want _you_ , Obito," he snarls.

Obito lets out a shaky breath, knitting his brows. His heart beats loudly in his chest as his raw emotions overwhelm his mind and take over. He smiles wide with tears in his eyes and says in a soft, blissful voice, "I want you too."

Kakashi rushes forward and locks his lips onto Obito's for another searing, passionate kiss. All his love and yearning for Obito, building up from the past few months, tumbles through him in a wave; He can finally let it all out. He holds Obito in his arms, embracing him tightly so he can never escape– Never again. 

Obito closes his eyes and moans into the kiss, tears falling from his eyes. He hooks his leg around Kakashi's waist to pull him closer. Kakashi can't control himself. He can't stop kissing Obito. He kisses his lips, his cheeks, his neck... And it's the same with Obito. He can't stop smiling tearfully and running his hands up and down Kakashi's shoulders and hair, his chest and abs... he keeps clutching onto his shirt, pulling, grabbing–

"Take… off!," Obito commands between kisses. He rubs his thigh on Kakashi's hip, impatient and needy. He whines loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. "Nnngh! Take off right now!"

Kakashi breathes sharply into Obito's mouth and shoves him into the shelf. The wine bottles rattle and clink together in their wooden slots. He quickly flings off his shirt, then grabs onto Obito's thighs, hitching them up, and slides Obito higher against the shelf. He moves in to press his body up between Obito's legs. Obito throws his head back and gasps. 

"Talk too much…," Kakashi says, and he kisses Obito even harder, slipping his tongue inside, tugging the corner of his mouth with lips. He growls with irritation. "So infuriating."

"Mmnn… Ahhh..," Obito gasps into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi starts moving his crotch up and down between Obito's legs, using gravity to ride Obito's ass against his growing erection. Obito clutches on to Kakashi's shoulders as he tries to catch his breath, his heart races in his chest. He grabs Kakashi's face in his hands and kisses him feverishly, moaning and whining between breaths, biting and sucking on his tongue, pulling at his lips with his teeth. 

"You're the infuriating one," Obito yells, then he shudders when a particularly hard grind from Kakashi makes his mind go blank, his vision blurs. "Fuck! And I can feel your dick pressing on my ass." 

Kakashi smirks and starts staggering his pace, adding more pressure as he grinds his cock up between Obito's legs, hitting his hole repeatedly. 

Obito groans and arches his back with a shiver. He yells angrily, "Dammit, Hatake! Just take off my pants and fuck me!"

Kakashi chuckles to himself. "Don't call me that," he says and he grips harder onto Obito's thigh. Obito bites his lip and lets out a muffled cry. 

"I want to hear you say my _name_ , Obito," Kakashi drawls and he leans close to Obito. His lips grazes his ear and he whispers huskily, "I want to hear your voice, your moans, calling out my name while I fuck you."

Obito shudders. Kakashi's voice is so low and sexy, his hot breath tickling his cheek. He smiles languidly, then turns his head to whisper into Kakashi's ear. 

"Kakashi..." he purrs.

"Mmm...," Kakashi hums. A dark, lustful growl rumbles from deep within his throat. The sound of his name, finally uttered through Obito's lips, spread a scorching heat throughout his entire body, burning him up with intense arousal. He nuzzles his face into Obito's neck, inhaling his alluring scent, then squeezes his thigh, sending another shock to Obito's groin. He growls the command, "Say it again."

Obito grins. He writhes his body in a sensual way, bumping up against Kakashi, and calls out his name in a demure voice, "Ka-ka-shiii..."

"Mmmmnn..," Kakashi hums again, more aroused this time. He leans in and gives Obito several wet sloppy kisses then abruptly drops his thighs, landing him on his feet. He swiftly turns him around. Obito's eyes widen, then Kakashi grabs his ass in both hands and squeezes hard. Obito gasps.

"I'm going to make you mine once again, Obito," Kakashi says, hungry. He runs his hands up Obito's sides, then grabs his wrists. He puts both of them up and above Obito's head, then leans in close over his shoulder and breathes, "Hands up on the shelf, my sexy thief."

Obito shivers and bites his lip. His cock instantly grows hard at the demand. He nods his head, excitement rising from his belly and coos, "Yes, Daddy." He puts both hands on the shelf, palms face down.

Kakashi groans, very satisfied with his response. "Good boy, Obito," he says, breathing heavily and he runs his hands down Obito's body. He takes his time with hands wandering down, pinching Obito's nipples through his shirt, clenching the sides of his hips, moving his ass against his groin... 

Obito closes his eyes and purrs, enjoying the feel of Kakashi's warm strong hands exploring his body. Then he arches an eyebrow. The way Kakashi posed his body, with his hands outstretched in front of him, planted on the shelf, and his legs spread apart… and the detective's hands slowly moving up and down his body– Its very familiar. 

"Hmm…," Obito hums delightedly. "What's this, Kakashi? Are you searching my body for weapons again?" He peeks over his shoulder at Kakashi, smiling coyly. 

Kakashi chuckles. "Something like that." He runs his hands down Obito's back to his sides, relishing in the feel of his tight muscular body, then his hands rest on Obito's hips.

A devious smirk forms on his face, then he yanks Obito's pants down. Obito yelps in surprise.

Chuckling softly, Kakashi takes a couple steps back to enjoy the view. He sees Obito with his palms face down above his head on the shelf, legs spread and ass bare. He takes his time trailing his eyes up Obito's bare feet to his legs, then up his thighs to land on his perfect round ass. Everything is revealed to him, no more pants, no underwear, just all Obito. 

Obito arches an eyebrow and looks at him over his shoulder, eyes half lidded and smiling with teasing pout. He shakes his ass a little bit.

"Such a naughty thief," Kakashi says under his breath. He steps forward and grabs Obito's wiggling ass. "It still amazes me how you walk around with no underwear, Obito."

Obito closes his eyes and grins. It feels so good to have Kakashi squeezing his ass again. He remembers the way his strong, skillful hands pleasured him and unraveled him before. He says over his shoulder with a playful tune. "Mmmn... It's incredibly freeing. You should try it sometime." 

Kakashi smirks and slowly unzips his pants. He pulls out his dick and starts stroking it while squeezing Obito's ass. He kneads his fingers in, digging them into the soft, yet firm fullness. "Mmmm... And I really missed seeing this perfect ass of yours," he says, voice breathy and laced with desire. "Obito, I can't wait to plunge deep inside you." He spreads Obito's asscheeks and rubs his thick cock up in between them.

"Ooohh fuck… hahh..." Obito shudders. He can feel Kakashi's full erection moving up and down between his asscheeks, building friction. And his tip keeps teasing and sliding past his hole. Obito arches his back and starts moving his ass backwards onto Kakashi, trying to add pressure. "Fuck, Kakashi! I need your cock," he whimpers.

Kakashi does a hard slap on Obito's ass. Obito jolts, then shoots him a frustrated irritated look over his shoulder. Kakashi just smirks. "Mmm... I like that look on you, Obito. But you're _so_ impatient." 

Obito pouts and Kakashi trails his eyes down his body. He smiles when he sees the sexy red handprint on Obito's ass. He casually drops to his knees, and starts sucking and biting on the plump soft ass cheek.

"Ahh hahh…," Obito closes his eyes. His body quivers and Kakashi just keeps going, sucking and biting him, leaving dark red love marks across his soft smooth rump. Then he spreads Obito's ass cheeks and pushes his face up in between. He starts sucking and licking Obito's tight little hole with such force, Obito jerks and almost loses balance.

"Oh fuck… hahhh hahhh," Obito starts panting and grabs on to the shelf. Kakashi is bobbing his head up and down between his asscheeks, sucking and licking his hole. Obito's hips start moving on their own, jerking and shaking, trying to fuck himself on Kakashi's face. 

Kakashi smirks to himself as he listens to all of Obito's moans and harsh breathing. Obito is jerking his hips so needily, and his little hole trembles and clenches tight as Kakashi is sucking on it. Kakashi's cock twitches with impatience, growing harder with each little clench of Obito's hole. He desperately wants to shove it inside, but he wants to make sure Obito doesn't feel pain along with all the pleasure he's planning. He grins cheerfully and thrusts his tongue deep inside.

"Ahhhh!" Obito yells. His eyes roll back in his head and his legs start trembling. He feels Kakashi's hot wet tongue forcing its way inside, slithering in and out, dripping wet. He feels some of Kakashi's saliva leak out from between his asscheeks and drip down his legs. And Kakashi hasn't stopped squeezing and kneading his ass with his hands. He's about to lose his mind. 

Obito looks over his shoulder and yells at the other man, "Dammit, Kakashi! Are you trying to make me cum with just your tongue?!"

Kakashi peers up at Obito, noting his flushed face and angry frustrated expression. _So cute_. 

He smirks then says, "Not quite." He brings his hand towards his lips and sticks two fingers in his mouth. He lathers them up with saliva, nice and slow for Obito to watch. Then he pulls them out with a wet pop and slides them inside Obito's little hole.

Obito gasps. He arches his back as a shudder runs up his whole body. Then Kakashi goes back in to lick his hole around his fingers, right as he's pumping them in and out.

"Oh god. Fuuckk!!," Obito yells, his husky voice echoing across the walls of the cellar. He shuts his eyes and moans, struggling to stand up straight with his legs trembling. He's still leaning on the shelf with his arms outstretched and legs wide apart, but he isn't sure how much more he can handle with all this pleasure happening to his hole and ass. Then he feels Kakashi's other hand move up between his legs to palm and stroke his cock.

"Mmmm ooooh…," Obito whimpers. He drops his forehead onto the shelf, breathing raggedly as he holds on for dear life. Kakashi continues pumping into him with his fingers, scissoring him in and out, while his tongue keeps slithering and lapping up around his hole. And that other hand is stroking up and down his cock, adding pressure and slicking him full with his precum.

_Fuck, Kakashi is way too good with that tongue and his hands._ Obito shuts his eyes and clutches onto the shelf. His body starts shaking as he feels like he's about to burst. 

"Mmmmm," Kakashi hums delightedly. He keeps going, relishing in the slight little quivers and shakes Obito's body is doing. Seems like he's just about at his limit. As much as Kakashi enjoys teasing and bringing Obito close to the edge, he doesn't want Obito to cum from just his fingers and tongue. He grins deviously and pulls out his fingers.

Obito lets out a few shaky breaths, confused from the sudden lack of touch from Kakashi. He opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder, right as Kakashi stands up. Kakashi smiles at him, then spins him around. He pushes him backwards onto the shelf and kisses him again.

"Mmmnn Oohhh...," Obito moans into the kiss. He knits his brows as he tastes himself in Kakashi's mouth. Then Kakashi slips his hands underneath his shirt to pinch and tease his nipples. 

"Mmmnn, Kakashiii," he mumbles into Kakashi's mouth. His eyes glaze and drool falls down to his chin. "Mmmmn... I want you so bad. Ahhhh." He runs his hands up Kakashi's bare chest, then around his neck to hold him close. 

Kakashi smirks and slips his tongue inside Obito's mouth. He pinches Obito's nipples and pulls at them slightly causing Obito to groan and writhe underneath him. 

"Yesss, Obito. That's what I like to hear," he murmurs huskily. He moves his hands up to bring Obito's shirt over his head and Obito obliges by lifting up his arms. Kakashi drops the empty shirt on the ground then he lifts up one of Obito's thighs. He pushes him up against the shelf. 

"Are you ready, Obito?," he says, touching their noses together. He moves his hips to press the tip of his cock at Obito's entrance. It's still dripping wet and slippery and there is a delicious shlick noise when Kakashi kisses the tip of his dick to his hole.

Obito knits his brows and looks him in the eyes. He swallows nervously, then a smirk forms on his lips and he says, "Oh Kakashi, I was ready to be yours ever since we first met."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, stunned at Obito's words. It's familiar to what he said a long time ago, something that Kakashi replayed in his head many times after. His eyes soften and he smiles adoringly. "So long ago, but I still remember the way I felt about you, seeing you on that street…"

His voice trails off and Obito waits expectantly for his next words. Then a wolfish grin forms on his lips and he says, "I wanted to punish you and claim you right then and there." 

Without another word, he hitches Obito's thigh even higher, giving him more access to his hole, then thrusts his cock deep inside. 

"Haaaahhh oohh fuckk…," Obito straightens up, flattening himself against the shelf, and shuts his eyes. He feels Kakashi's thick cock slowly sliding inside him, stretching out his hole and spreading his inner muscles. He starts panting and clutches onto Kakashi's shoulders, straining from the continuing pressure of Kakashi's cock entering his hole.

"Fuck. You're so tight, Obito...," Kakashi says, grimacing. He continues sliding his cock deeper inside. His thrust is long and slow, but strong and hot. Obito's hole trembles and clenches in on him the whole time, his inner walls are so tight and warm.

"What did you... expect? Nnngh...," Obito manages to say and he bites his lip. He braces himself when Kakashi adds more pressure to his slow thrust. Obito's breath hitches, his chest rises and falls. "Nnngh… The last person… I had sex with... was you! And that was _months_ ago!," He yells irritated, then he throws his head back against the shelf and moans.

_What?_ Kakashi thinks to himself, eyes wide. _The last person Obito slept with was me?_ The realization slowly kicks in and his heart starts thrumming happily in his chest. A joyous smile forms on his lips.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asks cheerfully. He nuzzles his face into Obito's neck, kissing him sweetly and dragging his tongue up below his ear. He plunges his cock even deeper, spreading heat up through Obito's entire body. Obito jolts and starts panting even more, arching his back with his legs trembling. Finally, Kakashi slides all the way in.

"Oohh Yessss...," Obito moans. He clenches his hole tightly around Kakashi's thick cock, smiling languidly as Kakashi fits himself all the way inside. He looks up at Kakashi, eyes half lidded and biting his lip, then raises his thighs to lock them onto Kakashi's hips. "You heard me, Kakashi. You're the last person I slept with. And I intend to keep it that way." He looks him dead in the eyes with a blush filling his cheeks. 

Kakashi raises his eyebrows. "I see," he says and a grin forms on his lips.

Obito narrows his eyes. "What? You had sex with someone else after me?" he asks hotly. His expression is mad, but there is a tinge of hurt in his eyes.

Kakashi keeps grinning, looking deep into Obito's eyes. He leans in to kiss Obito on the nose. "Of course not. I've had you occupying most of my thoughts ever since we first met. And besides..." He forces his cock deeper inside Obito, hitting that deep part inside him and making him feel the entire length of his dick. Obito quivers and throws his head back, his mouth falling open with a gasp.

Kakashi smirks and lifts his hand up to hold Obito's cheek. He smiles ruefully. "How could I sleep with someone else if I'm so madly and deeply in love with you?"

Obito knits his brows, staring deep into Kakashi's eyes. His heart starts fluttering rapidly and he takes a deep shuddering breath. Then he smiles wide and yanks Kakashi close, holding him tight with his arms and legs, and kisses him with all his might. 

"Kakashii… Mmnnn," he says breathlessly. "I love you too." He covers Kakashi's face with kisses, hugging him tightly against his body. Then he sucks on his lip and yells suddenly, "Alright, Kakashi. Now move your hips and fuck me, god dammit!"

Kakashi chuckles, shaking his head with amusement. _God, I love him so much._

He gets in position, readjusting his hands on Obito's ass and leans him up against the shelf. He looks Obito straight in the eye. "Prepare yourself, Obito," he says calmly, but there is an intense, hungry look in his eyes. 

Obito scoffs, then tightens his thighs around Kakashi. He parts his mouth, nice and slow, then licks his lips in an alluring way. Kakashi's stares at his mouth, mesmerized. 

Then Obito says with a cheeky grin, "Do. Your. _Worst_."

Kakashi growls and pushes Obito hard up against the shelf. He tightens his grip on his ass and pulls out, dragging out his cock in a strong continuous motion. Obito gasps and starts panting, straining himself against Kakashi by clutching onto his shoulders. Then Kakashi pauses, with just the tip inside, and slams his cock all the way inside Obito's tight little hole.

"AHHhhh!" Obito screams, and his body bumps up against the shelf. He convulses and twitches from the aftershock, clawing and digging his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders. He lets out a heavy breath, then looks darkly at Kakashi. "More," he commands.

Kakashi smirks and repeats the move, pulling out again, hard and slow. Obito quivers and moans, trembling against Kakashi as the drag of flesh against flesh sends waves of pleasure throughout his body. He feels empty when Kakashi pulls out till just the tip is inside. Then Kakashi rams his cock all the way inside again, knocking the air right out of Obito's lungs. Obito grunts as his body slams up against the shelf, shaking all the wine bottles.

Obito shuts his eyes and moans, squirming his body up on the shelf. He starts chanting, needy and desperate, "More... More!!!"

Kakashi ramps up his speed, dragging his thick cock out of Obito, drinking the sight of Obito's eyes glazing and knitting his brows in pain and pleasure, then ramming it inside with such force Obito can't breathe. Obito keeps panting and moaning, his body shaking and convulsing against the shelf with each powerful thrust. The shelf rocks back and forth on its base, the wine bottles make loud clinking and cracking noises everytime Kakashi slams Obito up against the shelf. 

"Haah hahhh... fuck me, Kakashi!! Fuck me harder! Ahhhh ahhhh!!! Fuck meee!!!" Obito yells while twisting his body, stretching his neck back to reveal his throat.

Kakashi dips his head into the crook of Obito's neck and starts kissing him behind his ear, licking his sweat and nibbling on his jawline. He keeps pounding into Obito, tightening his grip on his ass and pumping him in and out. Obito keeps writhing in his arms, panting and breathing harshly into his ear. "Haahh hahhh!! Oh, Kakashii. Kakashi…. Mnnn!! Fuckk meee.. Fuck me harder!! Ahh… Hahhh!!"

Obito is so sweaty and hot in his arms, and the way he's moaning and clinging onto him, his tight little hole trembling and sucking him in, Kakashi is not sure how long he can last. But he wants to deliver several rounds of pleasure for Obito tonight. He's been waiting for so long.

Kakashi puts one hand on the shelf for support, then thrusts his hips in a jerking staggering motion. He grinds his crotch up and down into Obito's ass, giving him the ride of his life as he pins him up against the shelf. 

Obito's legs flail and flop around as he struggles to keep them locked onto Kakashi's hips. He struggles to breathe through the continued pumping that Kakashi is giving him, his cock is dragging hard against his inner walls as it moves in and out. His vision blurs and he bites onto Kakashi's neck. Kakashi groans and pulls out in one smooth strong motion, then rams his cock onto Obito's prostate.

"Fuckkk!!" Obito gasps, then he lets out a long, deep guttural moan. He arches his back and spreads his legs, his body trembles and tightens around Kakashi's thick cock. "Fuck, Kakashi. Right there!! Fuck me right thereee… Ahhh!!" He whines deliciously into Kakashi's ear, his hot breath tickling his cheek.

"Yesss, Obito. Keep moaning my name...," Kakashi breathes and sucks on his neck, biting and leaving marks. He pounds even harder into Obito's little hole, tilting his hips to change his angle and ram into Obito's prostate repeatedly.

"AHHhhh Ahhhhh!! Kakashii!!," Obito yells. His body starts jerking uncontrollably in Kakashi's arms. He turns his head and breathes in Kakashi's ear. "Hhahh mmmn… oh god, I'm close. Kiss me, Kakashi. Mmmnn." He trails his tongue along the shell of Kakashi's ear. 

Kakashi smirks and turns his head to kiss Obito. He continues pounding into him, knocking his body hard against the shelf and Obito keeps moaning and whimpering into his mouth, needy and desperate as he clings onto Kakashi's shoulders. He kisses him feverishly, then Kakashi starts driving into him in short powerful thrusts. Obito jerks his head back and his mouth falls open with a loud deep moan. Kakashi takes the opportunity and thrusts his tongue into Obito's mouth and explores all the way inside. At the same time, he rams his cock as deep as it can go. 

At that moment, Obito jerks violently and stretches out his spine. He shuts his eyes, tensing up as his whole body erupts in a powerful orgasm. "Ahh ahhh!! Kakashii!!" He gasps into Kakashi's mouth and grabs onto Kakashi's hair as he cums, shooting white sticky fluid between their bodies.

Kakashi keeps thrusting, grinding their hips together and pounding Obito's body repeatedly against the shelf. He grimaces as the wave of Obito's orgasm causes his hole to convulse and clench tight around him, milking him of his cum. Kakashi shuts his eyes and forces his cock all the way inside through Obito's tight orgasm causing Obito to moan loudly and cum again.

"Oh fuck! Ah!!" Kakashi curses and grips tightly onto Obito's ass. He shoves Obito up against the shelf one more time, then shudders as his cock suddenly shoots out his cum deep inside Obito. 

Obito tries to catch his breath, still holding a fistful of Kakashi's hair, as his body continues shaking and twitching. And Kakashi continues clinging on to Obito's ass, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside him as he releases the last of his cum. 

Kakashi's body twitches and shudders for a while and Obito keeps clinging on to him, slowing his breaths. After a few minutes, Kakashi leans back and looks at Obito, breathing raggedly. He doesn't have the energy to say anything, but he smiles wearily at him.

Obito looks into his eyes, his face flushed. "Damn. So that's what we were missing, when were apart, huh?" He smiles blissfully with his eyes half lidded, his heart still beating fast, but starting to slow down.

Kakashi chuckles, blinking his eyes as sweat trails down his forehead. He breathes out the words, "That's right… but we're not done." 

Obito raises his eyebrows, staring at Kakashi with disbelief. He coughs out a laugh. "Kakashi, you are _still_ inside me. You want to go again?"

Kakashi smirks, then leans in to kiss Obito. He murmurs to him. "Well, Asuma left us the house for the whole night." He tightens his grip on Obito's ass, causing the other man to shiver and let out a soft moan. "And I still have a lot planned for us tonight."

Obito arches an eyebrow, then the edge of his lip curls up. He scoffs and says, "You and your plans, _Detective._ " He purrs Kakashi's title, Obito's former nickname for him. He says in a teasing, yet playful voice, "Mmm… I wonder where you get all these wild fantasies of yours."

"That's a secret," Kakashi says, kissing his ear. Then he takes a long whiff of Obito's scent, closing his eyes as he does so. He emits a low lustful growl as his arousal comes back with a vengeance. Obito raises his eyebrows, noticing the change. 

Kakashi turns to look at him and smiles, yet there is a dark excited look in his eyes. He says with a low, suggestive voice, "So… Why don't we go upstairs and get more _acquainted_ with the house?" He squeezes Obito's ass and arches a very lewd eyebrow, humming delightedly. "Because I'd like to plow this ass till morning." 

Obito furrows his brows and gives him a weird look. Then he chuckles to himself, amused. "Oh Kakashi, I always knew you were a pervert." After a moment, he grins with a twinkle in his eye and says, "Let's make Asuma _regret_ leaving the house to us."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I don't really have an excuse… other than I've become such a perfectionist that I obsess over every little thing and I procrastinate. *sigh* Plus I'm balancing a lot of other things irl. Its a struggle, but I'm determined. 😩🙏
> 
> I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 😙❤ Finally our two fairytale princes have admitted their feelings for each other. 🥺🥺 And I gotta say, I was inspired by that scene in the Notebook when I wrote this smut. The part when its raining and they are yelling at each other... Then they have sex. Hahaha 🤣🤣
> 
> And no one should worry about this story. I'm no quitter, so I'm always working on it whenever I can. Just please bear with me. 😩🙏 I know exactly how this story ends, so we'll definitely get there eventually. 😩❤
> 
> I'll try and release the next chapter in a week or so. I might even post another story soon, but we'll see.
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 😁😁❤


	21. Rocking till the Sun Comes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely long smut chapter ahead. It's very self-indulgent and lewd, filled with cheezy dialogue and jokes. And there is no plot or anything. Maybe at the end if you squint. So think of this as a very long bonus chapter.

Kakashi picks Obito up and wraps his legs around his waist. He hums cheerfully to himself as he brings them both towards the stairs. Obito smiles and tightens his legs around Kakashi, putting his arms around his shoulders and leaning in to nuzzle his neck and plant kisses. 

Kakashi takes his time carrying Obito up the stairs, his feet create heavy footfalls on the steps from their combined bodyweight. As he climbs the stairs, he turns his head to kiss Obito and the other man makes pleased purring sounds against his lips. Kakashi loses himself in the kiss, distracted with where he's going. Then his foot trips and misses a step.

Kakashi stumbles forward. Obito squeaks and clings onto him for dear life, holding tight around his body with his arms and legs. Both of them scream as Kakashi twists around wildly.

Then Kakashi shoots his arms out and steadies himself on the railing, saving them both from a tumble down the stairs. He takes a few shaky breaths, slowly turning his head to look at Obito. The dark haired man is staring at him with wide, panicked eyes. 

"Kakashi...," he croaks, face completely pale. "Watch where you're going. I don't want to end up at the hospital again so soon."

Kakashi chuckles awkwardly, looking down at the steps over Obito's shoulder. Good thing Obito was clinging to him so tight, otherwise he might have dropped him while he was spinning around. 

He readjusts his hold on Obito, feeling his warm and firm muscular body in his arms. He grins and moves his hand up Obito's thigh to land on his ass. He almost forgot– There is a lot of sex he has planned for them tonight.

"After I'm through with you," Kakashi drawls. "You might end up there anyway."

Obito arches an eyebrow, then chuckles to himself and bites his lip as he emits a soft, needy moan. "Mmnn… oh yes, Daddy," he teases.

Kakashi laughs and Obito smiles wide and yanks him in for another hot searing kiss and runs his hands through his hair. Kakashi takes more care as he brings them up to the top of the stairs, the whole time Obito is kissing him and nibbling on his lips, letting out hungry whines as he does so. Kakashi makes it to the top of the stairs and whacks his hand onto the sliding door and grunts as he pushes it open. 

He steps forward into the kitchen, sloppily kissing Obito the whole time, then runs into the kitchen island. He drops Obito on top of it and flops on top of him right after. 

Obito hisses when his back hits the top of the kitchen counter. He whines against Kakashi's lips. "Nngh Kakashi. Be careful goddammit… My shoulder is still healing… mmmnn...." 

"Sorry," Kakashi says, chuckling. "I just can't wait any longer." He props Obito up on the counter and goes back in to kiss him, slipping his tongue inside his mouth while Obito tries to suck his lips off.

Kakashi moves his mouth down Obito's neck, then to his collarbone, using his tongue to trail wet saliva to cool against his skin. Obito smiles languidly and reaches up to comb his fingers through his hair, holding his face close to his chest. Kakashi exhales a hot breath onto his chest, then closes his mouth around his nipple. 

"Nnghh…Ahh! Kaka… shii," Obito chews his lip and tilts his head back. He spreads his legs around Kakashi, while the other man flicks his tongue and twirls it around his nipple. It's already hard and perky from being exposed to cold air, and with Kakashi's mouth around it, it's growing painful, sparking the nerves in his groin. 

"Mmn ooohh…," Obito breathes. He wiggles his hips up and presses his cock against Kakashi's abdomen. It's twitching back to life, wanting attention. "Kakashi… I need you…" 

Kakashi grins and switches to the other nipple, wrapping his mouth around it and slurping it up. Obito keeps mewling and writhing underneath him, his chest rises and falls unsteadily as he breathes. Plus, that sexy wiggling he's doing with his hips, pressing his cock up against Kakashi... It's so hot. Kakashi can barely contain himself.

Kakashi rakes his hand down Obito's body, moving down between his legs to grab his cock. He starts pumping it, gripping it forcefully as he moves his hand from bottom to top, drawing a deep moan out of Obito's trembling lips.

"Aahhhhooohh…!!," Obito bends and turns underneath Kakashi, unable to move much with his thighs being pinned down, spread apart, feet in the air. And Kakashi's strong, warm hand is gripping his cock, making it fully hard and throbbing, ready to burst. Then he feels Kakashi do one more hard pump of his cock, then stroke down his length and press two fingers inside his hole.

"Oh fuck! Hah… ahhh…" Obito throws his head back on the table, his mouth parting with a groan. He feels those fingers thrust deep inside him, then twist and spread. And Kakashi hasn't stopped teasing his nipples. He's continuously lapping up his nipple, stiffening it up and dripping it wet with saliva, then switching to the other one, pulling and licking, making it sore.

Obito shuts his eyes. He raises his arms to hold the table's edge above his head and lets out another deep loud moan. It echoes around the kitchen, creating music for Kakashi's ears. 

_ Fuck Kakashi…  _ Obito thinks to himself, desperately.  _ I knew he was good with his mouth and hands, but this—!!  _

Obito knits his brows and tilts his head down to look at Kakashi, but he can only see the top of his head as he continues licking and teasing his nipples. Then that hand between his legs adds more pressure, pushing those fingers deeper inside, then curling out. 

"Ohhh fuuuuckk…!," Obito cries out. 

Kakashi looks up in time to see Obito's eyes roll back in his head and then fall back on the table. He quirks up an eyebrow and chuckles to himself.  _ Oh this is fun.  _

He stands up and looks down at Obito on the table. He continues thrusting his fingers inside him, watching Obito's face contort in pain, then pleasure. His eyes seem to space out, then focus with each and every thrust and curling out of his fingers.

Kakashi smiles wickedly.  _ Damn. Obito looks so appetizing like this. He's becoming a desperate mess with just my fingers.  _

"Nngh… Kakashi...," Obito looks up at him with half lidded eyes. He smiles lazily and arches an eyebrow. "You're very good with your fingers, but I rather have your thick, juicy cock inside me."

"Oh?," Kakashi says, still smirking. "But I'm having so much fun playing with you like this." He curves his fingers and grazes hard on Obito's prostate.

"Mmnff Oohhh...," Obito groans, arching his back as he closes his eyes. A shiver runs up his body and he clenches his hole around Kakashi's fingers. He looks down at Kakashi, knitting his brows in frustration. "You're such a prick, teasing me like this…" Then a little smile curls up at the edge of his lip and he speaks with a tease. "I thought we were done playing games,  _ Ka-ka-shiii... _ " 

Kakashi chuckles. He slowly drags his fingers out only to thrust them back in, watching Obito close his eyes and quiver again, letting out a soft whimper. "When did we decide that?" he asks, voice smug.

Obito doesn't respond. But he grins, quirking up his brow mischievously.

With a huff, he plants his feet on the counter and slowly rolls his hips downward onto Kakashi's fingers. He smiles at Kakashi as he does so, taunting him with his eyes.

Kakashi's eyes widen. He watches Obito move his hips, arching his back on the table, and rocking up and down in a slow, sensual pace. Kakashi swallows nervously as his eyes trail down Obito's body to land on his cock. It's already fully erect and leaking at the tip, dripping sticky fluid onto his sweat glistened stomach. 

Kakashi keeps staring as he unconsciously withdraws his fingers out of Obito. He's distracted, barely aware of anything else except his hunger and lust.  _ Damn. Obito is already recovered from our first round in the wine cellar... and he looks needy and desperate to get fucked again. _

"Ooh, Kakashi?" Obito says, calling his attention. 

Kakashi blinks, then looks up to see Obito's face. There is an amused look in his eyes.

Obito pouts, then speaks in an innocent voice. "Is something wrong? I seem to remember you saying…" He writhes his body sensuously for Kakashi, drawing him in with a delicious slow grind against his crotch. "Something about... 'plowing my ass till morning'?"

Kakashi's eyes grow wide. He stares transfixed as Obito starts rocking his hips up and down on the table, moaning and panting, arching his neck back to reveal his throat. Then Kakashi catches a glimpse of Obito's smirk, taunting him with that look in his eye, daring him to fuck his brains out.

_ Fuck! Obito is too fucking hot! I must have him right now! _

Kakashi growls and pushes up both of Obito's thighs, holding his legs wide open on the table. Obito yelps and looks down between his legs at Kakashi, stunned yet eager for what he's about to do. He can't help it when he starts grinning excitedly. 

Kakashi locks eyes with him, flashing him a quick smirk, then slides his whole cock deep inside him.

"Ah-ahhh... Fuuucckkk!!" Obito yells. He knocks back on the table, his back curving up like a spring.

Kakashi instantly picks up the pace, pounding him hard against the table. Obito starts panting. His hips bounce up and down on the table's edge, barely held in place in Kakashi's hands. 

"Aahh ahh! Kakashi!!.. So fasti… ahh!," Obito gasps, his legs jerk and shake with Kakashi's wild movements. He can feel Kakashi's cock thrusting all the way inside him, pressing hard on his inner muscles, then forcefully pulling out. It's so hard and rough, Obito can hardly breathe. 

"Fuck Kakashi… Ahhh hahh," Obito yells out, gasping between breaths. "So rough!! Hahhh! And fuck!! Your cock is so big!"

Kakashi smiles to himself as he's breathing fast, knocking Obito's body hard against the table. He can feel Obito's inner muscles constricting, pulsing and throbbing around his thick cock. "Well you better get used to it, because this cock is going to fuck you all night long." 

He leans over Obito and holds onto the table edge above him. He starts driving into Obito in hard deep pumps. Obito's body jerks up on the table repeatedly, his thighs tremble and bounce.

"AH!… AH!... AHHH…!!" Obito pants in rhythm Kakashi's thrusts. His neck arches back over the table's edge with his mouth agape and eyes wide. Kakashi is pounding into him  _ hard _ and he goes in to lick and suck on Obito's neck, leaving a bruise. 

"Kakashii...!!" Obito yells. "You're going so hard... inside me. I'm... going to cum again… if you keep doing that…!!" He shuts his eyes and moans. His body trembles on the table, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Kakashi exhales harshly into Obito's neck, biting him and leaving a wet sloppy love brand. He says chuckling, "Well, we can't have that happening yet."

Kakashi stops his motion, then grabs Obito's hips and lifts him up. He continues grinding Obito against his crotch, moving his ass up and down on his dick. He walks away from the kitchen counter, carrying Obito in his strong arms.

Obito presses up against Kakashi and wraps his arms and legs around him. He starts panting as the other man keeps holding his ass and sliding him up and down on his cock. 

Obito lets out a loud groan.  _ Fuck.  _ It feels so good to be manhandled like this, especially by Kakashi. He can feel the man's thick cock entering and re-entering his hole, with the help of gravity. But Obito wants to give Kakashi a lot of pleasure as well. He has a few surprises of his own to share tonight. Obito catches his breath and re-angles his body in Kakashi's arms. 

"Mah... what are you planning, my sexy thief?" Kakashi asks in a teasing voice. He nuzzles his face into Obito's neck and gives a quick spank to his ass. He keeps his hand there, squeezing firmly, as he continues walking them out into the foyer. 

Obito smiles as he arches his back. He answers, "You'll see," and presses up against Kakashi. Then with a sly grin, he sticks out his butt and starts gyrating his hips in Kakashi's arms, spinning his ass around in a rhythmic motion, with Kakashi's dick still buried deep inside him.

"Holy Fuck!" Kakashi yells. He staggers backwards, barely regaining his balance against a doorway. His eyesight shorts out and Obito grabs his face to crash his mouth onto his, mewling and panting, still bouncing on his crotch.

"Now tell me, Kakashi...," Obito says, smirking against his lips. "How do you like  _ this?" _ He shakes faster on Kakashi's crotch, spinning his ass in hypnotising circles, clamping hard on Kakashi's dick.

Kakashi croaks. He subconsciously clenches and unclenches his hands on Obito's plump, wiggling ass– Anything to keep himself grounded to reality. He's strong enough to hold Obito up forever, but the thief's wild, sexy movements is quickly draining him of another kind of strength. 

_ Shit!  _ Kakashi's thoughts yell inside his head.  _ Obito  _ _ will _ _ be the death of me. _

He grimaces as he walks out of the kitchen into the foyer. The whole time, Obito is panting and nibbling on his mouth, slithering his hips up and down on his cock. "Ahh ahhh Kakashi... Your dick feels so good inside meee…!" He pumps faster, arching his back, sucking the living soul out of Kakashi.

Kakashi can't take it anymore. With a loud groan, he walks forward and slams Obito up against the wall in the entryway. Obito grunts as his back hits the hard surface and Kakashi grabs his hips to pin them there against the wall. He rams his cock back inside Obito, deeper and harder than before.

"Aahhh...ahhhh Kakashiii!!!," Obito screeches. His loud voice echoes around the wide room, traveling up the staircase and hitting the high ceilings. Obito moans even louder, "Oh Fuck!! Ahh... Ahhhmnnn…!!," Kakashi smothers his lips with his, slipping his tongue inside and devouring his mouth. 

Kakashi chuckles to himself as he kisses Obito. He says to him, "That ass of yours, Obito... I ought to put you in jail for moving it around like that."

Obito laughs, then lets out a soft moan as Kakashi squeezes his ass and pushes his cock all the way inside. Obito jerks up against the wall. He groans and chokes out a laugh. "Fuck, Kakashi... that was a terrible line. Did you get that from one of your porn novels?"

Kakashi chuckles, smirking at Obito. "Maybe," he says and he leans in to kiss and nibble on Obito's neck.

Obito smiles languidly, tilting his head back to give Kakashi more room to kiss. He tightens his legs around Kakashi and whines, half serious, "And it's not fair... I can't bounce on your dick if you keep me pinned up like this."

"Who says I play fair?" Kakashi drawls, licking a long stripe up Obito's neck to his ear, tasting his sweat and inhaling his scent. "Mmnn… and you're  _ such _ a naughty thief. I need to teach you a lesson." 

He slowly drags his cock out of Obito, then pushes back in. His pace is slow, yet rough, rocking their hips hard against the wall. He holds Obito's legs open to thrust deep inside him, using the wall for support. 

"Ahhh ah..." Obito moans, riding Kakashi's hard thrust. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, lacing his fingers through Kakashi's silvery hair. It feels so good to have Kakashi, his love, pressed up against him like this– his scent, his warmth, his mouth on his neck, his low seductive voice speaking close to his ear.  _ God _ . He needs this man so desperately.

"Mmnn, Kakashi…" Obito purrs, his heart fluttering in his chest. He turns his head to whisper into Kakashi's ear, his voice breathy. "Your dick feels so big inside me." His lip curls up mischievously, tickling Kakashi's ear. "Makes me want to...  _ taste _ your cock."

Kakashi arches an eyebrow. He turns his head to look at Obito and he sees the dark, hungry look in his eyes, yet there is a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh?" Kakashi says, amused. He's never seen Obito look the slightest bit embarrassed. He's always been so flirty, often being a tease. He must be very thirsty for his cock, maybe even thinking about it for a while.

Kakashi chuckles, slowing his thrusts. "Mah... you look so hungry to taste my cock, Obito," he says, barely masking his excitement. "I'd like that a lot." He holds Obito's hips and slowly slides out of him.

Obito makes a soft whimpering noise as Kakashi pulls out of him. Then he turns his head and smiles sweetly at Kakashi, biting his lower lip. "You're right," he confesses, but there is a coy smile on his lips. "I've been thinking about eating your cock ever since I snuck a peek at you. When you were passed out at the hotel after we had sex the first time."

Kakashi raises his brows, stunned at this new information. His expression darkens and he emits a lustful growl. "Naughty thief," he says under his breath and he gives Obito a light spank. 

Obito chuckles as Kakashi leans away from the wall and carries him toward the sofas in the living room. "So... what else did you do to me while I was asleep?," Kakashi asks, casually.

"Nothing, of course," Obito answers, still with that cheeky grin on his face. 

Kakashi narrows his eyes at him, half serious, and sits down on the sofa with Obito on top of him, straddling his hips. Obito does one more playful grind on top of him, then hops off. He gets on his knees on the carpet, scooting close to Kakashi's crotch. 

Kakashi looks down at Obito, nestled on the floor between his knees. Obito's eyes are fully dark and clouded with desire as he crawls up between his legs, arching his back as he remains on his knees on the carpet, and reaching up for his cock. His mouth moves in very close and he closes his eyes as he exhales a hot breath onto Kakashi's cock. Obito lets out a needy lustful whine, looking up at him with a little smile, a blush dusting his cheeks.

_ Wow. _ The whole show of it is so sexy, Kakashi feels a shiver of excitement, his eyes straining around the edges. Obito keeps watching him under his lashes as he opens his mouth and drags his hot wet tongue up his shaft, panting softly as he does so. 

"Oh–oh god," Kakashi gasps. He reaches up to run his hands through Obito's hair, but the thief just grabs his hands and puts them back down at his sides on the couch. 

"No touching, Kakashi." Obito gives him a pointed look, a little amused smile on his lips. "Just sit there and relax. I'm working my  _ magic _ ." Obito arches a suggestive brow at him, then wraps his hand around his cock. He starts kissing and lapping his tongue underneath it, massaging it with his hand.

"Ooh–oh shit…," Kakashi breathes. He feels Obito's hot wet tongue drag up the full length of his cock, then press a soft playful kiss on the tip. His cock does a stiff twitch in Obito's hand.

"Mmm, Kakashi...," Obito teases. He continues licking and kissing his cock, panting hungrily around it. "Ahh… I just love your cock. It's so thick and juicy. I can suck on it all night long." 

Kakashi chuckles harshly, the air getting stuck in his lungs. "...Th-then what's stopping you?" he stutters.

Obito looks up at him with a sly grin and wraps his lips around the head of his cock. He starts languidly flicking his tongue at the tip, moving his shoulders with gusto.

"Ahh…fuck!" Kakashi curses. He tips his head back and digs his hands into the cushions. Obito opens his mouth even more, allowing Kakashi's cock to slide deeper inside. It's so wet and hot inside his mouth. Obito closes his lips around him and starts sucking him in, moving his mouth down the length of his cock, taking him deep into his throat.

"Fuckkkk!!!" Kakashi groans loudly and shuts his eyes. Obito keeps working his magic, taking him deep into his mouth and slurping him up. Kakashi peers down, eyes widening, as he watches his cock get swallowed up and sucked into Obito's mouth. 

Obito moans around Kakashi's cock, his throat vibrates and constricts. He feels a flash of heat spread up from between his legs, making him fully hard and aching with pleasure. He's getting so aroused sucking down on Kakashi's cock. He always wondered what it would be like to devour the handsome detective's cock, especially after seeing it the first time. It's just so big and hot inside his mouth, he can barely take in the whole thing.

"Mm ahhh… Kakashi," Obito moans and closes his eyes, drool falls from his mouth coating Kakashi's dick. "Fuck... ahhh…" Obito goes back in to swallow Kakashi's cock, wrapping his lips around it and slurping it up. He starts bobbing his head up and down on it, escalating his movements. He feels his own cock throbbing and aching with need. He sticks out his ass and spreads his legs slightly.

Kakashi's eyes grow heavy with lust, feeling Obito sucking down his cock, tightening his lips around it, and moving his head up and down. He continues to watch Obito and sees his eyes are glazed, face fully flushed– Almost like he's in a trance. He can hear the soft purring noises Obito makes around his cock. "Mmmmnn...mnnn Kakashii… mmmnn."

Then he notices Obito spread his legs on the carpet, telling him that Obito must be close to his orgasm as well.

"Obito…," he says, his voice husky. "Your mouth feels amazing around my cock. But I must have you right now." He leans forward and picks Obito up, expertly landing him on his lap.

Obito yelps at the sudden movement. He's now seated on Kakashi's lap, straddling him around his hips. "Kakashi what—?" Then Kakashi wraps his hand around their dicks and starts stroking them up and down. 

"Oohhh...!!," Obito moans, riding a quick wave of pleasure spreading from his groin. His whole body shakes up against Kakashi and he arches his back. He puts his hands on Kakashi's shoulders for support and starts moving his hips on his lap, grinding his cock together with Kakashi's.

"Fuck, Kakashi…!" He breathes, his panting voice echoing across the room. He whines, clearly frustrated. "You should've warned me. I wasn't done sucking on your cock."

Kakashi grins. He watches Obito move on top of him, his face flushed and sweaty, some drool falling from his mouth. He tightens his hold on their dicks. He stiffens up and presses hard against Obito. "I told you. I don't play fair."

Kakashi drags his free hand up Obito's body to grab his chest. He starts teasing and kneading his nipple, then going in with his mouth to lick and suck the other one. He quickens his pace with his hand around their dicks, sliding up and down, pressing his thumb on top of them. They're both getting so wet and slippery in his hand. 

"Ahh… Fuckkk, Kakashiii." Obito shudders and moans. His cock throbs painfully with Kakashi's, twitching and leaking precum. Kakashi digs his face into his chest, sucking hard on his nipples, as Obito staggers the movement of his hips. His thighs start trembling, growing closer and closer to his climax. 

Kakashi groans and suddenly lets go of their dicks and grabs Obito's ass with both hands and lifts him up. He presses the tip of his leaking cock to Obito's entrance and slides all the way back inside him, holding his plump cheeks apart.

"AHH!! OH FUCK!!!" Obito yells. His body shakes in Kakashi's arms and Kakashi keeps holding his cheeks spread as he plows into him, thrusting deep inside. His cock is already wet and slippery from Obito's saliva and he's leaking inside, spilling out of Obito's ass. 

Obito moans loudly on top of him, already overwhelmed and overstimulated. His cock immediately throbs and shoots out his cum, flying up between their bodies. He spurts continuously as Kakashi keeps pumping into him.

"Ahhh hahhh ahhh…!!," Obito keeps panting and moaning. His hole tightens and quivers around Kakashi's thick cock entering inside him, convulsing with his orgasm. Then Kakashi thrusts deep inside him and shoots out his cum, letting out several loads. Obito feels some of it leak out and drip down his thighs.

Obito struggles to catch his breath, barely holding himself up on Kakashi's shoulders as his body does a few shakes. Kakashi holds him close, breathing harshly as well. He moves his hand up Obito's back to trace patterns on his skin, calming him down. After a moment, he chuckles and says, "So where next?"

Obito knits his brows. He leans back to stare at Kakashi. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi smiles at him, a bit of teasing in his eyes. "Tell me what you want, Obito." He leans in to press a sweet kiss on his nose. "Where else in the house do you want to get fucked?"

Obito chokes out a laugh. He stares at Kakashi with amusement, almost incredulous. "You  _ really _ weren't kidding about planning to fuck me all over the house..." 

"No, I wasn't," Kakashi drawls. He moves his mouth to kiss along Obito's neck and does another firm squeeze on his ass. 

Obito bites his lip to suppress his moan– his body feels so ridiculously sensitive right now. He purses his lips and thinks over the options, then his face morphs into a lopsided grin. 

He shifts his eyes to Kakashi, his voice playful, yet curious. "You know the stairs bannister on the third floor?"

Kakashi raises his eyebrows, smiling lewdly with understanding. "Yes, I do."

Obito grins and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Well... I always thought it would be fun if you fucked me over the railing."

.

.

.

.

After a few more minutes of kissing on the couch, recovering enough energy from the previous round, Obito chews on Kakashi's lip and yanks it, then suddenly jumps off his lap. 

Kakashi's eyes shoot open and he looks up in surprise, instantly aware of the lack of Obito's weight and body heat on his lap. He turns and sees Obito running toward the staircase, peeking over his shoulder at him with a cheeky grin. Kakashi shoots up off the couch and eagerly chases after him. 

Obito laughs, bright and carefree, as he runs up the stairs. Kakashi follows him close behind, also laughing with excitement. Obito gets to the top of the stairs and leans up against the railing, waiting for Kakashi to meet him, then he yanks him in to start kissing him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Kakashi kisses Obito as he runs his hands up his sides then down to rest on his hips. He easily lifts Obito up to place him on the bannister, holding him close and careful not to drop him. Obito giggles through the kisses as he wraps his legs around Kakashi, rubbing his thigh on his hip. He makes a very interested purr against his lips.

"Mmm…. Kakashi," Obito murmurs. "I love kissing your lips." He runs his hand down to feel Kakashi's chest and abs, then up and around his shoulders. He bites his lip and groans, then commands in a husky voice, "Now bend me over this railing and punish my tight little hole."

Kakashi chuckles and hums as he moves his hands down to Obito's hips. He smirks and says, "With pleasure," and quickly flips Obito around, landing him on his stomach over the railing with his perfect ass facing towards him. 

Obito smiles excitedly as he looks down at the 3 floor height. His heart races as Kakashi gets close behind him, but not before doing a rough spank on his ass. 

Obito yelps and jerks up on the railing. He has nothing to hold on to, but he's always fantasized about this, ever since he noticed the view from this height. He figured it might feel like flying, or maybe just really fun to have the detective fuck him from behind as his sex moans echo down across the whole house. 

Kakashi smirks as he enjoys the view of Obito bent over the railing with his plump ass presented to him. He briefly wonders to himself how in the world he deserves someone as beautiful and perfect as Obito. 

With a cheery grin he moves in and jiggles Obito's ass a little bit, making Obito look at him over his shoulder with a coy smile. Then he spreads those cheeks apart, giving him a full view of his tight hole, and thrusts his cock back inside.

"Ah– ah!" Obito squeaks and straightens up his spine. He feels Kakashi push all the way in, filling him up with his fully hard cock. Obito quivers and smiles as he tightens his inner muscles to hug Kakashi's cock deep inside him. He turns his head over his shoulder to meet Kakashi's lips, raising his arm to caress the back of his neck, holding him close.

Kakashi locks his lips with Obito's, kissing him passionately. He tightens his hands on Obito's hips, anchoring him to the bannister, and he slowly pulls out his cock. Then he pushes back in, groaning with the feeling of Obito's tight heat welcoming him inside. Obito lets out a soft moan. 

"Aahhh Kakashi...," Obito purrs. He smiles languidly and murmurs against his lips. "Mmm… You  _ could  _ go faster," he teases.

Kakashi chuckles. He drags out his cock in a long continuous motion, relishing the little quivers and shakes Obito's body is doing, then roughly thrusts back inside. Obito whimpers from the force of that rough thrust and Kakashi dips his tongue into his mouth.

"Mnnn fuck...," Obito moans, curving up his spine and sticking his ass out for Kakashi. "Harder, Kakashi… Fuck me harder," he chants, more insistent.

Kakashi tightens his grip on Obito's hips and quickens his pace, thrusting harder and rougher into Obito, slamming him up against the railing. He smirks as he feels those soft ass cheeks spread and fold around his cock, Obito's tight little hole trembles as it accepts his cock. 

Obito starts breathing fast and moaning nonstop, growing desperate and sloppy with his kisses. He grabs one of Kakashi's hands on his hip and drags it up his body to his chest. 

"Ahh ahhh… Kakashi!!," he yells, breathless. "Keep fucking me… Don't stop!!… Ahh!!" 

Kakashi grabs Obito's chest firmly and rubs his nipples in tempo with each hard pump into his ass. He can feel Obito's fluttering heartbeat, his rapid breaths. And Obito keeps moaning and panting into his mouth, struggling to keep up with his rough kisses.

Kakashi smirks at the state Obito is in. He has the dark haired man propped up against his body, his hole getting repeatedly punished. Kakashi breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Obito's neck, tasting him and kissing him, leaving bright red love marks.

"How do you like this, Obito?," he asks huskily, planting hot, wet kisses across his nape. "Fast enough for you?" He keeps pumping into Obito, then smirks and spanks the side of his ass.

"Ah–ahh!!" Obito jolts from the sudden spank. He catches his breath, trying to hold on to Kakashi as he keeps pumping inside him. Obito licks his lips and reaches up to grab and yank Kakashi's hair. He smirks as well. "You  _ could _ go harder..."

Kakashi spanks him again. That loud slap noise echoes across the high ceilings and down to the floors below. Obito lets out a loud moan that also echoes through the house.

Kakashi chuckles to himself, then he pushes Obito forward to bend him over the railing. He holds him up by his shoulders, arching his back, and pumps into him in deep hard thrusts, slamming Obito hard against the railing. 

"Ooh Fuckkkk!!," Obito lets out a loud deep moan. It echoes down into the wide space of the house. Kakashi keeps pumping into him as his upper body hovers over the railing. He breathes fast, exhilarated as he looks down. And Kakashi's cock is going in so deep, hitting that deep part inside him, his vision blurs with each thrust.

"How bout now?," Kakashi asks and Obito can hear the smug tone of his voice. It's so sexy and dominant, his whole body quivers and melts. "Is this rough enough for you, my love?" says Kakashi, and he spanks him again.

"Mnnnnn!! Ahhh…!!" Obito arches his back as he hovers over the railing, teetering on the edge. His thighs tremble as he takes each and every thrust of Kakashi's hard cock. He smiles wide and yells, "Fuck yess, Kakashi!! Keep going!! I need more of your cock!!" 

Kakashi smirks and starts driving upwards, hitting Obito's prostate repeatedly. Obito's body shakes and he starts yelling and chanting, "Yes!! Yess!! Yessss!!! Ahh!! Kakashi!! Just like that!! Don't stop!"

Kakashi keeps going, his rapid breaths joining in harmony with Obito's. He keeps up his rough pace and looks down and admires the view of Obito's prone position– His dark pretty hair, shaking with sweat, then his smooth muscled back, stretching and contracting along with his hard pumps. Kakashi's eyes trail lower to watch Obito's perfect ass getting slammed and bounced up against his crotch repeatedly. And he can see his tight little hole, twitching and clenching tight as it sucks his cock deep inside with each hard thrust.

Obito yells and moans, his lewd voice reaching higher and echoing all around them. "Ahh!! Ahh!! Yesss!! Yess!!!! YESS!!! KAKASHII!! KEEP FUCKING ME!! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kakashi bends Obito upwards by his shoulder and reaches down to hold his hip. He rams his cock all the way up inside him and Obito jerks up and shakes uncontrollably. His cock bumps up against the railing and he shoots out his cum, coating his chest and the bannister.

Kakashi keeps thrusting into Obito as he feels his body tighten up and orgasm. Kakashi pulls Obito's chin towards him to kiss him over his shoulder while holding him by his chest. He continues thrusting inside him, fast and hard, and Obito moans and whines into his mouth. Then Kakashi cums as well, filling Obito up to the brim, joining the other loads he already spilled inside him from earlier.

Obito whines into their kiss as Kakashi slides out. Kakashi twirls Obito around to continue kissing him and leaning him up against the bannister. Obito smiles breathlessly and presses up against Kakashi, tracing his hands through his hair.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi lies on his back on the bed, enjoying the view of Obito sitting on top of him. He moves his hands up the sides of Obito's body, watching the dark haired man close his eyes and purr underneath his touch. 

Kakashi continues to slowly drag his hands down Obito's chest to his abs. Its so fucking  _ erotic— _ It takes almost everything in Kakashi's control not to just grab Obito by his hips and stick his cock back inside to fuck him right there. 

Obito smiles languidly at him, as if he knew what kind of torture he's inflicting on Kakashi. He sees the desire and lust in his eyes, his barely contained urges.  _ Fuck _ – Kakashi is just so drawn to him. It makes Obito feel so hot knowing he has this effect on him. His own heart flutters happily in his chest because of it. 

"Oooh...," Obito purrs. He slowly closes his eyes and arches his neck back to reveal his throat, raising his arms to run his hands through his hair. He lazily wiggles his body for Kakashi, slithering his groin over his crotch, teasing Kakashi with his hips. 

Kakashi groans. He arches an eyebrow and hums with pleasure. "Obito... I love the way you move for me. It reminds me of the time I watched you dancing in front of the security cam at the Jewelers so long ago." He moves his hands up Obito's thighs to rest on his hips, holding him close to his renewed erection.

Obito chuckles. He tilts his head forward and peers down at Kakashi, tempting him with his dark eyes. "Mmm… I figured you would like that. It turned me on just thinking about what you would do when you saw me dancing like that." 

"Oh," Kakashi says with a lazy smirk. "I went straight to my office…To  _ think _ about you more." 

Obito's eyes soften and he pouts cutely. He grabs Kakashi's hands on his hips, then leans forward to pin them down on the bed to either side of him. He hovers over Kakashi with a coy smile and he arches his back. Then he does one slow grind up, then down Kakashi's cock, slithering over his crotch.

"Fuck," Kakashi curses. He looks up at Obito, eyes dark with lust, yet irritated. "Dammit, Obito. Are you trying to kill me?"

Obito arches an eyebrow and tilts his head innocently. "Of course not, Kakashi. I just enjoy playing with you so much."

He gives Kakashi one more teasing look, then gets in position, raising his ass up and reaching behind to grab Kakashi's cock. Kakashi watches in rapt attention as Obito moves his ass downward, filling himself up with his cock.

"Ooohh," Obito moans and he sits down on Kakashi's crotch, feeling his cock fit all the way inside him. He smiles blissfully as he tightens his inner muscles around it, relishing its heat and size. "Oh god, Kakashi. I love your cock."

Kakashi coughs out a laugh, grimacing slightly. Before he can respond, Obito grins at him and leans back, propping himself up by his arms behind him and lifting himself up. He slides his ass up Kakashi's full length, then slams himself down hard, impaling himself with Kakashi's dick.

"Fuck!" Kakashi yells. He groans with pleasure as Obito trembles on top of him, chewing his lip to bite back his moan.

Obito rises again. He tightens his thighs around Kakashi, gripping his cock with his ass, and slams downward, taking Kakashi's whole length all in one go. 

"Ooooh fuckkk!!!" Obito shuts his eyes and moans. His whole body quivers while the mattress bounces underneath them from that hard slam.

He keeps his back arched and starts slamming his ass hard onto Kakashi's dick, holding himself up with his hands behind him. The bed creaks up and down with his wild movements. Kakashi grabs Obito by his waist and starts lifting him up and down, helping him bounce on his dick.

"Ahh… Kakashi… It feels so good!" Obito yells. His mouth falls open with gasp. "Ahhhh!!… And your cock is so  _ hard _ ... It's so hot inside me…!!" He sits down with Kakashi fully buried inside him and tightens his inner muscles. Then he writhes his body on top, moving his ass around in an undulating, circular motion, clenching Kakashi's dick deep inside. 

"Fuck!!" Kakashi yells. He can feel the muscles of Obito's ass contracting and rolling with each grinding movement around his cock. Kakashi groans and slams his hands onto that wiggling ass, causing it to jiggle under his fingertips.

With a loud curse he tightens his grip on those plump ass cheeks, then flips Obito over on the bed and lands on top of him. Obito yells as he lands on his back on the soft mattress. 

"Kakashi, hey! What the–? AhhMmpfmmn..." He tries to object, but then his mouth gets covered by Kakashi fervent kisses. 

Kakashi smirks as he kisses him and raises up both of Obito's thighs, spreading his legs wide as he thrusts back into him. Obito lets out a loud moan into Kakashi's mouth and he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"Mmm Kakashi… I love you," Obito says between kisses. He knits his brows and peers up at Kakashi, still kissing him. 

Kakashi's eyes soften. He gives Obito a deep passionate kiss, his hands squeezing his sides firmly. "I love you too, Obito."

He thrusts into Obito in a slow powerful rhythm, rocking their hips together, reaching deep inside Obito each time. He continues to kiss Obito's lips, then his face, then his neck and Obito trails his hands through his hair, then down his back, holding him close with his thighs and his feet in the air. 

Kakashi moves his face very close to Obito and presses their foreheads together. They gaze tiredly into eachothers' eyes, both of them breathing heavily, their breaths intertwining. 

Obito knits his brows as he locks eyes with Kakashi, his breaths speeding up. "Kakashi I'm… getting close," he whispers. He licks his lips and parts his mouth, gasping for breath.

Kakashi gazes deep into his eyes. He smiles tenderly and says, "Alright, Obito. But I want to be deep inside you when you cum." He slides out of Obito and flips him over on the bed. He lifts him up by his hips, then thrusts back inside. 

Obito lets out a long deep moan and he turns his head to the side on the mattress. He folds his arms to prop himself up on the bed, arching his lower back with his knees, keeping his ass up for Kakashi as he hovers on top of him. Kakashi pushes deep inside his ass, reaching deeper than before. His thighs tense up and quiver as Kakashi finally bottoms out, knocking their hips together.

"Mmmm ooooh…!" Obito moans. He feels Kakashi's thick cock twitch and throb inside him, somehow spreading his inner muscles as it does so. "Fuck… Kakashi. You're so deep… And you're so hard. I love it."

Kakashi chuckles to himself as he presses Obito down into the mattress with his ass still curved up for him to claim. He reaches up to turn Obito's chin over his shoulder and kisses him hungrily as he pumps into him from behind. Obito whines and moans nonstop into his mouth, then Kakashi uses one of his knees to further open up Obito's legs, allowing himself to drive deeper inside him. 

Obito's eyes glaze and unfocus as Kakashi thrusts deeper inside. Kakashi is going in so deep, his cock spreading heat as it keeps burying inside. Obito starts panting and digs his hands into the mattress, his fingers spread and claw into the blankets.

Kakashi reaches up and places his hands on top of Obito's on the mattress. He laces their fingers together, continuously kissing Obito, and he starts pumping faster into his soft plump ass, bouncing it up and down against the mattress. It jiggles underneath him like a cushion, taking in his cock with each hard thrust. 

Obito's thighs tremble as he keeps his body arched up underneath Kakashi. He lets out a harsh whine and gasps, "Kakashi, hahh… ah.. ...I'm going to cum…" 

Kakashi grins and plants kisses across Obito's nape. He pants heavily and says, "Then cum, Obito…" and he does one long, hard pump into Obito's ass.

Obito lets out a loud deep moan and his hole quivers and clenches tight as his body shudders all over. He stretches out his spine, writhing underneath Kakashi, then he shoots out his cum. It sprays the blankets underneath him, his cock throbbing with each spurt.

Kakashi keeps grinding their hips together, thrusting his cock as deep as it can go. He rides the wave of Obito's orgasm, doing a few more hard pumps into his round ass, then he cums as well. His cock throbs and pulses deep inside Obito as he continues to shake and tremble underneath him. His hole clenches tight and convulses with each load Kakashi pumps inside him, milking him of his cum.

"Hahh… ahh...," Obito struggles to catch his breath as he keeps panting through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Kakashi leans forward to catch his lips once again, giving him several wet passionate kisses. He moves his hands up and down Obito's hot, sweat slicked body, trailing heat and eliciting shocks all over. Obito moans with pleasure, relishing Kakashi's warm strong hands exploring his over-stimulated body.

They continue kissing and touching each other deep into the night.

  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  
  


_ Morning 6:23 am _

The morning light filters in through the windows, casting a light orange glow into the room. 

Kakashi slowly wakes up, struggling to open his eyes, but his eyelids feel so heavy with weariness. For some reason, his eyes refuse to open up completely and he feels so tired– His body is aching all over. 

He tries to lift his arm and rub the tiredness out of eyes, but notices it's pinned and wrapped underneath something heavy and warm. He tilts his head off the pillow to look down and sees a tuft of black hair resting on the crook between his neck and shoulder. And there's an arm wrapped over his chest and what feels like a leg lazily propped up on top of his waist.

Then he grins, the memories of the past night flooding back into his mind. He's woken up in a similar situation before, in this same exact bed with the same person clinging onto him in his sleep. But this time, he's happy with the circumstance. Blissfully happy. 

He moves his head to the side and sees Obito is still sleeping. His breaths are soft and even, his eyelashes fluttering slightly. He looks so precious and peaceful in his sleep. 

Kakashi smiles softly. Then he makes a lewd smirk and slowly moves his arm that's wrapped underneath Obito. He lifts it up and trails his hand down Obito's spine, relishing the feeling of his soft smooth skin under his fingertips, then his hand lands on his ass. He wraps his hand around the whole thing, squeezing it firmly, and pulls Obito closer up against his body.

Obito fusses, knitting his brows and slowly opens his eyes to look up at him. He smiles sleepily and rubs his thigh against Kakashi. "Taking advantage of me in my sleep, Detective? Your prisoner?" he accuses, playfully arching an eyebrow.

Kakashi scoffs. "You're not a prisoner here, Obito." Then he smirks, his eyes teasing and mischievous. "Although, I had many fantasies about locking you up…"

"Oh?" Obito asks with a coy smile. He rests his chin on Kakashi's chest, his eyes still sleepy. "Like what?"

Kakashi purses his lips, then answers casually. "Like handcuffing you and bending you over my desk at the police station."

"Mmmn," Obito purrs. He tilts his head and starts tracing circles on Kakashi's chest. "That must be why your first move was to handcuff me behind my back and bend me over that dresser when we were together the first time."

"I plan to do that many times in the future," Kakashi answers easily. 

Obito chuckles and smiles at him. Then he hugs him close, nestling back into the crook between his arm and neck. He thinks for a moment, then asks, "So what are we going to do?"

Kakashi keeps smiling. "Well. We need to clean the house before Asuma gets back."

Obito laughs, bright and infectious. It was so sudden, his body shakes up against Kakashi.

_ God. I love that laugh.  _ Kakashi thinks to himself, smiling softly.

After his laughter dies down, Obito pauses, then speaks, his voice sounding worried. "No, I meant… about the Family. They will find me sooner or later. Or get to you. Being with me still puts you in danger."

Kakashi ponders to himself, absentmindedly caressing Obito's back. He knows Obito is still concerned about the Family and their knowledge of his connection with Kakashi. He has every reason to be worried. What Kakuzu said is no empty threat. They won't stop until they kill Obito, using any means necessary to find him. Even if it means using Kakashi to get to him. 

They are a very dangerous and resourceful organization, it's not wise to treat them lightly.

Kakashi's expression darkens.  _ We just need to find the Family and take them down as soon as possible. And the best thing we can do right now is keep Obito hidden.  _

_ I'm going to keep him safe. No matter what it takes. _

Obito looks up at him, knitting his brows with worry.

Kakashi turns his head towards him and smiles. He reaches up with his free hand to hold Obito's over his chest, giving his hand a firm squeeze. "I don't regret this, Obito. I never will. If I get to be with you, I'll deal with anything."

Obito's expression melts and he smiles with relief at Kakashi, tears forming in his eyes. Kakashi's heart swells and he tips Obito's chin up and leans forward to kiss him. 

Obito makes a soft moan against his lips and Kakashi reaches down to pull his leg up around his waist to pull Obito over so he is lying on top. Then he slides his hands up his thighs to hold his ass. 

Obito smirks, arching his back and propping himself up on his elbows to peer down at Kakashi. "Kakashi… we have a lot of work to do..."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kakashi grins. He pulls aside one soft asscheek, then comes in with his other hand to slip his fingers in between. He starts playing with his hole, lightly rimming and adding pressure.

"Mmmn…," Obito hums as he rides Kakashi's hips, sticking his ass out for him. "We should  _ at least _ take this to the shower," he adds.

Kakashi chuckles and stops his motion. "Mah… Ok. You're right." He does one more light squeeze on Obito's ass. 

Obito gives him one last teasing look, then hops off of him to get out of the bed. He walks towards the restroom, but not before looking at Kakashi over his shoulder and using his fingers to signal a 'come hither' motion.

Kakashi grins and eagerly jumps out of the bed to follow.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. The next updates may take a while since I'm taking a lot more time writing them. Hopefully it doesnt take me 3 months to update, like last time. 
> 
> Btw if anyone is interested, we have a KakaObi discord server. 😁 Just letting you know, its kind of a whacky server lol. We have a lot of nsfw conversations and joke alot about/worship bottom Obito and top Kakashi. And we share a lot of memes and do a lot of roleplay. If you're fine with all that, feel free to join us here:
> 
> [KakaObi Cult](https://discord.gg/VdS2kFakqS)


End file.
